Vida y muerte
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: Cosas extrañas pasando o quizá no tanto, Harry comienza a descubrir ciertas cosas mientras tanto las circunstancias llegaran a juntar el mundo creado por Hécate para sus bendecidos con el mundo del Olimpo; estando incluso mucho más juntas ambas realidades del mismo mundo de lo que creen. Harry no es un horcrux, absorbió los poderes de ese trozo de alma antes de desterrarla.
1. Hades

_disclamer: ningún pj me pertenece únicamente pertenecen a los autotes de las sagas con las que realizo el Crosover, Harry Potter y Percy Jackson._

 **Hades**

Caminaba por aquel lugar que ya conocía, ir de un lugar a otro era parte de su trabajo, cerciorándose de que aquellos que estaban a su servicio hiciesen su tarea como les correspondía, además de castigar a aquellos que por su obra lo merecían, tarea nada fácil ni cómoda y completamente incesante; llegó a las puertas de su palacio, completamente negro, como si estuviese construido con obsidiana, un lugar completamente solitario y apagado, más todavía desde que ella se había marchado definitivamente. Se sentía enfadado y molesto, estafado a fin de cuentas, en ese lugar su palabra era la ley por lo que podía modificar las normas de su reino a su parecer, llegando a abolir aquella norma referente a la ingesta de aquello que crece en el reino de los muertos, que ciego había estado al no ver en esa petición una treta para abandonarlo y pedir al soberano de los cielos y dioses la nulidad de su matrimonio, su bendición para el divorcio, curiosamente apoyada por la diosa del matrimonio, algo bastante hipócrita cuando se negaba a permitirle ese mismo capricho a Afrodita quien era bien sabido que permanecía más tiempo en el lecho de Ares que en el de su esposo. Eso le enfurecía y le causaba daño; pocas veces había amado, y en todas ellas había terminado todo mal; una dejándolo abandonado tras siglos de matrimonio, casi tres milenios; y las mortales, falleciendo trágicamente sin tan siquiera poder despedirse o llegar a protegerlas, en una de las ocasiones, había sido por mano de su propio hermano; todavía le guardaba rencor por ello, no era la primera vez que se la había jugado de alguna manera; aunque al menos desde el último conflicto con su padre tenía mayor libertad para presentarse en el olimpo cuando quisiese, claro que no se sentía incómodo en el lugar que habitaba. Pasó ante un espejo, mirándose, la mirada de un hombre devastado y dañado por su propia familia prácticamente desde su nacimiento le devolvía la mirada y aun así no dejaban de ser su familia.

Se volvió al detectar su presencia, alguien que conocía y a quien respetaba, era de los pocos que solía visitarle allí abajo, y no siempre porque tuviese un mensaje que entregarle; lo observó detenidamente, en esta ocasión no podía ver en él su habitual gesto despreocupado, sino que parecía molesto y preocupado por igual, se preguntaba se alguno de los otros dioses se la habría jugado de una manera u otra, pues su gesto era completamente serio.

\- Hay Reunión, requieren tu presencia, es urgente – Solo con el tono bastaba para saber que no se trataba de ninguna broma – No te demores demasiado.

\- Iré, en cuanto terminé mi trabajo – Replicó, "mi interminable trabajo", pensó, guardándose ese comentario para sus adentros; no era que se quejase, sino que le molestaba lo poco valorado que era por el resto, además del acumulo de trabajo que seguía existiendo a causa de las guerras y peleas entre mortales, en ocasiones provocadas por ciertos dioses como Ares o Eris.

Se ocupó el resto del día de la parte administrativa, que aunque era molesto, era mucho mejor que escuchar suplicas e intentos de soborno, mucho mejor que todo eso. A mitad tarde se fundió entre las sombras, viajando con ellas al piso seiscientos del Empire State, lugar donde estaba albergado en la actualidad el Olimpo; apareció en la mismísima sala del consejo, pasando la mirada por los doce tronos, estaban todos ocupados pero extrañamente no todos por sus propietarios, el lugar de una de las diosas estaba ocupado por su hija, ¿acaso no era eso un sacrilegio?, aun cuando la hija fuese también una diosa; se abstuvo de comentar nada al respecto. Miró a su derecha, allí estaba Hertia, con su aspecto de adolescente, un gran contraste con la niña de nueve años que solía mostrar, despertaba aquello su curiosidad a decir verdad. Podía percibir la tensión en la sala, así como la seriedad de sus hermanos, hermanas, y sobrinas y sobrinos; en general.

\- ¿Para qué se me requería? – Inquirió secamente adquiriendo una expresión y mirada frías, intuía que sería una larga reunión; bueno, tal vez la pudiese aprovechar para plantear cierto caso que le tenía mosca, como odiaba a aquellos que trataban de eludir a la muerte, a aquellos que se burlaban de él. Les haría pagar en su momento y ese sujeto llevaba casi quince años eludiéndolo y no era el único, cierta pareja lo había eludido por más de seiscientos años, empezaba a enfadarse con ese tema seriamente.

\- Traed vuestros asientos hermanos, esta reunión será larga – afirmó Zeus con su arrogante gesto solemne mirándolos tanto a él como a Hestia – Hay mucho de lo que hablar y no puede pasar de esta noche.

Hizo un gesto hacia Hestia, quien lucía claramente preocupada y convoco un mullido asiento para ella, algo cálido y que esperaba fuese de su agrado, pues era de las pocas en la familia que lo respetaba; para él mismo trajo su habitual trono de obsidiana, pasando a mirar al gran consejo en cuanto se sentó, esperando que todo comenzase.


	2. Harry

**Harry**

Estaba tumbado mirando el techo, era un joven de ojos esmeralda que brillaban de vida cuando estaba feliz y contento pero en cambio se oscurecían cuando algo lo molestaba, y últimamente estaba muy molesto. Con el ministerio, que estaban muy ciegos no queriendo reconocer la vuelta de Voldemort y encima pagando a los medios de comunicación para que lo desacreditasen; con los medios de comunicación por dejarse comprar cuando debían actuar libremente, sin permitir que nadie les dijese que opinar; con Dumbledore, por tenerlo completamente aislado de todo y de todos diciendo que así estaba más protegido, ¿protegido? Y un cuerno, si hubiese estado protegido no habrían aparecido los dementores; con sus amigos, por agachas la cabecita y decir que si a Dumbledore en lugar de comportarse como amigos, ayudando a mantenerlo en aislamiento y en la ignorancia; y... bueno estaba molesto con todos. Desde que había comenzado el verano había estado sintiendo algo paulatinamente, algo que había sido confirmado completamente en cuanto puso un pie en aquella casa, sentía que lo habían dejado completamente de lado, que querían mantenerlo en la inopia de lo que estaba ocurriendo; Voldemort tramaba algo y estaba seguro que lo que le habían dicho la primera noche, la noche de su llegada a la antaño casa de los Black, actual cuartel general, no era ni un tercio de lo que realmente sabían; de hecho, había notado como sutilmente habían callado a Sirius para que no dijese demasiado. Tan seguro estaba de eso como de que no lo habrían sacado de Privet Drive si no hubiese sido por los dementores; tumbado en la cama conforme estaba se encogió de hombros, algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto, ya no estaba con los idiotas de sus tíos y el insoportable de su primo, además, extrañamente, pese a ser una casa tenebrosa en la que estaba ahora, se sentía cómodo, y eso le inquietaba y agradaba al mismo tiempo.

Se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de Phineas Nigelius Black, quien tenía la impresión lo estaba vigilando todo el rato; no le importaba en absoluto. Se giró contemplando a su amigo ron, quien todavía dormía, siempre estaba igual siendo el último en levantarse, también el último en dormirse; se encogió nuevamente de hombros, le dejaría dormir, a fin de cuentas todavía era verano, faltaba un mes para volver a Hogwarts y una semana para su vista en el ministerio.

Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras, en los pocos días que llevaba allí había llegado a conocer toda la casa, la cual a decir verdad era más una especie de pequeña mansión familiar, la sala del tapiz le llamaba particularmente la atención, pudiendo ver en ella las relaciones entre familias incluso antes de que Sirius le explicase, lo cual era fascinante e inquietante al mismo tiempo; al entrar en la cocina, las conversaciones entre los adultos presentes cesaron, pasando tras un silencio sorpresivo a temas más triviales; definitivamente le estaban ocultando algo, había algo que no querían que él supiese.

\- Buenos días – Saludó

\- Harry, es un poco pronto – Dijo la señora Weasley.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo dormir y bueno necesito distraerme un poco por lo de la vista y esas cosas, ¿Cuál es el plan del día? – Al menos estar limpiando la casa le suponía una pequeña distracción, un algo para no tener que pensar en absoluto; sobre todo porque sus amigos incluso estaban taciturnos con él, como si les fuese a devorar u algo por el estilo.

\- Hay varios nidos de doxys en el salón.

\- Estupendo; si quiere puedo ir empezando en cuanto termine el desayuno, señora Weasley.

\- Que amable eres Harry, pero no será necesario; esperaremos a los demás, así no abra ninguno que se escaqueé; ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

\- Cereales, por favor – Siempre le habían gustado, aunque tenía suerte si con los Dursley los llegaba a comer en alguna ocasión, ya que sus desayunos solían ser más calóricos, o al menos lo eran hasta que pusieron a Dudley a dieta y todos quedaron obligados a comer lo mismo por simple solidaridad.

\- Puedo prepararte algo con más sustancia si quieres, Harru cielo, estas muy flacucho.

\- No será necesario, señora Weasley, los cereales están bien – Dijo con una sonrisa, no le gustaba sentirse atiborrado de comida, se la comía por educación pero no le agradaba demasiado.

\- Como quieras.

\- Un chico que come sano – Oyó decir a Tonks mientras le palmeaba la espalda – tú le gustarías a mi madre, no solo es una maniática de la limpieza, sino también de la comida sana.

\- En Hogwarts, Harry casi siempre desayunaba cereales o pan; pocas veces lo vi comer otras cosas en el desayuno – comentó Lupin sonriéndole a Harry.

Mientras hablaban, en silencio, Harry se sirvió un tazón de cereales al que puso leche caliente que la señora Weasley había preparado mezclando el contenido antes de comérselo con tranquilidad, incluso estaba repitiendo cuando bajaron Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George. No solía repetir pero ya había comprobado lo duras que eran las sesiones de limpieza en esa casa, por suerte tenía practica de sobra en cuanto a las labores domésticas, y experiencia, mucha experiencia.

\- ¿Vuestro hermano sigue durmiendo? – Preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono ligeramente peligroso.

\- No ha querido bajar – Dijo Fred, sirviéndose unas tostadas tranquilamente

\- Ha dicho que quería dormir más – Agregó George, sentándose frente a Harry y sirviéndose algo de leche, antes de saludarlo entusiasmado - ¡Hola Harry!

\- Se va a enterar - murmuró enfadada la señora Weasley al tiempo que Ginny susurraba a Lupin y Tonks que estuviesen listos para encargarse de cerrar las cortinas del retrato, con ese comentario Harry comprendió enseguida lo que iba a suceder - ¡RONALD WEASLEY, DEJA DE HOLGAZANEAR Y BAJA A DESAYUNAR O TE QUEDAS SIN DESAYUNO!

Y con ese grito se despertó el retrato, sólo que unos bien prevenidos Remus Lupin y Tonks, estabas al pie del mismo aguardando el momento de atajarlo, evitando que todo fuese a más.

\- Hoy tendremos un día tranquilo, Gred

\- Si, muy tranquilo, Feorge

Harry y Ginny reían por la broma de los gemelos mientras Hermione soltaba un bufido de exasperación. Pero no tenían mucho con lo que entretenerse, puesto que pronto comenzarían a enfrentar el ejercito de doxys quienes defendían el que durante años parecía haber sido su territorio, el salón.


	3. Nico

**Nico**

Quirón les había dado la orden de formar, por cabañas, a todos los campistas que ese verano estaban en el campamento; desde hacía semanas los rumores de que algo extraño ocurría campaban por el campamento, pues aunque estábamos mágicamente protegidos contra monstruos y fenómenos climatológicos, era cierto que el clima por los lindes del campamento había cambiado de repente, como si el equilibrio se hubiese roto por alguna razón, lo cual era un fastidio. Se presentó como único representante de su cabaña, ese verano eran pocos en el campamento así que estaban todos en el lugar de reunión, pero los líderes de cabaña siempre por delante de los demás, al tener más autonomía que muchos, decidió sentarse junto a Annabeth y Percy.

\- ¿De qué va la cosa? – preguntó con aire despistado.

\- Ni idea.

\- Nunca sabes nada, sesos de alga.

\- ¿Y tú si lo sabes, chica sabia?

\- Es evidente que Quirón debe anunciar algo importante.

El silencio se instauró cuando el centauro encargado de las actividades del campamento, el entrenador de héroes, Quirón, hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¡Héroes!, hay algo que he de comunicaros – Su sola presencia lograba mantener a todos en silencio, prestándole atención, a pesar de Trastorno por Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad que padecían la mayoría de los campistas, él incluido – El campamento de nuevo se ve en la obligación de sufrir algunos cambios; se os preparará más arduamente para vuestra supervivencia y todos deberéis aprender de todos, sin excepciones - Tras estas palabras un murmullo general se extendió, los más pequeños bufaban pues aun estando entusiasmados estaban cansados de las actividades que realizaban, cansados físicamente; en cambio quienes habían enfrentado al ejercito de los titanes intercambiaban miradas tensas, sólo se habían reforzado los ejercicios del campamento cuando tuvieron que redoblarse los esfuerzos por la guerra que salvó al Olimpo. Nico pasó la mirada por los asistentes, aquellos que estaban en el campamento, la mayoría eran bastante jóvenes, carne fresca como suele decirse – Hay algo más, el señor D ha sido requerido para cumplir un mandato de su padre, por lo que por el momento no será nuestro director de campamento hasta que regrese – Muchos se miraron felices, pues no les agradaba mucho la pasividad de Dionisio, aunque a otros tantos les caía bien; nuevamente se extendieron rumores por el claro de la hoguera.

\- ¿Ha sonde habrá ido?

\- ¿Quién será el nuevo director?

\- ¿Pensáis que será alguien Way?

Nico miró en silencio tanto a Percy como a Annabeth, quienes también mantenían silencio; en una ocasión le habían contado en lo que se había convertido el campamento cuando habían destituido a Quirón y puesto a Tántalo en su lugar por todo el asunto del árbol de Thalia, del cual todavía colgaba el vellocino de oro. De forma que, no se mostraba tan entusiasmado como el resto; particularmente no le caía bien Dionisio y sabía que a él tampoco le agradaba, aunque eso no era una novedad, pues como decía Percy, al señor D no le gustaba ninguno de los campistas o al menos hacía ver que no le gustaban.

\- ¿En qué piensas Nico? – La voz de Percy lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- En que más vale mal conocido que bueno por conocer.

\- Nico es más listo que tu, seos de alga – Bromeó Annabeth.

\- No hace falta mucho para ser más listo que yo

Poco a poco los murmullos fueron cesando de nuevo; en esta ocasión, Quirón, había permitido a los campistas hablar entre ellos todo lo que necesitasen; Nico encendió después el porqué, todos lo iban a necesitar; cuando el silencio fue completo, Quirón volvió a hablar.

\- Tendremos un nuevo director de campamento hasta el regreso del señor D – se hizo a un lado, dejando ver una figura que se materializaba mediante las sombras en el claro en esos instantes; para quienes lo conocían sobraban las presentaciones, el resto lo podía deducir por el ligero temor que en esos momentos estaba infundando el lugar – Os presento a... Hades, ser respetuosos.

El silencio acompañó a esa presentación, no tenía nada que envidiar al de los cementerios en plena noche, "esto puede ser divertido", pensó Nico mirando fijamente su padre sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, encontrándose con su mirada. No se producía ningún movimiento entre los campistas, como si la muerte acabase de llegar al lugar.

\- He estado evaluando el perímetro, es bastante seguro al parecer pero aun así montareis guardia, en grupos de tres y seré yo quien los organice – Su tono no admitía replica alguna – Seréis informados de ello mañana a primera hora, que no falte nadie porque no pienso repetir nada de lo que diga; ahora largaos a cenar – Ordenó mirando a todos con frialdad, Nico sabía que su padre trataba de atemorizarlos a todos; en el no tenía efecto, o más bien no tenía el mismo efecto que en los demás; se encontraba pensativo, ¿Cómo era posible no haber sentido su presencia antes que se presentase ante todos? – Nico, Quirón, hablaré con vosotros después de la cena.

En cuanto se marchó del claro poco a poco todos se fueron recuperando de la impresión, Nico sentía la mirada de la mayoría de los campistas, por lo que se levantó alejándose de todos, caminando hacia la playa; sintiendo únicamente que Percy lo seguía; era un buen amigo a pesar de todo, se levaban bien.

\- Juro que no sabía nada de esto; si ya algunos se alejaban de mí ahora lo harán con mayor motivo.

\- Muchos pueden llegar a ser bastante idiotas. Cuando Poseidón me reclamo, muchos se apartaron de mí como si fuese malo para ellos, al menos al principio.

\- Pero, ¿por qué se lo han encargado a él?

\- Ni idea, aunque todo tiene su lado positivo

\- Eso no te lo crees ni tu

\- Ya veremos a ver, ¿regresamos con el resto?

La cena no le sirvió más que para distraerse, no tenía mucho apetito, sabiendo que luego le esperaba una reunión con su padre, aun así hizo las ofrendas correspondientes ignorando completamente cuchicheos y miradas y preguntándose que estaría haciendo su padre que no se había presentado a la cena; incluso a mitad cena desapareció Quirón, lo que dio lugar a un claro enfrentamiento de comida entre todos, por lo que aprovecho esos instantes para alejarse del lugar y pasear por el campamento haciendo algo de tiempo antes de ir a enfrentar a su padre, cuando estimo oportuno, caminó hacia la casa grande, dirigiéndose al despacho del señor D, que ahora era el despacho de su padre, sonaba raro incluso pensarlo siquiera, sabía que estaba dentro, hablando con Quirón, solo capto escuchar dos frases.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto

Tocó a la puerta, antes de hacer acto de presencia; entrando seguidamente después en el despacho.

\- Padre, Maestro Quirón – saludó, tomando asiento y aguardando a ver que le decían.


	4. Harry II

**Harry**

Por primera vez en días, Harry estaba bastante feliz, acababan de absolverlo en la vista disciplinaria con lo cual se quitaba un gran peso de encima, una preocupación menos. Durante el juicio se notaba que no lo querían dejar hablar, seguramente para dejarlo como el fanfarrón que decían que era, querían mediante el juicio demostrar que cualquier cosa que dijese era una invención, un paripé para poder hacer lo que le viniese en gana; el verdadero paripé era el juicio, algo planeado para seguramente acabar dando el golpe definitivo en la prensa. Pero eso les había salido mal, porque no sólo había alguien que lo quería escuchar, como madame Bones; sino que, el propio Dumbledore había aparecido en el juicio derrumbando los planes inmediatos del ministro con una férrea defensa para Harry.

Al final todo se había resuelto a su favor y había quedado completamente absuelto de todos los cargos. Nada más salir de la sala del tribunal había visto al señor Malfoy cuchicheando en una esquina con el ministro de magia, algo que no le había gustado pero en lo que sabía que difícilmente podía llegar a hacer algo, apartó la mirada de aquel par guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el suelo, cosa que notó que no hacía el señor Weasley, a su vez captó el murmullo al respecto "tengo que informar de esto a Dumbledore"; cuando poco a poco todo se fue despejando, sintió que el señor Weasley le iba guiando hacia la salida, Harry se detuvo en ala fuente de los hermanos mágicos, a echar el donativo para San Mungo, que que había prometido dar si salía bien librado, pero no sólo entregó lo prometido, sino mucho más, vació completamente el monedero; conforme lo hacía se le ocurrió una idea, le apetecía ir a otro sitio antes de ir a casa; era algo que en realidad había recordado haberlo pensado desde la última vez que su primo le había quitado las gafas de un puñetazo.

\- Señor Weasley, ¿Podríamos pasar por el callejón Diagon antes de volver a casa?

\- No sé, Harry; podría ser peligroso

\- Todo es peligroso hoy en día, ¿además no se supone que Voldemort no quiere llamar la atención?; si de repente ocurriese algo en el callejón se estaría delatando, ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí, Harry; pero prométeme una cosa, no le dirás nada a Molly.

\- Prometido, señor Weasley.

De modo que, tras abandonar el ministerio fueron a Charing Cross, entrando en el caldero Chorreante y dirigiéndose al muro de acceso al propio callejón.

\- Primero tendrás que ir al banco, lo has vaciado todo en la fuente, ha sido un gesto muy bonito por tu parte.

\- Bueno, me ha parecido lo correcto; ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?, necesito un consejo.

\- Claro, adelante.

\- ¿Qué piensas de corregirse la vista mágicamente?, verás mi primo es capaz de quitarme las gafas de un puñetazo, pero no supone un gran problema para mí; claro que sería distinto perderlas en un duelo.

\- Pues me parece que es una buena idea, siempre que se pueda corregir la vista, lamentablemente no siempre se puede.

\- Quiero intentarlo, y además tal vez me ayude un poco con la dislexia, me la diagnosticaron de niño pero mis tíos no hicieron nada para ayudarme con eso – Comentó tranquilamente, era la razón por la que le costaba estudiar y por la que obtenía mejores resultados en la práctica que en la teoría; por eso le molestaba tanto que Snape lo llamase vago, entre otras cosas.

\- No lo sabía – Oyó decir al señor Weasley

\- No pasa nada, no le he dicho a nadie en realidad.

Como tampoco le había dicho a nadie que en ocasiones se distraía con facilidad, así como que había sido gracias al Quidditch que podía concentrarse mejor, el deporte en general lo ayudaba bastante.

\- Hay un local al final del callejón que se encarga de asuntos de la visión, si quieres podemos pasarnos.

\- Gracias señor Weasley.

La primera parada que hicieron fue el banco, donde extrañamente los duendes le trataron bien y en ningún momento se apartaron o lo miraron mal como si tuviese la peste; le pareció extraño hasta que recordó las lecciones de Historia, la nación de los Golbin no intercedía en asuntos de los magos. El señor Weasley lo dejó solo tratando asuntos con los duendes, pues al parecer lo habían estado esperando, incluso afirmaban haberle enviado una carta.

\- Pero debe haber un error, yo no he recibido ninguna carta – No se trataba de una objeción, sino de un comunicado a los duendes.

\- La carta la recibe su tutor mágico y es este quien debe entregársela señor Potter. El duende gestor de sus cuentas desea hablar con usted.

Fue conduciendo a uno de los desapachos, donde se encontraba Griphook indicándole que tomase asiento frente a él.

\- Es tradición en las más antiguas familias del mundo mágico que su heredero pueda acceder a la fortuna familiar al llegar a los quince años – El duende comenzó a hablarle, Harry le dedicaba toda su atención – Por lo que esto no es más que un mero formalismo de firma de documentos y traspaso del control de la bóveda familiar de su guardián mágico a usted. Tenga en cuenta que la que ha estado utilizando hasta el momento es la fiduciaria.

\- De acuerdo, solo tengo que firmar, ¿no?

\- En efecto, firme y le pondremos al tanto de sus cuentas

\- No será necesario, voy con un poco de prisa el día de hoy y en realidad tan solo había venido a sacar un poco de dinero – dijo tranquilamente mientras firmaba con una extraña pluma que no tenía tinta pero que le produjo una ligera punzada en la mano que no fue para más – No sé si podre venir otro día, pero ¿podrían mandarme el informe a casa, por favor?

\- Si así lo desea, así se hará, pero le aseguro que querrá hablar con nosotros.

Terminada la entrevista con Griphook, lo acompaño a la bóveda fiduciaria, de la que pudo sacar unos cuantos galeones antes de regresar con el señor Weasley quien lo llevó al local que le había mencionado antes para que le mirasen la vista. Allí le dijeron que su problema era más mágico que físico y que sí que tenía solución, al menos la miopía, en cuanto a la dislexia tendría que seguir apañándoselas como hasta el momento; tan solo debía tomar varias dosis de una poción que le vendieron en el momento durante varios días, una dosis cada veinticuatro horas y en tan solo unas semanas no necesitaría llevar gafas. Eso suponía un alivio para Harry. Tras salir del local, regresaron a casa, pues se les había hecho un poco tarde, nada más llegar se encontró con que estaban preparando su celebración de absolución.

Horas más tarde, bien entrada la noche se desertó con hambre, más no quería salir por la puerta porque el pestillo que echaba Ron todas las noches para que no entrase el elfo hacía ruido y no quería despertar a su amigo; pensando en lo provechoso que podía ser transportarse abajo como lo hacían los gemelos le dieron ganas de saber hacerlo, pero de hacerlo sin ruido, llegando a desearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Prácticamente al poco de pensarlo sintió como algo lo envolvía, algo en lo que curiosamente estaba cómodo y se encontró segundos después en la cocina, completamente exhausto, agotado. Iba a coger algo de comida de los armarios cuando notó movimiento, instintivamente se escondió en un lugar oscuro de la misma y permaneció en silencio, sorprendiéndole ver allí a la señora Weasley y a Dumbledore; frunció el ceño escuchando la conversación que mantenían, ¿Qué hacía Dumbledore allí tan tarde?

\- ¿Has notado algo raro en Harry?

\- No, la verdad profesor Dumbledore; bueno colabora de buen grado con las tareas de la casa, se levanta temprano y no protesta como lo hace Ronald.

\- ¿Nada de despertarse agitado por las noches?¿Ni hacer preguntas extrañas?¿Nada fuera de lo usual?

\- No, la verdad; bueno hoy Arthur y él han regresado algo más tarde de lo previsto y después de cenar Harry se tomó una poción y dijo que pera para la vista. Deben haber ido a algún lugar antes de volver.

\- Entiendo, eso explica la carta de los duendes – La voz de Dumbledore era de preocupación y también un poco de contrariedad.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, director?

\- Harry ha firmado el documento de toma de posesión sobre sus cuentas, y eso podría suponer un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso?

\- Esta misma mañana.

\- Así que fueron al callejón Diagon

\- En efecto, pero podría haber ido a otro sitio, haberse escabullido dentro de ese lugar y eso es algo peligroso, poco conveniente, por el momento no debe saber.

Se hizo un silencio entre esos dos, Harry los miraba con los puños apretados y una sensación de rabia muy intensa, sentía que jugaban con su vida como si se tratase de una pieza de un juego u algo parecido, a su vez sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo pero también se sentía muy traicionado; estaba a punto de saltar hacia ellos cuando algo lo detuvo, para sorpresa suya se trataba de Kreacher, quien negaba con la cabeza mirándolo alarmado. Con toda esa reacción se había perdido parte de la conversación, solo llegó a captar las dos últimas palabras de Albus Dumbledore antes de desaparecer.

\- Mantenlo vigilado

Después de lo visto aquella madrugada, Harry se mantuvo serio unos días. Apenas hablando, pudiendo notarse en su mirada que estaba molesto con algo; pero él siempre decía que no era nada y seguía con lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, generalmente una tarea de limpieza, lo hacía sin rechistar y sin hacer nada más que eso hasta que le dijesen otra cosa, siempre, menos en una ocasión que escuchó a Kreacher gritar porque habían tirado el medallón del amo Regulus a la basura y no le dejaban recuperarlo. Harry frunció el ceño, la verdad le debía una a ese elfo por desagradable que fuera, así que, se acercó a la bolsa de basura y cogió el medallón sin que nadie se diese cuenta, aunque en realidad era un guardapelo, una joya antigua decorada con una hermosa serpiente que parecía estar viva; no podía pararse a observarlo detenidamente sin que lo descubriesen por lo que se lo guardó en el bolsillo y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo como si nada. En cuanto tuvieron unos minutos de descanso dijo de ir al baño y buscó al elfo, encontrándolo en una habitación abierta, la cual estaba decorada con los colores de la casa Slytherin.

\- Kreacher – Llamó, el elfo estaba golpeándose y diciendo contantemente "le he fallado, le he fallado, le he fallado"; para Harry estaba claro que se estaba castigando, sobretodo después de haber visto eso mismo en Dobby – Te traje esto, era lo que querías, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?¿Por qué me das el guardapelo del amo Regulus?

\- Te debía una por evitar que hiciese una soberana tontería la otra noche en las cocinas, y yo pago mis deudas – le entregó el guardapelo no sin antes notar en él algo conocido, algo que ya había notado en otro objeto – Ten cuidado con ese guardapelo, puede que tenga la misma magia que el diario de Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort.

\- Pero le fallé al Amo Regulus, no pude destruirlo y es lo que me pidió que hiciese – Oyó decir al elfo – Y ahora tú dices que hay más cosas malas como esta – Le pareció que el elfo estaba triste.

\- ¿Puedes hablarme del amo Regulus?, por favor Kreacher – Pidió Harry al elfo, el cual para su sorpresa comenzó a contarle todo sobre su amo preferido, desde sus años de escuela, lo orgullosos que estaban sus padres de él y lo que sucedió en la cueva con Voldemort, así como el sacrificio de Regulus y sus últimas instrucciones; para cuando se dio cuenta ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas - ¿Me mostrarias los libros que estuvo leyendo el amo Regulus antes de recuperar el verdadero guardapelo?, tal vez allí encontremos algo que nos ayude con la tarea que te encomendó.

\- Vale.

\- Hasta la noche Kreacher.

Cuando bajó, lo estaban aguardando en la conina. Hermione y la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido, seguramente por haberse escaqueado de la tarea, cuando en realidad no tenían motivo porque era el que más había hecho de todos hasta el momento en que se fue; Ron como recriminándole haberlo dejado en el comedor y no ayudarle a escaquearse también; y los gemelos y Ginny adminados.

\- Disculpad la tardanza, pero me dolía un poco la cabeza y me había encerrado un rato en un cuarto oscuro a ver si se me pasaba; me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta, lo lamento - Se disculpó, era una falsa disculpa pero bastante creíble para que colase; aunque había notado que los gemelos le guiñaban un ojo.

\- Ha llegado correo para ti del banco, Harry – Informó Sirius – Es raro que los duendes de Gringgots envíen cartas, sobretodo selladas para que nadie más que el destinatario pueda abrirla

\- Extraño, debe ser un error – Dijo Harry, intercambiando una fugaz mirada con su padrino, antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar a comer.

En cuanto terminó la comida, se fueron todos a descansar, fingiendo él hacer lo mismo solo que metiéndose en la biblioteca de la casa a leer la carta del banco; la conversación de Dumbledore con la señora Weasley le indicaba que esos dos no eran de fiar, no completamente al menos. Leyó la carta con cuidado y cautela, no había nada muy extraño salvo pequeños movimientos mensuales a los Dursley y algunos esporádicos a la cuenta de Molly Weeasley, cuyo número de bóveda no se correspondía con la de la familia Weasley; era extraño, le dieron ganas de indagar más al respecto, pero eso podía llamar la atención. Al final de la carta los duendes le instaban a dar instrucciones de lo que quería que hiciesen al respecto, se sintió tentado de pedir que se lo devolviesen todo pero se contuvo, pensando en una idea mejor y menos problemática a corto plazo. Redactó una respuesta en la que indico que seguirían transfiriéndose esas cantidades hasta final de curso cuando con sus TIMOS realizados, pediría la emancipación completa y no dependería nada de nadie, por el momento mejor dejar que pensasen que seguía siendo el tonto; "al final el sombrero tenía razón sobre Slytherin", pensó, sonriendo levemente mientras terminaba de escribir la carta y la enviaba al banco mediante Hedwig, esa divina lechuza que siempre estaba donde la necesitaba. Estaba a punto de regresar a la habitación y hacer que dormía cuando apareció Kreacher con unos libros.

\- Todos duermen, es el momento – Dijo con simpleza el elfo, dejando sobre la mesa los tomos que portaba, los mismos que había visto en la habitación de Regulus.

\- Gracias, Kreacher.

Permaneció horas buscando y leyendo, todos los tomos tenían la página marcada en algo conocido como "El Horcrux"; era demasiada coincidencia como para no tener un significado; se quedó pensativo unos instantes, no le costaba nada leerlo en profundidad, tan solo lo que de por si le costase leer, quizá fuese significativo, o quizá una pérdida de tiempo.

 _El horcrux es el mayor de los objetos tenebrosos existentes; se trata de un objeto en el que el mago o bruja encierra parte de su alma previamente fragmentada creando una especie de ancla a la vida que lo vuelve inmortal, de forma que si es atacado y muere, su cuerpo morirá, más no su espíritu, pudiendo seguir viviendo y recuperar su cuerpo más adelante._

 _La historia de los Horcrux se remonta a la antigua Grecia donde el gran genio en artes oscuras Herpo, no sólo logro con éxito crear el primer basilisco sino que además fue el primer mago en lograr crear con éxito un horcrux._

 _La creación del horcrux es muy compleja, pues ha de prepararse correctamente tanto el mago que lo realiza como el receptáculo del alma por medio de diversos rituales que vendrán especificados más adelante; una vez está listo se procede a extraer el fragmento de alma obligándolo a ensamblarse al objeto, pues el alma es reacia a abandonar el cuerpo; finalmente se dota al Horcrux de las protecciones necesarias para que sea invulnerable. No se recomienda usar como Horcrux a seres vivos, ya que estos son muy volátiles e impredecibles y un ser vivo con un alma muy fuerte sería capaz de absorber los poderes del alma fragmentada y seguidamente exorcizarla, desterrándola para siempre, lo que en sí supone su destrucción. Asimismo, hay que ser cuidadoso con las pocas cosas que podrían destruir un Horcrux, manteniéndolo a ser posible alejado de estas fuentes; estas son principalmente el veneno de basilisco y el fuego maldito o fuego demoniaco._

El libro seguía con más información pero Harry dejó de leer en ese punto, no le interesaban los detalles de cómo crearlos, ni las medidas de protección, ni mucho menos la reseña de como re ensamblar el alma, eran datos curiosos pero no los necesitaba; recordó lo que ocurrió con el diario, la forma en la que el Riddle que salió de este pensaba que estaba regresando a la vida; así como también recordaba las palabras de Voldemort en el cementerio, "he ido más allá de lo que cualquier hombre puede soñar en el camino de la inmortalidad"; si tanto el diario como el guardapelo eran lo que acababa de leer, estaban en un claro aprieto, porque ¿Qué significaba más allá?. El que tuviese la misma sensación con el guardapelo que con el diario debía ser indicativo de algo, y el diario lo destruyó con un colmillo de basilisco; podía probar eso, aunque de hacerlo sin garantías, ¿Estaría siendo un insensato?

\- Kreacher, creo que hay algo que podemos probar.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- En la cámara de los secretos, en Hogwarts, hay un basilisco muerto; sólo necesitamos uno de sus colmillos.

Antes de que dijese nada más el elfo había desaparecido, regresando después con un par de colmillos. Harry los miró detenidamente, eran colmillos de basilisco.

\- Muy bien; le ordenare a esta cosa que se abra y tu harás lo honores; así podrás al fin cumplir con la palabra que le diste al amo Regulus.

\- Bien

\- En cuanto se abra...

\- Mato al guardapelo

Harry asintió, antes de ordenarle que se abriese en lengua pársel; observando por unos segundos lo que sucedía, viendo al elfo clavar con fuerza el colmillo en el corazón metálico del guardapelo y sintiendo como ese fragmento de alma era destruido y enviado seguramente a donde debía ir.

\- Será mejor recoger, amo Harry; no deben saber que ha estado leyendo eso o le dirán al viejo traidor.

\- En efecto, muchas gracias Kreacher.

Ayudó al elfo a recoger la biblioteca y dada la hora que era ya bajó al comedor, no sin antes tomarse otra dosis del tratamiento para corregir la vista, la última dosis que debía tomar.


	5. Luna

**Luna**

El clima estaba sufriendo un total descontrol desde el inicio del verano; el calor había sido cada vez más insoportable llegando a secar pantanos y quemar cosechas, no literalmente, pero quedaban inservibles; en las ciudades eso era poco importante, o más bien no le daban la importancia que debían, mientras que en el campo, las cosas eran distintas, los efectos de ese repentino cambio climático eran más evidentes.

Desde su ventana, una niña de catorce años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azul grisáceo soñadores contemplaban las vistas, viendo los bosques y alrededores de la case en la que vivía con su padre, estos estaban completamente destrozados por la intensa sequía y el abrasante calor de ese verano, estaban a 31 de agosto, y la carta de Hogwarts acababa de llegar; era raro que hubiese tardado un mes en hacerlo, normalmente en julio ya solía llegar. Mostró su alegría bajando a decírselo a su padre, con quien siempre se mostraba optimista dándole igual no tener apenas amigos o que se metiesen con ella por ver cosas que los demás no veían, sabía que la llamaban lunática a sus espaldas, pero poco le importaba pues no tenía sentido malgastar saliva ni pensamientos con esa gente.

\- Papá, ha llegado ya la carta de Hogwarts

\- Ya era hora, seguro que los Nargles han estado jugando a extraviarla – Dijo su padre mientras desayunaba, su padre era Xenophilus Lovegood, editor del quisquilloso, la revista alternativa del mundo mágico donde contaban las cosas tal y como eran, sin caer en los ocultamientos del ministerio y esas cosas – Tengo que terminar la edición de la revista; así que no podré acompañarte.

\- No pasa nada papá, así la venderé mañana en el tren.

En cuanto terminó el desayuno, Luna recibió de monos de su padre la llave de la bóveda y salió al exterior de la casa alejándose un poco antes de hacer el alto al autobús noctámbulo, prefería viajar ahí a viajar entre chimeneas. Un enorme vehículo de tres plantas apareció ante ella, se subió al autobús y pago el importe del viaje. Debido a la afluencia de gente por las calles londinenses el autobús se detuvo en un lugar apartado cercano al caldero chorreante, desde allí tan sólo tuvo que caminar hasta el local y tras saludar al dueño de la cantina adentrarse en el callejón.

La primera parada que realizó fue el banco, bajando a su cámara junto a una señora pelirroja que le sonaba de algo y un chico moreno de ojos verdes; al parecer no había más carros disponibles. El carro se detuvo primero en la cámara de Luna, ella lleno su bolsa de galeones con la cantidad necesaria para su compra y de paso pasar el año escolar; luego se detuvieron en la de la señora pelirroja, la verdad Luna se preguntaba de que le sonaba. Mientras tanto le prestaba un poco de atención al muchacho, un joven de estatura media que parecía haber comenzado a pegar el estirón, tenía una complexión delgada pero fuerte, con unas facciones agradecidas y esos hermosos ojos verde, además de un pelo un poco largo que le llegaba por la altura de los hombros. Supo que lo conocía, que lo había visto antes aunque nunca le había hablado.

\- Eres Harry Potter – Afirmó – Pero ya no llevas gafas, estas más guapo sin gafas.

\- Gracias, ¿Y tú eres?

\- Soy Luna Lovegood – se presentó, temiendo en parte ser rechazada al decir su nombre como tantas veces había ocurrido, más en esta ocasión no fue así – mi padre y yo creemos que los del ministerio estaba locos y que tú sí que luchaste contra aquel que no debe nombrarse.

\- Gracias, supongo; ¿Has venido tu sola?

Luna tenía la sensación de estarle incomodando; pero era algo que no podía evitar, iba con su forma de ser, era del tipo de personas que generalmente no se andaban con tapujos, sino que solía ser muy directa, tal vez demasiado; aunque por otro lado le gustaba ser diferente al resto, ser original.

\- Sí, mi padre tenía que trabajar.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el regreso de la mujer pelirroja, que se auto invitó a la misma.

\- Harry me está acompañando en la compra de todos; ningún otro ha querido venir, y él ha insistido.

\- Señora Weasley, ya le he dicho que no es bueno que cargue usted con todo, podría dañarse la espalda y eso no es nada bueno; además así me ahorro el no tener nada interesante que hacer.

\- Eres tan atento Harry – Dijo la señora Weasley

\- ¿Puedo acompañaros en las compras? – preguntó Luna, quien se sorprendió del silencio de Harry aunque notaba la pequeña sonrisa de este.

\- Claro – Dijo al fin la señora Weasley – tú eres la hija de Xeno Lovegood, ¿no?

\- Así es

\- Somos vecinas entonces; los Weasley, de la madriguera.

\- Me llevo bien con Ginny, es la única que no se ríe de mí.

La conversación continuó mientras llegaban a la cámara de Harry y este guardaba los galeones que necesitaba en su monedero. Luego los tres juntos abandonaron el banco, caminando por las calles. En primer lugar pasaron por la librería, Luna y Harry se encararon cada uno de sus compras, de todos los libros que cada uno necesitaba comprar para ese curso, entre ellos el nuevo libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, un libro que tenía el sello del ministerio; a Luna esto no le gusto demasiado, había oído decir a su padre que el ministro temía que los estudiantes se alzasen contra él, y sabía además que los libros de la editorial del ministerio no los querían ni los pájaros para hacer el nido. Después fueron a la botica, a comprar ingredientes para pociones, se le solían dar muy bien, tenía cierta mano con ellas; mientras escogía los ingredientes para este curso escuchó el breve intercambio de palabras entre Harry y la señora Weasley.

\- ¿No te parece excesivo comprar dos kits de ingredientes completos, Harry?

\- Señora Weasley, soy un negado en pociones, necesitare tener reservar, sobre todo si no quiero que Snape me suspenda.

\- Pero Harry...

\- He decidido tomarme pociones más en serio que nunca; no quiero que Snape me vuelva a ridiculizar por salirme mal una poción.

\- Está bien.

Luna los observó unos momentos, volviendo a centrarse enseguida en sus compras. Después fueron a comprar el pergamino, la tinta y las plumas.

\- En quinto curso os pedirán muchos trabajos, Harry.

\- Gracias, Señora Weasley.

Tras adquirir todo lo necesario en esa tienda fueron a Madame Malkim; donde la señora Weasley se disculpó de ellos afirmando que debía ir a la tienda de túnicas de segunda mano, que Ron había crecido demasiado; por lo que los dejó solos diciéndoles que se encontrarían de nuevo en la heladería de Fortescue.

Al entrar en la tienda vio que había allí una muchacha de cabellos entre rubios y castaños y los ojos de un color ambarino anaranjado, cálidos como el fuego; se situó en el pedestal de la izquierda, quedando el de la derecha para Harry, ambos estaban en esos instantes mientras les tomaban medidas flanqueando a aquella chica. En cuanto tuvieron listas sus túnicas las pagaron, Harry incluso se compró un par más de Quidditch, mientras Luna inició una conversación.

\- Hola, ¿Vas a Hogwarts?; Yo soy Luna Lovegood y él Harry Potter.

\- Si, entro este año a quinto curso, soy nueva.

\- Entonces nos veremos en muchas clases – dijo Harry – en casi todas si entras en Gryffindor

\- ¿Gryffindor?

\- Harry, la estás confundiendo, ¡explícale bien!

-Hogwarts clasifica a sus alumnos en cuatro casas: Gryffindor para los valientes, Hufflepuff para los leales, Ravenclaw para los inteligentes y Slytherin para los que destacan en astucia y ambición.

\- Pero la gente no tiene solo una cualidad, ¿Qué hacen ponerte exactamente en aquello que sobresales?

\- Exactamente – Afirmó Luna – Aunque unas cualidades no eximen de otras.

\- Entiendo

\- Por cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre - Señaló Harry

\- Oh, claro; soy Hestia Cerbus.

Luna no podía dejar de estar cómoda con aquella chica, pese a lo breve de la conversación hasta el momento sentía como si estuviese en casa tranquilamente conversando junto a los leños.

\- ¿Y dónde queda Hogwarts?, en mi carta sólo decía algo de coger el tren en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, en Kings Cross, si quieres quedamos mañana a las diez para cruzar la barrera del andén juntas – Se ofreció Luna.

\- Vale.

\- Guardadme sitio en el compartimento, seguro que llegaré justo de tiempo.

\- Claro Harry.

En cuanto hubieron terminado todos salieron de la tienda, Luna invitó a Hestia a comer helado con ellos pero esta se excusó diciendo que su padre la estaba esperando, de manera que se despidieron en la misma puerta de la tienda viendo cómo se perdía entre la gente.

Al llegar a la heladería se sentaron en la terraza, cubiertos por una de las sombrillas, era uno de los sitios más frescos que había en el callejón, aun así el calor era bochornoso. Tardaron un poco en ser atendidos pero fueron compensados cada uno con un helado gratis por cortesía del dueño del local; así que no podía quejarse pues pudieron tomar ración doble de helado, el que compraron, bueno la verdad es que Harry la invitó; y el que les regaló el heladero. Las bolsas con tocas las compras y también la mayoría de las de la señora Weasley, la cual no tardó en aparecer con una bolsa de túnicas de segunda mano y una escoba de carreras envuelta; descansaban al lado de Harry.

\- Tenemos que regresar a casa.

\- Por supuesto – Le vio coger todas las bolsas – Nos vemos, Luna.

Mientras le veía marcharse se terminaba distraída su helada, contenta de haber conocido a Harry y haber comprobado que no era un chico el pretencioso y vanidoso con ganas de atraer la atención que tanto vendía el profeta.

Mientras regresaba a casa hacía la salida del callejón; pensaba en que quizá diese con la mezcla exacta de comida para atraer a los snolarks de cuernos arrugados y así poder estudiarlos. Tardó un poco en llegar a casa, pues el autobús tenía muchas más paradas que hacer que en el trayecto de la ida, por lo que llegó a casa pasada la hora de la comida, suerte que su padre la había esperado para comer y le preguntaba cómo le había ido en el callejón.

\- Ha conocido a Harry Potter, es un chico muy amable; hemos comido helado juntos y también hemos hecho la compra. Él estaba con la señora Weasley, ayudándola con las compras.

\- Entonces te ha ido bien.

\- Si, hemos quedado en encontrarnos mañana en el expreso; me ha pedido que le guarde un hueco en el compartimento – Hablaba de todo entusiasmada, relatándole la conversación que había tenido con Harry y hablándose de la chica que habían conocido en Madame Malkim – y hacía mucho calor, espero que mañana no haga tanto calor.

\- Y yo hija; el calor este no es normal, es como si alguna fuerza hubiese afectado a lo que controla el clima.

\- Bueno, los muggles contaminan mucho, papa.

\- Si hija, pero no es eso, la contaminación daña el equilibrio no hace que se pierda por completo.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué perturba el clima?¿La magia oscura?

\- Si hija, entre otras cosas.

Luna miraba a su padre, sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo pues no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo no como en otras ocasiones; parecía que más bien le estaba planteando una especie de acertijo aunque si era eso estaba perdida y mira que estaba habituada a los acertijos de la aldaba. No dijo nada más durante la comida, permaneciendo completamente pensativa, reflexionando sobre el clima y la magia oscura que afectaba al clima. Terminada la comida subió a su habitación, poniéndose a organizar las cosas en su baúl escolar y preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardarían esta vez sus compañeros de casa en empezar a escondérselas, todo para reírse de ella y de lo que consideraban sus rarezas. Junto a la cama encontró unos pocos números de la revista de ese mes, los cuales podría vender mañana en el expreso.

Esa misma noche revisó que lo llevase todo, carecía de lechuza propia y no quería abusar de las del colegio, pues estarían cansadas después de repartir todas las cartas durante el verano y se merecían un buen descanso. Iba a bajar para dar las buenas noches a su padre cuando al girarse encontró a este en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Luna, tengo algo que contarte.


	6. Dolores

**Dolores.**

Ella odiaba a los niños, los detestaba por completo, siempre llenos de esas estúpidas ilusiones y vagas esperanzas, le desagradaban completamente, pero tenía que cumplir con las órdenes del ministro, alguien que durante años había admirado y ahora veía en completo declive, podía verlo de continuo ya que era su secretaria y era su deber preservar el poder de su ministro. Que nadie quisiera trabajar en Hogwarts había jugado a favor suyo, a favor del ministerio, nadie quería quedar empleado bajo el mando de un loco, de eso se había encargado el profeta y lo seguía haciendo, caldear la opinión pública; junto a eso estaba el absurdo rumor de que el puesto estaba maldito, dos antecedentes que marcaban una clara tendencia a huir de postularse para ese puesto; le venía bien en realidad, aunque lo de la maldición era una falacia como tantas otras. El ministro le había dejado claro cuál era su misión, encargarse de que las cosas en Hogwarts fuesen como debían ser y no bailasen según los apetitos de Dumbledore; pero para lograrlo primero tenía que quitarse de en medio a Dumbledore y a Potter, sobre todo a este primero, que era quien en realidad era el apoyo de Potter. El muy niñato mentiroso se había librado de los dementores y eso que lo tenía bien atado para lograr su expulsión o simplemente quitar de en medio a un molesto miembro de la sociedad y potencial peligro; mal asunto que no se le ocurriese pensar que un sucio y estúpido Squib viviese en un barrio muggle.

Se dirigió a la sala se profesores, hoy llegarían los alumnos, por la noche; aun así los profesores tenían que reunirse, mejor; le serviría para observar quienes podían llegar a suponer un problema y buscar potenciales aliados. Le había costado que aprobasen el libro recomendado por el ministerio, su libro de docencia firmado bajo un seudónimo, pero al final apelando a la libre docencia que tanto predicaba el director lo había logrado; había sido un pequeño paso, pero quedaba mucho por hacer, el sistema debía ser reformado y Hogwarts no se convertiría en el ejército personal de Dumbledore.

Entró en la estancia; allí estaban Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwich y una maestra de la que todavía no tenía datos pero que estaba sustituyendo a ese asqueroso híbrido que impartía cuidado de criaturas mágicas. El medio – golbin, Flitwich era otra aberración, pero desgraciadamente era buen maestro así que por el momento no podía entrar en su lista de prioridades para lograr la escuela perfecta; en cuanto a las otras dos mujeres, unas carcamales como Albus Dumbledore, sería complicado con ellas y les iría muy mal si no aceptaban que ahora era el ministro quien mandaba. Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto, haciéndose una idea de cada uno de ellos; el único que podía suponer un aliado por el momento era Severus Snape; profesor de pociones. Lucius le había hablado muy bien de él, tal vez le comenzase a tantear llegado el momento. Para su sorpresa, el inútil del conserje estaba también en la reunión, sabía que ese asqueroso squib detestaba a los alumnos y que no le gustaban los métodos blandos del director, no era una asociación que pudiese gustarle pero podría ser bastante buena, podía aprovecharse del conserje, ponerlo a su favor.

\- Veo que estamos todos – escuchó decir al director al tiempo que lo veía entrar, que mal le caía ese viejo – antes que nada debemos asegurar que no hay peleas ni conflictos entre nuestros estudiantes. Es de la discordia y de esas peleas de lo que se alimenta la oscuridad, y de esta Voldemort.

Dolores ya se veía venir un discurso de ese tipo, así que prestó atención a las palabras del director, todo hombre era esclavo sus palabras y cualquier cosa que dijese la podía aprovechar ella en un futuro. Terminada la reunión, marchó tranquilamente a su nuevo despacho, era más grande que el que tenían el resto de profesores, lo cual pensaba no estaba nada mal, en absoluto, una pequeña compensación por tener que aguantar a unos críos; se aseguró que la puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada antes de coger los polvos flu y echarlos a la chimenea metiéndose en la misma para aparecer en el despacho de Fudge.

\- Hoy ha hecho una reunión de profesores, les ha indicado a todos evitar los conflictos entre alumnos y que les hablen de estar todos unidos, habrá que tener cuidado señor ministro.

Con el ministro, en el despacho, estaba el joven Percival Weasley, el cual se pensaba que estaba ahí por tener un buen desempeño; pero en realidad había sido una de sus ideas, captar para su bando a ese demasiado ambicioso pelirrojo, por haberse separado de su familia no se lo podía utilizar para conocer los movimientos de Dumbledore, pero al haber cortado los lazos con su familia podía suponer en algún momento un punto de presión para quizá conseguir dejar a Dumbledore y a Potter sin seguidores.

\- ¿Cómo va lo que acordamos? – inquirió el ministro

\- Conseguí que aprobasen el libro de nuestra editorial; pero los otros maestros siguen resistiéndose a adaptar sus curriculum a las recomendaciones del ministerio, no se muestran muy colaboradores.

\- Lo serán, nos aseguraremos de ello – Dijo el ministro.

\- Tal vez sería bueno dotar a Madame Umbridge de poderes que estén casi al nivel del director, así este poco tendría que hacer.

\- Trabajaré en esa idea, señor Weasley, para el final de esta semana diseñaremos un nuevo decreto.

\- Si señor ministro.

\- La red Flu estará completamente vigilada, para esta noche todas las chimeneas excepto la de su despacho estarán conectadas a la red de vigilancia – Asintió ante aquello que le decía el ministro – no podemos permitirnos que se comunique ninguno de los conspiradores con el exterior; he ordenado que se monten guardias vigilando las comunicaciones de Hogwarts, seguro que Dumbledore oculta más de lo que parece.

\- ¿Algo como un asesino?, porque parecía tomarse a risa la fuga de Sirius Black.

\- Si, pero sobretodo quiero descubrir su lugar de reunión pillarlos con las manos en la masa, si pudiéramos hacer una redada en el mismo y atrapar a los conspiradores...

Dolores entendía bien el razonamiento del ministro, había que vigilar todo el castillo, pero no podía caer en vigilar sólo al director, sino a todos, era más fácil que uno de los críos cometiese un error a que lo hiciese Dumbledore.

\- Una pena que el mocoso se librase de todo por un mero tecnicismo. Es una de las piezas más importantes del viejo conspirador, es mejor derrumbarlo.

\- Yo sé que hacer, es tan gallito que solo será necesario presionar un poco para que salte, será muy fácil – Comento el chico Weasley.

\- Debemos conseguir controlar Hogwarts para garantizar la fidelidad del ministerio – Aseguró el ministro.

\- Déjalo en mis manos.

Con ello la reunión había concluido, no podía permitirse estar fuera de Hogwarts más tiempo del necesario, aunque todos esos profesores supiesen de donde venía ella; pero sabía que podían estar controlando sus movimientos de igual manera que ella controlaba los suyos, la única diferencia era que ella no tenía nada que ocultar.

En su despacho del castillo comprobaba los horarios de su clase, notando que el primer día de clases tenía a Potter; perfecto, sería un buen momento para probarlo, tenía unas cuantas ideas en mente. Todavía no había hablado de forma individual con los otros profesores, prefería esperar a que surgiese la conversación o incluso escuchar las críticas y formarse una opinión global de todos y cuando lograse anularlo, estaría a menos de convertir Hogwarts en lo que debía ser y no en el antro de perdición que era. Recordaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts, como todos enviaban y recibían lechuzas, o al menos la mayoría, ese también era un medio que debía vigilar, que debía tener en cuenta; le habían hablado de la lechuza de Potter, una lechuza nívea, no había forma de errar en eso, aunque necesitaba una orden del ministerio, pero no la pediría, no iba a pasar nada por interceptarla a la mínima oportunidad, una lechuza podía accidentarse en muchos lugares, y ella tan sólo tenía que estar atenta.

Pasó el resto de la tarde preparándose, eligiendo su mejor ropa para la cena de presentación del curso; como subsecretaria del ministro debía estar presentable, siempre presentable, pues no dejaba de ser la imagen del ministro, uno de sus máximos representantes allá donde fuera, aunque esperaba con el tiempo dejar de ser representante suyo, pero eso ya se vería, lo primero y primordial quitarse la competencia de en medio.

Se sentó en el asiento que le correspondía en la mesa del profesorado mientras el comedor se iba llenando poco a poco, optaba por observar a los estudiantes en lugar de participar en las conversaciones de los profesores, era preferible escucharlas al tiempo que hacía como que no les prestaba atención. Normalmente, en sus años como estudiante ignoraba deliberadamente loa selección, ningún estudiante que no quedase en Slytherin merecía su atención y a ellos ya los conocería en la sala común; pero en esta ocasión si quería prestarle atención, no por ser docente, sino porque había algo inusual en esta selección; una estudiante que se incorporaba directamente a quinto curso procedente de una de las escuelas de magia de Norteamerica. Era algo muy inusual en Hogwarts, según registros del ministerio únicamente se había dado en las dos guerras mundiales de los muggles que acabaron por afectar a los magos. El nombre de la estudiante en cuestión lo recordaba, aunque no lo necesitara porque sería arto evidente quien sería nada más verla, Hestia Cerbus; la única que entraba en quinto curso que sería seleccionada.

La canción del sombrero seleccionador la encontró sumamente molesta, ese patético trozo de tela parlante les advertía a todos que olvidasen sus diferencias y se mantuviesen unidos, seguro que era cosa del director y del lavado de cerebro que les hacía a los estudiantes en contra del ministerio. Los de primer año empezaron a desfilar, no les prestó mucha atención no le interesaban por el momento aunque sabía que serían los más fáciles de orientar en la fidelidad hacia el ministerio. Por fin llegó el momento que había estado esperando, el ultimo de primero estaba siendo seleccionado, luego vendría aquella que le interesaba realmente, se preguntaba si sería de buena familia, si estaría bien posicionada.

\- Y a continuación, uno de los pocos casos que han pasado en Hogwarts a lo largo de la historia – comenzó a anunciar Minerva McGonagall – Una estudiante que viene de transferencia desde los estados unidos, entrando directamente a quinto año en cuanto será seleccionada para una de las casas, como todos – Estaba claro que tenía que dar una explicación en general al gran comedor – Hestia Cerbus.

La vio caminar hacia el taburete y sentarse en el mismo poniéndose el sombrero seleccionador, la observó atentamente, estuvo más tiempo que cualquier otro alumno que ella recordase, eso hacía que su curiosidad por la alumna aumentase, hasta que el sombrero tomó su decisión.

\- ¡Hufflepuff!

Tras el veredicto y que la chica se fuese a sentar en la mesa de su casa, todo prosiguió con el discurso de Dumbledore, como odiaba los discursos de ese viejo, no los soportaba, pero eso pronto acabaría, ella lograría el cambio, sin lugar a dudas.

\- Ejem, ejem ... – Interrumpió Dolores el discurso del director, levantándose ante el impacto de todo el comedor y dirigiéndose al atril. Ella estaba ajena a las caras de incredulidad de todos por interrumpir al director; simplemente había llegado su momento, el momento de su discurso, de su carta de presentación.


	7. Harry III

**Harry**

No se sorprendió de la reacción de los demás ante su presencia, los muros del laberinto habían impedido saber lo que ocurría en su interior, por lo que nadie los había visto a Cedric y a él después de tocar la copa, ni tampoco antes si nos poníamos en plan quisquilloso; tan sólo lo habían visto aparecer en la entrada del laberinto con el cuerpo de Cedric y contando a gritos sobre el regreso de Voldemort. Al principio le había enfurecido saber que todo el mundo lo tomaba por loco, cuando se enteró de todo en agosto, pero ahora, que había tenido tiempo para digerirlo, no le parecía tan raro, pues sólo estaba su versión, y no había ninguna prueba, aparentemente. Harry tenía claro que Voldemort estaba aprovechando esta situación de negación y difamación del ministerio, y que, seguramente aguardaría para aparecer a que el ministerio los destruyese tanto a él como a Dumbledore, claro que el director ahora mismo no le inspiraba ninguna lástima.

\- No se lo pondré tan fácil – Murmuró.

\- Amigo mío, hablando sólo, pareces un loco – Oyó decir a Ron.

Aquel comentario hizo que el dormitorio de los chicos de quinto año se quedase en silencio; con los otros tres integrantes mirándolos, más bien lo miraban a él. Sabía lo que opinaba Neville, habían hablado de ello en el expreso, pero ignoraba lo que pensaban Seamus y Dean, aunque por la cara de Seamus nada muy bueno.

\- Es lo que afirman los periódicos – Respondió al fin poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos – Además únicamente hacia una reflexión en voz alta; si alguien piensa que como afirma la prensa estoy loco, pues bien por él o ella. También pensaban que yo era el heredero de Slytherin en segundo año o que me iba a morir en tercer año, claro que eso último fue por cortesía de una de nuestras profesoras.

\- Ya Harry, ¿pero no te molesta que la gente piense eso? – Preguntó Ron

\- ¿Qué sentido tendría enfadarme por lo que opinen los demás?

\- No pareces tan loco oyéndote hablar – Intervino Seamus que miraba a Harry con curiosidad, al tiempo que parecía estar en conflicto – mi madre no quería que regresara este año, se cree todo lo que viene en el profeta y bueno...

\- Pues tu madre debe ser idiota entonces

\- ¡Ron!, eso sobra – Reprendió a su amigo, la verdad no entendía la reacción de Ron.

\- Pero Harry, te están llamando chalado.

\- Seamus – Dijo Ignorando completamente el comentario de Ron y mirando a su compañero de cuarto – Lo comprendo perfectamente, si te sientes más cómodo guardaré las distancias contigo, será un trato únicamente de compañeros de clase.

\- No es eso Harry, es que no sé qué pensar al respecto.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿En serio?, pues yo no

Harry prefirió ignorar lo manifestado por Ron, dando las buenas noches antes de correr las cortinas y ponerse a dormir, por mucha rabia que le diese esa situación no podía estar peleando con todo el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió en cuanto despertó y bajo a desayunar; sus compañeros de cuarto todavía dormían y no había querido despertarlos, era temprano. De camino al gran comedor se desvió hacia la lechucería, había escrito una carta para Sirius y tenía dudas respecto a ciertos temas, le preocupaba no haber visto a Hagrid, sabía que a final del curso anterior se le había asignado una misión, pero al no verlo le preocupaba que le hubiese podido llegar a ocurrir algo. Mientras ataba la carta a la lechuza, a su preciada Hedwig, vio a lo lejos uno de esos caballos esqueléticos que tiraban de los carruajes; Ron y Hermione lo habían tomado por loco en cuanto los mencionó, en cambio Luna sí que los había visto, lo cual no parecía ser suficiente para sus dos amigos a pesar de que para él lo era. Estaba a punto de bajar cuando Cho entró en la lechucería.

\- Buenos días.

\- H-hola Harry

Se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch mientras Harry ayudaba a Cho a atar bien el paquete que iba a enviar con una de las lechuzas del colegio; acababan de enviarla cuando entró Filch tratando de requisarle el correo diciendo unas cuantas incoherencias sobre bombas fétidas.

\- No estoy haciendo ningún pedido de bombas fétidas, pero no se preocupe que si averiguo algo se lo haré saber – Replicó, abandonando la lechucería seguido por Cho.

\- Esa ha sido buena, aunque lo has cabreado.

\- Imagino.

Juntos bajaron al gran comedor, yendo cada uno a sus respectivas mesas, a Harry no le costó encontrar a Ron y Hermione quienes parecía que nuevamente estaban discutiendo y eso que apenas había comenzado el curso.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Que Fred Y George están buscando cobayas humanas para sus experimentos – Notó la molestia de Hermione en su voz.

\- Bueno, ¿y?

\- Pues que es peligroso Harry, parece mentira que no lo sepas con lo de las galletas que le dieron a Neville el año pasado o los caramelos como el que le dieron a tu primo haciéndole crecer la lengua.

\- Les van a pagar – Objetó Ron

\- Esa no es la cuestión, tendré que avisar a Mcgonagall y a su madre si lo hacen.

\- Hermione, déjalos respirar – Protestó Ron.

\- Tú también eres prefecto Ronald, deberías hacer algo al respecto, actuar con madurez.

\- Hermione, si los delatas encontraran la forma de hacerlo igualmente y lo que es peor, sin supervisión; así al menos en la sala común los puedes controlar – Razonó Harry sirviéndose un gran tazón de cereales con leche, cogiendo un vaso de zumo de calabaza recién exprimido y una pieza de fruta – Creo que en lugar de delatarlos deberías hablar con ellos, sin tratar de imponerte, simplemente negociar y llegar a un acuerdo, un acuerdo entre los tres en los que pongáis unos límites claros, de forma que os venga bien a todos.

\- Intentaré hacer lo que me has dicho, Harry.

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall, maestra en trasformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor, se acercó repartiendo los horarios; Harry cogía el suyo en silencio, mirando el lunes, el día en que se encontraban, era un lunes duro: Historia de la magia, Adivinación, Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Pociones. No iba a ser un buen inicio de curso. Terminó su desayuno y fue con Ron y Hermione hasta el aula de historia de la magia, sentándose en primera fila para fastidio de Ron, pero la primera fila era la preferida de su amiga. Ella y Ron iban discutiendo sobre lo aburrida que era la clase y que no quería dejarles copiar los deberes ni pasarles los apuntes porque ellos no los tomaban.

\- Yo si lo hago, pero no tan bien como tu; si te los pido es para completarlos.

\- Harry, tu no tomas apuntes, haces garabatos en griego con algunas palabras en Inglés; menos mal que no hacer los trabajos ni los exámenes así, sino aún estarías en primero.

\- ¿Qué yo escribo en griego?, pero si yo no sé griego.

\- Harry, no me tomes el pelo, ambos sabemos que eres mucho más inteligente de lo que demuestras, lo cual me fastidia porque me gusta tener con quien competir académicamente.

\- Pero si los apuntes de Harry están en Ingés – Ron miraba raro a Hermione – Y con una letra muy bonita, nada de rallajos como dices.

\- Ron, tengo muy mala letra y además sufro de dislexia desde siempre, los apuntes que tu me coges a veces, cuando Hermione te castiga sin los suyos, sol los que he pasado a limpio prestando atención a lo que escribo, por eso me cuesta tanto hacer los trabajos o estudiar, se me da mejor la práctica.

\- Lo que yo decía – Confirmó Hermione.

El profesor Binns no tardó en entrar al aula, con su habitual aspecto de aburrido fijándose especialmente en Harry, aunque era algo que había hecho desde primer año, como el resto de los fantasmas, pero sólo Nick y Mirtle le habían hablado. Binns ni siquiera se sabía su nombre, bueno el de ningún alumno en realidad. Sin mediar palabras, ni con ceremonias de por medio, comenzó a dictar la clase, hablando de las guerras de los gigantes.

Al salir de esa clase se dirigieron a Pociones, la tenían con los de la casa Slytherin, lo que hacía las clases bastante insoportables de lo que en principio eran. Al menos había aprovechado parte del verano dando caña a esa materia, que era una de las que más flojeaban, y no porque no le gustase, simplemente no le motivaba. El discurso sobre los TIMO de Snape lo aburró, aun así prestó toda la atención que pudo , por su parte la perspectiva de no tener que volver a Snape tras finalizar el curso le agradaba, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba demostrar a Snape que podía sacar un extraordinario en su materia, no por nada había estado estudiando de antemano, claro que, eso sólo lo podría demostrar en su TIMO de pociones, pues con Snape de profesor esa realidad era imposible, pues sabía que el profesor con sus continúas provocaciones iba a por él, desde que entro en su aula en primer año, ahora sabía que esas preguntas que le hizo no eran del nivel de un estudiante de primer año. Les mandó enseguida hacer una poción, una de las más difíciles del curriculum de quito año, "como no", además había notado que las recetas que ponía en la pizarra eran diferentes de las del libro en algunos aspectos y curiosamente daban mejores resultados. Copió la receta con cuidado para no equivocarse y luego procedió a realizarla, leyendo tras veces cada una de las líneas antes de seguir esa indicación, no le salía la poción tan perfecta como a Hermione, pero al menos le estaba saliendo bien. Etiquetó una muestra de su poción al final, al tiempo que Snape pasaba por su pupitre.

\- Pasable Potter, parece que ha decidido dejar de holgazanear; espero que mantenga su empeño en la redacción de las propiedades del eléboro o tendré el placer de ser el primer profesor en castigarlo.

\- Si profesor.

Recogieron y se fueron a almorzar; Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, sin dejar de preguntarle como había hecho para mejorar tanto en pociones, Ron en cambio gruñía que tenía hambre; al final, cansado de tanta pregunta, les dijo que mientras todos dormían la siesta él despejaba la mente estudiando. Ignorando sus miradas escépticas, cogió un par de Sándwich del gran comedor y subió hacía el aula de adivinación, molesto por ser cuestionado por sus amigos simplemente por querer aplicarse un poco más en el estudio, se sentó en las escaleras dando la espalda a la entrada al aula y comiéndose tranquilamente su almuerzo, se apoyó en el muro.

\- Hola – Escuchó que saludaba una voz, al alzar la mira se encontró con aquella chica que Luna y él habían conocido en la tienda de túnicas.

\- Hola Hestia, ¿Cómo te va el primer día?

\- Bien, todos son muy agradables

\- Me alegro, ¿Vienes a adivinación?

\- Si, me interesa conocer el enfoque que le dan aquí; en el lugar donde he vivido hasta entonces se le da mucha importancia a las profecías.

\- Mis amigos opinan que son una patraña

\- ¿y tú qué opinas?

\- No sé qué pensar, las predicciones de la profesora me ponen nervioso; no hay una clase en la que no prediga mi muerte – Le comentó – Aunque hubo una ocasión que fue distinta, puso una voz profunda y áspera y luego no recordaba nada.

\- Parece una auténtica profecía.

\- Eso mismo dijo Dumbledore, dijo algo de que ya lo había hecho en otra ocasión.

\- Por curiosidad, ¿qué profecía era?

\- Pues... ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?, no me tomaras por loco o algo por el estilo.

\- Es sobre ese mago oscuro, ¿no?

\- Si, la verdad es mi culpa que volviese; la profecía lo advertía y yo permití que sucediese.

\- Las profecías no pueden eludirse, suceden siempre, más tarde o más temprano; pero acaban ocurriendo y no siempre en términos literales, ¿Me la cuentas?

\- Bueno.. "sucederá esta noche, el vasallo por fin tras la espera quedará libre. Siervo y señor se reunirán pronto y el señor oscuro se alzará, más fuerte y temible que nunca".

\- No veo en que puede ser culpa tuya, sólo analízala pensando bien en todo lo sucedido, saca esas conclusiones que no te atreves a sacar. Las profecías son ambiguas, y su significado se resuelve tras la búsqueda.

En eso la entrada al aula se abrió, y subieron junto al resto de alumnos que comenzaban a llegar, separándose de ella, se sentaron en lugares alejados entre ellos. A Harry esa chica le caía bien, pero con esa conversación había tenido la ligera sensación de estar hablando con alguien mucho más mayor; apenas escuchó las palabras de la profesora, enterándose que debían hacer un diario de sueños, cosa que no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia.

Al terminar esa clase, fue al aula de defensa con ron, encontrándose a mitad camino con Hermione, sentándose en su pupitre habitual; Umbridge no tardó en llegar, vestida completamente de rosa como en la cena de bienvenida de la noche anterior, parecía un gran sapo rosa. La clase fue literalmente una mierda, la profesora se negaba a enseñar, quería que prendiesen todo leyendo teoría, lo que en sí mosqueó a la gran mayoría de la clase; para Harry estaba claro que Umbridge era peor docente que Lockhart, y eso ya era decir; al final, pese a pretender mantenerse al margen acabó interviniendo, podía soportar que el ministerio negase el regreso de Voldemort, pero no que ensuciasen la memoria de Cedric.

\- Cedric no murió por un accidente; es una bajeza hacer pasar su muerte como tal.

\- Castigado Potter, toda la semana; y si dice algo prolongaremos el castigo.


	8. Severus

**Severus**

Estaba cansado de ese papel, por mucho que le permitiese la supervivencia triunfase quien triunfase, estaba harto. A los dos líderes debía rendir cuentas, a los dos tenía que contar lo que el otro estaba tramando sin decir demasiado; era complicado y se jugaba el pellejo en ello, aun así lo tenía todo bien claro. Dumbledore podía ser mejor que el señor oscuro, pero todos eran títeres suyos, hasta el niño que vivió, el mocoso del arrogante Potter. No le agradaba el chico, aunque tenía que admitir que esas vacaciones de verano le habían sentado bien; se había quitado las gafas y según comentó Dumbledore se había tratado la vista para no necesitarlas, parecía como si el chico estuviese eliminando factores que lo hacían vulnerable, como si empezase a utilizar el cerebro; además se había dejado crecer el pelo, hasta tenerlo ligeramente largo sin llegar a los estándares de Lucius pero largo, pudiera ser que por imitación del pulgoso de su padrino, pero el caso es que así no le recordaba tanto a Potter, de hecho se apreciaba más los rasgos de Lily así, y mirándolo desde otra perspectiva, reconocía que caía en él a James porque buscaba cualquier característica asociable; aun así, pese a los cambios, no le gustaba el chico.

No le parecía tan extraño el ser convocado a reunión por el señor oscuro, habían pasado ya unas semanas del comienzo del curso y lo más seguro era que quisiese un informe sobre Potter y Dumbledore. Se apareció cerca del bosque, caminando hacía la casa señorial, la antigua mansión de unos muggles apellidados Riddle. Gracias a portar la marca pude pasar sin problemas la barrera, caminando por los pasillos de esa casa abandonada, pensando en si los dueños de la misma se habrían convertido en alimento de Nagini, a decir verdad si el señor oscuro seguía alimentando de esa manera a la serpiente, pronto habría que temer más a Nagini que al señor oscuro.

\- Severus, llegas tarde

\- El viejo loco es difícil de eludir, mi señor; más cuando teme que la subsecretaria que quite lo último que le queda.

\- Dolores Umbridge supone un buen punto para nuestra causa, si logramos quitar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts podríamos conseguir llegar a Potter.

Escuchó un gemido, era un sonido de angustia, dolor y sufrimiento, de traición incluso; buscó con la mirada hasta dar con una figura encadenada en la pared, las cadenas eran de un metal que no conocía e irradiaban una magia extraña. Era una mujer, de cabellos castaños como el trigo que parecía haber sido torturada de alguna manera y al mismo tiempo parecía que todavía le quedaba entereza, era sin duda la nueva "invitada" del señor oscuro, aunque no sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí, era la primera reunión con todos los mortífagos y por lo general había tratado hasta el momento con el señor oscuro en unas estancias un tanto más reducidas; notaba la mirada de desconfianza del resto de mortífagos, pero no le daba la mayor importancia, no estaría allí de no tener el beneplácito de su señor.

\- Los gigantes lucharan a nuestro favor, mi señor – Informó McNair – Como un pequeño favor que nos deben por ayudarlos con su pequeño golpe de estado, solo era cuestión de encontrar al adecuado; por desgracia no pudimos encontrar a los emisarios del viejo.

\- ¿Lucius?

\- ¿Si?, mi señor.

\- Tus progresos con el ministro y la profecía.

\- El ministro está cada vez más convencido de la gran conspiración de Dumbledore en su contra, es tan fácil alimentar su paranoia – Se jactó levemente – Tras el fracaso con el miembro de la orden estoy tanteando a uno de los inefables, en cuanto esté bajo la imperius estaremos más cerca de obtener la profecía.

\- No está mal.

El señor oscuro parecía satisfecho con esa información, no eran excelentes noticias pero eran buenas, un progreso a tener en cuenta sabiendo que estaba jugando el juego de no llamar demasiado la atención.

\- Severus, cuéntame cómo van las cosas por el castillo.

\- Varios alumnos han sido castigados por la subsecretaria por ser leales a Dumbledore, lo que desmoraliza un poco al resto, al parecer les hace copiar algunas líneas con una pluma de sangre – Podía notar la excitación de algunos de los mortífagos, aquello parecía agradarles – Por otra parte se ha encontrado con la oposición de muchos maestros leales a Dumbledore, pero ahora que ha comenzado con la supervisión al resto de maestros empiezan a temerle; creen que quiere llenar el colegio de amigos suyos. El resultado es que al parecer Potter y Dumbledore se quedan sin apoyos.

\- Excelente, un clima propicio para comenzar a reclutar, ¿te encargarás de eso?

\- Mi señor, nada me agradaría más, pero llamaría demasiado la atención del viejo, sería menos llamativo si alguno de los nuevos reclutas fuese consiguiendo adhesiones a nuestra causa.

\- Nadie menor de sexto curso, quiero gente competente de cualquiera de las casas; si, quiero gente de la que nadie sospeche.

\- McLaggen de Gryffindor y Bebly de Ravenclaw podrían servir – Sugirió Severus – Son sangre pura y sus familiares fueron de los primeros en apoyar al ministro en contra de Dumbledore.

\- Los espías perfectos, siempre se necesita más de un espía.

Tras ese comentario hubo un silencio de incomodidad general, mientras Nagini reptaba por la estancia hasta su amo; todos parecían algo incómodos al oír que no era la única baza con la que contaba el señor oscuro, eso era algo que el propio Severus había esperado que ocurriese; el señor oscuro, al igual que Albus Dumbledore era un gran mago, de los que no ponía toda la fruta en el mismo canasto y se guardaba la mejor para sí mismo, encontraba a ambos magos muy parecidos.

\- Severus, sigue con tu misión, tráeme información sobre el viejo y su orden; Lucius, espero importantes progresos con la profecía, es de vital importancia para nosotros, céntrate bien en eso; McNair, Cógete a Crabbe y Goyle e id a capturar a Igor Karkarov, es el momento de mandar el mensaje de lo que ocurre cuando alguien nos traiciona, lo quiero vivo, será la ceremonia de iniciación de nuestras nuevas promesas.

Con esas últimas instrucciones dio por concluida la reunión; Severus abandonó el lugar junto a Lucius, que era el nuevo lugarteniente del señor oscuro. Llegaron hasta el claro del bosque en que se iban a desaparecer todos.

\- Échale un ojo a Draco; puede ser algo irreflexivo a veces, sobretodo en su afán de molestar a Potter.

\- Trataré.

Y con este breve intercambio de palabras se separaron definitivamente. A Severus no le apetecía regresar aún al castillo, eso suponía a un director esperando noticias suyas, y precisamente no tenía mucho que contarle y no le gustaba sentirse presionado, cosa que a veces hacía el director de la escuela; así que prefería eludirlo por el momento, para organizar sus ideas. Se apareció en el callejón diagon, caminando hasta la botica, compraría ingredientes de pociones, era algo que le gustaba hacer y le relajaba; disfrutaba viendo y valorando ingredientes de pociones y no solo eso, las pociones suponían su gran pasión junto a las artes oscuras; era algo de dominio público, lo sabían todos en Hogwarts y de poco le importaban las habladurías. Tras comprar una gran reserva de ingredientes para los armarios de clase, se dirigió al callejón Knocktum donde solía comprar los ingredientes más exóticos y extraños, aquellos que mantenía en sus armarios privados, curiosamente eran los que servían para las pociones más extrañas y oscuras; otros eran simplemente rarezas muy difíciles de encontrar y mucho más de cultivar. Caminar por aquel callejón no era un juego, había que estar atento, muy atento, era un lugar peligroso al que entraban muchos insensatos, chicos idiotas que terminaban por llevarse más de una sorpresa; cada generación era más inútil que la anterior. Entró en una de las tiendas que solía frecuentar negociando con el dueño sobre un par de ingredientes que tenía pensado adquirir, lo bueno de los sitios así era que si sabias negociar conseguías mucho y los dependientes hacían pocas preguntas en realidad, lo cual era cómodo r resultaba conveniente. Terminadas estas gestiones y ya más despejado, regresó a Hogwarts; donde tendría que informar al director, pero, ¿Qué iba a contarle?; pensó unos instantes, si, había un par de cosas que podría contarle, algo que no lo dejaría comprometido con ninguno de los dos; el juego con el que debía ser completamente cuidadoso. Subió a su despacho, caminando hasta la gárgola que guardaba la entrada.

\- Ranas de chocolate.

En verdad, había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba qué pasaba por la mente del viejo loco para utilizar algo tan ridículo como contraseña; subió la escalera de caracol hasta la puerta del despacho, tocando a la misma y aguardando la respuesta para entrar.

\- ¡Ah! Severus, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- Bien, ¿Estoy aquí, no?

\- Cierto – el anciano permanecía expectante y Severus sabía que era lo que quería ahora.

\- Sigue sin poder conseguir la profecía, aunque no desiste en ello; los gigantes se unirán a su causa y planea comenzar a reclutar alumnos, supongo que debe tener a algún alumno ya entre sus filas o lo tendrá pronto, usara a ese alumno como reclutador.

\- Eso es preocupante, vigila a los de tu casa; por su filiación ya sabemos que suponen un riesgo.

\- Lo haré – Afirmó, aunque la inmediata sospecha hacia la casa Slytherin le molestaba y mucho además, Dumbledore era el director que más propaganda en contra de su casa había hecho, de forma velada claro está, pero siempre se había hecho a un lado ante "los buenos Gryffindor", dejándolos hacer su santísima voluntad en el castillo y castigando duramente a cualquier Slytherin por responder – Buenas noches, Director.

\- Buenas noches, Severus.


	9. Hades II

**Hades.**

Observaba a los campistas desde su nuevo despacho en la casa grande, el campamento marchaba bien, aunque no era su lugar preferido, ahora entendía perfectamente las quejas de Dionisio. Estaba siendo duro con los campistas, quizá demasiado, pero era necesario y de todas formas ese grupo de niños no conocía lo duro que podía llegar a ser; no solo había restablecido las patrullas y los turnos de vigilancia, a pesar de que las barreras eran seguras, sino que además había endurecido los entrenamientos; los campistas no sólo tendrían que practicar aquello que se loes diese bien, sino todas las disciplinas que se practicasen en el campamento, además de ponerse en forma todas las mañanas corriendo un par de horas tras el desayuno. Quirón en una ocasión le había dicho que estaba siendo demasiado estricto, a lo que simplemente le había respondido que ya tendrían tiempo de relajarse cuando la crisis hubiese pasado. No era un idiota, sabía lo que terminaría por ocurrir si no se solucionaba el problema, si ella no aparecía; razón por la cual se había votado que no a su petición de mandar un par de héroes al mundo de los bendecidos por Hécate para investigar el asunto de los que habían eludido la muerte, los Flamel y Tom Riddle; ¿El argumento de Zeus?, lo que sucedía era más importante que su orgullo herido por que lo hubiesen burlado, estúpido. Respecto a los Flamel, no sabía nada; en cuanto a Riddle, había un niño profetizado para derrotarlo, el cual al parecer lo había conseguido una vez, cuando el mismo detectó que había muerto, sin embargo no había muerto realmente. A pesar de la información de Hécate, se siguió negando a su petición, mandando a Hestia; el propio Zeus había permitido con eso que un dios interviniese directamente en la vida de los humanos, claro que para él tan solo era recabar información, sospechaba que quería investigar esa sociedad creada por los bendecidos por Hécate, sobretodo porque según palabras de la propia diosa de la magia, los dioses se habían mezclado en más de una ocasión con sus bendecidos, por lo que no sería raro encontrar algún semidiós o legado entre ellos. Había algo más que había dicho Zeus, ¿Qué era?, "Si había un destinado a encargarse de Riddle debían hacerse a un lado y observar, pues las profecías sólo hacen referencia a los héroes"

\- Hestia – Sintió la cálida presencia de su hermana mayor casi al instante que se apareció en el lugar – Bonita ropa – Iba ataviada con una falda gris, una camisa blanca abotonada y adornada con una corbata a franjas negras y amarillas, además de portar una túnica negra con un bordeado amarillo y el escudo de un tejón en uno de los laterales - ¿Acaso esa escuela es un baile de disfraces? – Se mofó, pero sólo un poco; recordaba como las palabras de su hermana habían fastidiado un poco a Zeus, pues cuando le encomendó esa misión, Hestia había declinado utilizar el apellido Olympus alegando que sería demasiado llamativo y que lo mejor era no llamar la atención, proponiendo apellidarse Cerbus, para Hades el verdadero enfado de su hermano era que el apellido escogido se pareciese a cerbero - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- He detectado dos semidioses.

\- ¿Se lo has informado a Zeus?

\- No, te lo informo a ti; uno de ellos como supuso Zeus es el marcado por la profecía que mencionó Hécate, el niño que vivió, y estoy segura que a nuestro hermano no le hará gracia saber de quién es la semilla que lo engendró.

\- Ocultar cosas a Zeus nunca trae nada bueno – Replico con cautela, las palabras de Hestia le habían llamado la atención - ¿No me digas que Poseidón...?

\- Nieto de la vida, hijo de la muerte – Aseguró su hermana –En cuanto al otro semidiós es una chica, hija de la sabiduría.

\- Ardua tarea encargaste a Nico.

\- Lo sé, hermana.

Se quedaron ambos un rato en silencio, Hades deseaba saber que más información tenía su hermana pero no quería preguntarle ni ponerla en el compromiso de que se viese forzada a contar nada más; sin embargo sabía que la información que le había dado era la más importante hasta el momento. En una ocasión en los días que sucedieron a la reunión en el Olimpo, había hablado con Hécate, al parecer cuando bendecía a alguien su bendición se trasmitía hasta su descendencia, hasta que maldecía a algunas ramas de la familia a perderla; esa bendición respecto a los semidioses mantenía a los monstruos aparte, por lo que casi nunca se enteraban de su ascendencia divina, a menos que lo descubriesen de casualidad o sus padres decidiesen contarles, usualmente lo callaban. ¿Podría hacerlos esa bendición hacerlos algo más poderosos de lo usual?, era algo que se preguntaba.

\- ¿Cómo de poderosos son, Hestia? – Preguntó al fin.

\- Sus habilidades no han despertado al completo todavía; pero por lo que he podido observar en la chica, nos rinde culto, así que debe saberlo ya; sospecho que no tardarán en comenzar a tener los típicos sueños de Héroes.

\- Lo cual los guiará en su momento – Esos sueños eran sueños del presente, sueños que ocurrían en otro lugar en ese momento; se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos – será mejor que te pases a visitar a nuestro querido hermano antes de volver a esa escuela.

\- Esta visita es tan solo un alto.

Al marcharse su hermana, se quedó nuevamente sólo, contemplando por la ventaba como practicaban las distintas actividades del campamento, para ello les hacía realizar un circuito todos los días, preparar a los campistas era una prioridad, incluso los instaba a reforzarse en aquello que se les daba peor. Los estaba observando, pero en realidad su cabeza estaba en otra parte; en una hermosa mujer de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes que se encontraba en los campos elíseos por dar su vida para proteger a su hijo. Una de las mujeres a las que había llegado a amar; negó levemente con algo de nostalgia, sabía que si cierta diosa estuviese allí ya habría puesto el grito en el cielo, como cuando ocurrió lo de Perséfone; o quizá no, dado que la preferencia que tenía con esta. Bajó las escaleras, saliendo de la casa grande y caminando por el campamento, aunque le temían los campistas ya se habían hecho a su presencia; seguía pensando en aquella mujer, de la que se despidió temiendo que su hermano pudiese matarla, como había hecho en otras ocasiones y no sólo con él; se alejó de ella para protegerla y acabó muriendo igualmente a manos de ese mago, un asesino despiadado, como lo odiaba y como lo haría sufrir en cuanto cayese en sus manos por fin. Ni siquiera sabía que ella había tenido un hijo hasta que se mencionó el tema en el consejo a mitad de julio. Alguien llegó, lo que lo desconectó de sus actuales pensamientos.

\- Estamos en Otoño; ¿No deberías estar guardando tus reservas para hacer florecer los campos en primavera? – Era la segunda diosa que lo visitaba aquel día, aunque su visita era menos agradable que la de Hestia; se giró hacía ella pudiendo percibir su ira, eso no era nada bueno, no creía que se fuese a atrever a desatarla con los campistas, pero era mejor estar atentos; sabía bien que Deméter estaba mucho más cuerda que Perséfone, y eso ya era decir.

\- ¡Tu!; maldito tramposo, mentiroso...

Las peleas entre dioses podían llegar a resultar muy explosivas y el campamento no era el lugar que Hades hubiese escogido; tenía que preservar la seguridad de los campistas antes de que pasara algo. Lanzó una mirada significativa a Percy, Anabeth y Clarisse; los que se encontraban cerca, al parecer captaron lo que significaba pues enseguida se llevaron a todos los campistas de en medio, a un refugio seguro en el bosque que estaba dentro del campamento.

\- No iba a atacarles, bueno a tu adorado hijito quizá, pero no he olvidado que la ley es sagrada y que no se puede atacar a nadie dentro de los límites del campamento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Perséfone?

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a vetarme la entrada al inframundo!?, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a despojarme de mis poderes como reina!?

\- Los poderes quería, los tenías tan sólo por ser mi esposa; accediste a tomarlos bajo esos términos y los perdiste al disolver nuestro matrimonio.

\- No puedes... siempre debe haber un regente en el reino de los muertos, y tú estás en el campamento, no puedes encargarte de los dos lugares al mismo tiempo – Notaba que tras esas palabras venía una exigencia – ¡Quiero mi poder!

\- Ya no es tu poder; y tengo ya a alguien de confianza rigiendo el inframundo, no lograrás entrar, necesitarás una invitación mía, y eso, querida es otra ley antigua.

\- Me las pagarás.

\- Muy bien, estaré esperando – Odiaba que le desafiasen, pero bien podía él con ese desafío y con mucho más, no le temía a Perséfone, a pesar de sentirla cada vez más poderosa, ¿Qué estaría sucediendo=, suponía que se debía a estar sustituyendo a su madre en el consejo; ¿Dónde estará? – Ahora si me disculpas, debo atender el campamento.

\- No pienso irme, de aquí no puedes echarme, es terreno neutral, no tu territorio.

\- Haz lo que te plazca – Molesto se volvió hacia Quirón, quien había presenciado toda la conversación – Busca a los campistas, es el momento de que se diviertan un poco con la captura de la bandera o cualquier otro juego que se les ocurra – si el centauro estaba sorprendido con esas nuevas directrices no lo demostró, pues Hades había suprimido toda clase de juegos y ahora estaba permitiendo que jugasen.

Hades tenía bien claro que no mostraría a nadie en quien no confiase como llevaba realmente el campamento, y ahora mismo no se fiaba de Perséfone, ya lo había traicionado convenciéndolo de que aboliese la norma sobre la comida y el inframundo, para acto seguido abandonarlo y divorciarse, No, no era definitivamente de fiar.

Se sentó a contemplar el juego de los muchachos, a un lado tenía a Perséfone y al otro a Quirón, este último hacía de juez, como siempre. Tenía claro que hacer mientras Perséfone estuviese allí, aunque supusiese un retraso para todos los campistas, hacer las actividades laxas y aburridas con las que todos disfrutaban, esperaba que no se quedase mucho tiempo, que se aburriese pronto y se marchase, aunque tal vez la mejor forma de lograrlo era no hacerle ver lo mucho que molestaba su presencia, sino todo lo contrario.

Pasados unos días, al final se marchó, pudiendo volver el campamento a la normalidad, a las actividades normales desde que había sustituido a Dionisio como director, retomándose las actividades que él había instaurado. Una tarde, en su despacho conversaba con Quirón.

\- Vamos a necesitar una motivación para que no acaben por marcharse todos a casa.

\- Son unos blandos, Quirón; pero supongo que saber los debería ayudar, les ayudaría a comprender.

\- ¿Quieres contarles, no

\- Si es temerario ocultárselo; pese a las reservas de Zeus, podría llegar a salir una búsqueda al respecto y la ignorancia se paga clara.

\- Convocaré una reunión con los líderes de las cabañas para mañana después de la cena.

Tras ese breve intercambio, el centauro se marchó, dejándolo en completa soledad, no le importunaba ni preocupaba, estaba habituado a ella, era su más fiel compañera y ahora sabía que así lo había sido incluso durante sus años de matrimonio. Perséfone sólo lo había utilizado para esconderse de su madre, y ahora todo había cambiado; había algo extraño en eso, y le molestaba no poder ver el qué, no ver la ecuación completa, como cuando Cronos en su juego de alzamiento logro nublarlos. Al alzar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con el nuevo oráculo, había levantado al final la maldición que sobre este pesaba; pero no le agradaba en realidad, el oráculo era portador de profecías y en su caso de malas noticias, en parte; aunque debía recordar que aun así era útil. Si había algo de lo que podía llegar a arrepentirse era de pagar su ira con terceros, en lugar de con el detonante de la misma, Zeus; pero el rencor en ocasiones era demasiado intenso.

 _Vida y muerte los fragmentos reunirá_

 _Aliados inesperados surgirán_

 _El maestro la verdad revelará_

 _En su triunfo sus amistades influirán_

 _Y a la vida con la muerte reunirá._

Definitivamente no le agradaban los oráculos, sabía a quién podía referirse la profecía, gracias a la revelación de Hestia, pero el resto lo encontraba en su mayoría críptico; tan sólo se limitó a asentir hacia el oráculo, ya vería que haría con la profecía, si se la guardaba para él, la revelaba a todos los dioses o mandaba un mensaje a ese muchacho en ese castillo mágico.


	10. Harry IV

**Harry**

Le escocía el dorso de la mano, había pasado más de una semana de aquellas tardes en las que había estado castigado, toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, haciendo que se cortase su propia piel mediante una pluma de sangre. Con eso aprendió a que era mejor callar su opinión, permanecer en silencio frente a esa profesora, deseaba vengarse de ella y tarde o temprano lo lograría, pero no ahora. Al menos la solución de Murtlap estaba funcionando, lento pues el daño causado era importante, pero al menos se iba curando; sabía que debía combinarlo con díctamo para que no le quedasen marcas evidentes de ello.

Por las noches soñaba a veces con una sala llena de esferas que contenían humo, le recordaban a las bolas de cristal que utilizaban en adivinación, la verdad era un sueño que no comprendía demasiado; en aquella ocasión, era noche había algo distinto en el sueño, veía a un hombre recorriendo el pasillo, lo reconocía, se lo había encontrado en un ascensor en el ministerio cuando iba con el señor Weasley; era Bode, un inefable. Lo veía caminar extraño, como si tuviese que hacer algo pero al mismo tiempo se resistiese, era algo extraño; ese hombre se paró delante de una de las esferas, esfera etiquetada con dos nombres, "señor tenebroso –Harry Potter"; aquel hombre fue a coger la esfera, comenzó a gritar nada más tocarla, quedando con la mente destrozada. Harry despertó.

Unos días después, mientras desayunaba su acostumbrado tazón de cereales, leía el periódico llamándole la atención una noticia en particular, un inefable del departamento de misterios había sido internado en San Mungo tras ser hallado en el suelo diciendo incoherencias; encontró ese echo extraño, habiendo soñado con ese hombre, ¿tenía que ver lo que le había ocurrido a ese hombre con su sueño? El periódico decía algo de que había sido encontrado en la sala de las profecías.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?; parecer pensativo – Le preguntó Hermione.

\- Nada serio, simplemente un trabajador del ministerio en San Mungo – Respondió pasándoles el periódico a sus amigos siendo Hermione quien leyó la noticia en voz alta.

\- ¿Creéis que tenga que ver con quien-tu –sabes? – Preguntó ron para exasperación de Hermione – quiero decir, si la orden está vigilando algo y las vigilancias de mi padre durante el verano coincidieron con sus horas extra en el ministerio...

\- Es pura coincidencia, Ronald.

\- Ese hombre trabajaba en el departamento de misterios, debió haber un accidente u algo y el ministerio lo está tapando – Razono Harry; intuía que había algo más en el asunto, pero prefería por el momento no decir nada.

\- Tanto juntarte con Lunática te está jodiendo el cerebro, amigo.

\- No lo llames así – Dijo Harry molesto, mirando con dureza a su amigo mientras sus ojos adquirían un tono verde oscuro, casi aterrador – Su nombre es Luna.

\- Pero está loca.

Harry sentía la rabia arder en él, no toleraba que se metieran con sus amigos, algo que Ron debería saber ya; antes de hacer nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse, o decir algo siquiera, se levantó dejando el desayuno a mitad y abandonó el gran comedor. Aquel día tenían a primera hora adivinación, e iba adelantado a la hora de la clase y aún no sabía si lo que tenía en mente era o no una locura, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que conocer aunque fuese por medio de esa fuente. Subió la escalerilla, entrando al aula.

\- Buenos días profesora; perdone que le interrumpa el desayuno, pero tengo unas dudas que quiero consultarte.

\- Claro Harry, adelante; ¿Gustas acompañarme?

\- Si, profesora – No podía disfrutar de los cereales, pero al menos podía hacerlo de una pieza de fruta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu duda?¿tiene que ver con los diarios de sueños?

\- No, es por la predicción del futuro en bolas de cristal, profesora.

\- Si esa materia de tercero la bordaste, no me lo esperaba pero acertaste en que el hipogrifo de Hagrid escaparía.

\- Lo sé profesora; verá, estoy preparando el TIMO de su materia y me han surgido algunas dudas.

\- ¿Cómo cuál?

\- ¿Qué pasa con las bolas de cristal sobre las que se ha hecho una profecía?

\- Son llevados al departamento de misterios, lo cual es un error, las profecías deberían ser conocidos por todo el mundo, no estar restringido su acceso únicamente a aquellos a los que va dirigida. El departamento de misterios puede estudiarlas más no revelar su contenido de ninguna de las maneras, es una magia muy compleja la del departamento de misterios.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Y todas esas profecías se cumplen?

\- Algunos dirán que no, pero todas se cumplen tarde o temprano, las profecías no siempre son para un tiempo inmediato, a veces se cumplen décadas o siglos después. Esto es un tema del nivel de EXTASIS.

\- Gracias, profesora.

\- Si estáis estudiando las profecías tal vez quieras una bola de cristal para practicar, ten toda tuya – Le profesora le ofertaba una bola de cristal completamente nueva, la miró dubitativo unos instantes antes de aceptarla mientras terminaba de comerse una pieza de fruta.

\- Nunca me pareció que estuviesen especialmente atento a mis clases.

\- Nunca lo estuve en realidad, pero he decidido tomarme todas las materias en serio.

\- Muy maduro.

\- ¿Cómo vas con el diario?

\- Progresando, aunque creo que algunos sueños se relacionan entre sí.

No pudieron hablar más, pues se vieron interrumpidos por los compañeros de clase de Harry, que comenzaban a llegar, por lo que se fue a sentar en su sitio habitual, sintiendo la sorpresa de que esa clase iba a ser supervisada por Umbridige, la cual no solo interrumpía continuamente a Trelawnew, sino que además demostraba una gran incultura en cuanto a la adivinación; Harry se compadecía de la profesora, para él estaba claro que el sapo rosa quería echarla del castillo y que usaría cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea para mantuvo tranquilo, lo más que podía, deseaba hacerle pagar a Umbridge, pero por ahora no podía y tampoco podía defender a la profesora, a menos que quisiera otro castigo y claramente no quería ser castigado de nuevo por esa mujer, reflexionaba mientras iba caminando hacia los terrenos.

\- Este muy raro este curso, Harry

\- Define raro; ¿Qué es estar raro Ron?, ¿preferir no meterme en peleas y que el tiempo ponga a cada uno en su lugar?¿defender a las nuevas amistades cuando alguien se mete con ellos?

\- Pero si esa chica quema la comida.

\- ¿Y qué?, tu comes por diez personas y nadie te está llamando loco.

\- ¿Me estas llamando loco?

\- No, te está llamando saco sin fondo, Weasley – Oyó mofarse a Malfoy, a quien lanzo una mirada furibunda y gélida.

\- ¡Metete en tus asuntos engendro de mortífago! – Le gritó Ron al chico

Harry agarró a ron y se lo llevó del lugar, antes de que pudiese abalanzarse sobre Malfoy y comenzar una pelea, que probablemente era lo que Malfoy quería; le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Malfoy antes de arrastrar a su amigo a los invernaderos donde tenían la clase de herbología.

\- No puedes dejar que te provoque, ron. Ya sabes que los Malfoy cuentan con el favor del ministro, y tenemos por profesora a la subsecretaria del ministro, piensa un poco.

\- No me digas que no pienso, tú te estás conformando con callar cunado deberías decir a todo el mundo que pasó, estas muy cambiado, no pareces tú.

\- ¿No te das cuenta que decir algo nos puede traer problemas?, es mejor callarse y observar a ver qué sucede.

\- Eso es actuar como una asquerosa serpiente, no como un verdadero Gryffindor.

\- Eso es actuar como alguien maduro Ron, el tiempo de actuar a lo loco terminó.

La clase de herbología comenzó, Harry vio como Ron molesto por su comentario se iba con Dean, Seamus y Neville; quedándose él con una Hermione que lo miraba con curiosidad y el reproche, a ellos se les unieron Ernie y Justin.

\- Quiero que sepas que nosotros te creemos y estamos contigo, Harry. Cedric era un gran mago, no moriría en un tonto accidente, y menos cuando nos enseñó a todos como practicar hechizos con seguridad.

\- Nosotros te apoyamos, en lo que necesites – Ofertó Justin.

\- Gracias chicos.

Para Harry era un alivio que hubiese gente que creyese, le daba ánimos y fuerzas, en parte deseaba montar una resistencia como había propuesto Hermione, porque eso de estudiar y practicar defensa como decía, era montar una verdadera resistencia en el castillo, era rebelarse contra Umbridge y el ministerio, y la verdad, tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero por otra parte no encajaba en su idea de mantener un perfil bajo ante el ministerio; pese a haber permitido pensarlo, su amigo le seguía insistiendo, por lo que había optado durante los siguientes días por mantenerse en el más completo silencio cada vez que abordaba el tema o directamente desaparecer, no dándole tiempo a abordarlo.

Llegó el viernes, Harry estaba contento, había sido una semana dura, tanto o más que lo anterior y al día siguiente era el primer fin de semana que había una excursión a Hogsmeade y siempre le había gustado visitar el pueblo, estaba en la biblioteca, terminando una redacción de transformaciones cuando se le acercó Luna.

\- Harry, ¿Es verdad que vas a hacer un grupo para estudiar defensa?

\- ¿Qué?, no; Ron y Hermione me propusieron crearlo y yo dije que lo pensaría, no que lo fuese a hacer.

\- Pues no es lo que han dicho, nos han citado a varios en cabeza de puerco.

\- Es la primera noticia que tengo.

Se sentía enfadado, comprendía los motivos de sus amigos pero no le gustaba que actuasen a sus espaldas, tenía ganas de ir a hacerlo, no en ese momento, eso sí, ya venía que hacer, tenía doce horas.

El sábado llegó, y acompaño a sus amigos a Hogsmeade, siendo durante el camino a cabeza de puerco cuando Hermione se lo contó todo.

\- Así que pretendías tenderme una encerrona.

\- No Harry, solo pensamos que te decidirías si veías cuantos había dispuestos a escucharte.

\- no me gusta lo que habéis hecho, pero no hay vuelta atrás; eso sí, hacedme el favor de no volver a prometer nada en mi nombre.

Entró en el local, un lugar lúgubre y de aspecto poco higiénico, lleno de polvo, como si no se hubiese limpiado en años. La clientela era muy variopinta, ahora comprendía porque a Hagrid no le había extrañado que el tipo con el que jugó a las cartas no llegase a bajarse la capucha, si incluso había en el bar alguien disfrazado de momia. Se acercó a la barra mientras sus dos amigos tomaban asiento en una amplia mesa mientras al parecer intercambiaban opiniones de nuevo.

\- Tres cervezas de mantequilla, por favor.

El cantinero le recordaba vagamente al director, tenían ciertos rasgos similares, al punto de preguntarse si estaban emparentados o si durante los fines de semana Dumbledore se disfrazaba y se ponía a servir cervezas. Se sentó en medio de los dos.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué les has contado exactamente?

\- La verdad, que el ministerio quiere convertirnos en unos inútiles a los que poder manejar, que Voldemort ha regresado y tú eres el único que puede enseñarles defensa de verdad.

La miró escéptico, no se sentía capaz de enseñar nada a nadie además de que no creía que hubiese alguien dispuesto a escucharle, menos dos o tres personas cría que el resto sólo se vendrían a mofar o algo por el estilo; al final había unas veinticinco personas en el lugar, mirándolo expectante, les dijo sinceramente lo que había, que él no era un experto, sino más bien todo lo contrario, tratando de hacerles entender que enfrentarse a alguien dispuesta a matarte no admitía error alguno, no podía intentarse de nuevo como en clase, incluso cayó a un tipo de Hufflepuff que lo que quería era oírlo relatar la muerte de Cedric Diggorý, y fue tan sencillo como decirle que aquello lo hablarían en privado si tanto le interesaba el tema. Terminaron la reunión firmando un pergamino ya dispuesto por Hermione; al salir del local, regresaron al castillo.

\- ¿Pensáis que todos esos son de fiar? – Comenzó a preguntar Ron – Ese Michael Cornner y su amigo parecían un poco siniestro; y ese tan Smith un auténtico cretino.

\- No te preocupes ron, he tomado medidas, si alguien nos traiciona lo pagará caro.

\- ¿Qué medidas? – Inquirió, sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser su amiga en ocasiones, era alguien de armas tomar, como cuando había hechizado a Neville por no dejarlos salir de la sala común en primero, o como cuando había abofeteado a Malfoy por el asunto de Buckbeack - ¿Qué has hecho que debamos saber?

\- He hechizado el pergamino, firmar es comprometerse a no revelar nada; quien lo haga, si alguien nos traiciona se verá maldecido; nada realmente serio, pero todo el mundo sabrá para siempre que no es alguien de fiar.

\- Hermione, tu sabes que la gente tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba firmando.

\- Entonces nadie habría firmado, Harry – Intervino Ron – Por cierto, Hermione eso es brillante.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Harry también encontraba eso brillante, como también encontraba que firmar ese pergamino sin saber a lo que se exponían era una encerrona, no le gustaba en absoluto.

\- La próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo así dímelo antes, un contrato mágico es algo muy serio y no se puede ir firmando uno sin saberlo.

\- De acuerdo Harry, de acuerdo.

Tenía la impresión que esas palabras eran para que dejase el asunto en paz, lo cual hizo, pasando el resto del fin de semana sólo, estudiando y terminando sus trabajos.


	11. Draco

**Draco**

Estaba aburrido, repasaba su ensayo de pociones por enésima vez, fingiendo que todavía no lo tenía pese a haberlo terminado hacía ya un buen rato, no le apetecía nada hacer otra cosa; hablar le ayudaba, pero en esos momentos no había nadie cuya conversación le interesase. Nott estaba en la biblioteca y él solía eludirla a menos que no tuviese otra, era más de consultas que de estudios; Zabini, debía estar ligando con alguna chica, así que no estaba disponible; Crabbe y Goyle, bueno podría decirse que la conversación más interesante que tuvo con ellos fue en segundo año, tras el banquete de navidad, curiosamente la ocasión en que los había encontrado más extraños, si hasta parecían tener cerebro. Negó nuevamente suspirando, había algo que hacía que le diese vueltas a la cabeza, Potter había cambiado durante el verano y no ese cambio físico que hacía babear incluso a las féminas de la casa Slytherin; era simplemente que ya no era probable, ni tan siquiera insultando a sus amigos lo había logrado, y su mirada, le había dado miedo, como si fuese a mandarlo a mismísimo infierno; había notado ese cambio de tonalidad en sus ojos al mirarlo, del verde esmeralda al verde oscuro, como si el tormento en sí mismo los enturbiase; le habían dado ganas de alejarse corriendo de él, como si en cualquier momento fuese a atacarle, pero lo único que había hecho era alejar a la comadreja del lugar.

Sabía que no estaba loco, como afirmaba el profeta, como también sabía que el señor tenebroso había regresado, simplemente estaba mostrando que no era el típico Gryffindor bobo y eso suponía un interrogante para él. Dejó el trabajo de lado dirigiéndose al exterior de la sala común sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, cerca del lago vio dos figuras conocidas, Dumbledore y el ex-auror Ojoloco Moody; Despreciaba a ambos hombres, al primero por robarles la copa de la casa en primer año, porque había sido él el autor de ese robo y no el grupo de alumnos entre los que estaba Potter quien lo había hecho. Al segundo lo despreciaba por acosar a su padre, y a él lo había transformado en un hurón, aunque técnicamente había sido otro hombre. Pasó de largo por detrás de ellos sólo atinando a escuchar unas palabas por parte del director.

\- Cuanto menos sepa Harry de ella mejor, no queremos que actúe por su cuenta antes de tiempo; debemos esperar a que el propio Voldemort lo fuerce a ir.

Esas palabras lo extrañaron y al mismo tiempo no le sorprendieron, que Dumbledore era un viejo manipulador no era un secreto, pero que estuviese utilizando al niño que vivió como peón, como arma en su guerra contra el señor tenebroso, era repugnante. Claro que, Potter se lo merecía, por no saber elegir bien sus amistades, por juntase con el traidor Weasley y luego con esa presuntuosa sangre sucia. En realidad no detestaba a los sangre sucia, entendía que podían ser necesarios en cierta manera, pero decir eso era un sacrilegio en su casa; Granger era tan solo un caso especial, por esa forma que tenía de querer demostrar siempre ser la mejor en todo, la odiaba por aquello.

En determinado punto se desvió hacia el bosque, pasando por al lado de los monolitos donde una vez había estado espiando la ejecución de aquel hipogrifo; lo peor de todo, lo había hecho sólo por molestar a Potter y sabía también que había tenido mucha suerte, que se le fue la mano con el hipogrifo, caminando hacia allí se encontró con otra conversación ajena, aunque esta vez se le hacía más interesante; eran Potter y la loca esa de la casa Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Entonces qué harás, Harry?

\- No lo sé, no lo he pensado realmente, está maldita encerrona que me hicieron mis amigos, y todo por juntarnos a estudiar por nuestra cuenta; además Hermione hizo algo que no me gustó, más allá de la encerrona.

\- ¿De qué se trata?, no fui a esa reunión porque sabía que no te gustaba.

\- Nos dio a firmar un pergamino a todos, no sé cómo no vi lo que era eso en ese momento, sino no habría permitido que nadie lo firmase.

\- Tú confías en tus amigos, es normal, pero ¿qué pasa con el pergamino?

\- Si alguien de los que firmo rebela información del grupo a Umbridge o a cualquiera que no sea un potencial nuevo miembro, sufrirá una maldición; no sé cuál, pero según Hermione, algo evidente. Eso supone una especie de contrato mágico que todos hemos firmado sin saberlo, tendría que haberlo sospechado.

\- Eso no son maneras.

\- Lo sé; ahora mismo está revisando el pergamino por si hubiese fallado la maldición, ya sabes, de alguna manera nos descubrieron, sino, ¿A qué viene el nuevo decreto de Umbridge?

\- No se Harry, tal vez sólo lo sospeche y sea una medida que tome; o quizá una medida del propio ministerios para evitar que la gente pueda reaccionar a sus medidas; si hay una gran conspiración en el mundo mágico es el propio ministerio de magia.

\- Podría ser Luna, pero no lo creo; si fuese así, ese decreto habría sido aprobado junto al de la suma inquisidora y no semanas después.

\- El club de gobstones ha tenido que presentar un proyecto de sus actividades para que les permitiesen reabrir. Y el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw ha tenido que asegurar su fidelidad con el ministerio.

\- McGonagall ha tenido que interceder por el equipo de Gryffindor; y creo que la cosa no ha terminado aquí, Umbridge parece alguien a quien le gusta tener la última palabra, sospecho que se está guardando un nuevo golpe para el momento propicio, y visto lo visto hasta el momento a saber de qué se trata. ¿Poder decidir que alumnos pueden formar parte de los equipos?¿Poder pasar por encima de la opinión de los profesores en cualquier momento, incluidos los jefes de casa? Así causara más impacto, si no les daría tiempo a preparar una reacción.

\- Entonces estamos todos en realidad en manos del ministerio.

\- Eso parece, amiga mía, y no quiero pensar lo que sucederá si esa lista cae en manos equivocadas, por muy seguro que diga Hermione que va a estar; es o sin contar que no diga a nadie más que el pergamino este maldecido.

\- Quieres deshacer esa maldición.

\- No quiero que nadie juegue con la vida de nadie, y para mí eso es jugar con la vida de los demás.

\- Se me ocurre algo, cópialo y tráeme el original.

\- Tendré que esperar a que Hermione dictamine que no hay ningún fallo.

Llegados a ese punto decidió marcharse, intentar provocar a Potter no tenía sentido, no era tan fácil como antes, por esa conversación confirmaba que Potter no era tan bobo; se había dado cuenta de cómo actuaría alguien como Umbridge, lo que le hacía preguntarse cuanto más sabia del resto. Recordaba cuando había salido el decreto del que habían estado hablando esos dos; él mismo, había acudido al despacho de la subsecretaria del ministro en cuanto salió ese mismo decreto, comunicando a su equipo que él se encargaría.; y ahora sabía el motivo del porqué del decreto, se estaba planteando si acudir a Umbridge a contarle esa conversación o guardársela para sí mismo. La mujer en sí no le gustaba y su padre decía que no era alguien muy de fiar, que había llegado a su puesto de forma dudosa y que seguramente deseaba ocupar el asiento del ministro. Pero bueno, su padre decía muchas cosas a fin de cuentas, como también le planeaba un futuro al lado del señor oscuro, quería que él llegase a ser su próximo lugarteniente, lo cual sinceramente no le hacía mucha gracia; perdería tomar el camino de la política a ser un sirviente, porque eso era lo que hacía su padre, ser un sirviente. No era un tonto, sabía lo que pasaba, su padre se sentía orgulloso de realizar una tarea importante para el señor oscuro pero al mismo tiempo temía que este descubriese lo que le había ocurrido al diario; había escuchado esa conversación antes de ir Hogwarts aquel año.

\- El señor oscuro me ha pedido que siga adelante con nuestro plan; dice que para cuando logre saber la profecía y quitar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts podrá ponerse en circulación el diario y purgar la escuela de los sangre sucia.

\- ¿No será el diario que entregaste a la chica Weasley?, ¿el que quedó destruido?

\- Ese mismo, si el señor oscuro se entera que ya no está en mi poder... Nos confió un objeto importante según sus palabras a sus lugartenientes. Dijo que con esos objetos podría regresar, además de que con el diario abriría la cámara de los secretos.

\- ¿Qué le entregó a mi hermana?

\- Una copa con un tejón, la verdad no sé qué tiene de importante para el señor oscuro una capa con el símbolo de Hufflepuff. Segundo que estará en manos del ministerio, ¿No incautaron todo a tu hermana?

\- Todo lo incautarle, lo que está en Gringgots no puede ser incautado; los duendes se rigen por normas distintas a las del ministerio.

\- ¿Qué pasará si se entera de lo del diario?

\- No quiero saberlo.

Recordaba perfectamente haber oído temor en la voz de sus padres durante aquella conversación, y el no quería vivir así; ahora lo veía completamente claro, su padre siempre había alardeado de tener el favor del señor oscuro, riéndose de los castigos que este ponía a los que le fallaban; y si su padre había usado ese diario para su propio beneficio y el señor oscuro lo acababa sabiendo, no creía que las consecuencias fuesen a afectar únicamente a él, a su padre; les repercutiría a todos, y no quería que le pasase nada a su madre. En la entrada de la sala común se encontró con Nott, parecía estar preocupado por algo, pase al tranquilo e imperturbable resto de su silencioso amigo, sabía que algo ocurría.

\- Nott.

\- Malfoy. He recibido una notificación de mi padre, es deseo suyo que sea marcado.

\- Lo sé, padre me comunicó que sería marcado este verano o el siguiente; me advirtió que estábamos todos bajo el ojo crítico del reclutador.

Hablaban en un tono normal, ni susurrando, ni a voz alzada; su conversación era privada y la privacidad se respetaba en la sala común de Slytherin.

\- No estoy seguro de querer tomar la marca, pero a mi padre no puedo decirle que no, es muy autoritario.

\- Lo sé Nott, pero a menos que nos busquemos una forma de aludirlo, no nos quedará otra.

\- La famosa orden de Dumbledore no es una opción, no seríamos bien recibidos.

\- Podemos buscar la forma de posponerlo, buscar otros aliados.

\- ¿Qué aliados, Draco?

\- Gente que no quiera que jueguen con ella ni con su destino.

\- Como si eso fuese fácil.

\- No lo es.


	12. Luna II

**Luna**

La nieve se había adelantado, y a mediados de octubre comenzaba ya a nevar; era triste, recordaba la conversación con su padre durante el verano, cuando este le había revelado que su madre biológica esa una de las diosas del Olimpo, Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría; eso no hacía que dejase de echar de menos a su madre, la mujer que la crio, con la que creció y comenzaba a enseñarle el mundo cuando murió en aquel accidente mientras experimentaba, eso le dolió mucho, aunque al menos pudo abrazarla antes de que muriese. Su padre le había hablado de los dioses griegos y algunas de las costumbres como hacerles ofrendas y el no pronunciar abiertamente sus nombres a menos que deseases correr el riesgo de tener problemas; por eso entre otras cosas había comenzado a hacerle ofrendas a su madre en las comidas, lo que hacía que todos la mirasen un poco raro, pero como siempre le daba igual. Aquel fin de semana lo tenía libre, y se había adentrado en la biblioteca; buscando en la sección de cultos antiguos; sabía que los magos eran bendecidos por Hécate, y por ello se le rendía antiguamente culto, pero esto con el tiempo había dejado de producirse, quedando entonces como cultos arcaicos o incluso leyendas, según algunas familias. Le costó encontrar los libros, cogiendo un par de ellos titulados: "Los dioses griegos" y "Leyendas de los héroes griegos". Ganándose una mirada extraña de la bibliotecaria en cuanto los cogio, estaba acostumbrada a las miradas extrañas, pero no por parte de aquella mujer; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que los libros estaban escritos en griego, comprendiendo ahora la mirada.

\- Mi padre me ha estado enseñando el lenguaje de los nargles, ¿ves?, "Costumbres de los Nargles" y "Lugares de anidación de los nargles".

Se sentía mal por decir eso a la bibliotecaria, pero no se podía permitir que supiese nadie que entendía lo que ponía, no era común que en la actualidad los magos conociesen el griego, y como era respetuosa con los libros no le ponían gran problema. Se fue a una mesa apartada, abriendo en primer lugar el libro que trataba sobre los dioses griegos, la magia le había guiado hasta ese libro en primer lugar, y ella sabía escuchar a la magia. Comenzó a leerlo, leer le ayudaba a no pensar, últimamente había tenido extraños sueños repetitivos.

\- Hola Luna

\- Hola Harry – Dijo sin alzar la vista

\- Le di el cambiazo al pergamino, comente lo que sucedía con los gemelos y me ayudaron, creo que a ellos tampoco les gustó el engaño para firmar ese contrato, pero no sabría decirte.

Recordaba el problema que le había comentado Harry, y tras indagar había dado con una solución que se le antojaba la mejor, reunirlos a todos para que supiesen que habían firmado y declararlo nulo ante todos por haber sido engañados para vincularse, era algo que ya debería haberse hecho el curso pasado con Harry y ese cáliz de fuego.

\- Los dioses griegos , suena interesante; recuerdo que en el colegio muggle al que iba hubo un hombre de un museo que vino a contarnos como Cronos se comió a sus hijos – Comentó Harry – Lo que no sabía es que supieras leer griego, aunque no es que sea muy difícil, ya puestos.

\- ¿Entiendes el griego?

\- Si, desde que Hermione me comentó que hacía extraños garabatos en griego me dí cuenta que sabía escribirlo y también leerlo; al parecer es lo único que escapa a mi dislexia.

\- Harry, hay algo que tengo que contarte, quiero compartirlo contigo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- La tarde antes de coger el expreso, el mismo día contó una cosa, me habló de los dioses griegos, ellos existen realmente pero se mantienen ocultos de los humanos a menos que decidan presentarse ante ellos o algún humano que sea capaces de verlos...

\- Vale, continúa.

\- Los dioses desde siempre han tenido hijos con humanos, creando a los semidioses. Mi madre biológica es Atenea.

\- ¿Por eso estás leyendo sobre los dioses?, ¿para conocer a la familia?

\- En parte, además todos los magos estamos relacionados con Hécate; ella en su momento bendijo a algunos humanos con el don de la magia y este se transmite de una generación a otra – Suspiró – Los humanos han olvidado esto y es mejor que siga así, no sería bueno que lo supieran, tratarían a los semidioses como un experto.

\- Entiendo Luna, ¿y tienes algún poder especial?, Hércules era mister musculitos.

\- No lo sé realmente, pero he estado teniendo unos sueños extraños en los que aparecía una mujer de cabellos como el trigo, estaba encadenada. Lo que sí sé es que en los semidioses se juntan varias características, algunas se pueden eludir con la bendición de Hécate, aflorando de manera diferente e incluso más tenue, otras no tanto.

\- Harry, ¿Antes has dicho que eras disléxico?

\- Si, siempre me ha costado leer o estudiar, pero me esfuerzo, ¿por?

\- Sin embargo puedes leer y escribir griego como si nada, lo entiendes sin problemas.

\- Si, ¿Qué pasa Luna?

\- Creo que tú podrías estar también relacionado con algún dios o semidiós.

\- ¿Leer y escribir griego es una cualidad para ello?

\- Sí.

Desde que se habían encontrado hacía unos minutos a Luna le había llamado la atención que Harry pudiese entender el griego, por lo que había querido salir de dudas; había estado investigando sobre los dioses desde que le contó su padre y creía que Harry era algún descendiente de algún dios.

\- ¿Me cuantas tu sueño?, yo tuve uno que se hizo realidad o vi como pasaba, no lo sé. Fue algo breve, estaba en el ministerio de magia, un hombre; el mismo inefable que ahora está en San Mungo, ese hombre tocó una esfera de cristal, una profecía creo, en la que ponía mi nombre. Luego le ocurrió algo al hombre y todo quedó oscuro.

\- Yo he solado con una mujer guapa, de pelo rubio como el trigo, que estaba encadenada en una especie de habitación, las cadenas eran mágicas; no sé por qué lo sé, pero lo sé. Esa mujer se parecía mucho a la de esta ilustración Harry, el parecido es increíble.

\- No se Luna, dices que has solado con una diosa encadenada, pero, ¿Quién sería capaz de atrapar y encadenar a una diosa?; no tiene sentido.

\- Es lo que vi.

\- No digo que no lo vieses, sólo dije que los dioses deben ser muy poderosos, ¿Qué sería capaz de anular tal poder?

\- Algo muy maligno.

\- ¿Has oído eso? – Harry se apartó de ella, poniéndose a buscar entre los estantes, le pareció que estaba algo alarmado – Nada, no hay nada; tenía la impresión que nos estaban espiando, que nos estaban escuchando.

\- Estás un poco paranoico, Harry.

\- Puede ser, tengo a Filch pegado al cogote la mayor parte del tiempo, parece la loca de atracción fatal.

Luna, ante aquel comentario soltó una carcajada, valiéndose una mirada reprobatoria de la bibliotecaria; pese a lo preocupada que estaba con esos sueños, no dejaba de encontrar divertido el comentario de Harry. No dejaba de estar nerviosa por su sueño, lo sentía tan real y que esa mujer tan parecida a la diosa estaba verdaderamente en apuros, solo esperaba que no fuese la diosa, sino, sería peligroso y catastrófico.

\- En fin Luna, crees que ese sueño es completamente real, ¿no?¿así lo sientes?

\- ¿Me crees?

\- Si, tuve un sueño parecido, ya te he contado; por eso pienso que tu sueño fue tan real como la conversación que estamos ahora mismo manteniendo.

\- Gracias por creerme, muchos me toman por loca.

\- Son estúpidos entonces.

\- Quiero ayudarla, si me dices que es real y me ha sido revelado, eso será para que la ayude.

\- Y yo te ayudaré

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Aprenderé a aparecerme, lo hice en verano sin darme cuenta, deseé ir a la cocina sin que me detectasen, y simplemente lo hice. Me aparecí, o eso creo, pero no logro hacerlo de nuevo; además no sabemos dónde es, y eso es lo primordial.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste al desaparecer, Harry?

\- Cómodo, me vi rodeado por sombras.

\- Pues tal vez tengas que llamar a las sombras para lograrlo.

\- ¿Llamar a las sombras?

\- Piénsalo.

Luna sonrió, había encontrado en Harry un buen amigo y un buen apoyo; por eso le había explicado lo de los griegos, por eso le había comentado a raíz de saber que este era disléxico que tal vez estuviese emparentado con alguno de los dioses; le había sorprendido que Harry creyese en su sueño y le hubiese contado sobre otro que era realidad, algo que había sentido él. Estaba siguiendo sus instintos, dejando que estos aflorasen y, sabía que había hecho bien en decirle a Harry que entrenase sus cualidades, aquella que viese que podía ser una habilidad, como lo que le había dicho de las sombras, no sabía lo que era pero lo sabía, que era una habilidad y que era igual de importante entrenarse en esa con en las otras habilidades que tenían; así quería hacérselo saber, pero no se atrevía a decirle realmente lo que pensaba. Consideraba a Harry una buena persona, prueba de ello era lo que había hecho recuperando el pergamino que tanta molestia le había causado.

\- Tenemos trabajo que hacer con el pergamino; reunir a todos y que renieguen de haber firmado, una firma por engaño puede ser invalidada y se romperá el compromiso.

\- Hablaré con los de mi casa, tú ocúpate de los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

\- Cuando terminemos lo quemaremos.

\- Me parece bien, Harry.

Llegó la hora de recoger en la biblioteca y bajar a cenar, fue ahí cuando se separaron, pues antes quería dejar sus libros en la sala común y si de paso se encontraba con algún Ravenclaw de los que habían firmado perfecto, Harry le había pasado una lista, iría uno por uno o puede que lo hiciese de otra manera, que les mandase un mensaje, al menos para citarlos a todos en un mismo lugar. Era la única opción que se les ocurría.


	13. Severus II

**Severus**

Aquella mañana había recibido la notificación de que iba a ser supervisado por Umbridge en la hora después del almuerzo; tener a alguien ajeno a sus clases pululando por su aula no le agradaba, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, sabía que la subdirectora era un jugador más de la encrucijada, y ya tenía que mantener contentos al señor oscuro y a Dumbledore como para encima tener que meter al ministerio en la ecuación, manteniéndose al mismo tiempo guardando las apariencias como un profesor alejado de Dumbledore; sabía bien que hacer respecto a Dolores Umbridge. Esperaba a los alumnos de su clase, la suma inquisidora había llegado ya y eso que faltaban como cinco minutos para que comenzase la clase.

\- Profesora Umbridge; sea bienvenida, por favor, tome asiento – dijo indicándole una silla ya dispuesta cerca de su mesa.

Los alumnos comenzaban a llegar, curiosamente la suma inquisidora había decidido supervisar la clase de quito año, justamente en la que se juntaban las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, no había componente más explosivo. Iba a ser una clase difícil y la habitual incompetencia de los Gryffindor, a excepción de dos: Granger siempre había sido buena, pero presumía demasiado de sus habilidades, algo que no le gustaba encontrar en sus alumnos, el creer que se sabía todo era una perdición en pociones por lo que tarde o temprano cometería un error por esa misma soberbia, algo que la chica por, muy inteligente que era parecía no terminar de captar; el otro Gryffindor que era decente en su materia para sorpresa suya no era otro que Potter, al parecer había continuado esforzándose en la materia, demostrando verdadero interés en la misma, lo cual aunque no lo admitiese, lo sorprendía.

\- Como podéis ver todos, hoy tenemos una invitada entre nosotros – Dijo señalando hacia la suma inquisidora – Así que comenzad con la segunda parte de la solución fortificante, si preparasteis bien la primera parte debería hacer madurado durante el fin de semana.

\- Disculpe profesor Snape; ¿No es la solución fortificante algo demasiado avanzado?, de hecho el ministerio se está planteando eliminarla del programa.

\- En efecto, lo es; pero a lo largo de estos años, estos alumnos han cubierto buena parte del temario de TIMO y les hago preparar esta poción como una desafía para ver si están a la altura del examen que harán en junio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dando clase?

\- Catorce años

\- Y desde que empezó, ¿ha estado pidiendo el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

\- En efecto.

\- ¿No lo ha obtenido?

\- Evidentemente no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ni idea, no estoy en la mente de Dumbledore.

Dijo algo brusco, no le gustaba ser cuestionado y sabía que la bruja lo estaba haciendo, estaba buscando algo que emplear como trapo sucio, pero no dejaría que le hiciese a él lo mismo que a la tarada de adivinación. Deseaba que se largase de una buena vez del aula, pero al parecer Umbridge tenía otra idea muy distinta; comenzó a interrogar a los alumnos. Uno de ellos, Draco Malfoy, quien lo ensalzó como maestro; el otro, Harry Potter, seguramente buscando castigarlo, dado que el chico, astutamente comenzaba a pasar de sus provocaciones, algo que no creía posible dado el carácter explosivo de Potter, prestó especial atención a las preguntas que le hacía, aunque no dio signos de estar escuchando.

\- ¿Cómo consideras al profesor Snape como docente?

\- Es seco y cortante, pero un buen maestro...

\- ¡Harry!, ¡es el peor profesor de todo Hogwarts!, lo sabe todo el mundo – Interrumpió Ron, ganándose un castigo de Umbridge antes de decirle a Harry que siguiese.

\- ... es muy estricto, pero siendo las pociones algo tan potencialmente lesivo, pues como para no serlo. Puede que no me agrade, pero eso no hace que sea peor profesor.

Severus estaba sorprendido, se esperaba una reacción más como la de Weasley, algo digno de James Potter; lo que Potter había hecho ahora, era algo más digno de Lily. En cuanto la profesora se marchó, seguramente a lamerle el culo al ministro, el chico pelirrojo de Gryffindor encaró a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué has dicho eso?¡Podríamos habernos librado por completo del murciélago!

\- No voy a mentir porque no me guste un profesor, Ron.

\- Pero él nos trata a todos como escoria, menos a sus bonitos Slytherin, quienes son los engendros de la escoria mortífaga.

\- Aquí nadie es escoria, ni tiene la culpa de lo que sean o dejen de ser sus padres; todos solos personas y valemos lo que somos por nosotros mismos.

\- Pero todos ellos se unirán a quien-tu-ya – sabes.

\- No puedes saberlo; es fácil pensar que lo harán, pero no puedes saberlo; ni tampoco juzgarlos, nadie es perfecto Ronald.

\- ¡No me puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! – Gritó Weasley golpeando la mesa cerca del caldero de Harry, derramando su contenido por todas partes – ¡Quieres dar una oportunidad a ese nido de magos oscuros!

\- Eso que has tirado era mi poción – El tono frio de Potter hasta le puso a él la carne de gallina, y pudo darse cuenta como los ojos de este se oscurecían; toda la clase estaba en silencio observándoles, y descuidando sus pociones – Tú sabes lo que me cuesta prepararlas Ronald, tengo que concentrarme mucho para leer las indicaciones, te recuerdo que soy disléxico gilipollas; y ahora, todo mi trabajo por tierra porque te crees que tu pensamiento es el único válido – Esa forma de pensar tuya, es otra forma de radicalismo, otra forma que toma una ideología como la de Voldemort, y no intentes negarlo.

\- Vaya, parece que el dúo dinámico tiene una discusión de pareja – Decidió intervenir al final, viendo que todo iba a llegar demasiado lejos, había notado en Weasley el ademán de sacar la varita – Guarda eso Weasley – Advirtió en tono seco – Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por el espectáculo, y os quiero a los dos en mi despacho esta tarde – se acercó más a ellos mirando el contenido del caldero del pelirrojo – Potter, limpia el estropicio, Y Weasley, esta poción no sirve ni para abonar un campo; tienes un cero y escribirás una redacción sobre la correcta elaboración de la solución fortificante, sus utilidades y contraindicaciones; además de indicar en que te has equivocado. Y nada de recurrir a tu amiga para que te haga el trabajo, inútil haragán.

Observó el trabajo de ambos muchachos durante el resto de la clase, había castigado a Potter no porque se lo mereciese, sino por salvar las apariencias; él no sólo había notado ese cambio y sobretodo que el cambio era constante, se había mantenido desde el principio de curso y no podía parecer un truco del chico, no le daba la cabeza para algo así; de ello podía estar seguro. Sabía ya cómo iba a castigar a cada uno, cada cual tendría lo que merecía, él se encargaría de ello.

Al llegar a su despacho encontró una nota con el sello de Hogwarts, era una nota del director podía notarlo en los trazos de la letra; negó con la cabeza, ese viejo no se daba cuenta que era peligroso mandar mensajes así, si de verdad quería mantener el secreto sobre algo, había otras formas de hacerlo, no cabía la menor duda; hasta un niño lo daría y Dumbledore no era precisamente un niño. ¿De verdad se pensaba que nadie se iba a atrever a doctorear un mensaje ajeno sólo porque tuviese el sello de dirección? Era de estúpidos creer que todo el mundo era honorable.

Esa misma tarde tuvo a sendos Gryffindor en su despacho, quienes estaban bastante molestos, lo podía notar en sus expresiones; les ordenó tareas separadas. A Weasley lo puso a cortar y clasificar los distintos ingredientes y a Potter a Preparar distintas pociones empleadas en la enfermería bajo amenaza de quitarle puntos si erraba, de forma que estuvo presionando a ambos muchachos al tiempo que comprobaba mejor los progresos de uno de ellos, si de verdad había aprendido algo en las clases; era una especie de prueba a la que lo estaba sometiendo, había empezado a ver en él el talento que tenía Lily, y también había escuchado una anécdota paro parte de la profesora Sprout en la que Potter había logrado revitalizar de forma completa un rosal mágico tan solo en una clase, logrando que luciese como si hubiese pasado por semanas de tratamiento cuando en realidad ya no había esperanza para el mismo; aquello que había narrado la profesora era algo que había visto hacer a su amiga de la infancia. Hacer que las plantas muertas regresen a la vida. No pudo dejar de notar que a Dumbledore esa noticia sobre Harry no le había gustado.

\- No se puede jugar con la vida y la muerte – Fue lo que dijo el director – Es o que Voldemort hace, y no se puede permitir que Harry lo haga, lo muerto, muerto está; puede empezar con esas cosas y terminar siendo una amenaza.

Observó el trabajo de ambos atentamente, los comparaba mientras lo hacía. Weasley iba rápido, pretendiendo acabar temprano y tratando de forma brusca los ingredientes cuanto estos requerían tacto; sólo con ver eso deseaba suspenderle la materia y evitar que se presentase a tu TIMO, pero era algo que sabía que Dumbledore no le permitiría, jamás. Potter en cambio, iba despacio, y ahora veía en esa lentitud que antes le parecía holgazanería una forma de suplir sus problemas e ir sorbe seguro, no se olvidaba de lo que había soltado en clase sobre la dislexia; pocos eran los magos disléxicos y muchos acababan como marginados por no poder suplir esa carencia, por ser poco constantes; pero Potter era constante.

\- No está mal Potter, al menos nadie resultará envenenado con estos brebajes; márchese ahora mismo si no quiere perder cincuenta puntos para su casa – Podía notar la mirada del otro muchacho, al que habían castigado a repetir la faena de nuevo – Usted se queda Weasley, veamos si aprende a usar el cuchillo para algo que no sea únicamente comer.

Podía notar la mirada de rabia y desprecio del chico Weasley, y curiosamente le parecía divertida esa reacción, la había visto en centenares de alumnos, y aun así seguía resultándole divertidas esas reacciones. Sabía bien qué hacer con el chico, sabía cómo castigarlo adecuadamente.

Horas más tarde acudía a la reunión de la orden del fénix, reunión sobre la que luego tenía que informar al señor oscuro, aquello iba a acabar pasándole factura, demasiado estrés, pero era lo que sabía que debía hacer. Se sentó en la mesa de aquella mugrienta cocina, en la casa del pulgoso de Black, por fortuna lo más alejado del chucho y de su amiguito el lobo; como siempre sentía las miradas de repulsa y desconfianza de los demás, pero los ignoraba completamente, eran en su mayoría, un atajo de estúpidos Gryffindor con ideas preconcebidas y prejuicios que luego culpaban a los demás por tenerlos, un atajo de idiotas que se creen perfectos; lo único que las diferencia de los mortífagos era que no mataban por matar ni torturaban , ellos tenían otros métodos pero aun así encasillaban a la gente.

\- Lucius Malfoy sigue husmeando por el ministerio – Mencionó el señor Weasley – aunque ahora pasa más tiempo en las oficinas del ministro que en el departamento de misterios.

\- Al parecer se ha tomado mucho interés por ese inefable – Agregó Tonks con aire despistado.

\- ¡Intentaron robar la profecía usando a Sturgis y luego a un inefable! – Black estaba exaltado - ¿Acaso no pensáis hacer nada?

\- Los únicos que pueden tomar una profecía de la sala de profecías son aquellos a los que va dirigida; estaba muy protegidas las profecías.

\- Vaya, Quejicus nos ilustra con estúpida información que ya conocíamos.

\- Sirius, cálmate – Intervino Lupin, controlando al perro mucho mejor que Dumbledore.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Harry? – Preguntó la señora Weasley.

\- Supongo que Voldemort buscara la forma de tentarlo para ver si la coge en su lugar; pero no sabemos si hay o no pesadillas o sueños a través de la conexión que comparten, de la cicatriz. Habría que averiguarlo, ¿te encargas tú, Severus?

\- Claro.

\- Y si lo estimas oportuno instrúyele.

\- Un momento... – Trató de protestar Black, como detestaba a ese sujeto.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Con eso será bastante, no podemos permitir que Harry se vea manipulado por Voldemort, ni tampoco que sepa de la profecía, sería poner demasiado peso sobre sus hombros.

Esa decisión no le gustaba, coincidía con Black respecto a ella, discrepando del hecho de ocultarle esa información crucial a Potter, ocultar información no es la mejor forma de proteger, sino de provocar que buscase una respuesta por su cuenta, y eso era muy peligroso.


	14. La chica con el dilema

Miro con fastidio a su amiga, no le apetecía nada ir a esa reunión propuesta por el chico que ahora le gustaba a su amiga, aquello iba en contra de lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, estos desde bien pequeña le habían enseñado que debía lealtad al gobierno y por ello aquel grupo le parecía muy mal, le parecía en primer paso para derrocar a un gobierno, lo cual no estaba bien hacerlo. Bufo molesta, Potter le caía mal, era un bueno para nada que siempre acaparaba toda la atención, y ahora hacía que su amiga le prestase menos atención todavía; igualmente fue allí con ella y los otros Ravenclaw que habían asistido a la reunión de hacía poco más de un mes. Le sorprendió encontrarse con que estaban todos allí, en aquella habitación, todos aquellos que se habían reunido en cabeza de puerco, a excepción de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, aquello le llamaba altamente la atención, desde que Potter había entrado a la escuela esos dos parecían una extensión de él mismo. Claro que últimamente Potter estaba más cerca de la pirada de Lunática que de sus amigos, eso era raro como también encontraba raro. Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras iban llegando todos y también mientras hablaban, de poco le importaban las miradas de súplica de su amiga, en más de una ocasión había estado tentada de delatar al fanfarrón de Potter con Umbridge, si no lo había hecho era por su mejor amiga, que cada vez pasaba más de ella y se centraba más en hacerle ojitos a Potter.

\- Bien, os he reunido aquí a todos porque tengo algo que contaros, algo de lo que me entere justo después de nuestro almuerzo en Hogsmeade – Escuchó decir a Potter, ante lo cual frunció el ceño

\- Faltan tus dos amiguitos – Observó

\- Precisamente es a causa de ellos que os he hecho llamar, no me parece justo lo que hicieron, ni justo ni legal – Sacó el pergamino en el que todos habían firmado, incluso ella misma; miró el documento con recelo y fastidio, escuchando las palabras de Potter y molestándose cada vez más por aquello – os engañaron a todos para firmar este documento, incluso a mí; este documento no tiene nada de inocente lista para saber cuántos se comprometen con el club, es un contrato mágico, diseñado para que tenga consecuencias en caso de incumplimiento de alguna de las clausulas como por ejemplo rebelar a cualquiera de fuera del grupo información sobre el mismo incluyendo su propia existencia. Hay una maldición sobre el pergamino; Luna y yo ya lo hemos examinado.

\- Nos molestas para decirnos que estamos atrapados – protestó Zacharias Smith

\- No, tan solo os informo y como en todo contrato firmado contra la voluntad, siempre hay una forma de romperlo – Afirmo el niño que vivió, cada vez Marietta le prestaba mayor atención esto era interesante en cierta manera – Mágicamente se puede retirar la firma de un documento de este tipo cuando han habido injurias, presiones y manipulaciones de por medio, así como coacciones; así que estoy bastante seguro que nuestra situación se asemeja bastante a esa ley mágica de los contratos vinculantes.

\- Aquí tenéis la forma de hacerlo – dijo Lunatica, repartiendo unos pergaminos con unas instrucciones que parecían un ritual – No podemos garantizar que funcione el desvincularse de este contrato, pero no ocurrirá nada porque lo hagamos, sabremos si habrá funcionado.

Los miro a ambos con desconfianza, lo mismo pasaba con muchos de los compañeros allí presentes, otros tantos seguían desconcertados y ella no sabía realmente que pensar de la situación, no sabía si pensar en que Potter era un fanfarrón oportunista o alguien noble que recibía traiciones por todas partes.

Su mirada siguió lo que hacían ese par, Potter y lunatica, siendo los primeros en realizar aquel ritual que habían propuesto, ante todos ellos y sirviendo de ejemplo viendo como era efectivo, como sus nombres eran completamente borrados de la lista del pergamino, emitiendo este un brillo dorado antes de borrar sus nombres, demostrando que habían logrado que se rompiese un contrato hecho de forma ilegal. Vio como todos animados se disponían a hacerlo, ella fue un tanto más prudente, primero observaría que pasaba con el resto y si de verdad no había trampa alguna en ello se libraría ella también de aquel contrato.

\- Harry, te agradecemos el aviso por esta trampa – Oyó decir a uno de los gemelos, no sabía cuál de los dos era

\- Tú sí que eres un amigo...

\- Chicos, ¿Qué queréis? Decidme

\- Luego te contamos

Ella se había situada detrás de los de su casa, siendo de las ultimas en disponerse a hacer ese ritual, lo que le valió escuchar a su mejor amiga preguntar algo a Potter, de verdad que ver a su amiga hacer el ridículo de esa manera ante un chico que ni la miraba como debía hacerlo le molestaba, Potter no estaba a la altura de su amiga.

\- Harry, ¿Qué pasara con las clases?

\- Seguiremos, pero sin ataduras de ningún tipo; quien quiera seguir que sepa que seguiremos – Escucho decir al chico, por su parte no deseaba ni haber empezado a ir a esas lecciones, ya le habían constado que Cho le quemase dos túnicas, pero había un motivo por el que iba a esas reuniones, si iba a ellas era por su amiga, lo tenía bien claro. Esperó su turno, a poder realizar el maldito ritual que la desvinculase del pergamino y marcharse del lugar con su amiga. Todo salió bien, se había librado del compromiso de ese pergamino, pese a que Potter no les había mentido, eso no hacía que el chico le cayese mejor.

Siguió a su mejor amiga hasta la sala común, en silencio por los pasillos, separándose cada vez más del resto de compañeros de la reunión, el resto de los Ravenclaw iba a la biblioteca.

\- No puedo creerme que Granger sea tan rastrera – Se quejó su amiga a lo cual tenía que darle la razón en ello, se recriminaba no haberse dado cuenta de ello, sus padres le habían hablado de determinados tipos de contratos y de que había que tener cuidado con lo que se firmaba y bajo las condiciones que lo hacía, así que por una parte tenía que agradecer la maniobra de Potter aunque el chico le cállese mal – En fin, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tus padres? – Miro directamente a los hermosos ojos de su amiga en cuanto hizo aquella pregunta.

\- Siguen indicándome que mi deber esta para con el ministerio y con Umbridge; mi madre es quien controla la red flu del colegio y me ha advertido de hacer cualquier cosa que traiga deshonra a nuestra familia – Se sentía presionada por sus padres, por su familia, sabía que si Umbridge la pillaba en ese grupo el status de sus padres en el ministerio quedaría completamente en entredicho, lo que supondría una gran reprimenda por parte de su familia, se sentía presionada por todas partes, con la única persona que se sentía bien era con su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo era un bienestar un tanto amargo. Si seguía de una manera estaría traicionando a su familia y al ministerio y si seguía de otra traicionaría a una de las personas que más le importaban, el resto de aquel grupo de defensa le daba un poco igual, aunque el hecho de que Potter con ese gesto hubiese demostrado ser desinteresado y contrario a lo que describía el ministerio tampoco ayudaba, era más fácil para ella ver en él a un idiota que a aparentemente buen chico.

\- Harry esta mucho con lunática – observó su amiga, pronunciando el nombre de la chica Lovegood con cierto desprecio – Mucho más que con esos dos amigos que tiene de siempre.

\- Los raritos se atraen entre sí.

\- ¡Me estás diciendo que están saliendo!

Pudo notar en la voz de su amiga cierto resquemor y ciertos celos, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, le molestaba que se sintiese así.

\- No lo creo, Potter parece más del tipo paradito y Lunática está en una nube, así que no hay porque preocuparse realmente, si de verdad te gusta Potter.

\- Me ignora, no me presta atención.

\- Entonces es que no te merece, así de simple.

Había decidido que no diría nada, pero también que no se apartaría de su amiga ni un instante, lo importante era ser fiel a quien le importaba


	15. Horace

Desde que había aparecido la marca tenebrosa en los mundiales de Quidditch hacía más de un año se había estado ocultando, había estado permaneciendo al marjen de antiguos amigos y alumnos pero al mismo tiempo manteniéndose atento a las noticias que iban surgiendo sobre el mundo al que pertenecía. Por eso no solo se había enterado que no sabían nada de la marca tenebrosa achacándolo a un grupo de bromistas, sino además todo lo que iba alrededor del torneo de los tres magos, como la extrañeza de que Harry Potter quedase como un cuarto campeón del torneo, como iba pasando de alguien digno de alabanza y ejemplo a ser de alguna manera desacreditado públicamente, claro que de una periodista de la calidad de Skeeter poco menos que eso se podía esperar, esa periodista era realmente patética, una sensacionalista amante del espectáculo, por eso nunca la había invitado a su club.

Miró al cielo nocturno, con una mirada de pesar y extrañeza, mantenerse oculto cambiando de una casa a otra cada poco tiempo, protegiéndose de recibir cualquier carta o mensaje que no fuese el periódico, así no recibía nada de sus antiguos alumnos, aquellos que acabaron en su cuadro de honor particular; había tenido a muchos estudiantes prometedores en aquel club de eminencias que tenía en Hogwarts, pero muy pocos habían acabado en esa repisa, muy pocos habían logrado tal honor. No recibir los acostumbrados regalos anuales de sus favoritos lo entristecía, pero comprendía que era algo necesario, un pequeño precio a pagar por garantizar su propia seguridad.

Se volvió, mirando hacia su estante de honor, las fotografías que había allí, fotografías de cada una de las generaciones a las que había dado clase y que habían pasado por su modesto club, no solo tenía las fotografían individuales de los mejores, sino fotografías grupales de los miembros de su club de cada generación cuando terminaron la escuela, una fotografía le llamo la atención en particular, la promoción del año cuarenta y tres, promoción en la que un grupo de magos talentosos terminaron la escuela, entre ellos unos de los más poderosos y con mayor talento además de potencial intelectual que había tenido, alguien que hubiese esperado que se convirtiese en menos de quince años en ministro de magia y no que terminase trabajando por debajo de sus posibilidades en una tienda del callejón Knocktum para desaparecer poco después y resurgir como una de las mayores amenazas del mundo mágico, aquel muchacho inmortalizado en aquella foto grupal aquel fin de año, no era otro que Tom Riddle; un chico que se malogro, que se echó a perder y en parte fue por su culpa, tenía responsabilidad en lo que había acabado convirtiéndose, si, Dumbledore le había contado algunas cositas. A principio de aquel mismo año, Albus Dumbledore había logrado encontrarlo y había tratado de converncerlo de que se uniese a la orden del fénix, además de que le entregase sus memorias sobre Tom Riddle, notando como hurgaba en su mente o lo intentaba y quedando perplejo ante una pregunta en concreto sobre si había hablado en alguna ocasión con él sobre los Horrocruxes; aquella palabra era una magia peligrosa a la que no debía hacerse mención, nunca. Le entrego algo, para tenerlo callado, pero no acepto unirse a la orden de su amigo, si podía llamarlo así; todavía recordaba que no le había dado ningún reconocimiento en cuanto a la investigación de los usos de la sangre de dragón; además por cómo se cebaba la prensa con Dumbledore y el hecho de que este no dejase de nombrar que Harry Potter es quien derrotaría por fin al lord de la oscuridad, conociendo a Albus Dumbledore como lo conocía no le extrañaba en absoluto que tratase de emplear a Harry como arma, o algo por el estilo, amañando un tanto la situación y haciéndole creer que actúa por voluntad propia cuando alguien lo mueve por las sombras. Tal vez era eso lo que haría o tal vez se lo imaginaba, pues conocía mucho al director de Hogwarts, su forma de entender y ver las cosas a veces podía ir en contra de los que lo rodeaban. Personalmente le parecía altamente extraordinario el hecho de que Harry Potter cuando apenas tenía un año, así que sí que era probable que fuese el salvador, pero no se fiaba de Dumbledore, no después de conocer ciertos aspectos de su personalidad, aunque reconocía que sentía curiosidad por el joven Potter, además de pensar que si alguien tenía derecho a saber sobre el que no debe ser nombrado era el propio Potter, sobretodo porque ambos líderes lo habían marcado como el factor determinante en el destino del mundo. Sus ojos pasaron a otra fotografía, una un tanto más reciente, la promoción de los padres de Harry Potter, allí estaba Lily Potter, una de las mejores y más brillantes alumnas que había tenido y en cierta manera se preguntaba cómo sería aquel chico, si era alguien estimulante que mereciese la pena. Sonrió ligeramente, sabía bien cuando eran las excursiones a Hogsmeade, todas las fechas, desde siempre habían coincidido en las mismas semanas. Cogió una pluma y pergamino, había tomado una decisión aunque antes de tomarla por completo lo conocería, sabía que hacer; solo esperaba no equivocarse y que el chico no fuese ya un títere de Dumbledore. Con aquello en mente comenzó a escribir.

 _Estimado señor Potter,_

 _Puede que esta carta le resulte extraña, pero es necesaria y la única manera que se me ha ocurrido para ponerme en contacto con usted. He de confesarle que siento demasiada curiosidad por su persona y que me agradaría conocerle, entiendo que pueda sospechar o incluso sentirse inseguro con el contenido de esta misiva, sobre todo con los tiempos que corren y el acoso de los medios que cae sobre usted. Más no tengo intención alguna de causarle ningún mal y he de decir que dados los acontecimientos de los últimos años estoy tentado a creerle e incluso a darle alguna información que pueda considerar útil si así se da la ocasión. Se preguntara a estas alturas quien soy, mi nombre es Horace Slughonr, fui profesor en Hogwarts durante muchos años, entrando en el equipo docente prácticamente al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore y di clases a incontables alumnos, entre ellos su madre, una de mis alumnas más predilectas, sé que estas palabras no son suficientes para que confiéis en mí, de todas maneras me agradaría hablar con usted en la próxima salida que tenga a Hogsmeade; lo estaré esperando en caso que acepte mi invitación en las tres escobas, junto a la escalera que sube al piso superior. Si le interesa. Por el momento no tiene que preocuparse por que ciertas personas que no sean usted lean esta carta, lleva un hechizo para que parezca un cupón de suscrición al anuario trimestral de pociones._

 _Atentamente, Horace Slughorn._

El día mencionado en la carta, aquel fin de semana, lo esperó en las tres escobas, sentado donde le había indicado desde bien temprano, como si se tratase de un cliente más, era temprano, sabía que los estudiantes tardarían un poco en llegar, pero era la mejor forma de asegurarse tener la mesa que le había indicado por carta al joven Potter. Lo reconoció al verlo entrar, de haberlo visto en los periódicos, un muchacho de pelo oscuro que parecía haber crecido bastante más que de costumbre en poco tiempo y unos ojos verdes en los que podía notar un gran poder, igual que los de su madre, solo que los del chico eran más poderosos si cabía.

\- Viniste al fin, joven Harry

\- Profesor Slughorn, presumo – Le saludo el chico, con una inclinación con la cabeza, gesto que le agrado, un joven con educación era lo que había ante él y no el retrato que los diarios hacían.

\- Hace muchos años que deje la docencia, Harry.

\- Quien ha sido maestro lo es siempre, profesor. ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Claro, como te dije en la carta tenía ganas de conocerte.

Vio como el muchacho se sentó frente a él, notando como parecía estar sopesándole, sabía que era un Gryffindor, como sus padres, tal y como habían afirmado los diarios pero podía ver en él ciertos rasgos de comportamiento que lo hubiesen hecho un buen Slytherin, al igual que su madre tenía potencial para haber acabado en Slytherin si no estuviese el asunto de la sangre de por medio; uno de los camareros del local se les acercó, debido a la presencia de Harry, pues él ya se estaba tomando un hidromiel con especias e insto a Harry a probarlo él también, accediendo el muchacho a probar aquella bebida.

\- Así, que usted dio clase a mis padres; ¿cómo eran?

\- Buenos alumnos, sobretodo destacaba tu madre, fue toda una sorpresa viniendo de familia muggle; no me malinterpretes, no creo que un sangre pura sea mejor que un nacido muggle, creo en el talento y en la capacidad de explotarlo de la gente y en la capacidad de las personas de relacionarse entre sí. Tu madre era una de mis predilectas, ella me regalo una vez un pez, una hermosa magia, transformando un pétalo de lirio.

\- Entiendo. ¿Hay algún otro motivo por el que quisiera conocerme, profesor? Aparte de su propia curiosidad.

\- Eres muy perceptivo, Harry; está bien, pero antes quisiera saber una cosa, ¿Cuan de cierto hay en lo que afirma Dumbledore sobre que tú eres el único que puede vencer a quien tu sabes?

\- No sé que es lo que dirá Dumbledore, pero lo veo improbable. Sobreviví siendo un bebé porque mi padre se sacrificó, haciendo de escudo humano para protegerme, por eso no pudo matarme la primera vez; sobreviví en el ministerio porque nuestras varitas son hermanas y no nos permitieron atacarnos, se conectaron entre sí, eso fue lo que me salvó la vida y me dio tiempo para poder regresar al Castillo. Tanto él como Dumbledore parecen pensar así, por lo que lo quiera o no estoy en su punto de mira. Así que en cierta manera debo hacerle frente, pero lo único que se de él es que gano un premio por servicios especiales que no se merecía porque había sido él quien soltó el basilisco de la cámara de los secretos y luego inculpo a Hagrid y su acromantula, como también sé que fue capaz de crear un diario que no solo pensaba por si mismo sino que mantenía una parte de su esencia y trato de drenar la esencia de otra persona para volver a la vida – La voz del joven era tranquila, aunque él podía notar contención en el joven Potter, una ira contenida que conocía bien después de estar años dando clases.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, lo que le había dicho el joven Harry Potter era una confirmación a aquello que le había preguntado Dumbledore, a aquello que buscaba Dumbledore, pero no quería que su viejo amigo se anotase ese tanto y no estaba muy seguro de querer correr el riesgo con Harry, pero esa información era fundamental, si el joven que tenia delante iba a verse obligado a enfrentarse a quien en su momento fue Tom Riddle, necesitaba saber aquello.

\- Así que al final lo hizo.

\- ¿Hacer qué?, profesor

\- Hace unos años, cuando Tom Riddle estaba en su sexto año vino a mi despacho y me hizo una pregunta, una pregunta que en parte me preocupo. Tom Riddle era un muchacho excepcional y carismático, muy estudioso y con uno de los mejores promedios que Hogwarts ha tenido nunca además de poseer un talento innato para la magia y ser muy poderoso, ya incluso desde niño cuando llego por primera vez al castillo – Se avergonzaba mucho de haber tenido aquella conversación en el pasado con el joven Riddle, sintiéndose en parte responsable por no poner límite al monstruo que se había convertido en la actualidad – Supuse que dada su brillantez y sus ansias de ser alguien grande su curiosidad era legitima, ignoraba que hubiese un monstruo enterrado en él incluso por aquel entonces – Se detuvo unos instantes, tomando otro trago de hidromiel para autoinfundirse valor en todo aquello – Me preguntó que eran los Horrocruxes – Bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro para pronunciar aquella palabra – ¿Sabes lo que son?

\- No, profesor; pero no parece sonar precisamente a algo bonito.

\- Un horcrux es un objeto, en el que se encierra parte del alma para volverse inmortal; Tom Riddle en su sexto año me mencionó la posibilidad de hacer siete, dado que el siete el el número mágico por excelencia. Si no le hubiese respondido tal vez no los hubiese hecho, porque ese diario era uno de ellos.

\- Probablemente, pero no se culpe por eso profesor, Voldemort es un maestro del engaño – Vio que el chico le sonreía notando en sus palabras un intento de animarle, al igual que notaba cierto alivio al haber compartido aquella carga – Vera, profesor; podría pedirle un favor; pociones me cuesta un poco más que las demás y me gustaría darlo todo en los exámenes de junio, se que faltan muchos meses para esto pero, ¿podría orientarme en el estudio de la materia?

\- Claro que sí, amigo mio; te mandare unas notas y unos libros de referencia cuando llegue a casa.

\- Gracias profesor.


	16. Harry V

Durante las siguientes semanas Harry y Luna estuvieron practicando, habían decidido meterse en otro lugar a reunirse, uno donde ningún otro pudiese entrar y que nadie supiera encontrar, la cámara de los secretos; por lo que Harry estuvo enseñando a Luna a imitar los sonidos en pársel de una palabra en concreto, palabra que permitía al acceso sellado abrirse; de esa forma no dependerían de encontrarse para ir juntos a la cámara, sino que se esperarían allí abajo y pasarían el rato tranquilos, bien estudiando, bien entrenando i simplemente hablando. Si habían seguido adelante con el ED era por dos cosas; que Ron y Hermione no pudiesen enterarse y por otro lado porque quienes querían aprender algo útil no merecían perder la oportunidad ni el desplante.

Esa misma tarde había bajado temprano a la cámara de los secretos, seguía furioso por lo ocurrido en el campo de Quidditch y la canción inventada por Draco Malfoy; aunque extrañamente lo había felicitado por atrapar la snich también le había dicho que se notaba en la captura que era un gesto desesperado para salvar al equipo de un desastroso guardián; la verdad, Harry comprendía que esa canción pusiese histérico a cualquiera, era insultante, pero también podía tomarse como un juego de niños, Ron era fácilmente probocable, también por desgracia los gemelos a los cuales no alcanzo a detener incluso a pesar de eso trató de separarlos de Malfoy, lo que supuso que también lo sancionasen a él como jugador de Quidditch por pelear en el campo, aunque fuese únicamente un partido, el siguiente partido contra Hufflepuff. Sentía mucha rabia con todo aquello y la estaba dejando fluir. Como forma de desahogarse. Siendo así lograba mucho más que estando relajado, o al menos de forma distintas, las sombras respondían a él dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, aunque las controlaba mejor relajado, así solo eran un caos, claro que descubrió que la mayor parte de las cosas poderosas le salían enfadado por lo que estaba buscando la manera de lograrlo cuando se relajaba. En el tiempo que llevaban allí se las habían ingeniado para hacerse con una mesa y unas sillas donde solían comer lo que cogían antes de sus encierros en las cocinas y un par de camas por si se pasaban de hora quedando allí para cuando ya era el toque de queda, aunque podían usar la capa de Harry era mejor no arriesgarse si era muy tarde. Todo ello lo habían transportado clandestinamente, usando Harry su habilidad de transportarse con las sombras había ido practicando con pequeños objetos hasta poder traer todo eso allí abajo; solo habían tenido que tomarlo prestado de un aula en desuso. Nadie lo iba a echar de menos. Se sentó exhausto apoyado sobre una de las columnas de la cámara, admirando la estructura de la misma y como la habían despejado; el esqueleto del basilisco estaba apartado en una pila, a excepción de sus colmillos los cuales habían metido en un tarro y colocado en uno de los estantes de la estantería que se habían agenciado. Alzó la mirada al ver entrar a Luna, encontrándola algo alterada.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Ese ese sueño otra vez, sobre la diosa.

\- ¿Cuéntame?

\- Cada vez esta más débil, es como si le estuviesen quitando su poder, su energía o algo; tenemos que hacer algo.

\- Si Luna, pero sin una localización...

\- Esta vez lo he visto desde fuera también; había un cementerio, y una casa señorial al fondo, en una de las tumbas ponía algo de Riddle.

Harry se reincorporó de golpe, algo asustado por aquello, era el cementerio de sus pesadillas, donde revivía una y otra vez la noche de la final del torneo de los tres magos, no tenía ganas de ir allí pero su instinto le decía que hiciese caso a su amiga.

\- Se dónde es y qué casa es; soñé con ella el verano de los mundiales de Quidditch y presencie como Voldemort mataba a un muggle. El cementerio donde me llevo el traslador y donde mataron a Cedric – Le dijo completamente serio, notándose el poder que emanaba de él, en ese momento hasta el mismo lo notaba; conocía bien la sensación había aprendido a conocerla, a reconocerla más bien y a controlarla, tan solo necesitaba unos segundos – Iremos durante la cena.

\- Pues vayamos a pedir algo a las cocinas; no podemos ir con el estómago vacío.

De forma que cenaron allí abajo, con las cosas que había traído Luna de la cocina y luego sin marcharse a otro lugar desde la propia cámara secreta, Harry tomó a Luna de las manos y la transportó junto a él, viajando por las sombras hasta llegar al mismísimo cementerio, de ahí debían caminar hasta la casa y traspasar sus defensas. Caminaron con sigilo, con las varitas preparadas, solo esperaba que no tuviesen que usarlas, el ministerio querría saber cómo se había escapado desde escocia hasta ese lugar. En silencio, sin ser detectados, hasta llegar a los mismos límites de las protecciones de la casa.

\- Solo hay una forma de entrar – Afirmó Harry, quien se notaba algo más pálido de lo habitual

\- Aunque te cansas menos es arriesgado; podría dejarte exhausto.

\- Correré el riesgo.

Concentrándose mucho más que ante logró entrar en la casa con su amiga, había necesitado mucho más poder y energía del que en un principio había estimado para lograrlo, para conseguir burlar esas protecciones, tal y como se sentía en ese instante, no estaba completamente seguro de poder salir de allí de igual forma. Sonrió a su amiga al notar su mirada de preocupación. No quería que su amiga se preocupase.

\- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir? – Le preguntó en un susurro.

\- No lo sé, en los sueños veía la estancia directamente, era como una gran sala de reuniones o algo así.

\- Bien, la encontraremos.

Estuvieron caminando por la casa, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, de no encontrarse con nadie, porque Harry tenía por seguro que habrían vigías; aunque más que los mortífagos le preocupaba encontrarse con Naguini. Detuvo a Luna y la oculto junto a él en la oscuridad al detectar un ligero movimiento, eran dos mortífagos conversando, Harry pudo identificar las voces de Lucius Malfoy y un tal Nott.

\- Si Draco pasara el fin de semana en casa, es sábado, hoy se hará oficial el compromiso con los Parkinson, una chica de buena familia con la que Draco ha congeniado desde la infancia; una alianza muy importante. El compromiso está firmado desde que ambos estaban en la cuna.

\- Tienes un hijo muy ejemplar, mi querido amigo.

\- Si, será una buena adquisición para las filas del señor tenebroso.

\- ¿Es por eso que desea veros, amigo?

\- Así es, todo un honor que desee que me reúna con él en sus salones privados; y no delante de todos en el principal.

\- Me pregunto porque conserva todavía a esa invitada.

\- ¿Quién sabe? debe serle de alguna utilidad, no por nada le ha pedido a Severus que le consiga esa lista de extraños ingredientes de pociones.

En cuanto se hubieron alejado siguieron adelante por los pasillos de aquella mansión, si Voldemort iba a estar en un salón privado de reuniones tenían su oportunidad, una oportunidad única. Finalmente la encontraron, quedando Harry sorprendido al utilizar Luna un desmaius contra el único guarda que había en la puerta.

\- No te preocupes, el ministerio solo detecta la magia alrededor de un mago menor no sabe la edad ni quien ha sido y en zonas donde viven magos lleva un registro de quienes viven; no sabrán que somos nosotros.

Entraron en la estancia, encontrando sobre la mesa una vasija a medio llenar con un líquido dorado, y aquella mujer parecía tener cortes de los que salía el mismo tipo de líquido. Harry contemplo a la mujer de primera mano, era muy hermosa y también poderosa pero al mismo tiempo estaba débil, como si la estuviesen matando lentamente si eso fuese posible para los dioses, y ese líquido... miró desconcertado a Luna.

\- Si, es sangre, aunque no imagino para que la quiere.

\- Inmortalidad; a Voldemort le interesa su propia inmortalidad, te lo contaré más tarde.

\- Entonces tenemos que deshacernos de esa sangre, no creo que pueda ser regresada.

\- Yo tampoco Luna, y no podemos permitir que la utilice.

\- Yo me encargo.

\- De acuerdo.

Harry fue hacia la diosa, examinando las cadenas que portaba, dudaba que pudiesen quietarse con magia, tratándose de Voldemort habría cubierto ese aspecto y tampoco debía ser muy fácil de romper porque si no ella habría podido escapar. Al final se le ocurrió algo, menos mal que la había traído; la navaja multiusos que le había regalado Sirius las navidades pasadas, en ella hacía una de las horas que era una ganzúa, con eso y un poco de habilidad aprendida de los gemelos Weasley, lo tenía solventado. De modo que se puso manos a la obra, resultándole un poco costoso pero al final consiguiéndolo, liberando a la mujer que permanecía inconsciente no sabía bien por qué y mirando hacía Luna quien había arrojado la sangre a las llamas de la chimenea. Harry sostuvo a la mujer, mientras dejaba una nota escrita en la mesa, era el momento de irse.

\- Ya vienen Harry, no podemos escapar y tú no puedes volver a hacer lo de las sombras sin que suponga que te mates, no hoy.

\- Tanquila, tengo un plan B – Dijo Sonriente, se le había ocurrido mientras veía que lograba aquello por un método muggle; Voldemort desdeñaba aquello que no consideraba su igual, por lo tanto como muchos magos desdeñaría la magia de las criaturas, o eso esperaba – Dobby.

El elfo domestico confuso de apareció en el lugar.

\- Harry Potter llamó a Dobby – La alegría del elfo era desmesurada

\- Ahora no, ¿nos puedes llevar a los tres a la cámara de los secretos?

\- Pero señor, es un lugar peligroso

\- No tanto como este, estamos en la guarida de Voldemort.

\- De acuerdo.

De esa forma escaparon, gracias a la magia del elfo domestico llegaron sanos y salvos a la cámara de los secretos, podría decirse que lo lograron justo a tiempo.

\- Gracias señor Dobby por ayudarnos.

\- Tu amiga me cae muy bien Harry

\- Muchas gracias Dobby

\- Dobby le debía un favor a Harry Potter, Señor. Pero Dobby ahora tiene que regresar a las cocinas, pero antes, Dobby os traerá una cama para la señora – Agregó mirando a la diosa, a la mujer que Harry todavía cargaba.

El elfo cumplió su palabra y volvió a desaparecer, entre ambos acomodaron a la bella mujer en la cama y se sentaron a descansar un poco y a comer algo de cenar, conscientes que habían tenido un gran triunfo en esa misión de rescate, pero que al mismo tiempo habían corrido un gran riesgo.

\- Harry, antes de irnos dejarte una nota que contenía.

\- Bueno... era una nota para Voldemort: "Tom, sé que me marche muy precipitadamente en junio cuando nos encontramos en el cementerio, pero tenía mucha prisa por aquel entonces; por ello quería disfrutar nuevamente de tu hospitalidad más no te he encontrado en el rato libre que tenía; por cierto, tienes una casa muy acogedora. Atentamente, creo que no hace falta que te diga quién soy"

\- Lo tuyo es cabrear psicópatas – dijo Luna, antes que ambos se pusieran a reír.

El domingo por la tarde Harry se encontraba en los terrenos del castillo; más concretamente en el lago tomando piedras del suelo y lanzándolas al lago haciéndolas rebotar en su superficie, se encontraba cansado de haber usado tanto el poder de las sombras la noche anterior, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba más tranquilo, sabía que lo del Quidditch se solucionaría y que lo único que él perdía era un partido, eso no era tan importante con lo que podía suceder si al final Voldemort venciese. Al agacharse a recoger otra de las piedras divisó una cabellera rubio platino, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, sólo había alguien con ese rubio casi blanco en Hogwarts.

\- Malfoy – Dijo en tono neutro.

\- Pensé que te unirías a la palea, no que los separarías de mí.

\- No me compensa pegarte, ¿Qué saco con ello?¿una sanción?¿satisfacerte con algo que esperabas?; creo que paso.

\- Interesante, Potter, interesante.

\- ¿Quieres algo en particular?

\- Muchas cosas, entre ellas tomar mi propio sino, pero son cosas que no entenderías.

\- Y si no las entiendo ¿para qué me lo cuentas?

\- Digamos que hay algo que nos puede interesar a los dos.

\- ¿En serio?

Como respuesta sacó una caja de su mochila, dejándola en el suelo cerca de Harry

\- Espero que con eso lo sepas todo y si no, es que eres más lerdo de lo que pareces; por cierto Potter, esta es la última vez que te ofrezco mi mano, o la tomas o no la tomas – Tras aquellas palabras el chico se marchó, dejando a Harry completamente desconcertado.


	17. La mujer encadenada

Su mente viajaba entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia, sin llegar a recuperar esta última. Se sentía débil, aquel humano había sabido cómo debilitarla, cómo herirla y de alguna manera extraer parte de su energía vital, de lo que podía llamarse la "sangre de los dioses", y de paso cerciorarse que las heridas tardasen en cerrar y con la incesante tortura no cerrarían nunca, dudaba que lo hiciesen, lo cual la condenaba a desvanecerse, quedando en el simple recuerdo de unos pocos y siendo olvidada por la humanidad; todo gracias a quien lo había traicionado, alguien que nunca hacía esperado que lo hiciese, su predilecta, su propia hija.

Trató de hacer un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y casi lo consigue, más se detuvo, debía ahorrar fuerzas y energías hasta encontrar la forma de escapar, extrañamente había dejado de sentir el peso de las cadenas pero no quería pensar en el porqué de aquello, no deseaba desaparecer del mundo. También notaba que estaba sobre algo blando y ligeramente cómodo. Extrañamente escuchó unas voces adolescentes, distintas a las que había escuchado antes del verano. Eran un chico y una chica.

\- Sigue igual.

\- Se pondrá bien, me lo han dicho los nargles; por cierto Harry, ¿qué traes en esa caja?

\- No lo sé, aún no la he abierto. Me la dio Malfoy ayer por la tarde.

\- Ábrelo a ver.

\- Quería esperar, saca la varita; cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal...

\- No te fías – Advirtió la voz femenina.

\- Prefiero prevenir.

De aquel intercambio de palabras, supo que ellas tambien eran de esos humanos a los que Hécate concede el don de la magia, y todo aquello le daba ganas de decirle a su hermano que le prohibiera hacer eso, los magos podían ser peligrosos; pues había sido un mago a quien la había entregado su hija. Aunque ella misma se hubiese mezclado con magos en algún momento.

\- Una copa – Lo oyó decir a la chica – Tiene un tejón en uno de los laterales.

\- Puede ser un símbolo de la casa Hufflepuff – Opinó el chico – Pero eso no es lo preocupante, sino esta nota.

\- ¿Qué pone, Harry?

\- "Potter, destruiste el diario que tenía mi padre hace años, en nuestro segundo año. Un Malfoy no sirve a nadie. No sé por qué, pero sé que sabes qué hacer con esto. O se supone que lo sabes."

\- Nos ha entregado una de esas cosas; ¿Cómo las llamaste...?

\- Horrocruxes. Luna, ¿te acuerdas que me entrevisté con un hombre en la última excursión a Hogsmeade?

\- Sí.

\- Voldemort hizo seis horrocruxes, lo que hace siete fragmentos de su alma. El joven Tom Riddle, conversó "teoríacamente" sobre esto con Slughorn.

\- ¿Sabe Malfoy lo que nos ha dado?

\- No lo creo, pero me parece que intuye algo; al menos por lo que dice en la nota.

Hubo un silencio, ambos adolescentes se habían quedado callados; por la conversación, había descubierto el dato que le faltaba, asociando al mago llamado Voldemort con el mago llamado Tom Riddle, de quien Hades se había quejado muchas veces mostrándose molesto por cómo había eludido la muerte y que su alma llegase al inframundo, conocía el término para describir aquello de fragmentar y esconder el alma; así como el hecho de que su hermano más oscuro, el señor del inframundo había montado en júbilo al recibir uno de esos fragmentos hacía un par de años. Escuchó como esos magos adolescentes planeaban destruirlo, alegrándose, en cierta manera de que el tal Harry hubiese mandado al inframundo otro de los fragmentos de ese transgresor; decidió hacer el esfuerzo de entreabrir los ojos. Viendo lo que hacían.

\- ¿Harás los honores, Luna?

\- Coge uno de los colmillos de basilisco, con cuidado que son muy venenosos y no creo que Fawkes aparezca esta vez para salvar el día.

\- Bien.

\- Le voy a ordenar que se habrá y en cuanto lo haga se lo clavas; no le des opción a reaccionar ni a defenderse. El fragmento de diario trató de matarme.

\- Estoy lista.

\- _Ábrete._

Escuchar el chico hablar ese idioma la asustó un poco, cosa que se recriminaba porque era una diosa, pero le recordaba a la molesta forma de conversar de su captor con el único ser al que parecía respetar, una serpiente. Contempló como de inmediato la chica clavaba el colmillo en la copa, quedando el fragmento de alma desterrado. Miró a ambos muchachos, percatándose de algo que no había notado antes; además de magos, eran semidioses. No era la primera vez que Hécate concedía ese don a los semidioses. Se sentía más segura con ellos que encadenada a la pared, a pesar del tétrico aspecto de la sala en la que estaban; necesitaba descansar un poco más y tal vez así pudiese notar las esencias de aquellos semidioses.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Harry?

\- A estrechar la mano de Draco.

\- Oh, entonces. ¿Podemos llamar a Malfoy por su nombre?

\- Eso creo, vuelvo enseguida.

No parecía percibir malas intenciones de esos dos muchachos, pero sabía que no debía confiarse, no al menos hasta recuperarse, y sin néctar y ambrosía tardaría más en hacerlo. Ya no sabía en quien confiar. Tan sólo en Hades, curiosamente en él, por mucho que lo detestara, era el único que sentía que la estaba buscando y por ello se sentía sorprendida; pero él no estaba allí, había intentado llamarlo, pero no podía lograrlo, algo en ese lugar y en el anterior donde había estado encadenada se lo impedía. Los días fueron pasando y ella fue recuperando alguna de sus fuerzas notando que había perdido parte de su poder; no se marchó del lugar, desconocía la situación del Olimpo, poder que intuía estaba acumulando quien la había traicionado. En ese tiempo que estaba allí su único contacto eran esos dos adolescentes; esa misma tarde estaba allí, en esa especie de tétrico subterráneo bastante propio del gusto de su hermano, con el chico, el tal Harry; con el cual tenía un trato algo más frío que con la chica, al darse cuenta que era un hijo de Hades, aunque su breve conversación con él la había descolocado en ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué me odias?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes ahora mismo la misma expresión que Snape al mirarme; así que me odias, aunque desconozco la razón o lo que he hecho para merecerlo.

\- Eres hijo de Hades.

\- Oh, entiendo. Debí suponerlo si tomamos como real los mitos y esas cosas que, de da que son reales, ¿es asi?

\- En efecto.

\- Bueno, pues alguien más que se suma a la lista de odiarme por mi filiación o supuesta filiación; tú me odias por ser hijo de Hades y Snape me odia por ser hijo de James Potter. Ambos por algo de lo que en si no soy responsable.

Aquello la molesto en cierta manera, le estaba diciendo las cosas como si no la temiese o no temiese enfadar a una diosa, aquello le recordaba a otro semidios.

\- No te odio en realidad, me resultas curioso – Confesó al fin; había estado ese tiempo observando a ambos adolescentes; la chica era una hija de Atenea con una mente muy despierta e imaginativa; y el, Harry, había notado en él un aura propia de los hijos de Hades, pero le sorprendía que le gustara comer cereales, cosa rara en los hijos de Hades y que además se le diesen bien las plantas; los había visto practicar con las plantas, por algo de un proyecto de herbología y había quedado sorprendida - ¿Por qué me rescatasteis?

\- Luna soñaba con ese lugar, así que debía significar algo; yo conocía el lugar, lo vi una vez en un sueño, en el que Voldemort antes de recuperar su cuerpo planeaba la forma de volver al poder y mataba al muggle que escucho la conversación. Voldemort envió a uno de sus seguidores a Hogwarts quien suplanto a uno de los profesores – Vio que el chico se detenía a tomar aire, preguntándose en que derivaría todo eso, no le había respondido, a menos que su respuesta fuera "por ayudar a mi amiga", dado que el sueño de cómo llegar hasta ella lo había tenido esa hija de Atenea – Ese año se celebró en Hogwarts el torneo de los tres magos, donde un objeto llamado cáliz de fuego selecciona a un alumno de cada una de las tres escuelas participantes en el torneo para que representen a su escuela. El vasallo de Voldemort se las ingenió para encantar el cáliz, para hacerle creer que debía dar cuatro nombres en lugar de tres; para que mi nombre saliese del cáliz de fuego y me viese obligado a competir en el torneo. Ese mismo vasallo transformo en un traslador la copa del torneo.

\- ¿Traslador?

\- Es un objeto que sirve para poder viajar de un lugar a otro; no conozco mucho sobre cómo se configuran. El caso es que el traslador nos dejó a mí y a Cedric, en el cementerio que hay cercano a la mansión donde os tenían prisionera. Era todo una trampa para llevarme hasta Voldemort y que este pudiese resurgir.

-Si era una tampa para ti, ¿Cómo es que había otro chico contigo?

\- Cedric era el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts; nos habíamos estado ayudando el uno al otro durante todo el torneo y llegamos al mismo tiempo hasta la copa, cada cual insistía en que lo justo era que la tomara el otro, y al final le propuse que la tomáramos los dos juntos. El murió aquella noche y es en parte culpa mía.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió? – Preguntó, percatándose que en ese momento entraba Luna en la estancia.

\- Otro vasallo esperaba en el cementerio y lo mató, simplemente porque estaba allí. Luego ayudo a resucitar a Voldemort haciendo una poción ritual: Hueso del padre, carne del vasallo y sangre del enemigo. Utilizó mi sangre para volver, lo cual lo hace más poderoso que antes además de que yo he perdido cierta protección ante él. Quería mi sangre en particular por el sacrificio de mi madre cuando tenía quince meses. Si cuando era un bebe puede hacer que Voldemort perdiese su cuerpo fue porque mi madre se sacrificó por mí, haciendo de escudo y ahora esa protección está también en ese malnacido.

\- Y con eso dio comienzo de forma no oficial la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, hemos estado viviendo en un periodo de entreguerras – La voz de Luna se proyectó por la tétrica estancia – Mientras el ministerio de magia niegue la evidencia de su regreso

La diosa medito unos instantes, toda aquella historia, bien consciente de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser ese Voldemort para el Olimpo.

\- No puedo ayudaros en esta guerra, los dioses tenemos prohibido intervenir en estos asuntos – Les dijo tras ese breve tiempo de reflexión – más puedo aconsejaros, bajo las situaciones propicias, claro.

\- ¿Hay algo que necesite, señora Demeter? – Preguntó Luna

\- Néctar, Ambrosia y a mi hermano – Miró a Harry – Quizá tú te puedas comunicar con él.

\- Haré cuanto pueda.


	18. Hades III

Había dejado momentáneamente el campamento en manos de Quirón y de Percy; eran los dos en los que más podía confiar en esos lares. Su hijo le había hecho un llamado mediante iris, y Nico no lo molestaría si no tuviese algo importante que decirle; así que se apareció en su palacio del inframundo, transportado por las sombras, sabía que su hijo estaría allí aguardándolo, sentado en una silla frente a los tronos en el salón de audiencias, como el respeto marcaba.

\- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?

\- Sucede algo extraño con las almas, padre.

\- Se supone que no tenemos que llamar la atención y me molestas para esto – su furia iba creciendo, odiaba estar a cargo del campamento y no quería admitirlo pero añoraba estar en su reino; también a su hermana, por extraño que parezca, a quien no le permitían buscarla con libertad, simplemente porque esa misión competía a otros.

\- Padre, parece ser la misma alma partida en varios trozos; llegó uno al poco de que me mandases aquí y otro hacer unos días; indagando he dado con otro trozo más que llegó hace años.

\- Creo saber de quién es; de uno de esos mortales que han jugado a evadirme. Le espera un gran castigo en cuanto estén todos los pedazos; los reuniremos todos en un mismo lugar, ya tengo ganas de disfrutar de su tormento en los campos de castigo. Nadie debe desafiar a la muerte, ni siquiera los magos y ese mundo debió aprender su lección con la caída en desgracia de dos de esos tres hermanos, al menos uno de ellos fue un poco más sensato – Manifestó con disgusto.

\- No sé de qué hablas, padre.

\- Te lo contaré, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo antes de que deba regresar al campamento.

La charla padre-hijo se prolongó cerca de media hora, hasta que se vio interrumpida por una de sus sirvientes, una de sus arpías, quien le informaba de un rastro encontrado y donde, era el rastro de su hermana. No pudiéndolo rastrear personalmente había enviado a alguien para que lo hiciese y al parecer había dado sus frutos. Tomó la decisión en cuestión de segundos, sin elaborar ningún tipo de plan.

\- Regresaré. Nico, sigue así – Eran pocas las veces que se sentía satisfecho con el proceder de su hijo; había sido así con todos. Nadie los iba a apoyar sin más nunca, cada uno tenía que labrarse su propia reputación y respeto se ganaba por uno mismo y sus hijos lo tenían siempre más difícil por el hecho de ser hijos suyos; esa forma de tratarlos era la mejor manera de convertirlos en líderes.

Tras esas parcas palabras, tomó su yelmo, el legendario yelmo de la oscuridad; y se fundió en las sombras llegando al lugar que sus arpías le habían indicado. Se trataba de una especie de mansión, de un simple vistazo se dio cuenta que había sido abandonada precipitadamente, o de que aparentemente así había sido; mas por precaución que por otra cosa se puso el yelmo, con el no solo era capaz de volverse invisible, sino que aumentaba su poder en las sombras, le permitía atravesar paredes e incluso infundir temor a quien se le antojase, en especial a sus enemigos.

Caminó por el lugar, completamente oculto, guiándose por las sensaciones que percibía, podía notar la esencia de su hermana, la cual se hacía cada vez más intensa, como si se localizase en un punto en concreto. También otras dos esencias, difuninadas, como si hubiesen estado hace tiempo en el lugar.

\- Semidioses – murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose si Zeus abría mandado a alguien del campamento Júpiter, aunque en seguida desecho la idea, ellos no cruzaban el charco, ni por mar ni por aire; solo unos pocos se habían atrevido a hacerlo, además que lo más probable fuese la otra idea que le cruzó la mente, ya la comprobaría más tarde, cuando hablase con Hestia.

Entró en una habitación, donde se hacía más intensa la esencia de Deméter, era una habitación con una larga mesa caoba. En el fondo de la misma había unas cadenas, las cuales examinó con detenimiento; reconocía la aleación de metales, una aleación de metales parecida a la que hizo Hefesto para atrapar a Hera en aquella silla que le regaló hace eones; pero las cadenas tenían algo más, algo que le ponía los pelos de punta y al mismo tiempo le era familiar. Recorrió el resto de la estancia con la mirada, encontrando una nota escrita en pergamino tirada en el suelo; rio entre dientes al cogerla, se trataba de una nota impertinente dirigida a alguien a quien el mismo quería echar el guante; pero su expresión cambió nuevamente adquiriendo un matiz más sombrío de lo normal, era nota y la esencia de su hermana en esa casa no le gustaba; miro de nuevo a las cadenas, deseando convertirlas en polvo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaban forzadas, sin bien porqué, sonrió internamente. Su indagación en el lugar prosiguió, encontrando la fuente donde la esencia se hacía más potente, la chimenea; en ella detecto una sustancia dorada ya seca mezclada con las brasas, era Icor, la sangre de los dioses. Se quedo estático contemplando aquello, casí en Shock, horrorizado; sintiendo podo después la presencia de alguien más, alguien que no estaba cuando había llegado, un olor a uvas recién cosechadas impregnó el ambiente.

\- Dionisio – Mustió quitándose el yelmo y haciéndose visible - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿Siguiendo algún rastro quizás?

\- ¡Informaré de esto, Hades!¡Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos!

\- ¿No pensaras que yo...?

\- Tú y Deméter siempre os habéis llevado mal.

\- Ah, Claro; ¿Y sólo por eso voy a dañar a mi propia hermana?; tan sólo la estoy buscando. Observa bien esta estancia.

Ambos dioses se miraron desafiantes unos instantes hasta que Dionisio llegó a la misma conclusión que él.

\- Esto es cosa de un mortal, y tenemos un traidor entre nosotros – El dios del vino suspiro – De todas formas debo informar de esto, no puede ocultársele nada a Zeus.

\- Haz lo que quieras.

Sin decir nada más partió en dirección al campamento, donde para sorpresa suya estaba Persefone, cada vez le gustaban menos sus visitas.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Sabes que el señor de los cielos se molestará por esto.

\- Mis asuntos no son asunto tuyo; ¿Acaso ha quedado desatendido el campamento?, yo diría que no.

\- Eso lo juzgaré yo, ni para dirigir este campamento sirves. Al final mi madre hasta tenía razón y todo; eres un inútil.

Hades la fulminó con la mirada, dedicándole toda su atención y notando que era mucho más poderosa que la última vez que la enfrento; frunció el ceño, tanto poder en tan poco tiempo era muy extraño, sobretodo porque durante eones no es que la hubiese visto cultivarlo demasiado. Entrar en batalla con ella no era una opción, eso pondría en peligro a los campistas y no quería trabajo extra, sobretodo porque sus muertes desatarían una guerra entre dioses. Sopeso sus opciones antes de hablar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Perséfone?

\- Co-dirigir el campamento, ser parte de la formación de nuestros preciados héroes.

\- Hecho.

\- ¿No pides nada a cambio?

\- ¿Me iba a servir de algo? – El silencio se estableció entre los dos, tan frío que se podría cortar con una cuchilla – Ahora que vamos a dirigir este campamento juntos; ¿tienes alguna idea de mejora para el campamento.

\- Ya lo sabrás en su momento cara de muerto – Tras aquello se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la casa Grande - No tengo más que decirte, iré a instalarme y luego Quirón me anunciara como corresponde.

Hades intercambió una mirada con Quirón, quien había estado presente durante la discusión; tras hacerle un gesto al centauro para que lo siguiera comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

\- ¿Por qué has aceptado?; ni siquiera tenía una orden de tu hermano para ello.

\- Mantén a tus enemigos cerca.

\- ¿La consideras un enemigo?

\- Puede; no se si sea o no un enemigo y no se si sea o no peligrosa; pero algo en torno a ella me ha llamado la atención y me disgusta – Se detuvo cerca de una roca, en lo más profundo del bosque - ¿Lo has notado?

\- Si ambos hemos percibido lo mismo, puede que así sea – Hades sopnrió; Quirón estaba jugando un poco a su juego, jugando con las palabras, de manera que si los dos hablaban de lo mismo solo ellos se enteraban de lo que estaban hablando.

\- Las cosas volverán a cambiar en el campamento, habrá que volver a adoptar el régimen "D" hasta que ella meta mano; ambos sabemos que van a cambiar, incluso los campistas que estaban cerca de nosotros.

\- Con lo cual ya lo sabe todo el campamento.

Hades asintió, sabía que jugaba con fuego al aceptar aquel trato, si es que podía llamarse así, no se fiaba de ella, todavía se sentía traicionado por abandonarlo, todavía sentía la traición con la que le había pagado para escapar del inframundo para siempre. Por otro lado estaba muy preocupado, seguía dándole vueltas a la desaparición de su hermana y a lo que había hallado. Algo debió aparecer en su rostro, por la preocupada mirada que le lanzó el centauro.

\- ¿Estas yendo por tu cuenta, ¿no?

\- Encontré su rastro – Dijo en tono sombrío – Pero nada más – Quedó en silencio, no revelando nada más a Quirón, si las palabras de Dionisio eran acertadas cuanto menos supiesen el resto mejor, el problema era que si Dionisio contaba aquello al consejo, no el hecho de que estuviese investigando, sino lo que había en esa sala, podría armarse un gran conflicto y lo más seguro, traidor o no, es que lo culpasen a él, como en un principio había pensado Dionisio.

\- Solo ve con cuidado.

\- Lo tendré.

Semanas después de aquello, estando ya próximo el solsticio de invierno; la noche en la que la oscuridad se hacía más fuerte, fue convocado al Olimpo, por cortesía de su hermano, haciéndolo responder ante todo el consejo. Al parecer Zeus se había enterado de que quehaceres extraordinarios y quería darle la charla, recriminándole por incumplir su mandato. Hades observó a todos, le extrañaba que hubiese tardado en lugar de ser algo inmediato, eso no era habitual en Zeus; captó la mirada de un derrotado Dionisio además de la sonrisa de satisfacción de cierta diosa que ahora ocupaba tan fresca el trono de su madre, cosa que lo disgustaba enormemente, podía pasar que actuase de doceavo miembro en funciones pero sentarse en un lugar que no le correspondía, no estaba bien; es más a su parecer, Hestia tenía mucho más derecho que ella a opinar dentro del consejo. En esos segundos dedujo que había sido Perséfone quien lo había delatado a Zeus, contándole de sus ausencias breves pero repetidas, dado que no le había dejado hacer lo que le diese la gana en el campamento y se había opuesto a muchas de sus ideas; pero ella no sabía a donde iba, así que de alguna manera Dionisio se había visto obligado a aportar la pieza final. Cuando su hermano calló, habló.

\- Hice lo que debía hacer, si Deméter no aparece para el solsticio podría ser catastrófico.

\- No hay nada que nos amenace ahora – Intervino Perséfone – Siempre ha habido gente que desaparece porque sí; ya aparecerá.

\- Ese no es el asunto; mi palabra es Ley, y has desobedecido mi Ley – Dictaminó Zeus, a veces Hades detestaba el egocentrismo de su hermano menor – Regresa al campamento, la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente.

No podía negar que estaba sorprendido por que se tratase sólo de un tirón de orejas, pero era mejor no decir nada y regresar al campamento, aunque podía disfrutar de la cara de fastidio de su ex-esposa, ya se había dado cuenta que esta había sido una maniobra para tomar el control del campamento al completo.

\- Como gustes hermano, disfrutad de vuestra asamblea.

Se desplazó al campamento, caminando hacia la casa grande mientras veía a los campistas prepararse para la captura de bandera, cada equipo en su territorio; no estaba nada mal, la forma de entrenarlos había cambiado desde que Perséfone se había establecido en el campamento, pero una cosa le quedaba claro a Hades, los semidioses estaban más organizados, los había forzado a trabajar en equipos con personas con las que no congeniaban, para que todos aprendiesen a trabar juntos sin llegar a lo estricto del otro campamento. Entró en su despacho, que ahora era un despacho compartido con dos mesas, sobre la suya había una lechuza nívea, con una carta en el pico; se acercó con cautela, mirando tanto al animal como la carta; iba dirigida a él, podía leerlo claramente en el sobre, "Hades, Dios de los muertos y las riquezas, Señor del Inframundo".

\- ¿Es para mí?

Como respuesta, la lechuza dejó caer la carta antes de emprender el vuelo; estupefacto como estaba cogió la carta reconociendo de inmediato la letra, era la misma letra que había en la nota de aquella casa, fijándose en que esta carta si venía firmada con nombre y apellido; no como la provocativa nota.

\- Curioso – Murmuró, guardándose la carta; deseaba volver a leerla, por si había pasado algo por alto, pero ahora no era el momento, en cualquier momento podía terminar la reunión del Olimpo y no quería que Perséfone supiese de esa carta. Buscó a Quirón por el campamento, quien estaba revisando los últimos detalles de la captura de bandera de esa noche, se situó a su lado, completamente serio como siempre fingiendo mirar la labor de los campistas.

\- Ha sido una advertencia.

\- ¿Y harás caso?

\- Digamos que puede que en unos días pierda mi empleo en este campamento.


	19. Luna III

Podía decir que últimamente estaba más ocupada que de costumbre, no sólo atendía sus tareas escolares, sino que además estaba dispuesta a investigar sobre cierto mago oscuro; sabía que Harry había compartido con ella todo cuanto sabía, cosa que a decir verdad la había sorprendido un poco, sobretodo porque su amigo siempre le había parecido algo reservado, amable y agradable, pero reservado. Por ello, todas las tardes, se metía en la biblioteca a leer libros sobre genealogía y propiedades vinculadas a los apellidos; todo lo que en definitiva pudiese serle de utilidad. También indagaba, gracias a la información que le había pasado su padre sobre la localización en la que habían encontrado a la diosa encadenada; sabía por Harry que esa casa tenía relación con Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort. Pero desconocía si había otras cosas que se vinculasen con el mago oscuro. Voldemort de joven había sido alumno de Hogwarts, así que naturalmente preguntó a los fantasmas amigables sobre él, recibiendo silencio y miradas extrañas, tan sólo la dama gris le había dicho algo, que mantuviese el pasado en el pasado, que remover las cosas solo traería desgracia. Así que podía decirse que en ese aspecto estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Una tarde, durante una de las reuniones del ED, a Harry se le ocurrió algo para estimularlos a todos, para poner a prueba sus progresos de una forma entretenida y útil. Luna sonrió, le gustaba la idea: Un torneo de Duelo, en el que su amigo se abstendría de participar, actuando como juez. Fue realizado mediante sorteo, ante los pocos que al final seguían viniendo, aunque eran más de los que Harry y ella habían pensado que continuarían acudiendo a las reuniones.

\- Bien, el sorteo queda de la siguiente manera – Escucho decir a Harry mientras anotaba en la pizarra las parejas para los duelos.

 _Ron – Hermione_

 _Neville – Zacharias_

 _Luna – Ernie_

 _Susan – Cho_

 _Parvati – Padma_

 _Ginny – Anthony_

 _Fred – George_

 _Justin – Marietta_

Luna observe los combates sentada al lado de Neville, de cuando en cuando hacía algún comentario sobre los mismos; menos cuando le toco a Neville al cual lo animó hasta el final de su duelo. El duelo de Neville era contra un chico de Hufflepuff que le caía mal; aun así pudo observar un combate bastante igualado que terminó con un acertado "expelliarmus" de Neville, por lo cual fue ovacionado.

Después le toco a ella, enfrentándose a Ernie, un muchacho bastante amable con cierto porte de nobleza; empezaron de forma flija, con encantamientos simples, subiendo de nivel poco a poco, hasta que por fín le atinó con un expulso, proclamándose como ganadora de ese duelo. Los duelos continuaron, algunos eran más o menos entretenidos, otros demasiado rápidos como fue el caso de Cho, quien aunque tenía muy buenas capacidades pero que se quedó completamente bloqueada y fue abrazada y consolada por su mejor amiga.

\- Muy bien todos, lo habéis hecho todos muy bien; sólo tenéis que controlar la parte de los nervios y a la próxima os irá mejor – A Luna le encantaban los discursos de su amigo, directo al grano pero sin dejar de infundir ánimos – Ahora escribiré en la pizarra los siguientes duelos.

 _Neville- Susan_

 _Padma – Ginny_

 _Fred – Marietta_

 _Hermione – Luna_

A luna no le gustó la mirada que le dirigió Hermione, sentía como si quisiera aplastarla o algo por el estilo o tal vez era sólo una suposición suya; tan distraída estaba con aquel pensamiento que no prestó atención a los duelos, hasta que salió de su ensimismamiento con la llamada de su amigo. Era su turno.

\- Nadie me roba a mis amigos – Le susurró Hermione durante el saludo.

\- Yo no he robado nada.

El duelo dio comienzo, Hermjine atacaba fuerte, sin cesar una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo apenas a contraatacar, obligándola a adoptar una postura defensiva; Luna era bien consciente que habría perdido ya de no ser por el TDAH, pues gracias a esto podía anticiparse al ataque; eso y el entrenamiento especial que seguía, con el cual había ganado sobretodo en resistencia; asó que trazó un plan mental, una estratagema, pues la fuerza bruta no siempre tiunfaba, la inteligencia era mejor que la fuerza; se mantendría a la defensiva aguardando el momento de lanzar su ataque, tan solo necesitaba paciencia, aguardar a que se cansara, ahí tendría su oportunidad. Podía notal el silencio en la sala, con un ambiente tenso palpable; ¿Acaso se habían quedado todos mudos?. Siguieron así durante un cuarto de hora más, Hermione sin dejar de atacar, Luna sin dejar de defenderse y esquivar los ataques; hasta que al fin vió su oportunidad.

\- Expelliarmus.

La varita de Hermione saltó por los aires dejándola como vencedora de ese duelo; pasando a la siguiente ronda junto a Neville, Fred y Ginny.

\- Suficiente por hoy – Anunció Harry – Seguiremos la semana que viene; ahora descansar, todos os lo habéis ganado.

Pasaban ya de las ocho y media de la noche por lo que la hora del toque de queda estaba muy próxima, eso le preocupaba a Luna, y por la mirada que intercambió con su amigo también le preocupaba a Harry. Apartó la mirada viéndolo hablar con Susan Bones; ya solo quedaban en esa sala ellos dos, Ron, Hermione y ella misma, recogiendo sus cosas y manteniéndose alejada del par de Gryffindor que la miraban de forma hostil; así que salió al pasillo, notando como ese par la seguía, cuando llegaron a un pasillo desértico se giró plantándoles cara.

\- ¿Qué queréis?

\- Que te alejes de Harry, es nuestro amigo y desde que se junta contigo se ha distanciado – Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Tan solo es que podrías buscarte amigos propios en lugar de acercarte a los de los demás.

\- A lo mejor sois vosotros los que lo habéis hecho alejarse. Quizá no seáis tan buenos amigos como pensáis si pretendéis decidir con quién puede o no tener amistad.

\- ¡Mentiras! Tú no eres una buena amiga para Harry, nosotros sí – Ronald Weasley había perdido los nervios.

\- Ya- ¿Amigos que lo dejan de lado cuando logra algo que lo hace sobresalir?¿Amigos a los que les gusta tenerlo como sombra y ser mejores que él?

\- No nos juzgues, no nos conoces – Advirtió Hermione

\- Cierto, pero no me habéis dejado hacerlo y tampoco os habéis molestado en conocerme a mí; sino no me vendríais con estas tonterías.

\- ¡Serás...!

\- Ron tranquila, esta lunática no se da cuenta que con quienes está hablando pueden castigarla.

Luna los miró con el ceño fruncido, para ella estaba claro que actuaban por celos y envidia; y puede que con un poco de rabia por el resultado del duelo. Iba a replicarles, cualdo alguien salió de entre las sombras, con cara de haber escuchado todo; era Draco Malfoy.

\- Vaya, vaya; así que los prefectos de Gryffindor están abusando de su poder.

\- Piérdete rata mortífaga.

\- No te metas en esto, Malfoy.

\- Me meto donde sea necesario Rey Weasley y compañía. Me da ifual que seáis tan acaparantes que celéis a Potter al punto de creeros con derecho a escoger sus amistades, pero intimidar a un alumno... – El prefecto de Slytherin negó con la cabeza – Tendré que informar de esto. Lovegood regresa a tu sala común antes que sea el toque de queda o tendré que castigarte.

Luna les dirigió una extraña mirada antes de marcharse, sobre todo al chico de Slytherin; quien desde que comenzó el curso se estaba comportando con todos mucho mejor que de costumbre.

\- ¡Tu también abusas de tu poder, Malfoy!

\- ¡Ya veremos qué opina Harry de esto!

Mientras se alejaba los oía gritarle cosas a Malfoy y a ella, pero de poco le importaba, eran unos imbéciles, unos completos idiotas. Molesta murmuró esta palabra, ese insulto mientras subía a la torre, cruzarse con la dama gris cuando la escucho insultar el griego, mirándola extrañada.

\- ηλίθιοι

La dama gris había entendido lo que había dicho, dejándola flotando en la escalera fruto de la sorpresa. Unos días después de aquello estaba en el lago dibujando las criaturas en el lago dibujando a las criaturas del agua cuando una de las compañeros de la casa de Harry se acercó, era Dean Thomas, un chico agradable y muy inteligente.

\- Hola, Puedo sentarme?

\- Claro.

\- Curiosa forma de estudiar.

\- Si bueno, no muchos la usan, pero a mí me resulta útil; además es curioso como las partes de algunos animales se asemejan a partes de especies superiores o de edificios y esas cosas. Como si se inspirasen unas en otras.

\- Te gustan las criaturas mágicas entonces.

\- Si; de mayor quiero ser magizoologa.

\- Yo, inefable.

\- He oído que para eso hay que estudiar mucho.

\- Bueno, se me da bien estudiar.

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Dean hablo de nuevo.

\- Verás hace tiempo que quería hablarte y bueno... ¿Cenarías conmigo en navidad? Me voy a quedar por el castillo estas fiestas y había pensado que podríamos ir a Hogsmeade. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Vale, me encantará cenar contigo en navidad.

Los días pasaron, se acercaba la fecha en la que recibirían las vacaciones navideñas; estaban ya a dieciocho de diciembre y Luna había firmado ya para quedarse; esa tarde no tenía deberes por lo que se fue al bosque a hablar con los thestals; encontrándose con Harry por el camino.

\- Luna, necesito un favor.

\- ¿Qué es, Harry?

\- Necesito que acudas a la casa de los gritos a la hora del lobo y que conduzcas al caballero que allí este ante nuestra invitada.

\- ¿En serio?, bueno vale, pero le diré que voy de tu parte.

\- No esperaba menos.

-¿Tú que vas a hacer?

\- Haré un trueque; llevamos semanas planeándolo ¿no?, hoy es la noche, lo presiento.

\- Oh, suerte entonces.

Estuvo algo inquieto durante la cena, no pudiendo ver a su amigo; lo cual le preocupaba, ¿Habría abandonado ya el castillo?, no lo sabía.

A medianoche estaba ya en el pasadizo del sauce boxeador, con la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador de Harry; mediante Dobby le había hecho llegar dos objetos, dejándolos en su habitación, por lo que agradecía a su amigo; eran dos objetos bastante útiles: la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador.

Al salir del pasadizo se encontró en un destartalado salón donde había un hombre que imponía respeto y en cierta manera miedo. Lo miró bien, reconociendo en él algunos rasgos de su amigo. Hizo antes que nada una respetuosa inclinación.

\- Harry no ha podido acudir, pero me ha pedido que lo conduzca, señor.


	20. Harry VI

Se había estado preparando desde que había habado con Luna; comiendo y manteniéndose tranquilo para tener fuerzas para emplear sus habilidades. Llevaba una mochila con lo que necesitaba: la bola de cristal para practicar que le había dado la profesora Trelawney a principio de curso y un poco de comida para repostar. Esas apariciones mediante el uso de las sombras lo fatigaban un poco, no quería terminar fuera de juego ni tener que llamar de nuevo a un elfo para que lo llevase de regreso; no se trataba de orgullo, sino más bien tomaba conciencia de que no siempre iba a poder disponer de alguien más. Miró a la diosa que moraba allí desde que Luna y él la liberasen de las manos de Ryddle; le había comunicado sobre la carta que había enviado días atrás, sin llegar a darle esperanzas; también sobre lo que planeaba hacer esta noche, era ahora o nunca, su instinto se lo decía.

\- Voldemort la quiere, si desaparece sin más sabrá que la tango yo o Dumbledore; en cambio si aparece vacía, podría ser inducido a pensar que desde el principio la profecía era una farsa; que fue manipulado.

\- Eso lo hará más peligroso.

\- Peligroso ya es; pero impacientarlo es una dorma de que cometa errores, sospecho que es alguien bastante orgulloso, y la gente con un orgullo desmedido suele caer por este mismo, eso y que lo estamos dejando sin sus anclas...

\- Regresa Harry.

\- Lo haré.

Se fundió entre las sombras, apareciendo dentro del ministerio de magia, en el mismo pasillo en que se encontraban las salas de los tribunales; sonrió, no tenían ninguna medida de seguridad. Visualizó la puerta de acceso al departamento de misterios, caminó con tranquilidad hacia la misma y entró, quedando en una sala circular con múltiples puertas; eso lo desconcertaba un poco, así que las examinó, percatándose que lo que era cada una de ellas estaba escrito en griego sobre el marco superior de las mismas; rio entre dientes; entrando en la sala de las profecías. Caminó por toda la sala, examinando cada estante, hasta dar con el que buscaba, aquel que había visto numerosas veces en sueños, aquel en el que había visto perder el juicio a uno de los inefable... suspiró, tomando la esfera que estaba a su nombre y sustituyéndola por la que estaba vacía, guardando en su mochila el registro de la profecía y dejando la vacía con el cartel. Era el engaño perfecto.

Le había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que en un principio había pensado, estaba comiéndose una de las barritas de cereales que traía consigo, cuando escuchó unos pasos; rápidamente, sin pensarlo demasiado se ocultó en la oscuridad, entre unos estantes y observó; allí había dos elementos: un hombre y una serpiente. Los reconocía a ambos. Era el señor Weasley, quien al parecer estaba de ronda vigilando la profecía y detrás de esta una amenazante Naguigi. Centró su atención en la serpiente, había algo en esta que le resultaba notorio, tenía la misma sensación que con el diario, el guardapelo y la copa; esa serpiente portaba un fragmento de Tom, algo que quería desterrar. A su vez, percibía un peligro, esa serpiente atacaría al mínimo movimiento, así que necesitaba ser rápido y preciso; "ojala tuviese una espada", pensó, acordándose de cómo se le había presentado la espada de Gryffindor en un momento de necesidad en la cámara que ahora utilizaban Luna y él como cuarto para el té. En ese mismo instante dicha espada apareció en su mano, traída por las sombras, como si él la hubiese invocado, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho o no, al menos conscientemente; sin planteárselo demasiado fue hacia la serpiente, captando su atención y con un rápido giro de muñeca le cercenó la cabeza matándola y eliminando de paso el horcrux que esta portaba. Cabeza y cuerpo cayeron con un golpe sordo, dándole apenas tiempo suficiente para desvanecerse con las sombras y volver al castillo; había logrado ya mucho más que su objetivo y no quería ser descubierto.

\- Buenas – Saludó, al llegar a la basa operacional que tenían en el castillo, la cámara de los secretos. Se encontraba un tanto cansado.

\- ¡Harry!

\- La tengo; ten guárdala hasta que esté listo para oírla, de otra forma me sentiré tentado.

Sonrió a su amiga al entregarle la profecía y luego posó la mirada en los otros dos que había allí; Deméter y el hombre presumía que era Hades.

\- No deberías forzar tanto tus límites; excederte en los viajes de sombras podría llegar a matarte – Le reprendió el Dios con un tono severo pero al mismo tiempo con cierta sonrisa de ¿aprobación?

\- ¿Y esa espada? – Preguntó Deméter

\- Acudió a mí, me acordé de ella y deseé tenerla conmigo, apareció sin más en mi mano – Podía notar la mirada interrogante de Luna y la curiosidad de Hades hacía la espada, como si quisiera examinarla, así que la dejó sobre la mesa en la que estaban los dioses – Naguini ya no será un problema.

\- Plata forjada por duendes – Murmuró el dios – el arma se imbuye de aquello que lo fortalece al mínimo contacto; sumergida además en el estigio lo que la hace prácticamente indestructible.

\- Se imbuye de lo que la fortalece... ¿Cómo veneno de basilisco, señor? – Preguntó Luna.

\- Podría ser un ejemplo; una espada adecuada para un héroe – Murmuró mirando unos instantes a Harry entes de dejarla sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Estaba ese monstruo allí? – Inquirió la diosa, se notaba su nerviosismo y cierto temor al mismo tiempo; Harry la miró, percatándose de como Hades le ponía una mano en el hombro a su hermana.

\- No, mandó a la serpiente de informante, no creo que le costase mucho mirar a través de los ojos de la serpiente siendo esta un reservorio de una de sus piezas.

\- Horrocruxes – Susurro Hades con un deje de rabia y desprecio en la voz - ¿cunántos fragmentos me habéis enviado ya al inframundo?

\- Calculamos que nos quedan dos – Informo Luna - Aparte del propio Voldemort, claro.

\- Según la información de la que disponemos hizo siete; yo destruí uno con un colmillo de ese basilisco y acabo de encargarme de otro; Kreacher, un elfo doméstico que debía cumplir una última promesa a su anterior amo tuvo el placer de destruir otro y Luna hizo los honores con el tercero.

\- ¿Cuán seguros estais que esa información es cierta? – Inquirió Hades. Su presencia era un tanto perturbadora, más Harry se sentía relajado; no dejaba e mirar al dios durante esa conversación.

\- Tanto como podemos estarlo, el siete es un número al que los magos le atribuimos muchas propiedades mágicas; según un antiguo profesor suyo, llegó a preguntarle por la cuestión comentándole que si siete partes no fortalecerían más que una sola.

\- Tienes que comer algo, estas muy pálido – Los tres miraron a la diosa, Hades con ligera sorpresa.

\- Estaré bien – Aseguro – Pasare por las cocinas. Luna, la capa y el mapa, por favor.

\- No será necesario, Harry; Dobby ha traído comida de sobra. Me encanta ese elfo.

\- Es muy amable. Un gran amigo.

Se acercó a la mesa que le había señalado Luna, destapando las diversas fuentes, había suficiente para un pequeño banquete.

\- ¿Queréis? – Observó a los demás – Aquí hay demasiado para mí.

Tras unos segundos de silencio ante esas palabras se acercaron, la primera fue Luna, luego los dioses. Harry los observó con curiosidad, conocía los mitos, las leyendas... todas aquellas historias fantásticas resultaban ser en realidad la historia de los dioses, según las leyendas esos dioses que había allí no se tenían mucho aprecio; podía notar como estaban distantes pero al mismo tiempo parecían tener cierta confianza. De hecho Hades parecía moverse como si fuese un escolta, al igual que el tipo ese en la película de "el Guardaespaldas" de Whitney Houston.

La cena fue un poco silenciosa, apenas fluyendo la conversación entre los distintos comensales. Harry y Luna conversaban entre ellos sobre lo que podían ser los restantes horrocruxes y donde podían estar sin llegar a ningún asunto concluyente aunque ambos coincidiesen que uno de ellos estaba en el castillo. En cambio los dioses mantenían una conversación silenciosa entre ellos; era como si pudiesen comunicarse a un nivel superior. Terminada la cena, Hades dejó un par de tarjetas en la mesa, una para cada adolescente; de diseño simple; blanco y negro, estando el escrito en griego.

\- Sería conveniente que os pasaseis por este lugar, al menos durante el verano, desconozco si la actual dirección se mantendrá; pero necesitareis saber algunas cosas ahora que sabéis lo que sois – Su expresión de torno completamente sombría, aunque no agregó nada a lo que ya había dicho.

\- Harry no podrá volar; ya sabes cómo es nuestro hermano – Apreció Deméter, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Hades y las tarjetas.

\- Pero si Harry vuela muy bien – Intervino Luna – en un gran jugador de Quidditch.

-Todo cielo donde hay una gran acumulación de magia está protegido por Hécate – Afirmó Deméter.

\- Entonces en el momento Harry abandoné por aire las berreras de Hécate, Zeus lo freirá a rayos – Razonó Luna.

\- Sigo aquí – Dijo Harry, con una mirada tenebrosa – Hay otras maneras; podría pedir a Dobby o Kreacher que me acercasen al lugar, o usar las sombras.

\- Aún no estás listo para un viaje tan largo – Espetó Hades – Mejor lo de los elfos.

Harry asintió, mirando a ambos dioses, sabía que lo más sabio era seguir sus indicaciones, aunque quería seguir destruyendo los trozos de alma de Voldemort y por qué no al mismo mago oscuro.

\- Señor Hades, ¿Qué ocurrirá con los fragmentos de alma de Voldemort?

\- Esta demasiado mutilado para poder ser reconstituido, pasara toda la eternidad en los campos de castigo, si es que llega allí – Sonrió siniestramente antes de mirar a su hermana – Tenemos que irnos; mejor salimos primero del castillo – Le dirigió una mirada significativa, como si ya lo hubiesen hablado.

Ambos dioses desaparecieron, tomados de la mano, él envuelto en sombras y ella en una especie de torbellino de trigo. Ambos estudiantes se miraron, era la hora de volver a la sala común, como Luna no le permitía ir a la sala de Gryffindor mediante las sombras; fueron con la capa de invisibilidad. Acompañándola a la sala común de Ravenclaw antes de regresar él a la de Gryffindor.


	21. Deméter

El castillo era poderoso, una potente barrera producida por Hécate para garantizar la seguridad de la magia; no era una barrera en sí de magia, que protegía la escuela de las agresiones, tanto mágicas como divinas. Los dioses podían entrar y salir del lugar, pero no directamente, debían situarse justo en el exterior de la barrera y consumir muchas energías para hacerlo. Eso lo había podido contemplar Deméter, lo había sentido nada más desaparecer al lado de su hermano y cruzar esa barrera, cada uno con su poder. En los lindes de la misma, junto a un acantilado aparecieron ambos; ella se tambaleo, casi cayendo, seguía sintiéndose débil y cruzar esa barrera la había debilitado más.

\- Estoy bien.

\- No hermana, no lo estás – La mirada de Hades la encontraba extraña, había inteligencia en sus ojos, como siempre; pero también había algo que no había visto, algo que contrastaba con la frialdad habitual, no sabía definir lo que veía en los ojos de su hermano – Pero lo estarás.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En que debemos llegar al Olimpo y tu sentarte en tu trono, cuanto antes – Vio a su hermano desviar la mirada hacia el castillo – Ten, toma un poco más, la salida te ha perjudicado – Miró lo que le ofrecía, era néctar y ambrosía; ya había tomado un poco antes, cuando se habían encontrado en esa cámara subterránea, y la había hecho sentirse mejor. Podía tomar todo cuanto quisiera, pero se resistía a hacerlo, tomar eso supondría acabar con esa pequeña reserva que le había traído su hermano.

\- Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho.

\- No te creo; por una vez no me discutas, hazme caso. Te han drenado de alguna manera, necesitas de cualquier oportunidad que te fortalezca.

Miro a su hermano con rabia, ni siquiera la estaba mirando para decirle aquello, tan sólo miraba hacia el castillo; sentía ganas de pelear con él, de discutir. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón y la molestaba, aunque no sabía que era lo que le molestaba más.

\- Vámonos, ¿no decías que teníamos prisa?

\- Podría ser peligroso; termínate eso y nos marcharemos.

Se comió la ambrosía y se bebió el néctar, no sintiendo mucha mejor después de eso. La miró fijamente, tal y como había hecho durante la cena con esos dos semidioses; recordaba la silenciosa conversación que habían tenido sobre su hija, conversación que había hecho que depositase su confianza en él, pero su hermano era un cabezota, en realidad ambos lo eran.

\- Deméter, no puedes hacer otro viaje por tu cuenta – La miró al fin, una mirada tajante, no dispuesta a admitir una réplica.

\- Si puedo, estoy perfectamente.

\- Puede que lo estés, o que creas estarlo; pero ambos sabemos lo que es lo mejor.

\- Hades...

\- Mira, sé que podrías llegar por tu cuenta al olimpo; posees la cabezonería y orgullo necesarios para eso. Pero no puedes preveer nada... ¿Y si al llegar te pasa lo que te acaba de ocurrir?

\- No vas a dejarlo estar, ¿no?

\- Ya me conoces.

\- Con una condición; nunca lo mencionaras no me lo echaras en cara.

\- Lo juro, por el estigio.

\- ¿Un juramento solemne, hermanito?

\- Siempre hay que pedirlos – Desvió al fin la mirada del castillo hacia ella.

Se fijó en que su hermano le tendía la mano, caminó hacia él cogiéndosela y acercándose lo máximo posible, mirándola a los ojos, estaba lista. Notó como la sujetaba con firmeza, envolviéndola con las sombras, podía notar el poder de su hermano rodeándola, tal cual lo haría su propio poder para viajar; y ahora depositaba su confianza en el viaje de sombras de su hermano. Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía el tirón propio del viaje, segundos después se detuvo, abrió los ojos, estaban en el olimpo, en el salón del trono, se soltó de su hermano. El salón del trono era un lugar hermoso, con una cúpula abierta al universo en la que podían verse las estrellas, constelaciones y planetas... Era un lugar construido con mármol blanco y decorado con oro y plata; con los distintos tronos dispuestos en forma de "U".

\- Que curioso, y pensar que os despreciabais.

Se volvieron hacia aquella voz, salía de una de las columnas. Deméter se tensó y podría notar el cambio en la actitud de Hades, de una relajada a una amenazante, mirando a Perséfone como si fuese un gran mal.

\- Perséfone – Susurró Hades apretando los puños – Hazte a un lado.

\- Creo que no; si lo hiciese perdería aquello que he logrado, mucho poder para ser desaprovechado – Rio entre dientes interponiéndose en el trayecto al trono – No te parece, ¿madre? – Ignoró a Hades para fijar su mirada en ella.

\- Me traicionaste – Miró a su hija con decepción, con dolor – Me engañaste y entregaste a un maniaco, un monstruo. ¿Y todo por poder?

\- Es tiempo que haya cambios, que alguien más merecedor ocupe tu tugar; alguien que use adecuadamente toda su potencia y todo lo tuyo me pertenece.

Deméter captó la mirada de su hermano, también el intercambio silencioso a través de la misma, era ella quien había estado drenando su poder y ahora se interponía para que no pudiese recuperarlo.

\- Eso es traición – oyó decir a Hades, la voz de su hermano era fría y tranquila, calculadora; pero Deméter había captado el horror en los ojos de su hermano.

\- Nuestra familia siempre ha prosperado a base de traiciones; Urano, Cronos, vosotros mismos... Sólo es cuestión de tomarlo – sonrió maquiavélicamente – Y a ti te queda muy poco, madre.

Sin más, la atacó; Deméter se quedó paralizada al ver a su propia hija atacarla con sus poderes, sus habilidades, las que le había arrebatado. Unas lianas marchaban hacia ella, a atraparla, tan sólo pudo librarse del golpe al ser interceptada por una sombra lanzada por su hermano.

\- Te cubro – Las palabras de Hades la reconfortaban, aunque sentía mucho miedo, temía que necesitasen más ayuda.

La temperatura descendió, Deméter sabía que ella no había tenido nada que vez, que había sido su hija. Trató de combatirla, calor contra el frío, pero no había forma de ganarle terreno; estaba bastante débil y estaría más si no le hubiese hecho caso a su hermano. Su hija se enfrentaba a ambos al mismo tiempo y no había perdido terreno, tan solo estaba bloqueada. Miro a Hades, ¿Acaso estaba manteniendo esto en tablas para que fuese ella quien venciese a su hija?. Pero todo cambió en cuestión de segundos, Perséfone había logrado herir a Hades, lo que supuso que este perdiese su concentración, fue entonces cuando vio el movimiento de su hija.

\- Cuidado.

Había sido una trampa, había simulado enfrentarse a los dos, pero tan solo buscaba sacar a Hades de la ecuación y lo había logrado, quitar de en medio al más fuerte. Pero ya era demasiado tarde su hermano quedó atrapado en unas lianas y fue arrojado a una zona donde había luz, ninguna penumbra.

\- A ver cómo te escapas ahora que no tienes sombras, querido – la voz que empleó al decir aquello era escalofriante, luego se volvió hacia ella – Acabemos con esto, madre – Deméter tragó saliva, sabía que estaba acorralada, y había algo que le extrañaba; era el solsticio de invierno, y los dioses del consejo no estaban allí.

Únicamente le quedaba una opción, esquivar los ataques, ganar tiempo; su hija era muy rápida, tal vez demasiado. Su hija conjuraba distintos tipos de liana, moldeándolos como un arma punzante. Los recuerdos la asaltaron, de cuando ella había hecho eso durante la primera guerra contra los titanes y las consecuencias de su propio poder.

Eso la puso en un punto crítico, cuando la liana-arma se precipitó hacia ella, muy rápido, no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo, no le daba tiempo. Derrotada cerro los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero este no llegó; escuchó un objeto metálico resonar al caer contra el mármol. Al abrir los ojos vio a su hermano delante de ella y la espada que este había portado en la batalla de Manhattan en el suelo, la había dejado caer.

\- Hades – Susurró, viendo caer a su hermano de rodillas con esa maldita liana atravesándole el tórax.

\- Maldito idiota – Exclamó Perséfone - ¿tanto te gustan los muertos que deseas estarlo?

\- Deméter – Su hermano hablaba de forma entrecortada – Coge la espada y hazlo. La onda expansiva será mayor. Es tú única oportunidad.

\- Será peligroso, mucho.

\- Hay cosas mucho más peligrosas.

\- ¿Qué murmuráis vosotros dos? – Los miro con una sonrisa burlona – Diciéndoos vuestras últimas palabras.

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo! – Miró a Hades - ¿Estás seguro?

\- No te detengas.

\- No podéis enfrentarme, estáis acabados.

Recogió la espada de su hermano del suelo, sopesándola, era una espada peligrosa, mucho más que la que solía usar ella; una espada que irradiaba muerte. La alzó dejándola caer sobre la liana, pariéndola, destruyéndola; lo que genera una potente onda, era una sonda expansiva de oscuridad, haciendo que tanto Hades como Perséfone saliesen despedidos hacia atrás, pero ella no, aunque la onda iba también en su dirección. La espada absorbió la onda, protegiéndola. Se apresuró a ir hacia su trono, sin soltar la espada, y se sentó en él.

\- ¡Mierda! – Oyó exclamar a Perséfone; no se giró a mirarla, miró hacia Hades, que seguía en el suelo con una herida abierta, una herida que lo atravesaba de la que manaba Icor.

Entraron el resto de dioses en la sala del trono. Poseidón, Atenea y Ares se enfrentaban a Perséfone. Zeus y Hera se sentaban indiferentes en su trono. Apolo, Hestia, Artemisa y Hermes socorrían a Hades. Afrodita y Dionisio contemplaban la escena en silencio.

\- Llegáis tarde – dijo completamente seria.

\- Cada cual debe resolver sus propios problemas – Sentenció Zeus – Podrías haberlo hecho mejor.

\- Yo no veo un gran problema en todo esto – Dijo Hera mirándola con aborrecimiento

\- Acaba de escaparse – comunicó Atenea – Tenemos que discutir lo sucedido aquí.

\- Tan sólo ha sido una lucha de poder, solo los verdaderos líderes la ganan – Zeus, como siempre, le quitaba importancia al asunto.

\- ¡Ha sido más que eso! – Rugió Poseidón – Si cualquiera hubiese intentado quitarte tu trono, tu poder, nos estarías ordenando ahora mismo que saliésemos a darle caza, querrías su cabeza... un momento, ya lo hiciste, tratando de matar a mi hijo porque habían robado tu rayo maestro, cuando ni siquiera él sabía que era un semidiós – Estaba claro que Poseidón estaba enfadado – Nuestra hermana está débil, nuestro hermano ha quedado malherido, y podría haber sido peor.

\- Haya paz hermano, todo está bien ahora – Replicó Zeus.

Deméter negó suavemente; a Zeus nunca le gustaban las verdades a la cara. Era egoísta y autoritario, un ególatra. Cada vez era peor.

\- Debíamos hablar de que hacemos con Perséfone – Dijo Atenea – Tu hija la ha liado bien – Deméter la ignoró, sonaba a acusación contra ella – Ambas la habéis liado.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – Dijo peligrosamente mirando a su sobrina.

\- Bueno, tu hijita se las apaño para engañar a Hades. Tu detestas a Hades. Y ha sido Hades el que ha salido peor parado...

\- Claro, me puse de acuerdo con ella sobre la mejor forma de asesinarme – Le espetó sarcásticamente, con una mirada fiera que pocas veces mostraba, una mirada que hacía milenios que no mostraba – Usa esa gran inteligencia de la que tanto te jactas y deja de decir estupideces – Apretó con mayor fuerza la empuñadura de la espada de Hades, con mayor firmeza, el silencio se produjo en la sala, no se daba cuenta de lo amenazante que parecía en ese momento - ¿Cómo está mi hermano? – Preguntó a Apolo, apartando su mirada de Atenea. El dios de la medicina acababa de entrar en la sala, junto a su gemela.

\- Se repondrá – Respondió llanamente, sin entrar en detalles - ¿Tu...?

\- Bien, recuperándome – Sentía como su poder regresaba a ella poco a poco; Hades había tenido razón con lo del trono.

\- Siento interrumpir la charla sobre el necio de Hades, pero tenemos que centrarnos en qué hacer con la traidora – Interrumpió Hera, pero no parecía lamentar interrumpir - ¿La arrojamos al tártaro?

\- Eso no es solución – dijo Afrodita – Hay que atraparla primero de todas formas.

\- Dedícate a los espejos y los peinados que es lo tuyo – Le dijo de forma despectiva Atenea – Para decir algo obvio, mejor cállate.

\- Si eso es lo mejor que tu inteligencia puede hacer mejor nos abstenemos de oír lo que tengas que decir – Le rebatió Artemisa – Tengo una idea, no servirá para atraparla pero si para limitar su actuar – Mencionó – Vetémosle la entrada al Olimpo y al campamento. Que no pueda entrar a ninguno de los dos, el consejo tiene poder para esas cosas. Si regresa aquí volverá a intentarlo, y en el campamento podrá usar a los héroes como armas. Ya fueron usados antes.

\- Muy cierto – Murmuraron varios dioses.

\- Yo soy la mente militar aquí, la estratega, tu sólo te dedicas a la caza.

\- Puede que lo seas – Intervino Poseidon antes de que se armase una pelea entre ellas – Pero ahora mismo no lo estas mostrando y lo sabes. Estas molesta porque se te ha escapado, no lo pagues con los demás, no es el momento.

\- La idea de artemisa es buena – Opino Ares – Dejar al enemigo sin recursos, me gusta.

\- Votemos pues; y pasemos a celebrar el solsticio – Sentenció Zeus - ¿A favor de las medidas?

Los doce miembros alzaron la mano, conformes con las medidas propuestas; a Deméter le costaba actuar con frialdad, ella quería a su hija y le dolía su traición, sabía que debía ser castigada por su osadía; pero lo que había comentado Hera sobre el tártaro la había molestado.

\- Resuelto, que empiece la fiesta – Resolvió Zeus.

Todos se levantaron para ir a donde celebraban el solsticio; sólo Deméter se quedó en la sala, sentada en el trono. Hefesto se le acercó.

\- Bonita espada.

\- Es de Hades; yo tan solo la blandí en esta ocasión.

\- Es la espada de la oscuridad, tiene muchas propiedades que la hacen poderosa, quizá la más poderosa que haya por aquí.

Deméter se quedó en silencio, mirando la espada, recordando lo que había hecho la espada, como la había protegido, de haberla cortado con otra espada también habría quedado fuera de juego, y su hija habría ganado. Hades había encontrado la forma de ganar.

\- ¿Te quedarás ahí?

\- Hasta que sepa que estoy bien; de todas formas paso de fiestas, no tengo ganas.

Se quedó sentada un buen rato, hasta que se sintió completa, con todo su potencial en ella. Tenía sus dudas, sus reservas de ir a donde Apolo había llevado a su hermano, aunque no sabía dónde había sido; pero dudaba, no sabía si podía verlo en ese estado. Se levantó; caminando hacia donde estaba Apolo, pidiéndole que la llevase con Hades. La condujo hasta su templo, a unas habitaciones que servían como ala hospitalaria. Él estaba sobre una cama, inconsciente y con unas vendas cubriéndole el tórax; muy pálido, mucho más pálido que de costumbre. Hestia estaba con él.

\- La familia es algo complicado, nunca se la conoce del todo y nunca se acierta del todo con ella.

\- ¿En qué me he equivocado?

\- A veces no se debe a un error, no todo depende de uno solo; a veces nada puede evitar los problemas.

\- Llevas una túnica de Hogwarts – Observó – Dos semidioses me rescataron y contactaron con nuestro hermano.

\- Zeus me envió allí; aunque no me dijo su pretensión, y en cuanto a los semidioses, ¿Qué opinas de ellos?

\- Trabajan bien en equipo; un equipo raro, pero se entienden.

\- ¿Qué le ves de raro?

\- Son una hija de Atenea y un hijo de Hades; los hijos de Hades suelen actuar más en solitario.

\- Los semidioses suelen ser un reflejo de alguno de los aspectos de sus padres divinos. ¿Quién forzó a nuestro hermano a convertirse en un solitario?

\- La gente tiende a temer a la oscuridad y a la muerte, con todo lo que conllevan – Murmuró Deméter tras unos instantes de reflexión.

\- Ese chico, Harry, es más que un hijo de Hades. Y creo que ya lo sabes, aunque no lo sepas – Tras aquellas palabras Hestia se levantó – Será mejor que regrese al castillo. ¿Te quedas tú con Hades?

\- Se lo debo, después de todo.

Recibió una última mirada de su hermana mayor; una mirada suspicaz. Las conversaciones con Hestia podían llegar a ser un poco extrañas, en esas ocasiones nunca le decía nada directamente pero siempre había algo en sus palabras; daba que pensar. Deméter se sentó en donde antes había estado Hestia, todavía sostenía la espada de Hades.


	22. Severus III

La marca le ardía en el brazo, aquel veintiuno de diciembre le estaba convocando su señor, el señor oscuro; era casi medianoche y se preguntaba el porqué de la urgencia, no era normal y no podía eludir el llamado. Se apareció en la mansión Malfoy, era actualmente el cuartel general del señor oscuro, habían tenido que abandonar el anterior. Desconocía los motivos, solo que unas semanas atrás había estado furioso, muy furioso; hasta el puto de matar a dos de los tres guardas que tenía en la otra mansión. Caminó por los jardines, anunciando su presencia; se extrañó al llegar a la "nueva sala de reuniones". Tan sólo estaban Lucius, Nott y el señor tenebroso. También una figura femenina oculta en la penumbra.

\- Severus, llegaste al fin; las cosas se están complicando.

\- ¿Mi señor?

\- Lucius, Nott; salid – Pasaron unos segundos desde que se marcharon; Severus permaneció en silencio – Necesito hacerme con esa profecía.

\- Mi señor, la orden ha aumentado su vigilancia sobre el ministerio.

\- Lo sé, alguien mató a Nagini durante su reconocimiento; lo pagarán. Cuando los encuentre lo pagaran. Esa figura oculta en las sombras que mató a mi Nagini morirá, la destruiré; después de encargarme de Potter – Cuando el señor oscuro se ponía en plan monólogo era mejor no interrumpirlo – Potter se está volviendo muy molesto, él se llevó a nuestra invitada, su nota burlándose de ello era clara, pero... ¿a dónde se la llevó?¿Y cómo lo hizo sin ser detectado? – Severus estaba seguro que el señor oscuro no se había percatado que estaba reflexionando en voz alta, o tal ver si, tal vez esperaba alguna reacción por su parte – Severus, ¿Cómo pudo Potter abandonar el castillo?

\- Lo desconozco, mi señor; Potter es bastante esquivo cuando se lo propone, no ha dejado de trangredir los límites desde que llegó al Hogwarts y el director lo permite.

\- Y nosotros utilizaremos eso a nuestro favor; conozco bien a Potter... siempre actuando como un héroe, siempre arriesgándose por sus amigos y por los que no lo son. Necesitamos un cebo.

\- Cualquiera de sus amigos puede ser el cebo perfecto, la cuestión es cómo atraerlo y saber cómo ha podido Potter conocer nuestra anterior ubicación. A menos que lo que no lo mató con quince meses haya establecido un puente entre ambos.

\- Mi señor, esa clase de magia no deberá ser posible.

\- Pero lo es, y lo aprovecharemos. Severus, averigüe como Potter ha salido de la escuela.

\- Si, mi señor.

Tras aquella indicación entendió que podía retirarse; abandonó el lugar con la total sensación de estar a cada instante pisando un terreno más quebradizo, una plaza de hielo que acabaría por romperse bien por un extremo o bien por otro. Estaba cansado de esa doble vida, una vida en la que en algún momento erraría y supondría su muerte, o algo peor. Había tenido que esforzarse más que de costumbre con sus barreras de oclumancia, el señor oscuro nunca antes había sido tan agresivo, lo que indicaba que cada vez era más peligroso. Lo que el señor tenebroso había dicho sobre Potter le mosqueaba; era evidente que lo había visto más serio, más trabajador y más centrado; pero saber que se había escapado del castillo le molestaba.

Tenían los pasadizos secretos vigilados, Black se los había revelado; pero Potter tenía esa capa de invisibilidad y también ese mapa del castillo. Eso podía explicarlo en parte, pero no como se apareció a Kilómetros de distancia teniendo tan sólo quince años, no es posible tener esos conocimientos a esa edad, menos sin instrucción. Le comentaría al director, en privado; no pensaba compartir todo con la estúpida orden, ni siquiera le contaba todo a Dumbledore. No se fiaba de nadie; en su situación, fiarse significaba la muerte. Estando ya en Hogsmeade, pasada la medianoche, un patronus se apareció ante él; era un fénix. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

\- No entiende de discreción.

La llegada del patronus era completamente inoportuna, unos minutos antes y estaría muerto. ¿Acaso el gran sabio no había pensado en eso? ¿O le daba completamente igual? Resignado se apareció en Gridmaud Place, entrando en la casa y dirigiéndose a la cocina, ya habían comenzado con la reunión.

\- Snivellus hace acto de presencia – Dijo el maldito de Black en un tono claro de burla hacia él.

\- Algunos tenemos cosas que hacer, Black – Replicó mordazmente antes de tomar asiento y quedar en silencio atento a lo que quiera que estuviesen hablando.

\- Arthur estaba vigilando la sala de las profecías cuando oyó un ruido, al girarse vio a la serpiente de Voldemort decapitada – Informó Dumbledore – ahora estábamos hablando sobre el asunto.

\- Sabíamos que le enviaba de vigía en ocasiones – Intervino el licántropo mirándolo de reojo – que esté muerta supone una ventaja para nosotros; sobre todo si esta, como mencionó Severus se comportaba como un apéndice del propio Voldemort.

\- Tarde o temprano nos la íbamos a encontrar – dijo William Weasley – Particularmente me alegra que se la cargasen, seguro que esa serpiente tenía orden de deshacerse de cualquier obstáculo.

\- El señor oscuro quiere información sobre las protecciones que rodean a la profecía; perder a su leal serpiente es un contratiempo para él.

Dumbledore se quedó reflexivo, podía notar en él una mirada calculadora como si estuviese pensando en algo que no deseaba compartir o como si estuviese planeando algo. No le gustaba nada, sus planes solían implicar que alguien lo arriesgase todo mientras se quedaba sentado en su despacho buscando el siguiente movimiento.

\- No podemos esperar más – Dijo al fin el director – Tenemos que chequear esa conexión, y prevenir problemas por su causa.

\- ¿Por qué?, si Harry está bien – Cuestionó Black.

\- Porque Voldemort podría valérsete de ello para atraerlo – Discutió Dumbledore – Severus, tú te encargarás. La mente puede llegar a ser un arma peligrosa sin la protección adecuada.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – Exclamó Black – Snivellus aprovechará para descargar en Harry todo el odio que no pudo descargar en James.

\- No hay otra alternativa Sirius, se razonable – susurró Lupin, conteniendo al chico rabioso.

\- El señor oscuro sabe que Naguini está muerta; no sé cómo pero ya lo sabe – Susurro, ignorando a los demás y mirando al director, abriéndole su mente al mismo dejando fuera del recuerdo la imagen de la figura de la penumbra, se preguntaba quién era esa mujer y mejor no decir nada hasta saber quién era.

\- Muy bien, esto hace que tengamos que actuar rápido, cuanto antes mejor.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿No podríamos contarle a Harry lo de la profecía? – Inquirió Tonks

\- No, es demasiado pronto; eso solo hará que quiera escucharlo y esta caerá en manos de Voldemort, lo cual sería catastrófico – Rebatió el director – Aún no está preparado para saber.

\- Tendremos que extremar la cautela durante unos días – mencionó Kingsley – Se montará un gran revuelo en cuanto encuentren mañana a la serpiente, revisaban todo el departamento por si se han llevado algo.

\- Creo que todos necesitaremos respuestas en esto – Agregó Tonks.

\- cierto, sed prudentes – Coincidió Dumbledore – Será mejor que todos descansemos. Severus, ven a mi despecho mañana después de que se marchen los alumnos.

El director se largó del lugar dando por concluida la reunión, valiéndose de su fénix para transportarse al castillo; Severus hizo una mueca de contrariedad, encontraba bastante dramática la salida del director. No queriendo pasar más tiempo en esa asquerosa casa, se levantó caminando hasta la salida y avanzando, saliendo del perímetro de la misma antes de aparecerse en Hogsmeade y caminar de regreso al castillo; tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Pasó la mayor parte de la madrugada ocupado, revisando los trabajos y exámenes que tanto por unos como por otros había dejado de corregir, notas de última hora que poner en los boletines provisionales. Aparte de mandar un mensaje urgente de última hora a cierto alumno.

Apenas había dormido un par de horas, tampoco había desayunando; eran las nueve de la mañana del veintidós de diciembre, había citado a Potter en su despacho y más le valía acudir. Apenas terminaba de pensar en ello, tocaron a la puerta, alzó la mirada viendo a Potter en el umbral; el que se hubiese quitado las gafas y dejado crecer el pelo lo hacía más tolerable.

\- ¿Me ha llamado, profesor?

\- Evidentemente, sino ya le estaría preguntando que hace aquí – Aguardó unos segundos, evaluando la mirada del chico – Pase, no me haga perder el tiempo.

\- Si profesor, ¿de qué quería hablar?

Analizó al muchacho unos segundos, los cambios que había visto en él al principio de curso se habían mantenido; el chicho estaba serio, formal y educado. Un gran contraste con los cursos anteriores.

\- El director quiere que te enseñe oclumancia – Pronunció fríamente, mirando la reacción del chico – Una pérdida de tiempo, a mi parecer. Cree que el señor oscuro podría manejarte como a un títere.

\- Eso no suena muy bien – Le vio fruncir el ceño - ¿En qué consiste la oclumancia, señor?

\- La oclumancia es la defensa mágica de la mente frente a las agresiones de los legeremantes. Los legeremantes tienen el poder de entrar en la mente de las personas y examinar sus recuerdos para extraer información; incluso modificarlos o inventarlos para torturar y desquiciar.

\- Entiendo, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

\- Después de las navidades. Ahora, fuera de mi despacho Potter.


	23. Nico II

Por mucho tiempo que llevase allí, no se sentía incómodo, llevaba casi seis meses en el inframundo, a cargo del mismo, por mandato de su padre. Hasta la fecha sólo había tenido papeleo y controlar que todo se hiciese correctamente. De vez en cuando había tenido que tratar con Caronte, y con sus intentos de que le subiese el sueldo; se creía que porque no estuviese su padre allí podía engañarle. Suspiró, habiendo terminado con toda aquella faena salió a dar una vuelta; al menos así despejaría un poco la mente, estiraría las piernas y luego se echaría un rato. Pan comido. Pasó por delante del jardín que su padre había mandado construir para Persédone, el jardín seguía siendo hermoso, aun no estando ella aquí, nunca más. Paso por los campos elíseos, mirando a las distintas almas premiadas con ese lugar, era más alegre que caminar por los asfódelos y menos entretenido que los campos de castigo. Observó a las almas unos instantes, parecían alegres en ese lugar. Todavía no se le permitía ver a su madre, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si había decidido seguir adelante, intentar otra vida, como Bianca. Regresó hacia el palacio de su padre; entrando en la sala en la que este tenía su trono, solía sentarse a los pies del mismo, siempre que era requerido en esa sala.

Algo lo sorprendió, un torbellino de trigo apareciendo en el lugar; frunció el ceño extrañado, no tenía sentido después de lo que había pasado. Perséfone no era bienvenida en el inframundo, su padre le había prohibido la entrada, solo quedaba una opción y no tenía mucho sentido; pero enconces... ¿Qué hacía Deméter apareciendo allí?, sobre todo cuando estaba desaparecida. Observó en silencio, con cierto recelo, mientras terminaba de formarse. Se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Podía ver a su padre apoyado en Deméter, ella lo había traído y tenía la espada de su padre.

\- fue herido y al parecer la hospitalidad de Zeus sólo dura tres días – La brusquedad en su forma de hablar como la inusual firmeza de su mirada lo desconcertaron; Deméter no le caía bien, de hecho salía tratarlo mal, de forma déspota, si podía evitaba estar por el inframundo cuando ella estaba de visita – Tenemos que acostarlo, ayúdame.

\- Vamos – dijo completamente serio acercándose a su padre, mirándolo con atención – Llevémoslo a su habitación.

Lo instalaron; Nico encontraba todo eso muy extraño, una cosa era que su padre hubiese sido herido pero que lo trajese al inframundo una de las diosas que más abiertamente le mostraba su desprecio, era raro.

\- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

\- Luego te cuento, ahora tengo que preparar una mezcla de néctar y ambrosía, consigue tú unas gasas y vendas.

\- ¿Por qué no avisas a Apolo?

\- Vendrá... cuando pueda. Lo atendió en su momento, pero Zeus le había encargado a otros tareas más "urgentes" – Le pareció que estaba preocupada, no lo sabía, lo cierto es que estaba rara.

\- Es muy tarde, esta todo cerrado y no pienso llevármelo del campamento.

\- Consigue lo que te he pedido, Nico.

\- ¿Tengo permiso para robar una farmacia? – Inquirió en tono de burla antes de marcharse mediante el viaje de sombras.

No se fiaba de dejarla con su padre estando este herido, no se fiaba de ella, pero no le quedaba otra, no podía negarse a cumplir el mandato de un dios, y cualquier petición de un dios resultaba un mandato; era de necios negarse a aquello, negarse a hacerlo.

Había decidido en el último momento acudir a un hospital en lugar de una farmacia, a decir verdad nada más hacerle ese comentario se le había ocurrido que era una idea excelente, robar el material. Tenía dos motivos para dejarse caer en un hospital para conseguir esas cosas: El primero, un hospital estaba mejor abastecido y podría conseguir muchas más cosas. El segundo, irónicamente un hospital tenía menos seguridad que una farmacia. Salió de las sombras en las escaleras, estaba oscuro, completamente oscuro. Tanto las escaleras como la planta en la que entró, la planta de cirugía; sonrió al no ver a ninguna enfermera en el control, debían estar ocupadas, supuso. Caminó por el pasillo, fingiendo estar cómodo en el lugar, aprovechando la quietud de la sala para concentrarse y convocar su mochila mediante las sombras, una mochila grande y vacía. Se fijó en las distintas puertas hasta dar con la que buscaba, la de material fungible. Allí había de todo, de todo lo que pensaba que podía ser necesario, aunque dudaba sobre la cantidad. Cogió distintos tipos de paquetes de gasas, vendas, paquetes de compresas de gasa, guantes... cogió un poco de todo lo que había visto en la enfermería del campamento. Se fijó que había también varias bandejas de instrumental, esterilizado y envasado, Will le había comentado sobre esas cosas, podían ser útiles; lo consideró unos instantes, antes de coger un poco y echarlo dentro de la mochila. Empezó a escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo, terminó de llenar la mochila y se disponía a marcharse cuando escucho unas voces en el pasillo, no podía salir, y si abrían la puerta estaría metido en problemas, en serios problemas. No queriendo arriesgarse a eso, viajo de vuelta al inframundo desde ese mismo cuarto de material fungible.

Al llegar a ese lugar que podía considerar su hogar, vació la mochila en la misma cama donde estaba su padre, contemplando como Deméter le hacía ingerir a su padre un líquido espeso, lo estaba alimentando.

\- Eso es más que robar una farmacia, Nico - Su tono de voz nuevamente le sonaba extraño, parecía reprenderlo al tiempo que de alguna manera sonreía.

\- No había ninguna farmacia abierta así que hice una visita al hospital – Replicó sonriendo de una forma extraña, un poco más relajado que hace unos instantes – Creo que hemos salido ganando – Agregó señalando el instrumental.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Se encogió de hombros, no iba a hablarle a ella de Will, menos aun cuando ni siquiera se lo había contado a su padre, aunque recordaba que su padre le había dicho en una ocasión que buscase la felicidad. Empezó a organizar las cosas, de forma precisa, que nada quedase mezclado. Permaneció en silencio hasta que supo que no podía prolongar más su estancia ahí, además necesitaba dormir.

\- Cuídalo, no me queda mucha familia.

\- Se lo debo, descansa.

Nada más entrar en su habitación se echó en la cama y se quedó dormido. Despertó horas después; fue a donde estaba su padre, más no entró, se quedó oculto en la oscuridad escuchando, estaban hablando entre ellos y para sorpresa suya no parecían estar discutiendo. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando

\- Traje tu espada; está a buen resguardo. Absorbió el golpe, aunque tú sabías que pasaría.

\- No lo sabía, lo intuía; y salió bien – La voz de su padre era áspera y cansada, se le notaba la fatiga pero también las ganas de luchar para sobrevivir.

\- Si, sólo que tu casi...

\- Un riesgo que acepté. Era la única forma de que recuperases tu poder, de vencerla.

\- Es la segunda vez que casi mueres por causa de mis poderes.

\- Morirse, desvanecerse... viene a ser lo mismo, Hades.

\- Ya bueno. Supongo que estamos en paz.

\- Si, supongo que lo estaremos, cuando todo acabe.

Aprovechó que se quedaron unos instantes en silencio para entrar en la estancia acercándose a donde estaba su padre.

\- ¿Todo bien, padre?

\- Si Nico; es hora de que regreses al campamento.

\- Pero...

\- Hazme caso, lo entenderás en su momento.

\- Si, padre.

\- No lo abandones, ni vayas a ninguna búsqueda – Oyó que le decía Deméter – Es una sugerencia, por cuestión de seguridad.

Asintió, consultando la hora, si se apresuraba llegaría al desayuno; se preguntaba quien se iba a encargar de los asuntos del inframundo mientras su padre se reponía, pero era mejor no pensar en ello. Tomó una tableta de ambrosía antes de realizar un último viaje de sombra; en dirección al campamento. Caminó por el bosque, llegando al claro donde estaban las cabañas y el comedor, saludando a Will al pasar quien lo invitó a sentarse en la mesa con él.

\- ¿Me ponéis al día?

\- Quirón es el nuevo director en funciones – Le comentó su novio con cierto fastidio – Me cae bien, la verdad; pero Percy tiene razón, cambiando cada dos por tres de director no vamos a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Percy?

\- Si, hemos hecho reuniones secretas; tu padre no estaba mal, luego nos impusieron a Perséfone como codirectora que no paraba de hacer que las cosas fueran un asco. En serio, pensaba que era más agradable.

\- Le gustaba convertirme en plantas, lo disfrutaba, al igual que su madre.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio unos instantes, hasta que terminaron soltando una carcajada; no era que tuviese realmente gracia, era la forma en la que lo habían comentado. Pero ese momento terminó pronto, su preocupación por el momento era demasiado alta.

\- Will, ¿qué sabes de heridas punzantes en el tórax?

\- Suelen ser muy peligrosas, potencialmente mortales; ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Mi padre - Respondió simplemente, para sorpresa suya, la expresión de Will era de comprensión, como si lo entendiese todo – ¿Qué está ocurriendo?¿Sabes algo?, Deméter desaparece y aparece meses después trayendo a mi padre malherido al inframundo.

\- No lo sé, no nos cuentan nada. Tan solo sabemos que hubo una pelea en el olimpo, una pelea que terminó con un dios herido y una diosa declarada traidora al olimpo. Pero desconozco los detalles.

\- ¿Qué diosa?

\- Perséfone.

Dejó de comer, quedando en Shock; aquello sí que no se lo esperaba; notaba la ira creciendo en él: ira, rabia y rencor. Recordaba que Bianca le había advertido sobre guardar rencor y sabía que no podía hacerle frente, pero deseaba venganza. Ahora la conversación que había oñido antes comenzaba a cobrar cierto sentido.

\- Perséfone traicionó a su madre e intento matar a mi padre – Formuló dejando a los que los que los oyeron en completo silencio – Podía notar la mirada de Quirón, una mirada analítica en la que podía ver que no se equivocaba, también sabía lo que quería decir esa mirada, asintió en silencio, no querían compartir esa información con ellos, así que debía quedar como un comentario por parte suya, lo cual podía ser bastante frustrante. Tenía que pensar en qué hacer. Andarse con cuidado.

Terminó el desayuno en silencio; sin decir nada más , perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus ganas de venganza, de hacérselo pagar; pero para eso debía prepararse, entrenar y mejorar, y ver si podía encontrar algo que le protegiese de uno de los pasatiempos preferidos de Perséfone, convertirlo en planta. Como odiaba esa sensación.

Buscó a Percy terminado el desayuno, por un lado quería hablar con él pero por el otro prefería centrarse en otra cosa, necesitaba mejorar con la espada y con el control de sus poderes y quien mejor para ayudarlo en eso que el mejor de todo el campamento. Le pidió ayuda, pidiéndole que fuese exigente con él. Quería fortalecer su resistencia, no estaba dispuesto a sucumbir con facilidad.


	24. Luna IV

Se había internado en el bosque; las navidades en el castillo habían sido muy aburridas. Como suma inquisidora, Umbridge había prohibido cualquier clase de adorno o comida especial. Luna no sabía cómo se las había ingeniado, pero esa lameculos del ministerio tenía casi el mismo poder que Dumbledore; y eso suponía una gran molestia, dado que con su grupo de títeres de Slytherin vigilaba todo el castillo. Al menos tenía una forma de eludirlos, Harry le había dejado el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad, así que podía ir a donde quisiera, tenía las armas adecuadas para eso sin meterse en muchos problemas. Había estado escribiéndose con su padre al menos un par de cartas por semana, lo que suponía cierto alivio en tan poco entretenido tiempo festivo.

Necesitaba distraerse, de ahí que hubiese salido a caminar por el bosque. Le relajaba pasear por allí, reconocer el lugar, observar a las criaturas mágicas, era mejor que estar en la sala común. Encontró lo que buscaba, esos caballos alados y raquíticos que tiraban de los carros. Un thestral; y se trataba de una cría.

\- Hola pequeño; traje un poco de carne cruda – Le dijo suavemente sacando el pedazo de carne y ofreciéndoselo, manteniendo la distancia para permitirle a la cría decidir si se acercaba a ella o no. Funcionó, la pequeña cría se acercó a ella comiéndose la carne cruda de su mano. Luna le sonrió, alargando el otro brazo para acariciar al thestral; no entendía por qué le tenían miedo a esas criaturas, la gente era idiota, los thestral eran criaturas nobles e interesantes, no se merecían ese trato por estar relacionadas con la muerte – Eres precioso.

Se quedó un buen rato en el bosque; hasta que oscureció, aunque era difícil saber la hora que era debido a la propia frondosidad del bosque y a que por sus características como semidiosa a veces perdía la noción del tiempo. Supo que había anochecido al encontrarse con Hagrid en el bosque, quien se quedó mirándola con curiosidad al verla junto al pequeño thestral.

\- No deberías entrar en el bosque sin permiso.

\- Lo sé profesor, necesitaba pensar – Respondió mientras seguía acariciando a la cría.

\- Puedes verlos – Afirmó el profesor sorprendido – Puedes verlos y no te incomoda; a muchos les dan miedo. Los dejan de lado como si fuesen peligrosos.

\- A muchos les dan miedo porque les da miedo la muerte; no comprenden que la muerte es parte de la vida.

\- Son muy pocos los que llegan a entender eso; ¿A quién perdiste?

\- No me gusta hablar de ello, profesor.

\- Lo comprendo. Regresemos al castillo, es casi hora de la cena.

Asintió, levantándose despacio y despidiéndose del pequeñin, caminando junto a Hagrid en completo silencio; el hombre le parecía un bonachon y era agradable pero no era buen profesor, se centraba en enseñar sólo cosas que le gustaban, cosas que impresionaban a los demás. No le gustaban sus métodos, consideraba que debían aprender sobre todo tipo de criaturas, no sólo aquellas que resultasen más impresionantes y que generalmente eran las más potencialmente peligrosas.

Llegaron al linde del bosque, donde estaba la cabaña del profesor; iluminada como si la chimenea estuviese prendida en su interior; miró a Hagrid, parecía que le habían dado una buena paliza. Tenía uno de los ojos a la funerala y la cara llena de cortes, como si fuese carne picada. Si tuviese más confianza con él, le preguntaría, pero no lo conocía fuera de las clases; lo que le hacía plantearse si preguntarle o no a Harry, sabía que él si tenía cierta amistad con Hagrid.

Ascendieron por el terreno escarpado hacia el castillo; le costaba seguir el ritmo de Hagrid, el cual caminaba como si fuese sobre plano, mientras ella tenía que mantenerse cerca del profesor, y para ello tenía que correr, mientras evitaba caerse o tropezar con algunas de las rocas del terreno. Para cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo, respiraba entrecortadamente, tragando saliva. Entró al gran comedor; viendo el saludo de Harry y de Ginny quienes le pedían que se acercase a la mesa de Gryffindor. Dudó, Harry y Ginny eran amigos suyos, pero por otro lado Hermione y Ronald le habían mostrado su desprecio en más de una ocasión; lo sopesó unos segundos antes de acercarse y sentarse entre Harry y Ginny.

\- ¿Qué tal las navidades?

\- No es asunto tuyo – Respondió Ronald Weasley.

Percibió como Hermione le daba un codazo mientras Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada y Ginny Parecía que quería tener unas palabras con su hermano; en lugar de eso, fue ella quien respondió a su pregunta.

\- Fue bastante bien, Harry habló con estos dos idiotas ante todos los adultos sobre su pensamiento de que les pertenece como amigo y "llegaron" a la conclusión de que deben darle su espacio a Harry y esas cosas.

\- Oh.

\- A parte de eso, no estuvieron mal; de hecho el "perro" se lo pasó muy bien, al menos hasta año nuevo – Agregó Harry, hablando con cautela.

Luna ignoraba lo que les había pasado en navidades, parecía que habían tenido una discusión importante y no sabía si quería conocer los términos de esa conversación. Pensó que lo mejor era comentar lo del castillo, aunque era probable que ya lo supieran.

\- Umbridge se las apañó para prohibir las navidades en el castillo; no hubo ninguna celebración.

\- Eso te pasa por no irte a tu casa – Mencionó Hermione en tono neutro, podía notar que seguía sin caerle bien, pero al mismo tiempo se esforzaba por ser medianamente agradable.

Cogió un pedazo de carne y realizo una ofrenda en el fuego, para Atenea, su progenitora divina; y se disponía a hacer una ofrenda también a Hades y a Deméter cuando notó las mismas miradas de extrañeza que le lanzaban sus compañeros de casa. Algunos en esa mesa también se la lanzaban, sobre todo los amigos de Harry, a excepción de Ginny; tampoco Dean lo hacía. Ellos dos la miraban con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso, Luna? – Preguntó Ginny.

\- Es una ofrenda a los dioses, mi padre y yo creemos en los antiguos dioses.

\- ¿Los griegos? – Preguntó Dean.

\- Si, los griegos.

\- Esto es una locura – Intervino Hermione poniendo un mal gesto – Los dioses no existen, no hay fuerzas divinas que controlen la naturaleza.

\- Es cuestión de creer o no creer – Habló Harry – Y yo creo que hay algo por encima de la magia.

\- Harry, pero eso no es posible – Hemione estaba adoptando la actitud paternalista de "yo soy la que lo sabe todo"; una actitud que a Luna no le gustaba, pues era como si lo que pensara, opinara o supiesen los demás valiese mucho menos que lo que ella tuviera que aportar – no tienen ningún sentido ni ninguna base, se sale fuera de las normas; solo son mitos, la gente ignorante lo explicaba todo con ellos, pero no son reales – Hablaba con contundencia, hasta el punto de llamar la atención de los compañeros de Gryffindor más cercanos a donde estaban – La ciencia lo explica todo, y la magia también, por supuesto que hay cosas que no pueden implicarse, pero por favor, ¿dioses?; eso es simplemente de ignorantes, de críos...

\- Bueno si existiesen y no les hago una ofrenda se ofenderían – Le cortó Harry para disfrute de Luna y de muchos más en esa mesa – Y en el caso de que no existan ¿Qué importa hacerles una ofrenda?, total la mitad de toda esta comida va a terminar en la basura, así que... ¿Por qué no quemar unos trocitos? – Agregó con una sonrisa sarcástica que la propia Luna le había visto a Hades.

Luna miró de reojo a Harry, como este terminaba de servirse en su plato y como después de esto, cogía de su propio plato y ponía en dos más pequeños algo de comida. En uno de ellos puso parte de su pollo y en el otro parte de su ensalada, una ensalada con maíz y frutos secos. Luego sacaba su varita.

\- Harry amigo, no tienes por qué seguir con esta locura...

\- No es una locura, Ron. Esto no es más locura que admirar a unos jugadores de Quidditch como si el mundo dependiese de ellos o creer que los libros son la única verdad existente en el mundo – Objeto Harry en un tono muy serio, sin dejar de apuntar a la comida que iba a ofrendar – Incendio – Primero, prendió el pollo y después la ensalada – Hades y Deméter, ruego que aceptéis mi ofrenda.

\- ¿En serio Harry?, ¿una ofrenda a Hades? – Hermione comenzaba una nueva discusión – Suponiendo que los dioses existan, que no existen, es el peor de todos los dioses; un verdadero malvado, siempre maquinando contra Zeus y el resto de los dioses.

Luna negaba mirando a Harry con cautela, sabía que su amigo defendía a capa y espada a sus amigos y a su familia; y Hermione sin saber lo que estaba haciendo se estaba metiendo con esta última; esperaba que las cosas no se pusiesen peligrosas, eso llamaría mucho más la atención y adiós a toda discreción posible.

\- ¿En serio?, lo que más se ha mostrado del señor del inframundo ha sido en películas donde necesitaban un malo con todos los defectos del mundo y un bueno con todas las virtudes; lo pintan de malo porque tiene dominio sobre los muertos; pero los dioses no son ni buenos ni malos y es mejor no cabrearlos – Harry hablaba con todo el autocontrol que podía tener – De la mitología se han perdido muchos datos, son pocos los escritos que han llegado hasta nosotros, y las películas muggles van todas a los estúpidos tópicos; y eso que todavía no he mencionado la ridícula versión de Hércules de Disney.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

\- Pues que Hercules fue un bastardo de Zeus; no era hijo de Hera y mucho menos nació siendo un dios. Hades no lo secuestro y tampoco conspiro para matarlo o putearlo; fue Hera quien lo puteo todo lo que pudo. Así que... ¿Cuántas historias habrán modificado para mostrar a un villano que guste a la gente?

\- Vale, entiendo tu punto – Admitió Hermione – Y no tienes por qué hacer este tipo de cosas para demostrar que toda creencia es válida, no hagas más tonterías así, Harry – Luego vio cómo se volvía hacia ella – Sigo pensando que tus creencias son erróneas Luna, pero las respetaré.

Luna asintió, aunque se abstuvo de sacar a Hermione de su error; Harry no había hecho eso solo por defenderla, él también hacía sus ofrendas a los dioses; solo que hasta el momento no lo había mostrado en público. Le sonrió a su amigo por lo que había hecho, por el riesgo que había corrido al exponerse a la crítica de los demás; Harry era un buen amigo, al menos había logrado que dejasen ese tema atrás.

Tuvieron el resto de la cena más o menos tranquila en la que los oía hablar de los TIMOS; Harry le había contado sobre las charlas de los profesores de lo importantes que eran esos exámenes así que comprendía perfectamente la ansiedad que les generaban.

\- No me agobies, Hermione – Protestó Ron - ¿Por qué me agobias a mí y no a Harry?

\- Por qué milagrosamente Harry se está aplicando más este curso – Replicó Hermione – Espero que ambos hice el regalo que os hice estas navidades.

\- ¿Qué os regaló? – Preguntó Luna.

\- Una mierda – Dijo Ginny con diversión.

\- Un planificador de deberes – Reveló Harry con esa pequeña sonrisita en los labios.

Luna había oído hablar sobre aquello, una agenda que le gritaba a la gente cada vez que era abierta; cosas como que trabajase, que no trabajar era de vagos y muchas más por el estilo, llegando a insultar y en cierta manera los comentarios del planificador eran inapropiados, molestos e incluso en ocasiones, humillantes. A ella particularmente no le gustaba esa agenda parlante, por un lado no era la mejor de las motivaciones que una agenda este llamándote vago u otros tipos de apelativos y por el otro, a alguien que le cuesta hacer las tareas escolares no va a molestarse en anotar nada en un cuaderno con fechas.

\- ¿Por qué no hacéis una apuesta o un concurso o algo por el estilo – Intervino, mirando a Hermione – Podrías darle algo como premio por ir logrando distintos objetivos; como a un niño pequeño.

\- Eso es manipulación.

\- Puede ser Hermione; pero mejor que la humillación, y esa agenda es importante.

\- Eso con mi hermano funcionara – Aseguró Ginny - ¿tú que dices, Ron?

\- Que quiero probar lo que la loca dice.

Luna vio a Hermione poner los ojos en blanco, como cada vez que, por lo que había observado, algo se salía de su control, de lo que ella entendía por un pensamiento adecuado. No negaba que Hermione no fuese inteligente, pero el serlo y el creerse que lo era tanto o más que los demás la hacía ser cerrada de mente. Además de inteligente era orgullosa y permitía que el orgullo tomase el control. Eso no le gustaba, la gente así era incapaz de reconocer que podía estar equivocada.

Para cuando llegó el momento de los postres hablaban de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade; programada para el día de San Valentín. Ron estaba despotricando porque Ginny iba a salir con el tipo de Ravenclaw, Michael Cornner. Luna sonreía ante tal escena, no sabía nada de tener hermanos pero estaba segura que así actuaban los hermanos con sus hermanas.

\- Luna, ¿irías conmigo? – Le preguntó Dean; el chico con el que se había escapado del colegio el día de navidad, yendo juntos a cenar a las tres escobas, pasando una velada muy bonita e interesante, y quería repetirlo.

\- Claro – Respondió intercambiando con este una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Yo no iré – Dijo Ron – Angelina la programado un entrenamiento para ese día; así que ni yo, ni Ginny, ni Harry podemos ir.

\- Yo no acudiré al entrenamiento – Dijo Harry con firmeza – Es un entrenamiento específico para preparar el partido contra Hufflepuff y te recuerdo que estoy sancionado a no jugar ese partido; así que el día de San Valentín disfrutare del día, puede que invite a alguien.

\- ¿Le vas a pedir salir a Cho? – Preguntó ron muy interesado por lo que había dicho su amigo – Esa chica te gusta, ¿no?

\- No, Cho es agua pasada; es agradable y guapa, pero no es mi tipo.

\- Bueno, da igual – Interrumpió Hermione – Harry será mejor que no hagas planes, tenemos un nuevo paso que dar; sobre todo ahora que ha habido una fuga masiva de Azkaban.

\- Hermione, antes que nada, dime qué es lo que tienes en mente. No quiero que demos ningún paso en falso. Voldemort es peligroso, tanto o más que la negación del ministerio.

\- Hay cierta periodista que tengo pillado su secreto y tú tienes que contar tu historia, lo del cementerio; debemos publicarlo. Solo tendríamos que encontrar el medio de comunicación que lo publique.

\- Eso sería una declaración directa contra el ministerio – Sopesó Harry – Es una buena opción, pero prefiero no involucrar a nadie, si lo hago será por mi cuenta, y no me fio de esa periodista Hermione.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

\- No lo sé; dadme un tiempo para pensarlo.

A mediados del mes de Enero se encontraba en la biblioteca; había podido hablar con Harry sobre Hagrid brevemente, este le había contado todo lo que podía contarle. Le había confiado que el profesor había estado buscando gigantes pero no le había revelado mucho más, sólo que las cosas no habían salido muy bien.

Se encontró entre los estantes sobre cultura griega a una chica; la misma chica que se habían encontrado Harry y ella en el callejón diagon; la muchacha de quinto año que a principio de curso había sido seleccionado para la casa Hufflepuff, Hestia Cerbus.

\- Hola Luna, ¿interesada en Grecia?

\- Si, En parte; tú también?

\- Un poco; aunque sé mucho sobre Grecia – La muchacha sonrió, era una sonrisa enigmática que forzaba a Luna a mirarla con atención.

Luna la miró fijamente, directamente a los ojos, notando en esas pupilas ambarinas una especie de fuego; un fuego cálido y familiar, de esos que te invitaban a pasar la noche en una hoguera o contemplando los leños de una chimenea. Era tranquilizadora pero al mismo tiempo amenazadora; era similar a estar ante la presencia de Hades y Deméter, una vez que había estado ante la presencia de un dios le era fácil ver que estaba ante otro. Ladeó la cabeza pensativa antes de hacer una ligera reverencia, preguntándose que le traía por el lugar.

\- Mi hermano no suele enviar a los dioses a los lugares, a menos que no pueda o no quiera involucrar a los héroes.

\- Por héroes... ¿se refiere a semidioese?

\- Así es, hay ciertas irregularidades de las que uno de mis hermanos se queja y el señor de los cielos no quiere hacer mucho caso. Aun así me envío. Pensé que a indagar, aunque ahora veo que se trataba de otra cosa en realidad, o al menos así lo pienso.

\- Hay una profecía sobre alguien que derrotara a quien desafió a la muerta evadiéndola, y según mi hermano, las profecías sólo se emiten sobre los héroes. Tu amigo y tu habéis estado trabajando para solventar ese problema.

\- Ahora viene el pero, ¿no?

\- Al detectaros como semidioses tuve que informar a mi hermano, únicamente me callé una parte, afirmé no reconocer la filiación de Harry.

\- Gracias, supongo.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose; segundos en los que varios estudiantes pasaron cerca de donde estaban. Luna estaba agradecida de que ninguno de los Gryffindor de plantearse la veracidad de cierta creencia, pero todo podía cambiar si alguien les oía hablar, no porqué fuesen a creer en algo que hacía siglos habían olvidado creer; pero lo podían tomar como una especie de conspiración y eso no sería bueno.

\- No te preocupes por eso; sólo somos dos chicas practicando el griego, es lo que ven y oyen los indiscretos. Ven y entienden aquello que sus mentes pueden procesar.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ya lo aprenderás, no me queda mucho aquí.

\- Sólo estás de observadora, ¿no?

\- Algo así, creo; y no creo que este aquí el curso siguiente. Seguid trabajando como lo estáis haciendo y seguid el consejo del señor de los muertos.

\- Lo haremos.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy?

\- Me hago una idea, pero errar sería una ofensa, ¿no?

\- No me ofenderé.

\- Eres Hestia, la diosa del hogar.

La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa para marcharse unos segundos más tarde, o eso parecía, pero el libro no encajaba concretamente en aquel lugar; no sabía a qué había venido aquello, parecía una especie de regalo y no se despreciaba un regalo de un dios. Guardó el libro en su mochila y permaneció un rato más en mirar el resto de libros. Ninguno tenía de título el que le había dado la diosa. Un libro con dos historias "La iliada" y "La odisea". Debía ser porque el autor del mismo fue un muggle, lo que era un poco hipócrita por parte de una escuela con un director que hacia propaganda a favor de los muggles.


	25. Harry VII

Se despidió de Ron y de Hermione en la sala común, no les había comentado nada sobre su conversación con Snape, confiaba en ellos pero no lo suficiente como para hablarles de la oclumancia. Tampoco les había hablado sobre los Horrocruxes, aunque en realidad este tema era aún peor que el de la oclumancia. Lo único que les dijo antes de abandonar la sala común era que tenía clases con Snape por orden de Dumbledore y que no podía contar nada. Eso parecía que lo respetaban, lo cual no sabía si le molestaba o no. Antes de salir definitivamente, le comentaron algo, pero no sabía que le habían dicho, no les prestaba atención. Decidió apartar los pensamientos sobre ellos de su mente; había pasado los ratos libres durante las vacaciones en la biblioteca de los Black, lo había hecho a escondidas, pues ese cuarto era terreno prohibido por su contenido en libros en artes oscuras. Los primeros días leyó todo lo que encontró sobre la oclumancia, quería estar preparado; Snape no era de los que perdían el tiempo, o al menos eso creía, y no quería hacerle perder el tiempo, sabía que tenía que colaborar con aquello. Por eso había buscado prepararse. No podía practicarlo por su cuenta, no sin conocer ni probar antes sus mecanismos, pero si que había podido hacer algo, una vez comprendió que la oclumancia era cosa de la mente y que lo importante era poder dominar las emociones, se le ocurrió que hacer. Todo gracias al consejo de esos libros de "dejar la mente en blanco"; había pasado el resto de los días meditando a cada momento que se le presentaba la oportunidad, siempre que estaba solo y era poco probable que lo interrumpiesen. Meditar había supuesto encontrar la manera de permanecer tranquilo, atento y relajado; lo que había encontrado complicado, pero al igual que otras cosas que encontraba igual de difíciles, con perseverancia las iba logrando.

Bajó la escalinata principal, ni siquiera se había enterado que ya había llegado allí, le sucedía a veces; perdía la noción del tiempo. en el vestíbulo se encontró con el fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw, la dama gris; quien al igual que la mayoría de los fantasmas del lugar lo miraba con cierto respeto desde siempre, otros le rehuían; era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y que no había entendido porqué hasta recientemente.

\- Buenas tardes – La saludó antes de proseguir con su camino.

Entró en el pasillo principal de las mazmorras; oficialmente estaba en territorio Slytherin, pero eso no le preocupaba; por una vez agradecía al profeta y al ministerio la difamación hacia su persona, así al menos lo dejaban en paz, se apartaban de él. Bueno, eso y el cese de hostilidades con Draco Malfoy había ayudado; era en parte uno de los motivos de que querer secundar el plan de Hermione; pues eso podría poner al chico de Slytherin en una posición complicada.

Cuando llegó al despacho del profesor tocó a la puerta, como respuesta esta se abrió, revelando al profesor Snape apuntando con la varita hacia la puerta.

\- Puntual nuevamente, pase Potter.

Sin vacilar demasiado entró en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, su entendimiento le indicaba que aquello tenía que ser lo más privado posible: a fin de cuentas se trataba en realidad de una práctica prohibida.

\- Te explicaré tan sólo una vez como trabajaremos, así que no me haga repetirme. En cada sesión trataré de entrar en su mente y debes repelerme.

\- De acuerdo; ¿Cómo lo hago, profesor?

\- La voluntad que se requiera para cerrar la mente es similar a resistir la maldición imperius.

Harry se limitó a asentir sin preguntar nada más; le parecía un método agresivo pero eficaz para probar la resistencia de la mente, era un camino difícil, que lo obligaba a trabajar solo.

\- Estoy preparado, profesor – Manifestó haciendo lo que había estado practicando en casa de su padrino, relajarse y meditar, o al menos intentarlo; no había probado a hacerlo mientras conversaba, así que sabía que lo tenía bastante difícil.

\- Legeremens

Y lo sintió, tal cual indicaba uno de los libros que había leído; notó como su mente se alejaba de su control, mostrándole recuerdos, sabía que eran suyos; recuerdos como los sueños con la sala de profecías, la primera vez que se puso el sombrero seleccionador, cuando apuñalo el diario de Riddle en la cámara de los secretos...

Se forzó por relajarse, y forzar a esos recuerdos a permanecer en él mientras empujaba aquella fuerza que quería llevárselos; hasta lograr ver el despacho de nuevo.

\- No está mal para empezar, Potter; ¿Sabe cómo lo ha hecho?

\- No, señor; tan sólo... puede que sea una estupidez, pero he estado meditando estas vacaciones.

\- Eso en parte es la clave para la oclumancia; una de las claves, pero le queda mucho por aprender.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Potter, si quisiera escapar del castillo, ¿Cómo lo había para no ser detectado?

Harry miró al profesor con la sensación de que este sabía algo; Snape conocía del mapa y la capa, así que sólo tenía que pensar rápido algo en esa línea, por suerte se le ocurrió.

\- Usaría el pasadizo para ir a la casa de los gritos; hay unas tablas sueltas en una de las ventanas a través de las cuales se puede salir al exterior, luego cogería el autobús.

\- Puede retirarse; el miércoles a la misma hora.

Harry salió del despacho, con una sensación entraña; no sabía de qué parte estaba Snape, si de Voldemort o de Dumbledore o incluso de sí mismo. Pero no creía prudente que ninguno de los tres supiera como lo había hecho realmente. Desde que se incorporó al mundo mágico a los once años se sintió tratado como si fuese alguien extraño, raro. Si el mundo se enteraba que los dioses existían y que los semidioses también, no quería ni pensar las consecuencias que eso podía llegar a tener. Podrían tomarlo como una amenaza e iniciar una guerra, las guerras eran malas y destructivas; podrían querer aprovecharse para usar ese poder en su propio beneficio, en beneficio de los magos; o simplemente usarlos como cobayas o algo peor. No, no quería imaginarlo. Recordó como Luna y él habían encontrado a la diosa Deméter; y que Voldemort había intentado hacer algo con la sangre de esta, por fortuna Luna se había desecho de eso dejándolo inservible. Se detuvo unos instantes mirando por uno de los ventanales hacia el lago, se encontraba reflexivo y molesto; Voldemort había resucitado usando su sangre porque decía que el sacrificio de su madre pasaría a el fortaleciéndolo, Dumbledore había dicho que la sangre era poderosa, y si la sangre era poderosa, ¿lo era más la suya siendo un semidiós a parte del poder que le diese a la misma el sacrificio de su madre?

\- Debo ser yo quien lo destruya – Murmuró, iniciando de nuevo su camino.

Al llegar a la sala común, se sentó en la mesa en la que se sentaba desde su primer año, en la que había estado antes de su clase con Snape con sus amigos; sacando los apuntes de tranformaciones y comenzando a hacer la redacción que les había pedido la profesora McGonagall. Al poco de comenzar se le acercaron Ron y Hermione, que venían de vete a saber dónde.

\- Hemos estado con Hagrid – Soltó Ron de repente – Lo han puesto en periodo de prueba.

\- Debió hacerme caso con la programación y no mostrar esos thestrals; no estaban mal, pero hacerlo ante esa mujer.

\- Lo hubiese puesto en periodo de prueba igualmente – opinó Harry – La profesora Umbridge no desaporvecharía la oportunidad de quitar de en medio a cualquiera que apoye a Dumbledore – Les recordó – Eso único a que odia a los semihumanos; no me extrañaría que tuviese tramitada la orden de expulsión de Hagrid incluso antes de que se iniciase el curso.

\- Eso es poco alentador, amigo.

\- Por eso debe aceptar que le planifique las clases, no hay que darle una excusa válida para hacerlo.

\- No la necesita; si no la tiene la buscará – Rebatió Harry – Y en cuanto a lo de planificarle las clases; por organizada que seas no todo el mundo es como tú. No le impongas una forma de proceder ni le digas lo que tiene que hacer; simplemente ofrécele tu ayuda para hacer las clases más del gusto de las políticas actúales. Ya te lo dije una vez, Hermione. Tienes que aprender a ceder.

\- Lo intentaré; el consejo que me diste sobre los gemelos funcionó a fin de cuentas, la verdad, no entiendo como no te nombraron prefecto.

\- ¿Mala prensa y dementores no te dicen nada?; además, paso de responsabilidades.

\- Bueno, el caso es que Hagrid quiere verte, Harry – Les interrumpió Ron con cierta molestia – Mejor que vayas antes de la cena.

\- De acuerdo, ya terminaré esto más tarde.

\- Iré contigo Harry – Se autoinvitó Hermione.

Harry asintió, venía venir sus motivos; estaba empeñada en hablar con Hagrid cuanto antes, solo esperaba que no acabase agobiándolo, y que tampoco lo presionase. Desde que había regresado Hagrid al castillo le había parecido que su primer amigo estaba sometido a mucha tensión y no creía que fuese bueno que lo presionasen más. Miró a su amiga mientras caminaban por los terrenos, no muy seguro de aceptar que viniese con él; aunque la verdad, tampoco hubiese tenido oportunidad de discutir aquello. Nada más llegar a la puerta de la cabaña tocó a la puerta, aguardando la respuesta en el umbral.

\- Harry – dijo Hagrid entrecortadamente – Tengo algo que contarte.

\- Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

\- Será mejor que os lo muestre, vayamos al bosque.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione, antes de adentrarse tras Hagrid; no hizo ningún comentario, caminó por el bosque admirando sus árboles, sus rocas, todo el bosque en general. Ese bosque mágico siempre le había llamado la atención, siempre le había gustado, pero nunca lo había podido disfrutar. En primero, buscar a ese unicornio malherido; en segundo, conoció a Aragog y a su familia; y en cuarto curso lo habían distraído unos dragones. Se preguntaba qué sorpresa le depararía el bosque en esos momentos; y porqué Hagrid lo necesitaba. Llegaron a lo profundo del bosque; se quedó quieto, sin avanzar más, viendo en un claro apoyado sobre un árbol una especie de montículo que se elevaba y descendía rítmicamente.

\- Hagrid, ¿Eso es...? – Oyó Hermione.

\- Si Hermione; en mi hermano.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – Le preguntó Harry.

\- Grawp – Respondió Hagrid – Lo despertaré.

\- No, Hagrid, no es necesario; ¿Es esto lo por lo que querías verme?

\- Si Harry, es muy probable que me echen y quería pedirte un favor si eso llegase a ocurrir.

\- Claro, dime de qué se trata.

\- Si me echan, ¿Vendrás a verlo?¿A hablar con él? Trato de enseñarle nuestro idioma.

\- Bueno, supongo que puedo venir otro día que tengamos más tiempo para que me lo presentes.

A Harry le pareció que Hermione quería alejarse de allí cuanto antes; por él no había ningún problema, ya acudiría en otro momento a tratar aquel asunto con Hagrid con mayor profundidad. Le sonrió a su amigo mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione; no quería que se pusiesen a discutir allí.

\- Esto... regresemos a la cabaña; ahí podréis hablar y escucharos – Les sugirió – Es mejor que quedarse hablando aquí; además tengo que terminar el ensayo de transformaciones.

Suspiró aliviado cuando le hicieron caso; los acompañó hasta la cabaña y después regresó al castillo.

Enero dio paso a febrero con una mejora lenta pero progresiva de las condiciones climáticas; el curso ya había pasado su ecuador y los estudios y el nivel se volvían mucho más intensos; pero aquel día era para relajarse y disfrutar, era venticuatro de febrero y había invitado a Susan Bones; se había armado de valor y le había pedido que fuese con él a Hogsmeade. La esperó en el vestíbulo.

\- Estás hermosa.

\- Gra-gracias.

Le ofreció su brazo para salir del castillo, caminando; habían conversado varias veces hasta que se había atrevido a pedirle aquella cita; ambos se sentían bastante cómodos y tranquilos. Estuvieron conversando sobre historia, al parecer a ambos les agradaba; la historia podía parecer un royo al principio, pero en los últimos meses le había cogido el gusto a esa materia, sobre todo al ver lo importante que era para la vida en general.

\- Bueno, cabeza de puerco queda descartada – Dijo Harry con una tenue sonrisa – Así que... ¿Salón de té o las tres escobas?

\- El salón de té es demasiado cursi.

\- Decidido entonces.

Se encaminaron a las tres escobas, taberna más conocida entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts; pero a ninguno de los dos le preocupaba ser visto, precisamente cuanto más le preocupaban a uno los rumores, más fácil era que surgiesen. Así que, ¿para qué ocultarse? No había nada vergonzoso en ello. Al entrar, se dirigieron a una de las mesas; Harry repentinamente se sintió observado, no como cuando lo habían mirado a hurtadillas como si fuese a devorarlos a todos en su segundo año; era una sensación distinta, algo escalofriante. No le gustaba en absoluto, pero no quería asustar a Susan, de modo que decidió ignorarla.

\- Permíteme – Dijo apartando una silla para que se sentase su acompañante – Iré a pedir las bebidas, ¿Qué quieres?

\- Una cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien.

\- Vale, ahora regreso.

Se acercó a la barra, a un hueco cercano que hacía escuadra, al lado de Malfoy; en el otro lado en la esquina apoyada sobre la pared había una mujer hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo inquietante. Estar cerca de ella era como estar cerca de alguno de los dioses, ahora podía identificar la sensación. Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca y evitó darle una segunda mirada; su instinto le decía que se mantuviese alejado.

\- ¿Bones?, ¿en serio, Potter?

\- Una buena amiga, Malfoy.

Se pusieron a hablar; en un tono de pique mutuo pero sin peleas, mientras esperaban a ser atendidos.

\- Pensé que vendrías con Lovegood o con Patil.

\- Luna tiene sus propios planes y Parvati... Creo que sigue molesta por lo del baile.

\- Pasaste de ella y te quedaste sentado toda la noche; diría que te luciste – Le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica – Se te dan fatal las chicas. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de la cantidad que hay esperando a que se lo pidas. Hacen cola por ti.

\- Si, para tenerme de trofeo.

\- Fama, dinero y poder, Potter. Eso es lo que les gusta a las chicas – Malfoy cogió las bebidas que acababan de traerle – Piénsalo – Le instó antes de marcharse.

Harry tenía la sensación de que esa mujer que no le gustaba había estado pendiente de su conversación; y en cierta manera le daban ganas de ir hacia Susan y llevarla de regreso al castillo, aunque fuese mediante un viaje sombra. Pero no lo hizo, aparentó tranquilidad y aguardo en la barra hasta que llegó su turno, sabía que no debía precipitarse.

\- Rosmerta, dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor – Pidió a la dueña del local mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

No tardó en ser servido, regalándole algo para picar, Rosmerta siempre lo había tratado así, como mucha gente, un ejemplo era Florean, el dueño de la heladería del callejón diagon. Harry lo cogió todo y regresó a su mesa dispuesto a disfrutar de su cita.


	26. Draco II

Había pasado ya una semana de la excursión a Hogsmeade por San Valentín. Caminaba por los terrenos del castillo mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había hecho durante las últimas semanas; cada vez tenía más claro que no quería seguir los pasos de su padre, pero no podía mostrarlo abiertamente. El señor oscuro no era una opción, Dumbledore tampoco. Ir por libre era lo mejor, como también sabía que Harry Potter era su mejor baza, de ahí que hubiese corrido antes de las navidades el riesgo de sacar de Gringgots un objeto que había oído describir y que se había sentido fatal cuando lo había tenido en la mano, como si el objeto quisiera absorverlo. Sospechaba que Potter había sabido desacerse de ese objeto, aunque de eso ya habían pasado meses.

Había alguien en ese castillo que le gustaba menos que Dumbledore, y esa persona era Umbridge, sabía calar a la gente en general y cómo esta haría lo que fuera por deshacerse de cualquiera que pudiera ser mejor que ella; además de que sus normas de represión eran cada vez peores y se notaba que iba a por Potter. Tras haberlo pensado durante las vacaciones se había apuntado a su brigada; era algo que cualquiera de ese castillo podía sospechar de él y a su vez le permitía tener a Umbridge medianamente vigilada.

Estando casi en la entrada al castillo comenzaron a caer del cielo hojas de pergamino, cogió una de ellas tragando saliva al ver su contenido, Con leerlo una vez, le bastó para saber que aquello no era nada bueno. Era una especie de artículo de prensa, solo que sin periódico alguno que lo acompañase, como si se tratase de un boletín informativo monotemático. El boletín no decía gran cosa, ni entraba en detalles; tan sólo relacionaba la fuga de Azkaban con el señor tenebroso y la incompetencia del ministerio, afirmando que claro que el ministerio va a negar que no está haciendo nada para detener a los magos oscuros salvo darles la oportunidad para que conquisten el mundo desde las sombras. Era un texto provocativo, y aunque decía la verdad, poco sensato de arrojar estando Umbridge como estaba con todos.

Entró al castillo, tenía que llevarle una copia de eso a la subdirectora, aunque seguramente ya la tendría; a la entrada del gran comedor vio a Potter.

\- Bonita forma de crispar a nuestra suma inquisidora – Le dijo al llegar a su altura.

\- Draco, ¿de qué hablas?

\- Harry, dime que no tienes nada que ver con esto – Dijo mostrándole el documento y valorando su reacción, por la cara que puso supo que no tenía nada que ver con aquello; estaba a punto de decirle que se largara cuando llegó Umbridge

\- Muy bien, Draco; el ratero mentiroso cazado. Vamos a dirección, Fudge está ahí.

De manera que no tuvo más remedio que sujetar a Harry mientras iban a dirección, al tiempo que pensaba en lo que había pasado, Umbridge quería la cabeza de Potter y ahora la tenía en bandeja, fuese o no fuese Potter quien lo había hecho, ella no era alguien de evidencias.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Potter.

\- Lo sé.

Podía notar el enfado en la voz de Potter, pero no le dijo nada más, no podían permitirse que los viesen en un trato amistoso y no sabía bien cómo sacar a Potter de esta; parecía que estaba fuera de su alcance. Llegaron al despacho del director y entraron; allí estaban el ministro, un par de aurores, uno de los chicos Weasley que era el asistente del ministro y Dumbledore.

\- Lo hemos cogido, al autor de todo el alboroto; el señor Malfoy lo ha pillado - alego señalando una pila de docuntos similares al que había cogido

\- Cuentenos, joven Malfoy – Solicitó el ministro.

\- Estaba en los terrenos cuando esto cayo de la nada, nada más recogerlo busque a Potter para interrogarlo al respecto – Dijo simplemente, sabía que estaba acorralado – Aunque no creo que fuese él, se quedó blanco al ver el documento.

\- Puede marcharse Malfoy. Aquí tenemos que discutir como Potter mando los documentos a medio mundo mágico.

Sintiendo que no podía hacer nada más que abandonar aquel despacho si no quería levantar ninguna sospecha, antes de salir le lanzó a Harry una breve mirada de apoyo, moviendo rápidamente los labios en una sola palabra que esperaba que pudiese haber captado "veritaserum"; si de verdad no sabía nada respecto a eso era lo único que podía salvarlo. Bajo las escaleras meditando, había muchos que querían acabar con Potter, lo quisiera o no el chico era un instrumento político, así que cualquiera que quería hundirlo podría haberlo hecho, incluido el ministerio. Pero por otro lado, aquello no daba buena prensa al ministerio y el tono del documento era ofrecer una alternativa a la versión del ministerio de la fuga de Azkaban. No, tenían que haber sido otros, alguien que le convenía que se supiese lo del señor oscuro, bajando nuevamente la escalinata se topó con Weasley y Granger, quienes les pareció que estaban muy satisfechos consigo mismos.

\- Os felicito – Dijo poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción y lanzándoles la "noticia" arrugada, que le dio a Weasley en la frente – La verdad que con amigos como vosotros, ¿Quién necesita enemigos?

\- Malfoy, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? – El tono que empleaba siempre Granger le molestaba mucho.

\- La verdad, sí; celebrar que Umbridge acaba de llevarse a Potter al despacho de nuestro inútil director y que probablemente esta noche lo trasladen a Azkaban o a San Mungo. Había dos aurores allí aparte del ministro y su propio Weasley lameculos – Tenía suerte de saber fingir, años a merced de su padre le ayudaban a crear ciertas máscaras – Así que, solo me queda descorchar el champan y... ¿a quién de los dos debo felicitar?

\- Te lo estas inventando – Le acusó Weasley – Seguro que fuiste tú el que uso las lechuzas del colegio para mandarlo a todas partes.

\- No dije nada de lechuzas, y por la cara de Granger apostaría a que ni siquiera a la sangre sucia le contaste; claro que, dudo que lo escribieses tú, por no hacer, no haces ni las tareas, así que...

\- Malfoy, lárgate – Le espetó Granger sin poder ocultar la mirada que le lanzó a Weasley.

\- Cierto, me voy por el champan.

Caminó con parsimonia hasta entrar en el corredor de las mazmorras, apresurando el paso cuando pasó al territorio que les correspondía a ellos, a los Slytherin, era mejor desaparecer por el momento. Entró en la sala común y se fue a una de las mesas, a hacer sus tareas escolares, ignorando por completo los comentarios de Pansy sobre la detención de Harry; esperaba que Potter le hubiese hecho caso con lo del veritaserum, eso sería un caramelo para el ministro si cree que con ello puede acabar con Dumbledore. Era la única salida que podía tener Potter, la posibilidad de que en lugar de él cayese un pez más gordo; ¿y qué mejor para el ministerio que la posibilidad de tener a Dumbledore?, ya tendrían otra ocasión para ir a por Potter. Horas después, en la cena se enteraron, el director Dumbledore había confesado ante el ministro y los aurores haber sido él quien había mandado los mensajes, sacrificándose por Potter para que no lo echaran de la escuela; no era algo que Draco hubiese imaginado que pasara pero al menos no todo había terminado mal. Lo peor, Umbridge se había autoproclamado directora, y como el castillo no la reconocía como legítima directora había colgado en su despacho de profesora un cartel que ponía "dirección". Allí fue citado junto al resto de la brigada para el día siguiente antes del desayuno.

Permaneció serio durante todo el discurso de Umbridge, era uno en el que les asignaba tareas a cada uno, tareas que los dejaban incluso por encima de los profesores en cuanto a poder, estaba claro que esa mujer estaba estableciendo una dictadura y que ellos serían su arma ejecutora. Aquello lo entendía muy bien. Escuchó lo que le encomendaba a cada cual, dejándolo a él para el último, dándole la tarea de vigilar a Potter, quería que le reportase cualquier cosa que le pareciese sospechoso, argumentando que confiaba en él porque era el que más cerebro tenía dentro de los de su año, también el que mejor conocía a Potter dada su eficacia el día anterior. Para Draco estaba clara una cosa, Umbridge seguía pensando que Potter había sido el del noticiario único, y en una cosa coincidía con ella, no era el estilo de Dumbledore. Asintió, poniendo una mueca orgullosa. Era la tarea más importante de todas, y podía ser tanto un premio como una forma de ponerlo a prueba; tendría que ver que hacía al respecto, una nueva ficha entraba en juego y tenía que valorar como jugarla.

Conforme pasaban las semanas las cosas se ponían un tanto divertidas en el castillo, sabía que tanto profesores como alumnos hacían lo que podían para importunar a la nueva directora y que esta sacaba cada vez más decretos contra el decoro y se ponía de los nervios siempre que alguien armaba una buena y no los atrapaban se molestaba. Un día curioseando cerca del séptimo piso se encontró con dos chicas de Ravenclaw en una pose que demostraba que estaban juntas, sobre todo por como lo miraron con cierto terror. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y se llevó el dedo a los labios unos segundos y siguió caminando; no pensaba delatarlas, y si hubiese ido con alguien más no le habría quedado otra, por eso prefería ir sólo en sus rondas.

Bajó a los pisos inferiores, entrando en la biblioteca y encontrándose con Potter y Lovegood; acercándose a ellos por detrás y carraspeando para denotar su presencia.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió en el despacho?

\- Umbridge seguía insistiendo en que era yo; hice lo del veritaserum pero el ministro se negó porque el uso de esa poción solo es legal en los juicios. Al final Dumbledore se jactó de que "alguien tenía que desvelar la verdad" y se enfrentó al ministro afirmando en su cara todas las paranoias de este, afirmando que quiere derrocarle y bueno... cuando los aurores iban a arrestarle se esfumó.

\- Te ha protegido, pero ¿lo ha hecho porque eres un alumno inocente o simplemente alguien que puede usar en su beneficio?

\- Dumbledore me quiere usar como arma.

\- Venciste al señor oscuro con quince meses, le diste una patada en el trasero con once años, mataste a su mascota con doce años y puede que algo más maligno, escapaste de él el año pasado... ¿Te sorprende que quieran usarte como arma?

\- En realidad, a lo largo de los años he aprendido a ver cuando alguien se hace a un lado para que hagan su trabajo; tengo mis sospechas Malfoy, ¿Puedo compartirlas contigo?

\- No lo vas a hacer, aunque ambos sepamos que en esto en cuestión nos preguntamos lo mismo.

\- Podría ser. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?, supongo que tendrás que parle un informe de esta conversación al gran sapo.

\- Sólo de lo relevante, y por ahora tan solo sospechamos que hay reuniones clandestinas con periocidad imprevisible – Susurró dándole a Potter una mirada significativa – El profesor Snape nos advirtió de que le dio cierta agua especial a nuestra querida nueva directora.

\- Será un tratamiento de belleza – Comentó Potter en un tono bromista – Aunque ni el más milagroso de los tratamientos podrá obrar su efecto.

\- Vienen Ron y Hermione – Susurró Lovegood que había permanecido en silencio; Draco sospechaba que escuchando.

\- Bueno Potter, ya sabes; un paso en falso y serás historia – Elevó un poco la voz, intencionadamente para que se enterasen los otros dos estúpidos de Gryffindor. Se giró y abandonó caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca, no sin antes darle un golpe en el hombro a Wealey. Desapareciendo del lugar regodeándose de la cara de molestia de los dos prefectos de Gryffindor.


	27. Hermione

Desde que Umbridge se había autonombrado directora las cosas estaban tomando un cariz más complicado en Hogwarts. El grupo de alumnos de Slytherin que había reclutado iba provocando problemas para tener un pretexto para quitar puntos y castigar a su antojo, y eso no estaba nada bien porque con ello se había cargado por completo el sistema de prefectos, dejando a todo aquel que no llevase una insignia de la brigada inquisitorial como un alumno que estuviese por debajo de ellos. Tanto ella como Ron habían perdido con ese sistema los privilegios que tenían como prefectos, al igual que el resto de prefectos, excepto los de Slytherin. Esas repugnantes serpientes centralizaban ahora todo el poder dentro de la escuela.

Disgustada con el nuevo ambiente dictatorial de la escuela se sentó en la sala común frente a Harry, mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, pues este no estaba celebrando junto al resto la victoria del equipo de Gryffindor frente a Hufflefpuff, aunque fuese una victoria muy ajustada. ¿Sería porque el equipo había sabido salir adelante sin él?, no lo veía probable, pues había sido el propio Harry quien había animado a Ginny a jugar en el equipo. Aunque no era lo único que encontraba inusual en su amigo; sino que en lugar de lo que pensaba que haría, revelarse con más fuerza, había dejado de convocar reuniones del ED y eso lo veía como si estuviese cediendo ante la directora. Eso tenía que solucionarlo.

\- Harry, ¿podemos hablar? – Le pregunto en cierto tono autoritario, estaba molesta, pues desde que se había sentado frente a él hacía un par de minutos no había levantado la mirada del libro; y aunque no le había visto cambiar de página no era algo que fuese a reprocharle ahora que sabía que esa lentitud no era la vaguería que había pensado durante años.

\- Claro.

Su respuesta simple le molesto, así como su expresión expectante indicadora de que estaba a la espera de que continuase hablando, antes habría preguntado ansioso de que se trataba, no le gustaban nada esos cambios y estaba segura que esa ridícula chica de Ravenclaw era la responsable de todo ello. De la seriedad que había mostrado Harry casi desde principio de curso.

\- Harry, se trata del ED. ¿Cuándo piensas convocar una nueva reunión?

\- Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco.

\- Pero Harry, es muy importante lo que hacemos allí.

\- Lo sé; pero no podemos permitirnos que nos atrapen. Sin Dumbledore aquí no habrá nadie que pueda defendernos en caso de que nos pillen. Debemos extremar la cautela.

\- Pero Harry...

\- Todo tiene consecuencias Hermione, y esto es una consecuencia de una acción. Dumbledore tuvo que declararse responsable de esos panfletos de prensa porque me estaban culpando a mi; tal y como seguramente pensó que haría quien los envió.

\- No lo creo, Harry. Ron no lo hizo con mala intención, aunque le dije que eso de enviarlo a todas partes era excesivo.

\- Fuisteis vosotros.

\- La gente tenía que saber la verdad y bueno, tú no querías tratar eso con la prensa.

\- Y con razón. Ya has visto las consecuencias en las que estamos envueltos; pero lo hecho, hecho está. Así que no hablemos de eso. ¿Querías hablar sobre el ED, no?. Y sobre todo las razones por las que todavía no he decidido convocar ninguna reunión de nuestro grupo de autoaprendizaje, ¿me equivoco?

La voz tranquila y pausada que estaba empleando su amigo al hablar en cierta manera la tranquilizaba pero por otra parte lo encontraba tan contrario a lo que había conocido de él en los cursos anteriores que la sorprendía bastante.

\- ¿De verdad me vas a responder?

\- Por supuesto, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

\- Tan sólo cuéntame.

\- Verás, a pesar que la mayoría de los de la brigada inquisitorial son un tanto inútiles, hay algunos que no tanto; estoy aguardando y reuniendo información para asegurarme que ninguno de nosotros es sorprendido yendo y viniendo a esas sesiones. No quiero que nos descubran ni tampoco pensar en las consecuencias de ser dercubiertos.

\- ¿Qué consecuencias temes?¿Ser expulsado?

\- Umbridge y Fudge estaban dispuestos a encerrarme en Azkaban y se negaron a que tomase Veritaserum para demostrar que yo no había enviado esos panfletos. Es un poco egoísta, sí; pero no deseo darles ningún pretexto para que me encierren. Tampoco quiero que os dañen a ninguno de vosotros. Creo que a estas alturas todos sabemos en qué consisten los castigos de Umbridge.

\- Pero ella no es la legítima directora, el despacho del director no la reconoce como tal.

\- ¿Crees que le importa?

Sabía que aquella pregunta de Harry era una pregunta retórica, esa mujer parecía gustarle el poder y los decretos del ministerio se lo daban. Sin el director en el castillo los profesores poco podían hacer y parecía que el consejo escolar estaba de parte del ministerio; de forma que comprendía en parte las preocupaciones de Harry, aunque el no hacer nada para aprender, ni revelarse contra la directora la estaba impacientando. Nunca pensó que su amigo acabaría teniendo más paciencia que ella.

\- Al menos está teniendo problemas

\- Si, Fred y George compiten con Peeves por ver quien le pone las cosas más difíciles; eso hace las cosas bastante entretenidas.

\- Cierto, Harry. Me preguntó que harán después.

\- Ya lo veremos. Y respecto a lo del ED, creo que para después de pascua podremos convocar alguna, aunque no garantizo nada.

\- Pero después de pascua empezarán a insistir más con los TIMOS, cada vez están más cercanos.

\- Precisamente por eso; piénsalo. La mayoría de los miembros somos de quinto en adelante. En esas fechas es muy normal que no se nos vea demasiado porque se supone que estamos centrados en estudiar para nuestros exámenes. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta Hermione, pero Umbridge solo vigila durante el desayuno a los de nuestro año.

\- Entonces a los de tercero y cuarto no los tiene en cuenta.

\- Únicamente a Ginny; pero lo interesante de todo esto es qué si sospecha de alguien sospechara de mí y de la influencia que pueda tener sobre el resto de estudiantes. Lo más habitual es relacionarse con los de tu año.

\- Entiendo. Lo has estado pensando mucho en eso – Frunció nuevamente el ceño, se había percatado que también su amigo había estado observando atentamente a las personas de nuestro alrededor – Por cierto, ¿qué libro estabas leyendo? No parece que tenga nada que ver con los TIMOS

\- Tan solo estaba desconectando un poco y la "iliada" es bastante interesante.

\- Veo que te has tomado en serio era tontería sobre los dioses griegos.

\- No entremos en esa discusión de nuevo.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Qué te ha parecido el partido?

\- No ha estado mal, aunque podría haber ido mejor.

Tras esa breve conversación se había reducido un poco su molestia con Harry por aquello del ED. Ahora que entendía sus razones no podía molestarse tanto con todo aquello. De todas formas no le convencía demasiado lo que había dicho, aunque comprendía la necesidad de aguardar y tener paciencia. Así que había llegado a una resolución, esperaría hasta después de pascua para ver si Harry de verdad cumplía con aquello a lo que se acababa de comprometer o si simplemente le daba largas de nuevo.

Días después de aquello la profesora McGonagall les pasó una circular comunicándoles los horarios de las sesiones de orientación; Hermione sonrió, ella era de las primeras en asistir a su sesión, lo cual le quitaba un gran peso de encima porque así podría planificarse el estudio de manera más eficiente y así ser la mejor de toda la escuela en todas las materias, la que sacase el mayor número de extraordinarios en los TIMOS. Nadie iba a superarla.

El día indicado, a la hora indicada, justo antes de las vacaciones de pascua acudió al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, tocando a la puerta y entrando sin obtener respuesta, sabía que la profesora la estaba esperando. Su sorpresa fue un tanto mayúscula al ver que en el despacho no solo estaba la profesora McGonagall sino también la asquerosa de Umbridge, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí. Eso no le agradaba en absoluto y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba tramando algo. La ignoró por completo durante toda su entrevista con McGonagall, incluyendo los comentarios que hacía sobre ella, no pensaba entrar al trapo con esa mujer, sabía que era superior a ella en inteligencia e ingenio y pronto se lo mostraría. Tenía bien claro a donde quería llegar.

Salió bastante molesta del despacho, y con muchas ganas de cerrarle la boca a esa molesta mujer-sapo, con muchas ganas de tomar venganza de ello y ponerla en su lugar en cuanto lograse sus metas, llegaría a la cabeza del ministerio y conseguiría un mundo mejor, entonces pondría a la gente como esa Umbridge a fregar suelos que era lo que se merecían realmente. Nada más llegar a la sala común comenzó a hacer los horarios de estudio, con tal de serenarse; primero elaboró el de ella, con gran precisión y maestría y luego se encargó como todos los años del de Harry y Ron, cuando los terminó se los entregó.

\- Hermione, no agobies, aún falta mucho para los exámenes – Escuchó quejarse a Ron, por suerte había hecho caso a lo de estimularlo con dulces y otro tipo de cosas.

\- Gracias Hermione, esto me ayudara a organizarme un poco mejor.

\- Ya has tenido la reunión con McGonagall y sabes lo importantes que son las buenas notas para lograr tus metas.

\- Si, si Hermione, pero me agobio con facilidad; por cierto, ¿la cara sapo también estuvo en vuestras reuniones?

\- En efecto; se rio de mi porque dije que todavía no tenía claro lo que quería hacer en un futuro y solicite información sobre el abanico más amplio de todos – Comentó Harry – Según dijo Umbridge, era inútil que me preocupase por eso porque yo no tendré futuro en nada, Vieja bruja – Aquello último le asustó un poco, pues sintió la rabia y odio de Harry hacia Umbridge, como si pudiera dejar salir eso al exterior, además que el verde de sus pupilas adquirió por esos momentos un tono más oscuro.

\- ¿Pero tú no querías ser auror?; pensaba que ambos íbamos a ser aurores.

\- Es cierto que me lo planteé, Ron; pero no me apetece dedicar toda mi vida a perseguir magos oscuros; estoy un poco harto de la situación con Voldemort. No creo que pueda manejar una vida detrás de magos oscuros. De todas formas tengo tiempo para decidirme.

\- Pero Harry, eres el mejor en defensa de nuestro año...

\- Eso no prueba nada en realidad – Intervino Hermione – Y Harry, espero que no te tomes en serio el comentario de Umbridge; sabes que solo busca molestar.

\- Lo sé Hermione. ¿Qué pasó en tu caso?

\- Nada que sea importante; tan solo que si de verdad alguien como yo podía llegar siquiera a llegar a un puesto medio en el ministerio – No pudo evitar que la rabia se infiltrase en su voz – Se perfectamente que estaba hablando de mi filiación, esas palabras era una forma suave de llamarme sangre sucia.

\- Es una imbécil, ya lo sabíamos.

\- ¿De verdad quieres trabajar en el ministerio? – Preguntó Harry con curiosidad – Pensaba que querías dedicarte a algo sobre el respeto a las criaturas mágicas, como haces con lo de PEDDO.

\- Si, pero para eso la mejor forma de hacerlo es desde el ministerio; me he planteado estudiar algo sobre derecho. La verdad es que quiero llegar a ser ministra algún día, pero eso es a largo plazo, así que no lo mencioné.

\- Percy quiere ser ministro y ha terminado traicionando a mis padres, ¿y tu quieres inmiscuirte en la política?

\- Ron, tranquilo; no todo el mundo usa las mismas armas para lograr su objetivo.

\- Gracias Harry.

Desde aquella conversación habían pasado ya unos días, también las vacaciones de pascua y la primera reunión del ED en mucho tiempo, donde repasaron todo lo que habían practicado anteriormente. Estaban a punto de sentarse a cenar en el gran comedor cuando escucharon un alboroto en el exterior, salió fuera, encontrándose a Fred y George rodeados por los de la maldita brigada inquisitorial. Y la propia Umbirdge que sonreía con una sádica satisfacción. En silencio contempló la escena.

\- Por fin habéis sido atrapados, alborotadores. No deberíais haber convertido en un pantano uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

\- ¿Sabe que señora?, no tenemos por qué aguantarla más.

\- Ya somos bastante mayores como para estar aquí internados.

Aquello fue divertido de ver, los gemelos convocaron sus escobas y se dieron a la fuga por el aire, mencionando de paso la ubicación de la tienda que habían abierto.


	28. Kreacher

Se removió incomodo sentado en aquella habitación, mirando los tesoros que guardaba en el interior del armario. Era un lugar seguro en aquella casa, mucho más que el armario donde dormía en el sótano. Harry le había ayudado a trasladar sus cosas a aquel dormitorio durante las vacaciones de navidad. Ese chico era amable con el, tanto como lo había sido años antes su amo Regulus. Era un chico al que merecía la pena servir; amable, educado, con un buen porte y poderoso. Se había dado cuenta de todas esas cosas durante el verano y sobretodo estaba agradecido de que le hubiese ayudado a cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Regulus, eso había hecho que lo apreciase realmente y detestase que el nido de indeseables que iba y venía por aquella noble casa, los cuales querían dirigir la vida de su nuevo amo, o al menos ese viejo chiflado y unos pocos más. Tenía claro que ocultaban algo, pero le resultaba muy difícil escuchar algo, era complicado colarse en ese lugar y escuchar lo que era que tratasen en ese lugar. Sabía que estar con Harry era estar en contra de lo que su ama le había enseñado, pero su ama era ahora un retrato y nunca lo había tratado tan bien como Regulus y Harry.

Así que había permanecido oculto en esa habitación, desde que había regresado. Poco después de las vacaciones de navidad, el traidor de Sirius Black que tantos disgustos dio a su pobre ama le grito que se largara; así que eso hizo, marchando por un tiempo a casa de la señorita Black, ahora Malfoy. Allí lo habían tratado mejor de lo que el nuevo lord Black lo había tratado, pero no se había encontrado completamente a gusto, notaba como que querían algo como compensación de tratarlo mejor que al resto de los elfos de la casa, no era el mismo trato desinteresado de Harry, y eso no le gustaba; aunque lo que le proponían hacer suponía poner en su sitio a cierto mago, no le gustaba la idea de que el joven amo Harry quedase implicado en todo eso, además de que no entendía que tenía que ver el departamento de misterios en todo aquello y por qué querían engañar a su amo Harry para que acudiese allí.

Estuvo atento durante semanas y lo planeó bastante bien, proporcionándose un buen escondite que no podrían sospechar en ese comedor del sótano donde celebraba ese viejo las reuniones de esa orden que decían que eran; para él la mayoría eran unos idiotas que seguían instrucciones del viejo sin pensar solo porque creían que este lo sabía todo. Sentía rabia y desprecio solo de mirarlos, ese grupo en su mayoría era una vergüenza para la magia y los magos. Mucho antes de que fuese la reunión de aquella noche se ocultó en su nuevo escondrijo, ignorando completamente a quienes lo llamaban y buscaban, por suerte el hijo de su ama no lo había llamado sino todo su plan se hubiese ido al traste. Nadie se percató de su presencia, de forma que ahí donde estaba pudo escuchar lo que decían en aquella reunión.

\- ¿Cómo va la vigilancia?

\- Nadie más a intentado entrar en el departamento de misterios – Aseguró la chica que cambiaba el color de su pelo cada dos por tres – Ninguna señal desde la decapitación de la serpiente de Voldemort, lo cual encuentro un poco inquietante, Albus.

\- No es tan preocupante, seguramente estén buscando un nuevo plan para hacerse con ella, o buscando la forma de forzar su plan original, ¿Severus?

\- Así es, el señor oscuro buscará la forma de que Potter vaya por si mismo a por la profecía y en ese momento se adueñara de ella.

\- Entonces sólo podemos esperar.

\- ¿Y usar a Harry como carnada? – Inquirió el licántropo indignado.

\- No pensaba llegar a eso, pero si es la única manera de lograr que el mundo sepa la verdad que tanto oculta el ministerio. Por supuesto que no quiero que la profecía acabe en manos de Voldemort, pero conociendo a Harry como lo conozco sé que este no lo permitirá. ¿Se sabe cuándo lo hará?

\- No, no conozco nada del plan, y preguntar sería demasiado sospechoso, he de esperar a que deseen compartirlo – Respondió el tipo del pelo lleno de grasa, ese tal "Severus"

\- ¿De verdad pensais exponer a mi ahijado a una trampa de Voldemort?

\- No, será tarea de los profesores del castillo interceptarlo y contarle la verdad en el momento se desarrolle el plan. Con tan solo decirle que es una trampa y que yo se lo explicaré todo cuando pueda, bastará para retenerlo.

\- No lo creo – Oyó murmurar al licántropo escéptico mientras contemplaba la cara del nuevo lord Black que era de completa furia y frustración.

Esa reunión continuó, convirtiéndose en un debate de política y turnos de guardia, nada que resultase útil o medianamente interesante, sin embargo no podía marcharse de allí sin delatarse, así que tenía que esperar a que terminase la reunión y se marchasen todos antes de hacer el más mínimo movimiento o seguramente sería castigado o le prohibirían repetir lo que había oído. Pasadas un par de horas comenzaron a moverse, algunos marchándose y otros haciendo ruido al recoger mientras hablaban de lo relativamente poco que quedaba para los TIMOS, esos exámenes que les hacían a los magos. Aprovecho el escándalo que estaban armando para desaparecer de la cocina y aparecer en el desván, comenzando a bajar las escaleras como si nada hasta toparse con Sirius Black.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Kreacher?

\- Fuera de su vista, como el amo me ordeno.

Como elfo no podía mentirle, estaba ligado a la casa de los Black y él era el último Black, sin embargo aquello que le había respondido no era en realidad una mentira; él le había dicho hacía unas semanas "fuera de mi vista" y eso era lo que había estado haciendo, estar fuera de su vista. La respuesta pareció satisfacerle, ya que por fortuna no preguntó nada más simplemente se metió con ese amigo licantropo que tenía y con la metamorfa en la cocina, sentados en la mesa mientras la mujer pelirroja preparaba la comida. Kreacher se quedó mirándolos un rato antes de desaparecer nuevamente escaleras arriba, devanándose los sesos en qué podía hacer en esos momentos con la información de la que disponía y sobretodo, cómo podía hacerlo. Al final dio con la solución, no era perfecta pero tampoco resultaba inválida. Era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias.

Pasada la medianoche la casa quedó en absoluto silencio, fue entonces cuando empleo sus habilidades para ir a Hogwarts, pensando únicamente en el lugar en el que quería entrar, normalmente no hubiese podido hacerlo, solo los elfos de ese castillo y los que pertenecían a alguno de los estudiantes podían hacerlo, pero como para él Harry era su amo logró traspasar las fronteras del castillo. Encontraba la sala comun de Gryffindor demasiado chillona, todo decorado de rojo y dorado, desde luego no era una decoración muy favorecedora, subió por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, recordaba donde estaban de las pocas veces que había actuado de mensajero por petición de su ama para el malagradecido de Sirius. Leyó con atención los letreros, hasta dar con la de quinto año. Al fondo de la habitación estaba si amito Harry, estaba durmiendo y le daba pena despertarlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción, era esa oportunidad o ninguna; oportunidad que pocas veces tendría. Lo sacudió con suavidad hasta que se despertó.

\- Amo Harry, siento molestarlo pero esto es muy urgente – Hablo en voz de susurro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kreacher?

\- Tengo algo que contarle, pero no puede saberlo nadie – Miro con desconfianza al resto de compañeros de habitación de su amo, después de todo lo que había visto sobre esa orden no sabía quién podía o no ser de fiar.

\- Bajemos a la sala común, no creo que haya nadie allí por ahora.

\- No lo hay amo.

\- Bien, vamos.

Acompañó a su amo a la planta de abajo, viendo como este prendía unas velas de una mesa cercana con un movimiento con la varita y le hacía un gesto invitándolo a sentarse; ese tipo de gestos eran como los que el amo Regulus solía tener con él en privado.

\- Hay una conspiración por ambas partes. Algo relativo a usted amo, y a una profecía que está en el departamento de misterios.

Pudo sentir la mirada de curiosidad de su amo, sabiendo que este quería saber más, pero que no iba a preguntarle directamente para no ponerlo en un compromiso; fue entonces cuando decidió contárselo todo, absolutamente todo lo que había oído y sabía sobre ese asunto y la trampa que querían tenderle. No supo realmente el tiempo que llevaban hablando, pero calculaba que más o menos una hora. Se fijó en su amo, podía ver en los ojos de este una cierta rabia y rencor, como en otras ocasiones a lo largo del verano, sin embargo también vio como lograba contenerlas.

\- Gracias por la información Kreacher; retírate y descansa bien.

\- Si amo.

\- Por cierto Kreacher, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

\- No señor, no me gusta estar ahora en esa casa bajo las órdenes de su padrino, pero eso solo tiene una solución, y todos tienen demasiado miedo de tomarla.

\- Todo tiene más de una solución Kreacher.

\- No lo sé.

Y tras esas últimas palabras regresó a la casa de los Black.


	29. Harry VIII

Las semanas fueron avanzando, aquel fin de semana era el último que tendrían de tranquilidad en mucho tiempo, al menos los alumnos de quinto año, eso era algo que Harry ya había asimilado. Los TIMOS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque había otra cosa en su mente en esos momentos, el último partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Partido en el que jugaría, por lo que podía sentirse bastante afortunado por poder jugar, por haber sido suspendido únicamente por un partido. Era el último partido de la temporada y parecía que la copa estaba entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw, pero aún había una pequeña esperanza para Gryffindor y era misión suya lograr proporcionársela, lograr hacerla una realidad.

Escucho las instrucciones de Angelina, la capitana del equipo, habían estado todos practicando las distintas posibles jugadas que podían llegar a hacer, por su parte sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer es adaptarse a las circunstancia del juego, si algo había aprendido del Quidditch es que pese a las estrategias podía volverse bastante imprevisible; era en lo que decidió que se centraría ahora, en un problema cada vez. Los exámenes, el partido y los mortífagos que iban tras la profecía... ahora se alegraba de haberle dado el cambiazo, pero había algo más que tenía que hacer al respecto. Suspiró, apartando ese pensamiento de su cabeza mientras terminaba de ponerse las protecciones y se ajustaba los guantes de Quidditch.

\- Estoy listo – Comunicó a su capitana con gesto decidido. Observó al resto del equipo, los golpeadores eran buenos, pero no eran los Weasley, así que no suponían una gran ventaja, y Ron; esperaba que no se dejase marcar nuevamente más goles de los que paraba.

Saltó al campo con el resto del equipo, quedando ambos equipos enfrentados; en concreto él quedó frente a Cho Chang, alguien que consideraba un rival digno como buscador, al igual que consideraba así a Cedric. Esa chica hacía que el partido fuese más interesante y le alegraba ver que estaba mejor que antes. Mientras llegaba madame Hooch, quien tenía que arbitrar entraba en el estadio, ellos dos intercambiaron unas breves palabras.

\- Buena suerte en el encuentro de hoy, Harry.

\- Igualmente; siempre es un honor jugar un partido contigo.

\- Lo mismo pienso; y es una pena que este no vaya a estar tan igualado como el de hace un par de años.

\- Bueno, eso es cosa nuestra, ¿no crees? – Replico Harry con una sonrisa, sabía bien que se refería a la trayectoria de Ron como guardián, solo esperaba que no se dejase guiar por los nervios nuevamente.

En cuanto les indicaron, se subió a la escoba, posicionándose en el aire en el lugar que le había indicado Angelina, unos metros por encima de sus compañeros de equipo y del lugar donde se desarrollaría la mayor parte de la acción; esa estrategia le recordaba a la de su primer partido, por suerte la experiencia le daba más libertad para seguir haciendo lo que quisiera, para jugar a su aire, siempre con su misión en mente, atrapar la snich. Las bludger fueron liberadas, detrás de estas la Snich y por último el quaffle; dándose así por iniciado el partido.

Harry comenzó a dar vueltas por el campo lentamente, como si se paseara; de cuando en cuando le pasaba una bludger cerca, pero nada que no pudiese manejar, había hablado con los golpeadores y entre los tres habían acordado que a menos que fuese acosado se preocupasen por proteger a los cazadores. Hacer puntos en ese partido sería muy importante, había pensado bien la diferencia de puntos que tenían que tener para ganar la copa, aunque en realidad lo tenían muy complicado.

Llevaban ya más de media hora de partido y les habían metido un par de goles; no habían sido más gracias a los cazadores y a los golpeadores, pero no podrían seguir conteniéndolos por más tiempo, no podían seguir jugando a la defensiva.

\- Ron, relájate de una puta vez y juega como realmente sabes – Dijo al pasar por su lado

\- Déjame en paz.

Continuó volando, percatándose de que Cho perseguía la snich, así que fue tras ella, por fortuna no solo era más veloz sino que además tenía una escoba muy superior, con eso pudo alcanzarla fácilmente, sobrepasarla y salirle al paso bloqueándola; dándole a su vez espacio para que pudiese frenar y no tuviese demasiado problema con eso.

\- ¿Recuerdas?

\- Ese es mi truco, Harry.

\- Tenía que hacerlo.

\- No habría sido así si hubieses estado centrado en lo tuyo en lugar de tratar de aconsejar a ese idiota.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Vamos a hacer un trato, Harry. Nos centraremos ambos en ganar, compitamos como amigos.

\- Me parece perfecto.

Acordado aquello ambos comenzaron a jugar de nuevo; enfrentándose en un duelo por lograr atrapar la Snich, tratando de demostrar que eran los dos mejores buscadores en ese castillo en aquel momento; así que sin darse cuenta ambos estaban dando un buen espectáculo. Harry escuchaba a medias como estaba el marcador, por ahora habían conseguido adelantar a Ravenclaw en treinta puntos. Fue entonces cuando la snich apareció por segunda vez; Harry inclinó la escoba hacia el suelo, seguido de Cho. Ambos iban a la par, Harry en realidad retenía el potencial de su escoba para hacer el juego más entretenido. Aun así era un poco más veloz que ella lo que le daba una pequeña ventaja; estiró el brazo haciéndose con la pequeña bola dorada y elevándose a milímetros del suelo, otorgándole así la victoria a su equipo. Se giró mirando a Cho, a ella no le había dado tiempo a ascender para evitar el golpe, se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí, no domino esa técnica del todo.

\- Tiempo al tiempo

El estadio vitoreaba la victoria del equipo Gryffindor, pero Harry se mantuvo un poco al margen, dirigiéndose tras estar el mínimo de tiempo a los vestuarios. Con una cosa menos en la cabeza debía centrarse en las otras dos.

La sala común de Gryffindor se transformó aquella tarde en una auténtica fiesta, se llenó de bebidas y de comida y todos celebraban la victoria de su equipo y la segunda copa de Quidditch ganada, por muy justo que fuese el resultado, tan sólo de diez puntos con Slytherin que había quedado en segundo lugar. Harry estuvo presente la primera media hora, luego decidió tomar sus cosas y sus apuntes y marcharse a la biblioteca; enterrando su cabeza en los estudios, en dos días empezarían los exámenes y tenía ya los horarios de los mismos, los contemplo unos instantes antes de ponerse a dar el último repaso.

\- Vaya Potter, pensaba que estaría celebrando la victoria tan ajustada de Gryffindor.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con el profesor Snape, sin saber que pensar respecto a él; un año atrás pensaría que sólo buscaba provocarlo para tener un pretexto para castigarlo. Ahora, sin embargo era diferente.

\- Los TIMOS comienzan el lunes, profesor. Por contento que este por haber ganado, no debo perder cualquier oportunidad para prepararlos lo mejor posible.

\- No le recomiendo que se quede hasta muy tarde; nuestra nueva directora aboga por cerrar la biblioteca temprano.

Le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes antes de terminar asintiendo, comprendiendo que si la brigada o Umbridge lo pillaban allí a solas, seguramente buscarían como perjudicarlo en los TIMOS; finalmente asintió, volviendo a centrarse momentos después en lo que tenía entre manos. Cuando la hora de la cena estaba próxima subió apresurado a la sala común, dejando de nuevo sus cosas y bajando al gran comedor seguido de Hermione.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Estudiando; me alegro de haber ganado pero no por eso voy a dejar de prepararme adecuadamente.

\- Me sorprendes.

\- Ya somos dos, yo también me sorprendo de mí mismo a veces.

\- Mira hacía allí; me parece que son los examinadores.

Harry miró hacía donde estaba señalando Hermione; había cinco personas de una edad avanzada siendo recibidos por Umbridge. Le pareció que tenían un rostro serio y que no soportaban mucho lo que decía Umbridge.

\- Mejor vayamos a cenar.

Dos días después, tras el desayuno comenzaron los exámenes, el primero de todos era el de encantamientos; en el que tuvo que responder preguntas sobre los movimientos para cada tipo de encantamiento, sus utilidades y muchas otras cosas más; al menos por la mañana, por la tarde tuvo el examen práctico. El martes tuvieron transformaciones, siguiendo el mismo esquema de examen que el día anterior, por la mañana el teórico y después de la comida el práctico, los teóricos duraban dos horas en todos los casos y los prácticos, el alumno tenía que completar satisfactoriamente de tres a cinco ejercicios. Distraídamente, mientras salía de ese segundo examen, se preguntaba cuando se examinarían los de séptimo de los EXTASIS, si antes o después que ellos de los TIMOS, o incluso a la vez, cada cual de lo suyo.

El miércoles toco herbología, en la que para sorpresa suya conocía la materia mucho mejor de lo que en un principio había pensado que lograría conocer, si, se había esforzado como con el resto de materias, pero no se esperaba que le saliese tan fácil, de hecho pensaba que si le iba bien en esa clase era por el buen clima que instauraba la profesora Sprout en los invernaderos. El jueves tuvieron el examen de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en el cual sintió que se desenvolvía como pez en el agua, de hecho su examinador le pidió que realizase el encantamiento patronus, como un ejercicio extra de su examen, eso había sido fantástico, lo había dejado con una buena sensación. El viernes estuvieron completamente libres, o al menos él, ese día no tenía examen, al contrario de los que cursaban runas antiguas, como era el caso de Hermione.

\- ¿Echamos una partida a las cartas? – Le preguntó Ron esa misma tarde en la sala común.

\- No, prefiero preparar los exámenes de la semana que viene, en especial pociones, lo tenemos el lunes.

\- ¿Para qué estudias pociones si ya no quieres ser auror? Además tus notas no son mejores que las mías.

\- No pienso suspender una materia solo por darte el gusto de no aprovechar los últimos instantes para repasar; si quieres distraerte juega con otro, preferiblemente de primero que todavía tienen la cabeza llena de pájaros.

\- Si no quieres jugar vale, pero no me insultes.

\- Llevas todo el curso muy raro e insoportable.

\- Muy bien, nos vemos en la cena – Resolvió cogiendo sus apuntes y marchándose a la cámara de los secretos a estudiar, al menos allí podría estar tranquilo; pese a que a veces se distrajese con lo que le conto Kreacher y lo que había decidido hacer para el momento adecuado, el cual sabía estaba muy próximo.

Pasó la mayor parte del fin de semana allí abajo estudiando y practicando cuanto podía, en más de una ocasión Luna le ayudó preguntándole la lección e incluso haciéndole simulacros de examen, como venía haciendo desde hacía semanas, para que pudiese gestionar bien el tiempo y ayudarlo a centrarse.

De esa manera el lunes por la mañana se presentó al examen de pociones, encontrando que era un tanto complejo pero nada para lo que estuviese bien preparado, por la tarde realizó el examen de pociones, donde por lo que pudo percibir a todos les habían puesto a elaborar pociones que requerían un mes de reposo tras ser elaborada, y todas ellas eran de igual dificultad. Lo cual suponía cierto alivio. El martes realizo los exámenes de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, a su manera de percibir las cosas notó que no le había ido mal pero tampoco de maravilla, aunque conseguía manejar bien a las criaturas mágicas notaba como algunas eran un poco reticentes, como era el caso de los unicornios; pero no había mayor problema con todo eso. El miércoles fue un poco extraño pues tenía dos exámenes, ambos completamente prácticos: adivinación y astronomía. El de adivinación no estuvo mal, al menos desde que había comenzado a interesarse un poco más por esa materia, pero sabía que no era suficiente para alcanzar el nivel de sus compañeras más constantes y el de astronomía lo encontró relajante, más no pudo terminarlo, entregando tan sólo tres cuartas partes del mismo; lo que le distrajo no fue otra cosa que una pelea en los terrenos del castillo, en la que Umbridge había convocado a los aurores para arrestar a Hagrid y McGonagall terminó malherida al meterse por medio, en realidad los aurores la atacaron sin que esta siquiera hubiese sacado la varita, lo cual le parecía a Harry que no debía ser un proceder legal ni mucho menos ético.

\- Seguro que es por lo del escarbato – Escucho comentar a Hermione mientras salían del examen.

\- ¿Qué escarbato? – Preguntó desconcertado.

\- ¡Como se nota lo desconectado que estas tronco! – Exclamó Ron uniéndose a la conversación – El fin de semana metieron un escarbato en el despacho de la directora y esta tarde lo han vuelto a hacer; ¿No es genial?, ¡me encantaría felicitar al que lo ha hecho.

\- No es nada genial – Rebatió Hermione – Umbridge odia a los semi-humanos y a las criaturas mágicas. Eso solo le ha dado el pretexto para echar a Hagrid.

\- Pero si estaba en clase, no puede.

\- En realidad puede – Afirmó en un tono sombrío mirando a sus dos amigos – Cuanta con el respaldo de los cargos más importantes del ministerio y puede que de gran parte del consejo escolar si resulta que estos son tipos políticos como Lucius Malfoy – Suspiro – Y esta noche Umbridge ha ganado más de lo que seguramente esperaba.

\- Hagrid ha tenido que huir y McGonagall está fuera de juego – Agregó Hermione – Ya no hay nadie de la orden en el castillo.

\- Que no quede nadie de la orden no significa que no quede nadie leal a Dumbledore – Aportó Harry – Y ahora si me disculpáis me voy a descansar- El día siguiente sería su último examen y necesitaba estar descansado para concentrarse.

\- ¿Te piensas marchar sin más? – Le recriminó Ron.

\- ¿Y que podría hacer yo? – Replicó con un tono tranquilo pero con una expresión fría – Buenas noches.

El examen de historia lo encontró un tanto complicado, era una materia que le había costado, tanto por su dislexia como por lo poco apetecibles que hacía las clases el profesor, y en esta no había práctica que compensase los errores en teoría; pero aun así estaba dispuesto a dar su mejor esfuerzo. Al menos de las quince preguntas encontró que dos de ellas las había hecho perfectas; lo referente al consejo internacional de magos y lo relativo a las cacerías de brujas; el resto de preguntas las respondió con menos seguridad, de forma que cuando salió del examen se sintió satisfecho con lo que había hecho.

Se apresuró por los pasillos, sin detenerse a hablar con nadie y bajó a la cámara de los secretos, con la información que casi dos semanas atrás le había dado Kreacher, Voldemort trataría de usar esa supuesta conexión que Dumbledore cree que tenían para tenderle una trampa y obtener la profecía. Harry no sabía de donde se había sacado eso el mago tenebroso, pero no le preocupaba, sabía de sobra que no existía tal conexión. Sonrió mientras dejaba todas sus cosas y se quitaba la capa y la corbata dejándolos sobre una de las sillas con las que Luna y él habían decorado la estancia. Había pensado en decirle a Luna sobre aquello, pero no quería implicar a ningún amigo por si le salían mal las cosas. Voldemort iba a tenderle una trampa pero no se imaginaba que él mismo volvería la trampa en su contra; según Kreacher los mortífagos estarían escondidos en el departamento de misterios aprovechando que no había suficientes inefables como para que estuviesen en el ministerio durante la tarde. Comió algo antes que nada, luego con la varita bien sujeta a la porta varitas y cubierto con una sudadera negra, se desvaneció en las sombras viajando directamente al interior del departamento de misterios, como en una ocasión anterior había hecho. Ignoraba que le tenían preparado los mortífagos, o cuantos serían.

Desde las sombras percibió a once; cuatro muy cerca de donde estaba la profecía, cinco en un perímetro intermedio y dos apostados cerca de la entrada a la sala de profecías; ese número no le gusto, demasiados para su gusto con lo exhausto que le había dejado el viaje y examinar las auras de la habitación para saber dónde estaban. Se metió una galleta en la boca y masticó con cuidado. Así al menos recobraría algunas energías, aunque dudaba que pudiese marcharse de la manera que había llegado.

Sacó la varita, aturdiendo rápidamente a los dos vigías de la entrada, luego camino apresurado, fingiendo buscar algo, si conocía en algo a Voldemort, este jugaba con los sentimientos de la gente, así que podía esperar algo así como parte de la trampa. Llegó al final del pasillo, lo habían dejado pasar sin problemas, en parte lo había esperado así. Tomo la esfera que él mismo había cambiado en su momento, girándose al escuchar pasos en la estancia para dar con nueve mortífagos que lo rodeaban.

\- Vaya una trampa. Imagine que sucedía algo extraño el no ver lo que esperaba, pero esto... – Sostuvo unos segundos el letrero que había alrededor de la esfera – Vaya código de mierda, no creéis.

\- ¿Qué juego te traes entre manos, Potter? – Espetó una mujer en un tono desquiciado; Harry la miró bien, era Bellatrix Lenstrange – Dejémonos de tonterías, accio profecía

\- Protego. Así que queréis esto.

\- En efecto, dánoslo Potter y te prometo que no te haremos daño.

\- Prometéis no hacerme daño señor Malfoy, sin embargo no me prometéis dejarme marchar. De todas maneras, ¿Para qué quiere vuestro amo esta profecía?

\- ¿Bromeas, Potter?¿Acaso ese director amante de los muggles no te ha contado nada?. Esa profecía explica porque el señor tenebroso deseo matarte cuando eras un bebe.

\- Que interesante – Susurró Harry en un tono irónico – Que el supuesto mago más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts se deje enredar por una estúpida profecía – Agregó dándole un matiz de burla a sus palabras – Muy bien – Volvió a dejar la profecía en el estante; ¿la queréis?, cogedla, ¿tenéis manos, no?

\- Mocoso insolente... muestra respeto, estas rodeado.

\- Calma Bella, ¿no sientes curiosidad por su contenido, Potter?

\- A veces es más sabio decidir no saber.

Extrañamente ninguno de los nueve mortífagos que quedaban allí había atacado todavía y solo dos habían hablado, Lucius Malfoy con un tono tranquilo y aparentemente conciliador; y Bellatrix Lestrange, que denotaba lo loca que estaba a cada palabra.

\- ¡Entréganosla!

\- Muy bien; si tanto la queréis... – apuntó fugazmente al estante de las profecías, aunque fuese una esfera vacía tenía que actuar como si de verdad tuviera información importante para el psicópata de Riddle – Reducto – Su hechizo los pilló por sorpresa, destruyendo por completo el estante y todas las profecías, nada de aquello se salvaría, era una lástima destrozar todo aquello pero una pérdida necesaria.

Inmediatamente tras aquello, sin esperar un solo segundo se abrió paso entre los mortífagos aturdiendo a otros dos e inmovilizando a otro y salió corriendo; esperaba que Kreacher no tardara en "irse de la lengua" con la orden del fénix y así pudiesen ser capturados los mortífaos. Aquello se logró, apareciendo al menos seis de ellos que enfrentaron a los mortífagos.

\- Potter, sal de aquí.

Asintió a las palabras de Moody, lo que le daba vía libre para salir del lugar hasta el vestíbulo, su idea era interpretar el papel del adolescente asustado. En el vestíbulo se topó con Voldemort cara a cara, eso podía ser interesante, dado que con el ruido que la pelea estaba armando no tardaría en llegar la gente.

\- Harry Potter, la profecía.

\- Estaba tan nervioso que la hice añicos; ahora ninguno de los dos podrá tomar ventaja del otro, no crees – Se le ocurrió una idea peligrosa, provocarlo – Por cierto, ¿sigues dispensándole esa hospitalidad a tus huéspedes? Aquella mujer no parecía muy cómoda en sus aposentos.

\- Maldito... ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? Lord Voldemort el mago...

\- Si, si... Con el ego más grande que lo que la humanidad ha alcanzado a conocer de su estudio del universo.

\- Avada... – Estaba preparado para esquivarlo, pero no fue necesario, una de las estatuas de la fuente de los hermanos mágicos lo protegió, obligándolo a resguardarse en un rincón del atrio.

\- Harry, no te muevas – Era Dumbledore quien hablaba, y pudo notar cierta tensión en su voz; supo que era mejor obedecer mientras pensaba en cómo salir de esta y esperaba que todo el plan saliese bien.

La pelea entre Voldemort y Dumbledore fue espectacular, y un demostrativo de lo mucho que le quedaba por aprender. Sonrió eternamente al ver aparecer al ministro y a una decena de aurores, quienes pudieron contemplar a Voldemort antes de que desapareciera.

\- ¿Nos crees ahora, Cornelius?

\- Yo...yo...estaba vivo de verdad.

Harry encontró prudente no decir nada y seguir las indicaciones de Dumbledore, como tomar el traslador ilegal que había fabricado ante el propio ministro. Al aterrizar en su despacho se sentó en una de las butacas y esperó. El tiempo se le hizo un tanto eterno, al final Dumbledore regreso al despacho, entrando por la red Flu de la chimenea.

\- Profesor Dumbledore...

\- Has sido un poco imprudente esta noche, Harry. Voldemort te engañó y si no hubiera sido porque conseguí llegar a tiempo podría haber sido fatal. Esta noche no solo pretendían obtener la profecía, sino urdir el asesinato de tu padrino.

\- ¿Él está... – Notó como palidecía, no quería que nadie muriese y menos alguien a quien apreciaba.

\- Salió gravemente herido y será hospitalizado, lo que nos complica las cosas. No te preocupes por ello. Me encargaré.

\- Yo lo siento, parecía tan real...

\- Pensaba que habías progresado en las clases de oclumancia.

\- Así es director – Evitaba intencionadamente un contacto visual, mostrándose nervioso y apenado – Pero el estrés de los exámenes, no he estado lo atento que debía haber estado.

\- No te tortures Harry, en realidad ha sido culpa mía. Quise protegerte y el resultado ha sido más peligroso que si te hubiese contado la verdad. Si esa profecía hubiese caído en manos equivocadas.

\- Profesor... no sé si hice bien, pero, destruí la profecía, eran más que yo y no creía que pudiese defenderla mucho.

\- Hiciste bien Harry, pero por fortuna no se ha perdido todo registro de la misma.

\- ¿A no?¿Hay una copia?¿dónde?

\- Yo escuche la profecía cuando fue hecha, creo que es el momento de que te sea revelada: _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes.._.

Harry permaneció en silencio, él no había querido oírla, no se sentía preparado para ello, sin embargo el director se la había soltado sin más. Frunció el ceño, bastante molesto.

\- Director... Creo que necesito pensar... todo eso... la profecía...

\- Lo entiendo, Harry. Ve a descansar.


	30. Luna V

_ESCÁNDALO EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA._

 _Ayer por la tarde, a última hora se produjo algo completamente inusual e inesperado, el departamento de misterios de nuestro ministerio de magia fue asaltado por mortífagos. Fuentes del ministerio afirman que irrumpieron con la finalidad de hacerse con una profecía y entregársela a quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis; quien apareció en el ministerio tiempo después de la irrupción de sus secuaces ante el mismísimo ministro y un notable grupo de aurores._

 _Se desconoce si obtuvieron o no dicha profecía, sabemos que hubo una pelea entre los mortífagos y Harry Potter, quien viéndose que nadie creía en su versión se vio empujado a actuar solo y a tratar de detenerlos. La pelea destruyo la mayor parte de la sala de profecías, lo que supone una pérdida importante para el saber de las cosas místicas y en parte el motivo por el que desconocemos lo relativo a dicha profecía que podría marcar al joven Potter como El Elegido. La escena terminó con once mortífagos capturados y la huida de El que no debe ser nombrado tras un enfrentamiento con Albus Dumbledore._

 _El ministro de magia ha declarado que realizará una investigación exhaustiva para esclarecer lo sucedido y como pudieron entrar en el ministerio. Estos fallos en la seguridad no pueden darse de nuevo, tendremos que solventarlos cuanto antes ahora que estamos de nuevo en guerra. Esta declaración pilla por sorpresa a muchos, sobre todo después de las declaraciones de la semana pasada sobre lo eficaz que era la seguridad del ministerio. ¿Será este el fin de la tan prometedora carrera del ministro Fudge?_

 _Más información al respecto en las páginas siguientes._

Conforme terminó de leer esa primera plana del periódico, lo dejó sobre la mesa del desayuno, no quería leer más en ese momento, antes tenía que hablar con Harry a solas para conocer sus motivos y el por qué no le había contado nada. Alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola a la mesa de Gryffindor y divisando el gesto de molestia de Ronald Weasley junto al ceño fruncido de Hermione Granger, de lo que dedujo que esos dos no sabían nada.

\- ¿Has terminado con el periódico, Luna?

Se volvió hacia la derecha, de donde prevenía la voz de Cho Chang quien le había preguntado, estaba sentada al lado de Marieta con una mano apoyada sobre la mesa muy cerca de esta otra chica. Sonrió rápidamente mirándola a los ojos.

\- En realidad no, pero cógelo, ya seguiré más tarde.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

Se centró en su desayunó, alzando la mirada de cuando en cuando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor por si su amigo aparecía, pero este parecía no estar por la labor, cosa que entendía pues nuevamente era la comidilla del castillo y había muchos cuchicheos por los pasillos. Estaba segura que más de uno buscaría agobiarle, por fortuna se le ocurría un lugar a donde podía estar, un lugar que ambos habían estado empleando durante el curso como refugio y base secreta. Terminó el desayuno y se levantó.

\- Nos vemos en la sala común – Dijo despidiéndose de Cho y Marietta.

Las clases habían finalizado, o al menos el periodo de exámenes, ahora los profesores sólo se dedicaban a repasar lo más importante del curso, cosa que no estaba nada mal tampoco. Tras salir al vestíbulo comenzó a subir la escalinata, hasta que notó que la seguían.

\- `¡Eh Lunatica!

Reconoció esa voz de inmediato, se trataba de Ronald y estaba segura que Hermione también estaba con él. La última vez que se había encontrado con ellos a solas en un pasillo las cosas se habían puesto bastante tensas y sinceramente no tenía ganas de pasar por una situación similar.

\- ¿Qué deseáis? – Preguntó con educación.

\- Que nos digas donde esta Harry – El chico pelirrojo respondió con cierta brusquedad, cosa que desagrado a Luna y parece que también a Hermione quien le dio una mirada de advertencia.

\- Verás Luna, últimamente Harry ha pasado más tiempo contigo que con nosotros, incluso estuvo preparándose los últimos días antes de los exámenes contigo. Nos preguntábamos si podías saber dónde estaba.

\- Y también porqué se marchó al ministerio el solo dejándonos de lado

\- ¡Estoy aquí! – La voz de su amigo la pillo por sorpresa, aunque lo entendió al verlo desvanecer en sombras el mapa del merodeador – Simplemente necesitaba estar solo y pensar, ya sabéis lo que detesto la publicidad – Lo vio componer una sonrisa – Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, Ron; fui engañado por Voldemort que me hizo creer que tenía capturado a Sirius, no quería involucrar a más gente ni arriesgar a mis amigos. Entiéndelo. Las posibilidades de que todo saliese bien...

Luna se fijó bien en el rostro de su amigo, estaba ojeroso y agotado, cosa que no le gustaba, hacía que pareciese verdaderamente un muerto viviente y se preguntó cuanta de su energía, cuanto de su poder había gastado en realidad la tarde anterior.

\- Creo que si vamos a hablar de lo publicado en el periódico deberíamos ir a un lugar discreto – Comentó en general, viendo como Ronald tenía ganas de iniciar un interrogatorio allí mismo – No creía que nada de lo que pudiese salir en esos momentos en esa conversación fuese de la incumbencia de los oídos ajenos.

\- Tu no te...

\- ¡Ron!, Luna tiene razón. Tenemos que hablar con Harry de esto en privado – Luna los miró a ambos, no terminaban de agradarle por como trataban y consideraban a Harry, pero sabía que eran amigos de este; además Hermione parecía ser capaz de controlar a Ronald - Así que los cuatro nos iremos al séptimo piso – Sonrió internamente al ver la forma en que la prefecta de Gryffindor había bajado la voz al pronunciar esas palabras.

\- No será necesario hablar, por mí está todo dicho; estaré en las cocinas si me necesitáis. Dumbledore me soltó ayer una bomba y necesito estar solo un rato amigos.

La resolución de Harry no le sorprendió demasiado. Se le notaba que estaba agotado y con pocas ganas para discutir, así que lo que consideraba mejor era alejarse y no preguntar nada en ese momento. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que si quería contarle algo lo haría. Así que, tras comunicar que estaría leyendo desapareció de esa escena, tanto ella como Harry sabían a donde iría, donde lo estaría esperando en caso de que quisiera hablar. Mientras se alejaba escuchó mencionar a Ron y Hermione algo sobre que estarían en el lago.

Al llegar a los aseos de la segunda planta y saludar a Myrtle quien estaba al tanto de las visitas de ambos a la cámara de los secretos pero les guardaba el secreto, de hecho le parecía que sentía algo más que respeto por Harry, respeto que todos los fantasmas tenían por su amigo por ser quien era, pero lo de Myrtle, parecía otra historia, una especie de coqueteo. Permaneció en la cámara durante un buen rato, terminando de leer uno de los libros sobre mitología; aunque para ella, más que simples mitos, eran historia.

\- Luna, te debo una explicación.

\- Descuida Harry, lo comprendo perfectamente - Se giró para ver a su ojeroso amigo plantado en medio de la cámara – Era algo que tenías que hacer tu solo; pero deduzco que no es lo que te ha quitado el sueño esta noche.

\- Cierto, Dumbledore me revelo anoche después de lo del ministerio la profecía. Al parecer fue a él a quien se la hicieron.

\- ¿Te lo mostró?

\- No, me lo dijo de palabra. Lo cual me resulta un poco inquietante, si de verdad la escuchó en su momento debe recordarlo y él tiene un pensadero en el despacho.

\- No te fías de lo que dijo.

\- En absoluto - Le pareció que su amigo estaba un tanto pensativo – Puede que sea precipitar un tanto las cosas pero creo que es el momento de escuchar la profecía, aunque sea solo para salir de dudas respecto a nuestro director. Quizá no sea la forma más adecuada pero es la única que se me ocurre.

\- Bueno, tal como están las cosas me parece que es el momento; sean por los motivos que sean.

\- La guardé aquí mismo, dame unos minutos. Iré a por ella.

La cámara era mucho más amplia de lo que en un principio le había parecido. La había recorrido por completo en las de una ocasión, tenía un sistema de grandes cañerías y túneles que conformaban un laberinto. Había sido en uno de esos lugares donde había guardado la profecía que su amigo le entregó para que la custodiase. En cuanto regresó, se la entregó a su amigo.

\- Sostenla, y simplemente espera a que se te revele. Solo aquellos que están implicados pueden escucharla.

Vio a su amigo seguir sus indicaciones, como la sostenía y se concentraba en la misma; entonces algo cambió en la esfera, el humo de esta pasó de ser blanquecino a ser de un turbio azul-verdoso.

 _En el ocaso del séptimo mes._

 _Portador de la sangre del que ha sido ofendido_

 _Se alzará aquel quien derrotara al señor oscuro_

 _Quien será marcado por este._

 _Solo él tendrá la clave y poder para derrotarlo._

\- ¿Y bien Harry? – Preguntó a su amigo, que estaba con el ceño completamente fruncido y un rictus de rabia en el rostro – ¿Es muy diferente de lo que te contó?

\- Muy diferente en realidad, tanto que apenas coinciden unas cinco palabras – Lo vio apretar los puños – Ahora se completamente a qué atenerme con Dumbledore. Una falsa profecía para justificar el hecho de dirigir mi vida. Bueno pues que lo intente, no permitiré que me maneje.

\- No sería sensato que lo confrontases.

\- No pienso hacerlo. Creo que continuaré practicando la oclumancia tal como me parece que él quiere que haga y le seguiré la corriente. Solo que si lo veo ahora mismo, estallaré.

\- Pues esperemos a que sea de noche para regresar a las salas comunes, o si quieres duerme aquí abajo. Necesitas descansar, Harry.

\- Tienes razón, una noche de sueño me tranquilizará y me ayudará a reponerme.

Dos días después estaban ambos en la biblioteca, devolviendo en realidad varios libros que tenían en préstamo, como la mayoría de los estudiantes en esas fechas tan próximas a fin de curso. Era algo natural que como ella, la mayoría de estudiantes de Ravenclaw sufrían de alguna manera.

\- Potter, tengo que hablar contigo.

Al igual que su amigo ella se giró, viendo que Draco Malfoy estaba detrás de ellos; asintió mirando a Harry y se apartó un poco situándose en la fila tanto con sus libros como con los de Harry, con tal de darles espacio para conversar. Mientras esperaba de cuando en cuando se giraba observando que se trataba de una conversación muy tranquila y bastante seria. Pronto le tocó el turno, hablando tranquilamente con la bibliotecaria, devolviendo sus libros y los de su amigo. Cuando terminó y se volvió para regresar con Harry vio a Ron y Hermione junto a este, increpando a Draco y haciendo que este se marchara de la biblioteca con aire ofendido, además de ganarse ambos prefectos de Gryffindor una mirada reprobatoria de la encargada de la biblioteca.

\- Se lo mal que os cae ese chico de Slyherin, pero de verdad. ¿La biblioteca? – les dijo Luna con calma y una sonrisa.

\- Si, tienes razón. No he podido evitar que este zoquete lo hiciese – Hermione le pegó a Ron en la nuca, dándole un pequeño toque.

\- ¡Eh!

\- ¿Por qué no me esperáis en el lago?, ahora voy, en cuanto recoja mis cosas. Dadme un par de minutos.

Con aquello, Harry consiguió que esos dos se marchasen, volviéndose hacia ella con un gesto contrariado.

\- Draco tiene problemas, el jaleo del ministerio... atraparon a su padre y bueno, su madre le ha escrito para comunicarle que ahora es el quien debe actuar como cabeza de familia y ocupar el lugar de su padre.

\- Entiendo, esas palabras tienen un doble significado. ¿Ha pedido tu ayuda?

\- Eso me ha parecido, pero no hemos podido terminar la conversación, ya conoces los motivos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Se me ocurre una cosa, ¿tienes pluma y pergamino?

\- Sí

\- De acuerdo, pásamelos y te voy contando.

Estuvieron allí un total de cinco minutos, en los que entendió la petición que le estaba haciendo Harry, como también el hecho de que se sentía algo agobiado por los otros dos que ahora lo seguían a todas partes, lo que de dificultaba hacer aquello en persona. Tomó la nota que le entregó Harry y buscó a Draco por la escuela, valiéndose del mapa que su amigo le había prestado hacía ya mucho tiempo, lo encontró junto con Theodore Nott en una de las aulas abandonadas que había en el otro pasillo que salía del vestíbulo. Así que sin más fue al lugar.

\- Hola, traigo para Draco un mensaje de parte de Harry, le hubiese gustado responderte personalmente pero ya has visto como está el patio.

\- Ya le advertí que ese par no eran la mejor de las compañías – Pudo ver como se encogía de hombros, tomando la carta y leyéndola – Supongo que ya estas al tanto de todo; en fin, este es Theo, tiene el mismo problema que yo.

\- Lo sucedido en el departamento de misterios a acelerado mucho las cosas – Era la primera vez que oía hablar al silencioso chico.

\- Lo sé, por eso habéis tomado la resolución de actuar ya.

\- ¿Conoces el contenido de lo que nos has pasado?

\- No, solo lo que debo hacer por vosotros. Es lo más seguro.

Asintieron, y se marcharon del lugar dejándola sola. La idea que había tenido Harry para ayudarlos le había sorprendido, sobre todo por el poco tiempo que tenía para llevarla a cabo. Tan solo quedaba una semana del curso, de manera que las cosas estaban un poco ajuntadas. Aunque confiaba en que su amigo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquellas últimas dos semanas habían sido así de frenéticas y extrañas, lo mejor de todo y con lo que compartía las celebraciones con los otros estudiantes: Umbridge había sido expulsada del castillo y le habían abierto una investigación en el ministerio.


	31. Hades IV

Habían pasado ya unos meses, se había recuperado completamente de aquella fatídica herida que había recibido el solsticio de invierno, cuando había acompañado a Deméter a recuperar el puesto que Perséfone le había usurpado en el Olimpo. Hacía semanas que estaba completamente recuperado, que Deméter se hubiese quedado con él ayudándolo a recuperarse era algo que agradecía; aunque su hermana seguía allí en el inframundo, un lugar que sabía que detestaba. No comprendía del todo porqué seguía allí.

Caminó por su palacio tranquilamente, observando a sus silenciosos sirvientes, lo bueno de tener a los muertos y las almas como sirvientes era que le eran completamente leales, estaban ligados a él por su poder y habilidad; también porque los usaba juiciosamente. Solo lo necesario cuando era necesario. Su hermana no se encontraba en las estancias, así que dedujo que, como en otras ocasiones, como todos los días, había salido a caminar por los distintos campos del Erebo. Era lo único que podía hacerse sin abandonar el inframundo. Eso o pasar el tiempo en el jardín, y era un lugar al que ninguno de los dos había vuelto a entrar por el momento. Conocía de esos paseos desde hace semanas.

Se sentó en su trono, con una expresión de determinación en el rostro, había estado considerando esa opción y cada vez le parecía más adecuada y más justa; al igual que otras decisiones que había tomado y que necesitaban cierta planificación. Sacó un dragma, dándole vueltas en la mano, un tanto indeciso, no era algo común en él pero ocurría de cuando en cuando. Sabía que lo mejor para Nico era pasar tiempo con los vivos y no tanto con los muertos, y ya le había hecho pasar bastante tiempo en el inframundo. Una vez le dijo que buscase su felicidad, no creía que pasar tiempo allí le causase mucho bien. Además para lo que había pensado tan solo necesitaba unas horas.

Se volvió hacía la entrada a la sala del trono cuando notó que su hermana regresaba de su paseo. La miró entrar todavía sin decirle nada sobre una de las ideas que había tenido. A ella no le gustaba ese lugar, aunque lo que tenía pensado no era pedirle que se quedase completamente; sino decorar la estancia que ella escogiese a su gusto, como ella prefiriese. Para cuando quisiese venir. Pero el solo mencionárselo le parecía algo bastante raro. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

\- Quisiera llevarte a un lugar, si me permites guiarte. ¿Confías en mi?

\- De acuerdo

Pudo notar el ceño fruncido de su hermana al decirle aquello, al aceptar. Conocía bastante bien a Deméter, a todos sus hermanos y hermanas en realidad. Ella era fuerte e independiente, así que ese tipo de situaciones no le agradaba demasiado, como bien había mostrado en el solsticio cuando se negaba a que la llevase incluso estando débil. Le tendió la mano, podía guiarla sin invadir demasiado su espacio personal. En cuanto la tomó comenzó con el viaje en sombras.

\- Ya estamos.

Se encontraban en un valle, era un lugar excepcional dado que no solían encontrarse valles a esas alturas, solían ser más típicos de zonas un poco más bajas. El valle era un caleidoscopio de colores y frescura, palpándose en el ambiente la proximidad del verano sin que se perdiesen todavía los colores de la primavera. Era un valle situado entre seis picos. Era un lugar que le había costado encontrar.

\- Se que no te gusta el inframundo y has pasado mucho tiempo conmigo allí, me pareció que traerte a un lugar así era...

\- No sigas. Esta bien. Te lo... agradezco.

La miró a los ojos, su expresión era serena, pero también podía notar en ella cierta preocupación, había algo que de alguna forma la perturbaba, puede que incluso más de una cosa. No sabía si preguntarle o no. Hasta el momento, habían estado los últimos meses conviviendo, y conversando de varias cosas, generalmente cosas sin importancia. Alzó una ceja al escuchar hablar a su hermana, o al menos el tema de conversación.

\- He estado pensando en algo que me mencionó Hestia sobre Harry, literalmente me dijo "Es más que un hijo de Hades". Harry tiene un don para el manejo de las plantas, un don muy inusual en aquellos que están en sintonía con la muerte y los poderes del inframundo. Sólo se me ocurre una respuesta a eso, un motivo por el que ese muchacho tenga esas habilidades que van más allá de simplemente darsele bien algo.

\- La madre de Harry era Lily Evans - Dijo mirando significativamente a su hermana, intuía por donde iba el pensamiento de su hermana - Ella...

\- Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Es la única explicación.

Con esas últimas palabras no dijo nada más, era ese silencio de su hermana lo que en cierta manera le preocupaba. Se lo había tomado de forma un tanto tranquila, cuando lo que esperaba era que le gritase o algo por el estilo. Suponía que estaban mejor a ese respecto, o es que era que no la comprendía tanto como pensaba que lo hacía.

\- Voy a hablar con nuestro hermano, quiero ser yo quien se ocupe de la dirección del campamento. No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres demasiado rígido en muchos aspectos y Dionisio... bueno, no lo hace mal, pero es un poco pasota.

\- Tu también eres estricta, Deméter.

\- Si, pero también soy flexible; además creo que puede ser positivo tratar durante una temporada con los semidioses.

\- No negaré que mis métodos eran demasiado militares.

\- Lo sé, me lo imagino quiero decir. Por eso creo que aunque eso sea bueno también merecen divertirse un poco.

Asintió, entendía que aquello era una especie de proyecto que deseaba emprender y por su parte era perfecto, el campamento nunca le gustó así que supondría una preocupación menos. Además ya tenía una respuesta a cierta cuestión que iba teniendo en mente, era algo que en realidad había esperado. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, situándose en la sombra que este proyectaba. No había sabido nada del Olimpo ni de las decisiones respecto a Perséfone, tampoco era que hubiese preguntado. Podía parecer que aquello no le importaba, pero si que lo hacía. Únicamente, como no esperaba que le respondiesen no se molestaba en preguntar. Era algo que había funcionado bien durante eónes.

\- ¿Como es que este prado tiene unas condiciones más primaverales que estivales?

\- ¿De verdad te interesa?

Miró a su hermana sin responder a aquello, ¿le interesaba realmente aquello?. Si. No. No lo sabía. Las plantas nunca habían sido algo que le había llamado la atención, tan solo les presto un mínimo de su tiempo cuando decidió construir el jardín del inframundo, e incluso en esos momentos se encargo de que un jardinero se encargase del mismo. Reflexionó unos instantes aquello, aunque le parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo en silencio como para que este fuese interpretado de una forma u otra. Más de una que de otra.

\- Todo lo que aquí ves es producto de mi influencia sobre la tierra y el clima, aunque la situación del terreno lo favorece más que otros lugares como los desiertos. Pero sólo es la parte bonita e inofensiva.

\- Temes tu propio poder - Era una afirmación, pero era lo que deducía de las palabras de su hermana y de sus actos - No deberías, ya lo sabes. Con todo se puede construir y destruir.

\- Perdí el control en una ocasión, ambos lo sabemos, tu mejor que nadie.

\- ¿Y qué?¿Acaso yo no he perdido el control nunca? Maldije al oráculo por el asunto de la gran profecía y lo que hizo nuestro hermano. Por lo que me fue arrebatado casi mato a esa hija de Zeus que es ahora una de las tenientes de Artemisa en lugar de presentarme en el olimpo y partirle la cara al causante de todo. Y de esas muchas más - La miró fijamente con seriedad y en cierta manera con frialdad - Eres una buenaza, no tanto como Hestia, pero tu naturaleza es bondadosa y amable. Nada malo puede salir de tus habilidades y deberías saberlo. Lo bueno y lo malo esta en la forma que se emplean.

Tras esas palabras el prado quedó en el más absoluto silencio, tan solo roto por el batir esporádico de las alas de algún ave que pasase por el lugar. No rompió en todo momento el contacto visual con su hermana pero tampoco trato de forzar la situación para saber que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos. Simplemente le sostuvo la mirada. Todo aquello se vio interrumpido por un fogonazo en el claro. Se volvió al lugar del que procedía, completamente tranquilo, conocía esa presencia. Ambos se volvieron en realidad.

\- Hestia.

\- Tenéis que leer estos periódicos. Es sobre Harry. Creo que pretenden usarlo como arma, tanto unos como otros.

\- Trae eso aquí, quiero leerlo - La determinación de su hermana en cierta manera le alegró, hacía tiempo, semanas que no veía esa expresión en ella. Prácticamente desde que se encontraron en aquel lugar, en aquella escuela.

Leyó las distintas noticias que habían salido en las que se mentaba a Harry y aquellas relacionadas con el asunto del departamento de misterios. Esas noticias le inquietaban bastante, sobretodo ese asunto de llamar a Harry "El Elegido"; o los magos eran muy idiotas o muy deductivos, solo que no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando todo eso. Sobre todo porque Hestia había tenido razón, iban a utilizar a Harry en esa guerra entre magos y eso era algo que no pensaba tolerar, que no quería tolerar. Pero por desgracia como era un Dios no podía interferir de forma directa. Apretó el puño, se sentía impotente. No podía actuar, pero si que había algo que podía hacer al menos mientras Harry estuviese en el campamento mestizo, si es que resultaba que al final iba a donde le había recomendado. Solo podía mover los hilos para que Harry estuviese preparado para cualquier cosa, más allá nada podía hacer, ni siquiera en cuanto a manejarse en esa marea de política que destilaban esos periódicos.

\- No me gusta nada esto - Fijó su mirada en Deméter al oírla decir aquello, ambos compartían la misma opinión, aquello era un mal tema.

\- ¿En que piensas? - Escuchó a Hestia preguntar, la miró unos instantes sin saber que responderle, sabía lo que necesitaba, pero no la manera de manejarlo de forma adecuada.

\- En que necesito hablar con Nico.

\- Iré al Olimpo y hablare con Zeus, me haré cargo del campamento. Le diré que lo estas esperando.

\- Estaré en el campamento, hecho de menos mi forma habitual.

Hades se alejó unos metros, preparándose para un viaje en sombras y regresar al inframundo. Captó una mirada interrogante de Deméter que no sabía bien como interpretar, pero eso algo que pensaba apartar para otro momento, las prioridades eran otras en esos instantes.


	32. Harry IX

Apenas había amanecido y había salido a correr. Pensaba en lo que habían sido las últimas semanas en Hogwarts y sobre todo en lo que había preparado los últimos tres días; había sido un poco frenético per esperaba que a Draco y Nott les fuese bien. No solo los había alojado en una casa en un barrio muggle que había comprado, el último lugar donde se esperaría alguien que dos Slytherin estuviesen, sino que les había dejado preparada comida en el congelador, con indicaciones de cómo usar el microondas, además del teléfono de un par de pizzerías y una casa de comidas para que pudiesen pedir por teléfono. Era lo mejor que se le ocurría en esos momentos en los que había tan poco tiempo de margen para reaccionar.

Se detuvo en el parque donde tuvo la tan agradable conversación con su primo el verano anterior, empleando uno de los bancos para hacer flexiones y abdominales. La razón de que se levantase tan temprano era muy simple. Así podía hacer ejercicio y regresar a casa a tiempo de darse una ducha y tener el desayuno preparado para sus tíos. Quería hacerles una propuesta y consideraba que tenerlos de buen humor era la mejor solución. Regresó a la casa, se dio una ducha rápida en el pequeño baño aseo de la planta baja, un lugar que ni siquiera tenía agua caliente, pero no le importaba demasiado en verdad. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Consultó antes en la dieta de deportista que hacía Dudley, hoy tocaba libre, de manera que se puso a preparar el plato preferido de su primo. Cuando estaba a medias este bajó, junto con sus tíos. Para sorpresa suya, Dudley lo saludó de una forma cordial y con una sonrisa. Su tío lo miro con indiferencia, como si no estuviese allí y su tía con una ligera sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, chico?

\- Nada, simplemente que en un par de días me marcharé por el resto del verano.

\- ¿Tan pronto?¿A dónde iras?

Las preguntas de su primo le pillaron de sorpresa, pues pudo percatarse que la preocupación en ellas era cierta, que no se trataba de un truco o de una broma.

\- Voy a pasar el verano viajando con una amiga por Europa, pero eso es algo que el director de mi escuela no aprueba, o al menos no aprueba que yo lo haga. Por eso necesito que me hagáis un favor.

\- ¿Qué clase de favor chico? – Preguntó su tío con agresividad.

\- Tan solo que si alguien viniese preguntando por mí me habéis mandado a un lugar para que me metan en vereda – Sonrió - ¿Acaso no le habéis dicho a todo el barrio que soy un delincuente juvenil? – Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, que el argumento iba por buen camino – Alimentar un poco esa historia no vendrá mal. Y vosotros podéis ganar algo en todo esto.

\- ¿Qué podemos ganar? – Preguntó su tía interesada.

\- No verme ni saber nada de mí durante el resto del verano. Además de un pequeño pellizco, no sé ¿cien mil libras para cada uno?

\- Esta bien muchacho – Aceptó su tío el trato, o bueno más bien el soborno. Pero era algo que había sido necesario - ¿Cuándo partiras?.

\- En próximo lunes, o sea... en tres días.

Terminado el desayuno regresó a su habitación, comenzando a limpiarla por completo, tenía que dejarla como si no la hubiese pisado en ningún momento, estaba seguro que era algo que sus tíos hubiesen deseado. Revisó el contenido de su baúl. Tirando aquellas cosas que estaban completamente inservibles y organizando un poco la ropa que llevaba. A final de año las túnicas ya habían comenzado a quedarle cortas, de manera que las apartó a un lado, no las necesitaba ya que tenía pensado comprar cuando recibiese la carta de Hogwarts. Pero tenía claro que no las iba a tirar sabía qué hacer con ellas, por el momento las dejó en un rincón de la cama. Siguió con los libros, organizando todo de manera que cupiese adecuadamente.

Escuchó chirriar la puerta de su habitación, cosa que le resultaba un tanto extraña, se volvió para ver a su primo en el umbral de la puerta. Lo miró fijamente y aguardo en silencio, esperando a ver con que iba a salirle.

\- Gracias por lo del verano pasado, me salvaste la vida.

\- Más bien tu alma.

\- Vida, alma. ¿Qué más da? El caso es que, gracias Harry.

\- No hay de qué. Hice lo que debía hacer y lo volvería a hacer.

\- Siempre fuiste mejor que yo, primo. Me di cuenta el verano pasado. Pero no entiendo porqué te vas tan pronto, y porque tenemos que mentirle a ese director tuyo.

\- Big D, llegara un momento en el que incluso vosotros tengáis que marcharos y ocultaros. EL mago oscuro que mató a mis padres está de vuelta.

\- Es lo que dijiste el verano pasado.

\- Si, y cada vez se ha a poner peor. Los incidentes que estos días han salido en las noticias son cosa de los magos. Estamos en guerra y no vacilaran en dañar a nadie.

\- Entonces tampoco te vas de viaje, vas a ir a por ese mago oscuro.

\- No, sería muy estúpido por mi parte buscar confrontarlo. Me marcho de verdad de viaje, tengo mucho en que pensar. Si no quiero que Dumbledore sepa dónde estoy es porque me he cansado de ser su títere.

\- Pero ese Dumbledore... ¿Podría descubrir la verdad?

\- Lo cierto es que no lo sé; pero siempre pensé que podía leer la mente.

\- O sea, que descubrirá la mentira. ¿Hay alguna forma de evitar que lea la mente?

\- No mirar a los ojos ayuda.

\- ¿Sabes que pienso?, que tú sabes que él vendrá en algún momento, por eso has hecho ese trato con mi padre. ¿Qué día vendrá?

Harry se sorprendió, no sólo veía a su primo más maduro y serio sino que estaba mostrando una inteligencia y perspicacia que no había creído nunca posible, de hecho mostraba más que sus tíos juntos. Con una ligera sonrisa le pasó la carta que el director le había enviado el día después de salir de Hogwarts. Ahí estaba la respuesta a la pregunta de Dudley, no hacía falta más que esa carta. Vendría el segundo sábado de ese mes, y por aquel entonces él ya estaría lejos de su alcance.

\- Bien, yo me encargare de manejar esto Harry. Tómalo como una que te debo por lo del año pasado. Convenceré a papá para que lleve a mamá a cenar. Seguro que les daría algo si ese tipo apareciese por allí. Yo puedo decirle que te han enviado a ese campamento de Alaska y lo molesto que estoy por no poder reparar la mala relación que tenemos. Confía en mí.

Harry dudaba que aquello pudiese salir bien, pero al ver la determinación y confianza en el rostro de su primo no pudo negarse; emanaba una seguridad en sí mismo y en que todo saldría bien que enseguida supo que no solo era su mejor opción sino que también la única que podría funcionar.

\- Gracias Dudley.

\- Bueno, no te entretengo más.

La conversación con su primo le había sentado bastante bien, el saber que había alguien en esa casa en quien se podía confiar. Terminó solventar el asunto del baúl y llamó a los elfos domésticos, a Kreacher y a Dobby. Mencionándoles que iba a pasar el verano en los estados unidos y que cuando recibiese la carta llamaría a uno de ellos para que lo llevase al callejón diagon. A Kreacher le encargó, que fuese a vender sus viejas túnicas a la tienda de segunda mano del callejón diagon y que mantuviese vigilada a la orden. Y a Dobby, que fuese a buscarlo el lunes al andén 9 ¾, dándole una hora en concreto. Sin revelar más sobre lo que se proponía. Era cuanto necesitaba para que le saliesen bien las cosas. No les estaba ocultando nada a los elfos, pero no quería dar detalles sobre ese viaje por si invadían la mente de los elfos, cosa de la que creía capaz a Dumbledore, en realidad ya lo creía capaz de todo.

El esperado Lunes llegó, lo tenía todo listo, su baúl con todas sus cosas de la escuela y las mejores de las ropas que tenía, había mandado a Kreacher a cambiar los galeones obtenidos en la venta de las túnicas y la mayor parte de lo que le quedaba en el monedero por dólares americanos. De forma que tenía guardados 5 galeones y 170 sickles, por si se encontraba en alguna emergencia mágica y un buen fajo de billetes de distintas cantidades que pensaba gastar en cuanto llegase a Estados Unidos.

Se despidió de su primo y su tía y le pidió con la mayor educación del mundo a su tío que lo dejase en la estación, tenía la suerte de haber instalado ruedines a su baúl, de forma que parecía más bien una maleta, algo muy oportuno para él en esos momentos. Se internó en la estación y accedió al andén que empleaban para ir al castillo, ahora completamente vacío y sin locomotora. Eran las ocho de la tarde, así que en nueva york debían ser las tres de la tarde. Dobby no tardó en presentarse.

\- Muy bien Dobby, como estas.

\- Bien amo Harry. ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A un aeropuerto de Estados Unidos, el JFK. Déjame en un lugar que los muggles no puedan percibir que salí de la nada y espérame oculto con Hedwig por los alrredores. Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando te necesite. No te preocupes. Estaré bien.

Así lo hicieron, luego Harry arrastro su baúl por la terminal, metiéndose en la cafetería del aeropuerto, lugar donde había quedado es esperar a Luna quien debía estar por aterrizar. Pidió un café y aparento la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Como no tenía ropa adecuada, de su tamaño, se había puesto los pantalones y camisa del uniforme escolar, con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados. Por suerte la camisa no tenía ningún logo. La espera no se le hizo demasiado larga, pronto apareció Luna, quien se sentó frente a él.

\- Se te ve bien, ¿has tenido algún problema?

\- No demasiado, todo solucionado – Respondió apurando su café – ¿Nos vamos?, tengo una reserva en un modesto hotel, me parece que hoy es un poco tarde para viajar hasta el campamento. Además he pensado que podríamos hacer unas compras.

\- Es fantástico.

Caminaron unas manzanas, hasta llegar al hotel en que había reservado la habitación, hablando con la recepcionista para que les pasara la llave. Subieron en el ascensor con tranquilidad, la habitación estaba en el piso más alto y todo pagado para una noche. Nada más entrar abrió la ventana y llamó a Dobby.

\- Era la única forma de traer a Hedwig – Dijo a Luna – Habría llamado mucho la atención tenerla en el aeropuerto.

\- Esta bien – Dijo su amiga completamente comprensiva - Señor Dobby como ha estado.

\- Bi...bien... yo tengo que irme. Llamadme si me necesitais – Y con un suave estallido desapareció.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, Harry?

\- Dejare que Hedwig se quede en la habitación, sabe comportarse muy bien; y tú y yo nos iremos al centro comercial.

Aquella tarde resulto muy divertida para Harry, y esperaba que también para Luna. La verdad ambos compraron algo de ropa, disfrutaron de una película en el cine y otras tantas cosas que Harry nunca antes había podido realizar, y que ahora mismo pese a estar disfrutándolo lo hacía con tranquilidad y prudencia, conocedor de que una cosa era disfrutar y otra muy distinta desmadrarse. Regresaron al hotel a una hora prudente para pasar la noche y partir al día siguiente.

Nada más amanecer amos se pusieron en marcha, pararon un taxi en el que montaron sus baules y pidieron que los llevase a Long Island, una vez allí le solicitaron que parase en un lugar completamente al azar y le dieron una buena propina. Comenzando a caminar hacia donde se suponía que estaba la granja de fresas más famosa de los alrededores, una propiedad privada que era en realidad un disfraz para el campamento mestizo. Iban a pie, sin importarles lo que les costase llegar, pues tenían todo el día por delante.

\- Me pregunto cómo será ese campamento.

\- Espero que lo sepamos pronto Luna.

En esos instantes Hedwig, que los había estado siguiendo por el aire descendió, posándose sobre su hombro, mostrando así su disposición de hacer el resto del viaje de aquella manera con él. Intercambió una sonrisa con Luna, sabedor de que ella tenía la misma esperanza que él, la esperanza de que pasarían aquella noche en el campamento.


	33. Nico III

Nico había estado silencioso y taciturno desde que había hablado con su padre. De eso había pasado ya casi una semana. Acudió al inframundo en cuanto Deméter, la nueva directora del campamento se lo dijo, lo que no se esperaba era la sorpresa que le tenía preparada su padre. El bombazo que le soltó aquella misma tarde. Resulta que ahora tenía un hermano, lo cual era un completo lío. Desconcertante cuanto menos. Todo lo que le contó de ese nuevo chico, Harry, le sorprendió en demasía y tambien sintió algo de celos al ver el orgullo con que su padre hablaba de Harry, con lo que le había costado a él que su padre estuviese orgulloso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respirando hondo. Tenía que apartar esos pensamientos de la mente.

Había estado atento en el campamento, sabía que de la inminente llegada de Harry, estaban enterados Deméter, Hestía y Quiron. Su padre le había pedido algo en relación a Harry, pero él no estaba tan seguro de aquello. Primero quería formarse una opinión, y desde luego no quería ser él quien le mostrase el campamento. No se sentía preparado para ello. Se levantó saliendo de su cabaña, la cabaña que pronto compartiría, fue directamente al lago mirando a los distintos campistas, buscaba a Percy, su mejor amigo. Si había un lugar donde se le ocurría que pudiese estar era el lago. También en la arena practicando, pero dudaba que estuviese allí en esos momentos. Estaban practicando los hijos de Hades. Y Pese a que no se llevaban mal, solían evitarse en lugares así.

Lo encontró donde había previsto, junto a Anabbeth. Se acercó a ambos tranquilamente, desde donde podían verle, sabía lo mucho que les inquietaba que apareciese de forma súbita. Así que opto por ir por el camino de no molestar a sus amigos, menos si iba a pedirles un favor.

\- Percy, tengo que hablar contigo - Dijo con una completa seriedad, según lo veía él iba a pedirle lo que le parecía un gran favor. En realidad, fuese lo que fuese era algo serio e importante, y sabía que hacía bien en confiárselo a Percy.

\- Os dejaré a solas chicos. Pero a cambio, este viernes la cabaña de Hades participara en nuestro equipo en el juego de captura de bandera.

\- Hecho.

Después de que se marchase Anabbeth permaneció unos instantes en silencio, seguía costandole un tanto contar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ocasiones. Suspiró, notando la mirada interrogante de Percy, estaba seguro que se estaba preguntando que era lo que ocurría. Así que decidió comenzar por el principio, por la conversación con su padre, hablándole a Percy sobre Harry y sobre que este iba a venir al campamento. También le contaba un poco como se sentía al respecto, tanto Percy como Will eran los únicos con los que en alguna ocasión había hablado de esa manera.

\- Me estas pidiendo que me encargué yo de darle el tour a Harry, ¿no?

\- Si, te lo agradecería

\- Yo me encargo, no te preocupes.

Asintió, marchándose y dejando a Percy junto a la orilla del lago, caminando hacía el interior del bosque, era un lugar solitario la mayor parte del tiempo, así que podría estar allí un tiempo y despejarse, relajarse, era lo que en esos momentos necesitaba. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. El bosque estaba bastante oscuro, de forma que era complicado saber el tiempo que había pasado. No fue hasta que Will se le acercó que tomo conciencia de lo tarde que era.

\- Llevas toda la mañana aquí y gran parte de la tarde.

\- Necesitaba estar a solas.

\- Deméter quiere verte, han llegado dos nuevos semidioses. Uno de ellos ya a cabreado a la cabaña de Atenea, ya lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas.

Sonrió, no sabía de lo que se estaba riendo su chico, pero estaba seguro que era algo digno de ver. Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar junto a Will, señalando y tomando un atajo, sus paseos por el bosque le habían servido para conocerlo a la perfección. Así que conocía la ruta más rápida para llegar al campamento.

\- Nos vemos en la fogata, tras la cena.

Se dirigió hacia la casa grande, entrando en el despacho de la actual directora del campamento, se le hacía extraño que se tratase de Deméter. Observó quienes estaban allí, a parte de la propia Deméter y de Quirón estaban un chico, una chica, Percy y Anabbeth. Junto a cada chico nuevo había un baúl, cosa que le llamó la atención.

El chico era aproximadamente de su altura, quizá un poco más alto, moreno y de unos llamativos ojos verdes, con un gran parecido físico a su propio padre, ese debía ser el tal Harry. Ese mismo muchacho llevaba una lechuza en el hombro derecho, al igual que los piratas de los cuentos para niños llevaban un loro. Ahora entendía el cabreo de la cabaña de la cabaña de Atenea, la lechuza era un símbolo de Atenea así que se habían tomado eso como un insulto. Ello explicaba la furia y disgusto con la que Anabbeth lo miraba.

La chica le llamó la atención, por sus rasgos podía hacer una apuesta que seguro ganaría. Tenía unos ojos de un gris-azulado, una expresión de sabiduría y al mismo tiempo ensoñación que la hacían intrigante. La miró con atención y con gran calma. Percatando la confianza con la que se miraban ella y el chico, como si se conocieran de algo.

\- Estos son Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood, dos nuevos semidioses, han llegado juntos - Informó Deméter

Aquello confirmaba sus suposiciones. El chico de la lechuza que tanto había mosqueado a la cabaña de Atenea era su hermano Harry y él le había prometido a Anabbeth que la cabaña de Hades estaría con ella en su equipo para la captura de bandera. Sonrío de una forma un tanto divertida, anticipándose a la que podía llegar a armarse.

\- Nico, Percy; os encargareis de los nuevos. Anabbeth, ¿que deseabas?

\- Interponer una queja. Este crío entra al campamento tratando de manera inadecuada a la cabaña de Atenea y nadie he ha dicho nada por el momento.

\- ¿Inadecuada?, Yo no he insultado a nadie, he venido directamente aquí, de que va esto.

\- La lechuza es un símbolo de atenea - Le mencionó a su hermano, viendo que Percy se mantenía sabiamente a parte - Así que al llevarla en el hombro lo han tomado como un insulto.

\- Oh, lo lamento entonces, no lo sabía. Nosotros usamos las lechuzas para llevar el correo, pero Hedwig es algo más que eso, es la primera amiga que tuve.

\- No deja de ser una mancillación...

\- Anabbeth Chase, basta. No deberías juzgar sin conocer. Ahora retírate, y no quiero ningún percance con Harry por parte de tu cabaña.

\- Pero...

\- Harry, me dejarías a Hedwig para mandar una carta a mi padre, seguro que le alegra saber que he llegado bien - Intervino la chica llamada Luna, a quien Anabbeth dedico una mirada de mosqueo parecida a la que le había dirigido a Harry.

\- Claro, me la traje para no dejarla sola, y porque no tenía con quien dejarla. Le vendrá bien viajar.

Observó con diversión ese intercambio, entendiendo la postura de la cabaña de Atenea pero también, atendiendo a lo que le había comentado su padre sobre Harry y el lugar en el que vivía, entendía lo de la lechuza y la tradición al respecto. Era un asunto complicado y divertido, y con lo tercos que eran los de la cabaña de Atenea dudaba que el que fuese una tradición les sirviese.

\- Yo me encargo de enseñar el campamento a Luna - Se ofreció.

\- Pues yo me quedo con Harry.

\- Bien chicos, y una cosa Harry y Luna. Nada de cosas escocesas hasta que se aclare la situación; no quiero conflictos en el campamento y pocas personas después de veros con la lechuza querrán un término medio - Pudo notar la preocupación en las palabras de Deméter, lo cual le llamó un poco la atención, estaba seguro que ella ya se había dado cuenta de la filiación de Harry, esas cosas eran algo que muchos dioses podían notar cuando eran tan obvias.

\- Vamos Luna.

Salió del despacho, atento a que la chica lo siguiese, tenía que enseñarle las normas del campamento, mostrarle donde estaban las distintas cabaña, las zonas comunes y esas cosas. Estaba anocheciendo, así que debía darse prisa porque tendían que reunirse en el comedor, el cual había sido ampliado para poner mesas para todos los dioses conocidos.

\- Donde hemos estado es la casa grande, ahí se encuentran los despachos de Quiron y de Deméter. Quiron es nuestro instructor y el director de las actividades del campamento. Deméter es nuestra directora y quien toma las decisiones más importantes. En la casa grande también hay un ático, antes el oráculo estaba allí, ahora vive en el bosque pero eso es una historia larga que no te pienso contar en ese momento - Estaba hablando de forma rápida, sin darle oportunidad a que lo interrumpiese, no era su estilo quedarse callado esperando a que lo acribillasen a preguntas - En la casa grande también se encuentra una especie de zona de juegos o como quieras llamarla, tiene un billar, pero en realidad se utiliza para reunirnos, generalmente los líderes de las cabañas cuando hay consejo de guerra y esas cosas. No es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.

En cuanto le explicó por encima aquel lugar en el que estaban salio al porche, caminando a paso medio por los terrenos del campamento. No quería apresurar las cosas, pero era la primera vez que hacía aquello. Así que quería hacerlo bien pero no retrasarse completamente; le parecía que esta también era la primera vez que Percy lo hacía y se preguntaba como le estaría yendo y por donde había empezado.

\- ¿Que es lo que sigue? - Preguntó la chica llamada Luna - ¿Eres Nico o Percy? No te han presentado en realidad.

\- Nico Di Angelo, Hijo de Hades, Lider de cabaña - Se presentó, pasando acto seguido a señalar la cabaña que hacia de enfermería, indicándole que era como una especie de hospital de campaña atendido por los hijos de Apolo; y después tanto el comedor y la hoguera - Comemos todos en el mismo lugar, cada uno el la mesa de su cabaña con sus compañeros de cabaña, no esta permitido cambiar de mesa, te lo digo antes de que te pase y te llamen la atención - Se sorprendió al encontrar que su tono tenía una ligera preocupación - En la hoguera nos reunimos después de cenar, simplemente a pasarlo bien y comer malvaviscos asados.

\- Entiendo, ¿Como se nos asigna a las cabañas?

\- Depende de que dios o diosa seas hija. Cada dios tiene una cabaña, al principio solo había doce cabañas, una por cada dios del consejo olímpico. Recientemente se han construido una cabaña para cada dios, además de que todos los semidioses son reconocidos. Así que supongo que tu madre o tu padre mandaran una señal de reconocimiento en las próximas horas.

\- Es madre, de eso estoy segura.

\- Bien.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, mientras caminaban a la zona de las cabañas y le explicaba de quien era cada cabaña, mencionandole que tanto la de Hera como la de Artemisa eran honorarias y que esta última era usada por las cazadoras cuando venían de visita al campamento. Tras todo el recorrido por las cabañas llegaron a la de Hermes, la que tenía el aspecto más desgastado de todas. En la puerta estaban ya Percy con Harry.

\- ¿Le has explicado todo, Percy?

\- Lo mejor que he podido, excepto donde estará hasta ser reconocido. ¿Y tu?

\- Lo mismo.

\- ¿Te puedes encargar de esto último?, tengo que hablar con Anabbeth, ya sabes.

\- Sin problema.

Aguardo a que Percy comenzase a alejarse antes de mirar a los chicos nuevos y hacerles un gesto para que lo siguieran. Entrando en la cabaña número once, presentándoselos a los hijos de Hermes. Indicando que permanecerán con ellos hasta que estén reconocidos por sus progenitores divinos. Luego salieron al exterior, ofreciéndoles ayuda para hacer la mudanza. Lo que suponía ir de nuevo a la casa grande y coger esos baúles.

\- Os diré una cosa, no perdáis vuestras cosas de vista mientras esteis en esa cabaña. Hermes es el dios mensajero y también de todo aquel que lleve cartera, lo que implica también los ladrones.

\- Claro, ¿no le robo un rebaño a Apolo o algo así? - Preguntó Luna

\- Exacto. Os ayudaré a llevar los baúles a la cabaña y luego iréis a cenar con los de Hermes. No tardarán en reconoceros.

Así lo hizo, no tardaron más que unos minutos. Luego se marchó a su cabaña a enclaustrarse en ella hasta la hora de la cena. Le preguntaría a Percy sobre Harry en otro momento, pero lo que había visto hasta ahora era que se trataba de un chico aparentemente amable, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido según le había contado su padre. La cena transcurrió en silencio, al menos para él, pues estaba sólo completamente en la mesa que habían colocado para la cabaña de Hades. Hizo el sacrificio correspondiente en el brasero y luego procedió a cenar.

Después de cenar, como de costumbre se reunieron en la hoguera, sentados cada cual como les apetecía en realidad, así que pudo sentarse cerca de Will, tambien de Percy y Anabbeth. Podía ver como la cabaña de Atenea seguía mirando a Harry con cierta hostilidad. Suspiró, aquello iba a ir para largo, solo esperaba que no se prolongase durante el resto del verano. Fijó su mirada en los dos nuevos, espesante, como el resto de campistas, de un momento a otro iban a ser reclamados. Repentinamente se produjo, unas formas holografías aparecieron sobre la cabeza de los nuevos. Un yelmo de la oscuridad sobre la de Harry y una lechuza sobre la de Luna. Quedando completamente claro a que cabaña pertenecían cada uno. Quirón se encargó de las palabras ceremoniales para cada uno de los nuevos.

\- Vamos Harry, te mostraré la cabaña. Tenemos una nueva mudanza que hacer.

\- Vale.

El chico le parecía silencioso, su nuevo hermano no parecía muy hablador, se mantuvo callado todo el rato mientras llevaban todo a la cabaña trece y se la mostraba. Una cabaña negra, construida con obsidiana, en las paredes exteriores tenía antorchas que ardían continuamente con unas llamas verdosas, las típicas del fuego griego. El interior no resultaba tan atractivo como el exterior, las camas eran estrechas construidas con una madera oscura, las sabanas color rojo sangre y al fondo un pequeño altar para venerar a Hades. La estancia constaba también con un par de mesas y poco más.

\- Esto parece una cripta - Lo oyó comentar.

\- Ya, no estuve cuando se encargaron de construir el interior, así que este es el resultado. Al parecer se piensan que somos vampiros.

\- No esta mal. No es lo peor por loe que me han tomado. Espero que no te importe que use una de las mesas para hacer los trabajos veraniegos de la escuela.

\- Sin problemas. Ahora te quería comentar un par de cosas antes que comience el toque de queda y debamos dormir.

\- Dime.

\- Lo de antes de la lechuza, hay gente que no lo entiende, así que trata de que no lo vuelvan a ver, créeme no es bueno tener a una cabaña en tu contra y menos una cabaña como los orgullosos hijos de Atenea. A lo largo de la mañana atendemos distintas tareas y actividades, generalmente nos vamos turnando para practicarlas, yo como líder de cabaña me encargo de esos asuntos. El viernes tenemos el juego de captura de bandera, te encontraremos un arma para ese momento.

\- ¿Sirve una espada?

\- Si, la espada es lo más usual, ¿por?

\- Hay una que acude a mi llamado siempre que la necesito o me concentro lo suficiente.

\- Pues guárdate ese secreto para cuando sea necesario, que sea tu as en la manga. Mañana nos pasaremos por la armería.

\- Way.

Lo miró unos instantes, viéndolo acomodarse como si nada en el lugar, le había parecido alguien de gestos agradables pero también sentía curiosidad por el chico en cuestión, sabía por su padre que tanto su hermano como Luna, además de semidioses eran magos. Algo que le había instado a no revelar a nadie. Eso hacía que sintiese cierta curiosidad por Harry.


	34. Albus

Flexionó la mano, le costaba un poco hacerlo pero todavía le respondía, lo que le preocupaba era la ausencia de dolor, pero era algo que ya se había esperado, Severus había hecho todo lo que había podido. Y ese era el tipo de cosas que tan solo podían postergarse. No había solución alguna más que esperar la muerte.

Era viernes por la tarde, cerca de las ocho, se apareció en las afueras y caminó por aquella barriada ignorando por completo las miradas de los habitantes de aquel barrio. Iba vestido con una de sus túnicas color escarlata. Dobló la esquina, anticipándose a lo que iba a venir, se alegraba de tener que recoger a Harry aquella tarde, podría usarlo de apoyo para terminar de convencer a Horace. Llegó al número cuatro de Privet Drive y toco al timbre, esperando en el umbral de la puerta. Le abrió un muchacho joven, algo obeso pero de aspecto fuerte, debía ser el primo de Harry.

\- Buenas noches, busco a Harry Potter.

\- ¿Quien pregunta?

\- Soy Albus Dumbledore, Director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia. Supongo que Harry avisaría de que vendría.

El chico se había quedado en silencio, podía notar que estaba nervioso e inquieto, también notaba que no había otro ruido en la casa que algo que sonaba a una especie de motor extraño, además de que la casa estaba a oscuras.

\- Pase. Mis padres no están ahora mismo y bueno... Harry es otra cosa. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

\- No Gracias.

Prestó atención al muchacho, no había signos de que hubiese alguien más allí, ninguno en absoluto, solo ese chico. Lo siguió a lo que parecía una sala de estar donde había un televisor encendido del que salia en una imagen congelada lo que parecía una especie de bólido. había visto esas cosas en los periódicos muggles. Vio al chico desconectar por completo aquel televisor.

\- Verá señor Dumbledore, mis padres no están en estos momentos, han salido a cenar y no sabíamos que iba a pasarse por aquí - El nerviosismo del muchacho era claramente evidente, no paraba de moverse, estaba inquieto y no fijaba la vista en nada - Mis padres no quieren a mi primo aquí, así que horas después de volver, lo metieron a él y su baúl en un avión rumbo a Alaska. Lo habían apuntado a un campamento militar durante todo el verano - Lo vio apretar el puño, conocía esa postura después de años tratando con adolescentes, era un gesto de rabia de impotencia - Justo cuando me había propuesto hacer las paces con él, cuando quería... conocerlo... ni siquiera sé donde está. Únicamente libere a esa lechuza para evitar que mis padres le hiciesen algo.

\- Es preocupante lo que cuentas, tu primo podría llegar a correr grave peligro si no lo encontramos.

\- ¿Por?¿Tiene algo que ver con ese Voltemont que mencionó Harry el verano pasado?

\- Si, pero no quiero abrumarte con estos asuntos. Si te enteras algo sobre ese campamento, ¿me informarías?

\- Por supuesto director.

\- Buenas noches, no le robaré más de su tiempo joven Dudley.

El paso por aquella casa le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, las decisiones de esa familia respecto a Harry habían facilitado cierto acercamiento, así que puede que si lograba rescatarlo de ese campamento militar lo tuviese completamente en su mano, eso era necesario para culminar con su plan maestro. Regresó por donde había venido, marchando de aquel barrio por medio de la aparición, como si antes no hubiese estado allí.

Se apareció en su próximo destino. Se trataba de un pueblo bastante modesto, con mas casas que habitantes, aunque esas casas no parecían tan habitables, se notaba que su abandono era ya de años. Mandó un patronus, sabía que su amigo estaba en una de esas casas y quería alertarlo de que estaba allí, en camino. Era una cuestión de educación. Caminó hasta la casa, apretando el paso tanto como podía. Al entrar en la misma la encontró destartalada, como si hubiese sufrido un ataque, una batalla en su interior. Sonrió, no estaba mal pero no daba el pego completamente. Había cosas allí que no encajaban con un ataque de mortífagos. Sacó su varita, examinando con cuidado la estancia en la que estaba, hasta que detectó lo que estaba buscando. Clavo su varita en un maltrecho sofá que desentonaba completamente con el resto del mobiliario, hasta que este, tras emitir un quejido se transformó en una persona.

\- Horace, estas perdiendo un poco el toque.

\- ¡Albus! amigo mío, ¿como has estado? - Notó que su amigo se fijaba en la mano dañada, dándole una mirada de inquietud, pero sin emitir ningún comentario, sin embargo si que hizo algo, ir al grano - ¿A que has venido?.

\- Ya lo sabes , ¿que tengo que ofrecerte para que aceptes mi oferta?

\- Trabajar en Hogwarts en estos momentos es como afirmar que estoy de tu parte, ya sabes como piensan los mortífagos y que no quiero que toquen a mi puerta.

\- Horace, amigo mio. Trabajar en Hogwarts no tiene porque ser equivalente a estar en la orden, la mayoría del personal del castillo es sólo eso, personal del castillo. Además de que puedes encontrar otros apetitos en el castillo.

Sabía que yendo por ese camino podía conseguir algo, había muchos alumnos talentosos en el castillo y ese tipo de alumnos eran los que más le agradaban a Horace. Así que tentarlo con aquella cosa era la mejor idea que podía tener en ese momento, sabía que en cuando viese lo apetitoso que podía ser seguir con su red de influencias creyendo que así consigue alzar a las personas a puestos importantes. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio para que se inquietara y al mismo tiempo forzarle a aceptar.

\- ¡Esta bien!, pero quiero un despacho mejor que el que tenía antes.

\- Hecho, nos vemos el uno de septiembre.

\- Y tomaré el expreso de Hogwarts como los estudiantes.

\- Me parece perfecto. Cuando quieres puedes comenzar a llevar tus cosas al castillo.

De aquella casa salió mucho más satisfecho que de la casa en la que vivía Harry, había conseguido sobrellevar el contratiempo de no tener a quien había esperado a su lado en ese momento. Era el momento de ir al siguiente destino, la casa de los Weasley y de informarles sobre los cambios respecto a Harry. Se apareció a mitad camino, al otro lado de las protecciones que habían planificado y fue caminando hasta la casa, tocando a la puerta con suavidad. Esta se abrió.

\- Profesor Dumbledore - La señora Weasley, anfitriona de la casa se asomó al exterior como buscando algo o a alguien - ¿No esta Harry?, creía que venía con usted.

\- Ha habido un inesperado cambio de planes.

\- Pase, por favor.

Al entrar se percató que no estaban solos, también estaba Nympahdora Tonks, miembro de la orden y auror del ministerio de magia, en estos momentos se encontraba en su mes de vacaciones y podía aprovechar la situación actual y el que estuviese de vacaciones. Esperó a ser invitado para tomar asiento, mirando a ambas brujas. La señora Weasley está igual que siempre y la señorita Tonks, parecía muy descuidada y algo deprimida, y sabía porqué. Lo había visto en su mente. Pero el asunto no era tan importante en estos momentos como la información que tenía sobre Harry y la petición que deseaba hacer.

\- Hay malas noticias respecto a Harry. Sus tíos lo apuntaron a un campamento de verano de esos que hacen actividades militares. Lo han enviado a América

\- Pero... eso es una crueldad, Harry no se merece eso - Podía notar cierta preocupación en la señora Weasley, eso le agradaba pero no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Lo se, por eso necesitamos actuar cuanto antes, por lo pronto tendremos que buscarlo.

\- Si no le importa, profesor Dumbledore, me gustaría encargarme de eso. Puedo ocuparme durante lo que queda de mes, y luego en mis ratos libres.

\- Esta bien Nymphadora. Te vendrá bien para despejarte un poco.

\- Si señor, me pongo a eso de inmediato. Gracias Molly.

Permaneció unos minutos más en aquella casa, hablando y permaneciendo en calma, viendo como adaptar la situación a los actuales acontecimientos. Estaba contrariado con el asunto de Harry, pero no era algo que fuese un gran problema, tan solo que no sabía donde estaba y no podría vigilarlo como desearía. Aunque ya se enteraría de sus asuntos cuando regresase al colegio, porque debía regresar y eso los muggles lo sabían. Lo peor si Harry no aparecía era que tendría que ponerse en contacto con los americanos, y no tenía muchas ganas de tratar con ellos. Eran tan distintos unos de otros. Se dijo mentalmente que no adelantase esos acontecimientos, si algo le ocurría a Harry por mano de Voldemort o de algún mortífago sabía que lo gritarían a los cuatro vientos, pues era como más daño a la confianza de la gente podían hacer. Se despidió marchándose del lugar, y regresando al castillo. Tenía mucho que organizar.


	35. Hermione II

Desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones veraniegas, se había instalado en casa de los Weasley, sabía que aquello había puesto tristes a sus padres cuando les comunicó que se iban, pero cuando les explicó todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Voldemort, los mortífagos y les mostró los recortes de periódico suavizaron un poco su decepción transformándolo en preocupación. "Es por su bien", se decía todas las mañanas al despertarse, "Así es la mejor forma de protegerlos".

Había estado feliz al escuchar que Harry se les uniría pronto, el que consideraba su mejor amigo, había pegado un cambio espectacular durante todo el pasado curso, volviéndose más centrado y serio. Se reprochaba el haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de hablar de asuntos importantes con ese nuevo Harry y era algo que quería remediar, en parte por la envidia que sentía hacia esa chica tan extraña que se había hecho amiga suya ese curso. Algo había entendido de ellos dos cuando Harry se enfrentó tanto a ella como a Ron por esa chica, Luna Lovegood venía en el pack, y si quería mantener su amistad con Harry tenía que ser cuanto menos amable y respetuosas con las creencias de la chica. Aunque esta creyese en cosas erróneas como los dioses y otras muchas pamplinas.

Todo tenía que salir bien, según sus cálculos Harry había llegado la noche anterior, así que se levantó con cierto entusiasmo bajando a desayunar temprano. Encontrándose nada más hacerlo a unos muy serios señores Weasley, su expresión lo le dio buena espina. Los miró interrogante unos instantes antes de tomar asiento y decidirse al fin a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Pregunto con seriedad y firmeza.

\- Harry no vendrá – Afirmó la señora Weasley – Dumbledore me dio la noticia anoche. Sus tíos lo llevaron a un campamento militar. El profesor Dumbledore ha enviado ya a alguien a buscar a Harry.

\- Esperemos que lo encuentren – Afirmó el señor Weasley

Aquello no le gustó, sabía lo mal que lo había pasado Harry con los Dursley y ahora, encima que Sirius seguía sin recuperarse lo mandaban lejos, donde no pudiese estar con sus amigos. No lo veía bien, ¿es que acaso no estaban ya contentos con el mal que le habían hecho?, parecía ser que no. Suspiró, necesitaba distraerse para apartar esos pensamientos de la mente.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda, señor Weasley?

\- No querida, desayuna tranquila. Iré a despertar a Ronald, ¿sabes si ya despertó Ginny?

\- Está en la ducha.

Se sirvió algo del desayuno mientras veía entrar por la puerta a Bill Weasley y su novia Fleur Delacour, una chica que no le agradaba demasiado, su desagrado por ella había comenzado en el propio torneo de los tres magos, y no era la única en esa casa que pensaba que ella estaba de más. Ginny y la señora Weasley también lo creían, lo sabía. La segunda era correcta, demasiado correcta, y con Ginny, bueno disfrutaban riéndose y un poco con la burla y el espectáculo. Sobre todo el que daba Ron. Su presencia allí indicaba una clara cosa, ese iba a ser un día interesante. Desayunó deliberadamente con lentitud para hacer tiempo y poder compartir el desayuno con sus amigos, aunque lo que quería decirles, los temas de los que hablaban eran precisamente el tipo de temas de los que la señora Weasley deseaba protegerlos, porque eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar en la guerra.

Después de desayunar se sentó en el sofá a leer un libro mientras esperaba a que sus dos interlocutores terminasen su desayuno, progreso bastante más de lo esperado, en parte porque Ron repitió hasta cinco veces. Luego cerró el libro y subieron los tres a la habitación de Ron. El lugar era un desastre pero era el más alejado de la señora Weasley y de Fleur.

\- Así que Harry no vendrá en todo el verano – Escuchó lamentarse a Ginny - ¿Cómo ha podido el director permitir que le hicieran eso?. No ha estado todo lo atento que debiera, y encima no nos quieren contar nada de Sirius.

\- Sabemos que no está en San mungo, y la prensa no dijo nada de él – comentó Ron –Pero nuestros padres no sueltan ni prenda.

\- Remus sí me dijo algo, esta en casa de alguien de confianza atendido las venticuatro horas por un sanador de confianza, no me quiso revelar más.

Consideró oportuno a estas alturas compartir esa información con los dos hermanos, se la guardaba para decírsela a Harry pues conociéndolo estaba seguro bastante preocupado, pero ya que no iba a poder ser mejor zanjar ese tema de conversación cuanto antes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la señora Weasley había adoptado el hábito de pasar cerca de donde estaban cuando estaban hablando en privado.

\- Es una lástima, Fred y George querían enseñarle lo bien que les iba en la tienda, no entiendo porque lo consideran su socio. Ginny y yo somos sus hermanos.

\- Bueno, creo recordar que Harry les dio el dinero, los financió.

\- ¿y que con eso, Hermione? Solo es dinero, pero no tienen por qué compartir sus beneficios con él.

\- Un dinero que necesitaban para la tienda y sus inventos – Intervino Ginny mirando a su hermano con cierta furia – Claro que están en su derecho de querer ceder un porcentaje del negocio a Harry. Lo que te molesta es que se lo den a tu amigo y no a ti.

\- Bueno, Harry ya es rico, ¿no?

\- Me da asco lo materialista que te has vuelto, Hermano – Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta – Hermione, avísame cuando le crezcan neuronas nuevas.

Hermione quedó contemplando la escena en silencio, sorprendiéndose en parte de las palabras de Ron. Era cierto que ambos habían sido muy posesivos con Harry durante todo el curso, incluso habían actuado un poco como Harry detesta en los demás. Era una de las cosas que había estado reflexionando. Ahora este nuevo tema le llamaba la atención, Ron siempre había estado celoso de ser el segundo después que Harry y ahora le molestaba que sus hermanos tuvieran en mente incluirlo en el negocio. No creía que Harry quisiera algo así, siempre le pareció alguien desinteresado, pero no comprendía como Ron actuaba de esa manera. Parecía que no quería ser socio por implicarse en la empresa sino por ganar en solvencia económica.

\- Al menos no me ha lanzado un mocomurcielago.

\- Creo que ya tenemos todos más preocupaciones como para soportar un interrogatorio de tu madre de por qué os habéis peleado esta vez.

\- Solo he expresado mi opinión, es ella la que se ha puesto hecha una furia.

\- Mira Ron, Harry ayudo a los gemelos dándoles ese dinero; es normal que estos quieran tener ese gesto de agradecimiento hacia él. Entiendo que tú quieras su reconocimiento porque sois hermanos y esas cosas pero me parece que es algo que te tienes que ganar

\- No empieces tú también...

\- No empiezo, simplemente te digo que hables con los gemelos, que les digas que quieres ayudarlos con la tienda en lo que puedas durante las vacaciones.

\- ¿Trabajar? Que aburrimiento...

Iba a rebatir aquello, pero se vio interrumpida por unas lechuzas muy elegantes, y una tercera que no lo parecía tanto. Eran las lechuzas del ministerio con sus notas de los TIMOS y la lechuza que traía las cartas de Hogwarts para ellos dos y para Ginny. Les dejó sus cartas y se fue a buscar a la propietaria de la tercera.

Apartó por unos instante la carta de la escuela, la carta con los materiales escolares, mirando con cierto nervio e incertidumbre, el sobre con las notas de los TIMOS, sin atreverse abrirlo. En ese sobre estaba la resolución de cuál sería su futuro en el mundo mágico, qué podría y qué no podría hacer.

\- Tengo siete TIMOS, dos con aceptable y cinco con supera las expectativas. ¿Y tú? – En esos instantes su amigo le arrebató el sobré, alejándose de ella mientras lo habría – Diez TIMOS, no está mal. Si hubieses seguido con adivinación y estudios muggles habrías tenido doce como Bill.

\- ¡Dame eso! – Exigió, recuperando su boletín de notas y contemplándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nueve extraordinarios y un supera las expectativas. No estaba mal, aunque sentía cierta molestia por no tener los diez extraordinarios. Con esas notas podía cursar todas las materias si quería, podía prepararse para casi cualquier carrera – Abramos las cartas de la escuela.

En el interior de la carta encontró no solo el recordatorio de que el uno de septiembre tendrían que coger el expreso en el mismo lugar que siempre, sino tambien la lista con todos los libros de estudios avanzados dividida ahora si por materias. Demostrando que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse bastante más serias. También encontró un formulario que debían mandar de regreso a la subdirectora escogiendo las materias en las que querían continuar. Sin pensarlo demasiado escogió: Pociones, Encantamientos, Tranformaciones, Defesa contra las artes oscuras, Herbologia, Aritmancia y Runas antiguas. El resto de materias no merecían tanto la pena y sabía que ahora tendrían más presión y menos tiempo en comparación al volumen para preparase bien las cosas.

\- Yo ya no voy a poder ser auror. Necesitaba un extraordinario en pociones y no lo tengo, Snape no me querrá en su clase solo con un Supera las expectativas.

\- Ánimo Ron, seguro que algo se puede hacer.

\- Pero era lo único que quería – Protestó su amigo, la verdad ella se estaba callando su opinión, pues tenía ganas de decirte que había sido culpa suya por no centrarse como correspondía, pero le pareció que no era necesario llegar a eso – En fin iré a avisar a mi madre, si es que Ginny no lo ha hecho ya.

Durante el resto de la semana estuvieron ellos tres con los adultos de la casa, hablando largo y tendido del viaje al callejón diagon y como se iban a organizar. Bill se había encargado de sacar dinero de su bóveda familiar además de cambiar algo de dinero para Hermione, contándoles el caos que era el banco en estos días solo para acceder al mismo. Podía notar la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente, una tensión que demostraba que estábamos en guerra, por ello tanta preocupación por todo y tantas medidas de seguridad. Le extrañó no ver a Tonks, sabía que esta deseaba acompañarlos, no fue hasta que preguntó por ella que le respondieron que estaba de misión especial para la orden, no le dieron más detalles, tampoco preguntó más. Por las expresiones de la gente no era seguro preguntar.

\- No sé para qué tantas medidas, no creo que nadie nos vaya atacar, además Harry no está.

\- A callar jovencito, o te quedarás sin viaje al callejón.

Se levantó y salió al jardín, alejándose de aquella discusión, Ron tenía razón en parte, no era probable que los atacasen; claro que con los disturbios que había habido últimamente era normal el miedo de que pasase algo. Ron era bastante bocazas a veces. Le hubiera gustado tener a mano alguna de las orejas extensibles, pero la señora Weasley se había encargado de que desapareciesen todas las que había por la casa, además de que no le extrañaría que repitiese el truco que empleó en gridmauld place para evitar que escucharan. Deseaba que Tonks estuviese allí, que regresara, al menos ella le contaba algunas cosas que el resto no querían que ellos supiesen. Había sido precisamente el no saber lo que había facilitado que Harry cayese en la trampa de Voldemort y fuese al departamento de misterios.

El día que tenían previsto para ir al callejón diagon llegó, se vistió con la ropa más cómoda que tenía, con la varita bien oculta. Había decidido que lo mejor era no separarse de la misma. Viajaron por la red flu, pero desde que aterrizaron en el caldero chorreante toda alegre conversación cesó por completo. El local estaba muy vacío en comparación con los años anteriores y el callejón mucho más desértico todavía como si le faltase vida.

\- Iremos todos juntos en todo momento, nada de separarnos. Primero las túnicas y luego los libros y material para hacer las tareas y trabajos – Indico la señora Weasley en un tono que no admitía discusión alguna – Luego si os portáis bien nos pasaremos por la tienda de Fred y George.

Las compras fueron bastante tranquilas, aunque podía notar el aburriendo en la cara de Ron, era cierto que su madre nos estaba cuidando y tratando como si fuésemos niños pequeños, pero era una madre abnegada, su reacción era bastante natural. Todo estuvo bien hasta que pasamos por la tienda de bromas. El cartel que habían puesto Fred y George riéndose de Voldemort no estaba mal, era una imprudencia sí, en eso coincidía con la señora Weasley, pero era una buena broma de la que estaba segura Harry hubiese disfrutado. Estuvo mirando la organización de la tienda, tenían más cosas de las que había pensado que lograrían tener, era simplemente maravilloso. Se apartó un poco de Ginny cuando los gemelos comenzaron a bromear sobre los filtros de amor y esas cosas, había visto que los gemelos tenían, y no le cabía duda alguna que estos funcionaban. Fue cuando le llamó algo la atención, algo que al parecer a Ron también lo hizo y por desgracia llegó este antes que ella. En la tienda estaban Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

\- ¿Qué pensáis que hacéis en la tienda de mis hermanos?, escoria mortífaga.

\- Comprar Weasley, ¿Qué no lo ves?. Me pregunto cuanto tendrás que hipotecar para poder comprar ese par de cajas que llevas.

\- No es asunto tuyo, y la basura no es bienvenida aquí. ¿No está tu padre pudriéndose en la cárcel, Malfoy?¿Y el de tu amiguito?

\- Ron, ya vale – Llamó la atención de su amigo, no creía conveniente que se desatara una pelea en aquel lugar y su amigo era bien capaz – Ginny te estaba buscando.

\- Ahora iré, en cuanto estos dos se larguen de aquí. Seguro que están espiando y han tomado el lugar de sus papaítos.

\- Eres un idiota Weasley – Le espetó Malfoy saliendo de la tienda.

Hermione frunció el ceño, aquella reacción tampoco era normal, era como si Malfoy estuviese evitando pelear, cuando lo normal hubiera sido ser el primero en provocar una discusión, como siempre. Algo no encajaba en todo aquello. Mientras reflexionaba en silencio notaba la mirada silenciosa de Nott.

\- Ron, tu hermana – Le recordó a su amigo, quien gracias a dios se marchó, le tenía mucho aprecio y estima, de echo le gustaba ya no podía negarlo y no quería que un par de chicos peligrosos le hiciesen daño. Ron era buen chico, pero también se metía muchas veces en problemas sin ser necesario.

\- No somos títeres de nadie – Dijo Nott con calma y firmeza antes de abandonar el establecimiento.

Permaneció ahí parada pensativa hasta la hora de regresar, aquel encuentro había sido inusual, muy inusual. Esos Slytherin se traían algo ente manos, podía poner la mano en el fuego por ello, pero ignoraba de qué se trataba. Por un momento la idea de Ron no le pareció tan descabellada, pero la descarto, no creía que Voldemort fuese a aceptar en su ejército a unos críos que no habían terminado el colegio. Además esa última frase, la verdad tenía muchos significados posibles. Negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras cruzaban el callejón de regreso al caldero chorreante, lo mejor era centrar sus pensamientos en cosas mucho más importantes que ese par de serpientes.


	36. Draco III

Caminó por el callejón, apresurado y malhumorado, mirando con cierto desaire a las personas que lo señalaban y cuchicheaban. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber qué era lo que decían, su padre estaba en Azkaban, cumpliendo condena por ser mortífago y por asaltar el departamento de misterios, así que lógicamente todo el mundo lo señalaba. Igual le pasaba a su amigo Theo, solo que a este parecía que no tanto. Alguien lo alcanzó a mitad callejón, hizo un ademán de sacar la varita pero se corrigió a tiempo al ver de quien se trataba, era su amigo, su mejor amigo y con quien se había mantenido oculto desde el comienzo del verano.

\- Ya sabes que Weasley es gilipollas, no sé qué te sorprende.

Asintió ante aquellas palabras sin emitir respuesta alguna, ambos habían actuado tal y como la nota de Harry decía. La chica esa de Ravenclaw que iba siempre con él, nada más bajar del expreso les había pasado simuladamente la llave de una taquilla, la taquilla mencionada en la carta. Luego habían ido a esa taquilla buscando por toda la estación y al abrirla habían descubierto un juego de llaves y otro sobre, el cual contenía una dirección y bastante dinero muggle. Entendió de inmediato el plan de Harry Potter para ayudarles con sus problemas familiares. Desaparecer del mundo mágico, o al menos de los lugares en los que pudiesen encontrarlos ciertas personas. Aquellas llaves pertenecían a un piso muggle situado en un lugar a medio camino tanto de la estación como del caldero chorreante, sin embargo hasta el momento no se habían acercado a un lugar mágico. Habían permanecido en el mundo muggle. Sonrió, si sus ancestros llegaban a enterarse de cómo estaba viviendo se revolverían en sus tumbas.

\- ¿Dónde pedimos la comida hoy?

\- No se Draco, la pizzería no está mal; aunque podríamos calentar uno de esas comidas que están en esos recipientes de plástico dentro del armario del que sale frío.

\- Me parece bien, Potter nos llenó la casa de comida y esa comida no esta mala.

\- ¿Y qué me dices del libro de instrucciones?

Cuando habían llegado al piso hacía casi tres semanas, se habían encontrado con en un lugar pintado con colores neutros, completamente amueblado y equipado con un montón de ingenios muggles que ninguno de los dos comprendía. Pero en una de las mesas, había un cuaderno muggle, en el que estaba escrito de forma muy detallada cómo funcionaba cada ingenio y donde tenían las distintas cosas. Tanto comida como productos de limpieza. También encontraron algo más de dinero, en esta ocasión tanto muggle como mágico. En ese momento se había propuesto una cosa que todavía mantenía en su mente, por ello anotaba todo lo que gastaba de ese dinero. Se lo devolvería, si, este no se lo había pedido y podía permitírselo, era tan rico como su familia. Pero era una cuestión de orgullo.

Tanto el cómo su amigo permanecieron serios saliendo del callejón con sus compras y perdiéndose por el mundo muggle, escogiendo dar un rodeo en lugar de ir directamente a la casa, era una medida de seguridad. Ambos coincidían en que hubiera sido más sensato ir disfrazados de alguna manera, pero en lo que habían pensado era en hablar con Harry, no habían sabido nada de él desde la conversación en la biblioteca y la nota que les había llevado Lovegood.

\- No estaba en esa tienda con ellos.

\- Eso es raro, sé que pasa el verano con los Weasley.

\- Tendremos que esperar a que comience el curso, no nos queda otra Draco.

Esperar... si podía esperar, si de algo podía jactarse de hacer por sí mismo en lugar de recurrir a otros como cuando era un crio era precisamente eso, de lo bien que se le daba esperar, de la paciencia que podía llegar a tener. Era algo que le había sido de mucha utilidad en el castillo, y quizá no haberlo encontrado era bueno, quizá así podía terminar de aclarar sus ideas. Se sentó en el sofá nada más entrar, dejando a un lado sus compras y perdiendo su mirada en una de las pocas fotografías que se había llevado, era una foto de él mismo cuando tenía unos seis o siete años con su madre. Cuando ambos estaban más unidos y eran felices, antes de que comenzase a imitar a su padre en todo y mucho antes de que el señor oscuro se alzase de nuevo.

\- ¿Todavía piensas en ello?

\- No quiero traicionar a quienes quiero, pero tampoco quiero ser el esclavo de un desquiciado.

\- Tú has elegido seguir tu propio camino y tus padres el suyo. Intentaste proteger a tu madre pidiéndole que huyese contigo, y prefirió permanecer en ese mundo.

\- Lo sé, pero no significa que deje de preocuparme o de temer.

Después de haber dejado sus cosas en esa casa, el mismo día que habían llegado de Hogwarts, se había ausentado para ir a la mansión, a hablar con su madre, a demostrarle que el camino del señor oscuro no tenía por qué ser el único y que esconder otro camino no significaba lamerle las botas al viejo chocho. Pero no había nada que le hiciese razonar, parecía asustada pero más terrorífico era lo de tener que ocupar el lugar de su padre y enmendar los errores de este. De forma que huyo de la casa, dedicándole un último pensamiento a su madre. Lo haría, pero a su manera.

Parpadeó, regresando repentinamente a la realidad y mirando a Theo quien parecía estar hablándole. Le prestó atención unos últimos instantes, lo suficiente para saber que estaba hablando de los resultados de los TIMOS y de las materias que iba a cogerse. Habían estado ambos cada uno con sus compras sin prestar atención a las del otro.

\- Tengo claro que me tendré que ocupar tarde o temprano de las empresas familiares. De todas formas al menos quiero tener cuatro EXTASIS, serían cinco si no fuese por el Acetable en encantamientos.

\- Encantamientos nunca fue tu fuerte, Draco; y para cuando hicimos los exámenes estabas muy distraído.

\- Reconozco que estaba más distraído de la cuenta – Hizo un gesto de indiferente despreocupación – Iré a guardar las compras.

\- De acuerdo, yo voy descongelando y calentando la comida.

Llevó sus cosas a la habitación que había escogido, una que era de tamaño medio de las tres que había; podía haberse cogido la más grande, pero esta le era más útil. Además a Theo le gustaba mucho leer y por la otra habitación entraba un poco más de luz. Comenzó a organizar sus cosas en el baúl tan meticuloso como siempre. El caldero a un lado, falcado entre bolsas con ingredientes y libros de pociones. La ropa minuciosamente plegada en otro lado. El resto de libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinta por el centro; y las redacciones con los deberes escolares en el interior del caldero pulcramente limpio. Lo que no le iba a servir para el próximo curso lo dejó sobre la mesa que tenía en la habitación.

Al principio hacer todo eso por sí mismo le había costado un poco, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la servidumbre y a los elfos domésticos, pero una vez le había cogido el truco y visto que no era tan difícil, había desarrollado cierto gusto por hacer según qué cosas por sí mismo, eso y que no podían usar la magia por ser menores de edad. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, sabía cómo funcionaba lo del detector, y sabía que si él hiciese magia, siendo hijo de quien era el ministerio se le echaría encima sin ni siquiera mandar la nota de advertencia, así que era mejor no correr riesgos.

Pasados unos días, y tras horas y horas de reflexión, buscó en un libro gordo con muchas direcciones que había en la casa, una dirección. Sabía que su madre tenía una hermana que vivía en el mundo muggle y que estaba casada con un tal Tonks, un hijo de muggles. Por eso en casa rara vez la mencionaban y cuando lo hacían era con el desprecio cargado en la voz. Había encontrado varias direcciones, al parecer Tonks era un apellido ni raro ni común. Pero finalmente tras la búsqueda logró encontrar la correcta. No estaba nervioso, pero aun así sentía un poco de incertidumbre.

Una tarde se bajó del vehículo muggle que había pillado para ir allí, una cosa llamada Taxi y camino hacía la puerta. Dudando unos segundos antes de tocar al timbre. Fue una mujer de pelo castaño y rizado quien le abrió la puerta, una mujer que tenía una gran similitud con su tía Bella pero cuya expresión era más suave, más amable. Aquella mujer frunció el ceño al verlo, y podía notar la desconfianza en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? – Se notaba por la pregunta y tono de la mujer que no era bienvenido, cosa que teniendo en cuenta la historia y como su propia familia la había repudiado y exiliado por seguir a su corazón, comprendía.

\- Necesito saber si la elección que tomé en junio ha sido la correcta – Respondió sin rodeos, no le parecía que aquella mujer estuviese por la labor de andarse en ese momento con sutilezas – vengo sólo, y no quiero ser la ficha de ajedrez de nadie – Agregó descubriéndose las mangas, cuanto más claras dejase las cosas mejor – Me escapé hace tres semanas.

Notó la mirada de la mujer, esta se mantenía firme pero si todavía no le había dado con la puerta en las narices era una buena señal, al menos de que estaba pensando si creerle o no creerle.

\- Hablemos dentro, Draco. He hecho galleras.


	37. Deméter II

Enfocó su mirada a las actividades que realizaban los campistas, apoyada con aspecto relajado en el porche. Estaba comprobando por si misma que encargarse de dirigir el campamento si bien había sido un castigo para Dionisio, era en realidad mucho más complejo e importante de lo que había estimado. No solo garantizar la seguridad de los campistas, sino participar en cierta manera, en que la niebla muestre a los mortales lo que debía mostrar. De eso se había encargado en cuanto Harry llegó al campamento y expuso las formas en las que lo había hecho, sobretodo el engaño para cualquiera que quisiera rastrearlo. No le había costado ponerse en contacto con Hermes para dejar señal en el sistema informatico de varios aeropuertos, sobre los vuelos que supuestamente había cogido Harry, quedando registro de que había facturado y embarcado en un vuelo desde Heathrow, uno de los aeropuertos de Londres, hasta el JFK. Y otro vuelo desde el aeropuerto La Guardia hasta el aeropuerto internacional de Seattle-Tacoma. En ello se incluyo el colocar mediante la niebla, en los vídeos de seguridad de los tres aeropuertos a Harry, sugerencia del propio Hermes, aunque ella no le había parecido ser tan extremo. Lo habían dejado así, por la versión de Harry bien podía haber cogido otro transporte o ir con otros adolescentes en un autobús de ese supuesto campamento. Debía reconocer que la idea del chico había sido buena, aunque no se había sustentado por si solo el resto del plan.

De todo aquello había pasado una semana, una semana en la que los nuevos campistas, aquellos dos que la habían salvado de ese monstruo se habían adaptado bastante bien a la vida en el campamento. Incluso la mayoría de los de la cabaña de Atenea habían olvidado ya la "ofensa" de Harry al ver como este trataba con respeto y cariño a la lechuza, más como una amiga que como una mascota. Pensaba que Luna había tenido algo que ver en aquello, aunque ignoraba el como. Se había interesado por las armas que habían escogido, mostrándose un poco sorprendida por que Harry no trajese consigo esa espada que le había visto. Luna había escogido una espada corta, aunque parecía que esa chica no parecía estar hecha para las armas, claro que ella mejor que nadie sabía lo engañosas que podían llegar a ser las apariencias. Harry, en cambio había resultado una sorpresa, escogiendo el arco y las flechas, cosa rara, dado que los arqueros solían ser los hijos de Apolo. Había pensado que él escogería una espada, o que Hades le obsequiaría con una. Lo curioso el chico era muy bueno con las flechas.

Durante esos días había estado siguiendo los pasos de los campistas, observando sus fuertes, debilidades y lo que hacían en su tiempo libre. Harry practicaba con todo tipo de armas, no solo con su arco, también hacía todo tipo de actividades y practicaba el manejo de sus habilidades. Parecía muy insistente y en más de una ocasión había llegado a agotarse, cosa sobre la que sabía le habían advertido que tuviese cuidado. Sobretodo Will Solace, a quien había visto muy a menudo con Nico di Angelo. Notó un movimiento a sus espaldas, no le hacía falta girarse para saber que se trataba de Quiron.

\- Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Artemisa.

\- Entiendo, reúne a los campistas, no quiero problemas con las cazadoras, que se den por enterados. Y comunicarles a Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood que vengan a mi despacho

Su tono de voz era resolutivo y tranquilo, sabía bien que las cazadoras no solían tolerar a los semidioses, menos su eran hombres, pero no iba a permitir que entrasen al trapo o iniciasen una pelea. No iba a hacer como que no veía nada como sabía que había hecho Dionisio. Tomó asiento en el despacho con una posé bastante relajada, mientras los esperaba. Tardaron un poco en llegar, suponía que Quirón los había entretenido dándoles el comunicado de que debían portarse bien con las cazadoras, esperaba no tener problemas por esa parte.

\- ¿Nos mando llamar?

\- Si, sentaos; quería tratar con vosotros lo relativo a vuestro internado.

Los miró fijamente mientras tomaban asiento frente a ella, no le preguntaron nada, tan solo permanecían en silencio, pudiendo notarse la expectación en ellos. Sabía que iba a ser un problema cuando tuvieran que regresar a ese castillo, que supiera era la primera vez que había magos semidioses en el campamento, lo cual era un descuido ¿Cuantos más podía haber que no hubiesen sido detectados?, viéndolos sabía que era probable que fuesen unos pocos, y determinadas circunstancias en torno a Harry confirmaban que aquello era un descuido. Quería planificar lo suficiente, todo lo que pudiese, para así preservar el secreto del campamento, no se fiaba de todos esos magos y menos ahora tras lo que había sufrido.

\- Quisiera conocer algunas cosas del funcionamiento de vuestra escuela, lo que podáis contarme.

\- Bueno, a estas alturas deberíamos recibir pronto las cartas del colegio - Comentó Luna - Vendrán con una lechuza, y Harry es seguro que reciba dos. No se si en Reino unido las habrán recibido ya, pero teniendo en cuenta que estamos mucho más lejos creo que las lechuzas tardaran en llegar.

\- En esas cartas nos recuerdan que no perdamos el tren de la escuela, y nos pasan la lista de los materiales.

\- ¿Porque tu vas a recibir dos, Harry? - Aquello le llamaba la atención, sobretodo porque había sido mencionado como si de una excepción se tratase. Quería saber más, sobretodo sobre Harry.

\- Son las notas. El sistema educativo consta de siete cursos. Cinco para el estudio de las bases y aquellas cosas que pueden llegar a emplearse a diario además de algunas habilidades que preparan para el estudio de conocimientos superiores, y dos años de conocimientos superiores - Le pareció que Harry no sabía muy bien explicar aquello, pero por ahora lo entendía y comprendía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo - Al final de quinto año hacemos unos exámenes que nos evalúan sobre nuestras capacidades y cuanto del estudio elemental e intermedio de las materias hemos aprendido. Eso de alguna manera determina las materias que podemos seguir estudiando, que depende de la nota que el profesor pida para acceder a su materia. Aprobar no te garantiza seguir estudiando una materia.

\- Son importantes esas notas.

\- Lo son - Intervino Luna - Depende de lo que logres tendrás más o menos salidas de futuro.

\- Cuando os lleguen las cartas, comunicadmelo, buscaremos la forma de que podáis reunir vuestro material escolar sin llamar demasiado la atención.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Si, se por experiencia que guardar secretos no solo es agotador sino que puede traer problemas, creo que podría ser positivo que les hablaseis de la magia, a aquellos quienes consideréis de confianza.

\- ¿Se refiere a alguien del campamento?

\- No se, se que estaría bien pero tal como se pusieron al principio con Harry por lo de la lechuza.

\- Simplemente pensaoslo - Al darles aquel consejo pensaba que así podría evitarles muchos problemas, sobretodo con los que acabasen siendo más cercanos a ellos - Disfrutar del resto de la tarde.

Durante esa misma noche habían llegado las cazadoras junto a Artemisa, justo a tiempo para la cena, de forma que se habían unido a todos los campistas en la zona del comedor, sentándose en la mesa correspondiente a su cabaña mientras la propia Artemisa se sentaba en la mesa grande, la mesa que presidía el comedor. Estuvo atenta toda la cena a los campistas, vigilando que cumpliesen en efecto sus indicaciones y por ahora parecía que así era. La cena resultó tranquila, mucho más de lo que en un principio se había esperado. Cada cual estuvo conversando con los de su cabaña y pocos eran los que estaban solos, no podía levantar la norma de que no podía irse a otras mesas durante la cena pero sabía que luego se juntarían en la hoguera.

\- ¿Todavía hacéis los juegos de captura de bandera?, tengo entendido que Hades los quitó de las actividades - Preguntó Artemisa.

\- Si, tenemos uno preparado para dentro de un par de días. Yo opino diferente a mi hermano, aunque algunas de las actividades que introdujo en el campamento no estaban del todo mal.

\- Es raro oírte decir que ha hecho algo bien.

\- Quizá es que no fui del todo justa todos estos años.

Miró a su sobrina con gesto serio, analizando sus palabras, no había reproches en estas ni malas palabras o miradas, era un tono más bien neutro, como si estuviese evaluando una situación de una de sus cacerías. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que admitiría aquello, ni siquiera pensó que acabaría confiando más en él que en el resto.

\- Después de la cena tendremos la captura de bandera, señora Artemisa - Aseguró Quiron.

Tenían el juego preparado para ese día, tenían que adaptarlo a la llegada de las cazadoras, sabía que cuando estas llegaban los campistas jugaban todos de un lado y ellas de otro. Dirigió la mirada por el comedor con cierto interés, preguntándose como se iban a organizar, claro que si lo hacían como cuando defendieron el Olimpo, podía ser un duelo interesante.

Vio a ambos equipos disponerse a distintos lados del río, el cual actuaba de frontera, no se interesó por como se organizaban las cazadoras, ellas actuaban como una especie de ejército, y siempre ganaban. Lo curioso iba a ser qué harían los campistas. Se acercó con cierta discreción para ver como iban a organizarse, al parecer Annabeth, la hija de la que Atenea estaba más orgullosa era quien organizaba todo. La chica era una buena estratega lo debía reconocer, puso a los mejores guerreros al ataque, a excepción de unos pocos que se quedaron custodiando la frontera.

\- Nico, encárgate junto con los de Hefesto de proteger directamente la bandera. Luna, quédate con Nico.

\- ¿Y yo? - Escuchó preguntar a Harry, a quien esa hija de Atenea seguía mirando mal.

\- Ve a donde no puedas entorpecer-nos a los demás Potter.

La actitud que estaba mostrando esa chica hacía Harry no le gustaba en absoluto, pero a menos que se desatase una pelea no debía intervenir. Se alejó de allí dirigiéndose a la zona de observación junto a Artemisa y Hestia. Observando ese juego arbitrado por Quiron. Las cazadoras se movían con una gran rapidez y como si fuesen un engranaje, eran un equipo como rara vez lo llegaban a ser los campistas. Las únicas veces que los campistas habían actuado en equipo era cuando había un peligro real, aun así se notaba que querían ganar. Lo bueno de todo es que las cazadoras usaban solo flechas, lo malo es que esas flechas tenían truco. Dudaba que esos trucos fuesen muy legítimos, aunque los campistas se defendían bien. Mantuvieron unos a otros a raya continuamente, parecía que la estrategia de Annabeth funcionaba. El momento más emocionante del juego fue cuando un integrante de cada equipo comenzaba a correr hacia el río, hacia la frontera con la bandera del otro equipo. Parecía que las cazadoras tenían cierta ventaja, fue entonces cuando un par de flechas derribaron a la que portaba la bandera al alcanzarle en la pierna mientras que una tercera impedía que Annabeth fuese interceptada. Se había fijado en quien había lanzado esas flechas, había sido Harry. Eso no hizo que los campistas ganasen la contienda pero si les dio la oportunidad de empatar, pues otra de las cazadoras retomó la tarea de portar la bandera mientras que otras cinco comenzaban a lanzar flechas sin descanso había donde estaba Harry. Le pareció que se habían picado un poco.

\- Bueno, esto es un empate - Oyó declarar a Quiron - Así que todos a bajar las armas - Sabía porqué, lo decía. Sabía quienes no se habían detenido.

\- Ya vale, solo me han rozado - Escuchó decir a la teniente de las cazadoras - A sido una jugada justa e inteligente. Quiero ver quien a sido.

Notó como bajaban con cierta reticencia sus arcos, segundos después Harry salió del lugar del bosque en el que se había ocultado al verse atacado de aquella manera, caminando con calma con los brazos izados.

\- Tu eres nuevo, no te había visto antes.

\- Soy Harry.

\- Tenía que ser un muchacho - Espetó una de ellas con desprecio.

\- Un muchacho con una excelente puntería - Se sorprendió de quien dijo eso último, no había notado moverse a su sobrina. Dirigió una mirada hacia Hestia antes de acercarse también a ellos - Pero no tienes los rasgos típicos de un hijo del plasta de mi hermano.

\- Eso es porque mi padre no es Apolo señora Artemisa - Respondió Harry haciendo una costes inclinación, ignorando todos los curiosos que estaban mirando.

Poco a poco fueron dispersando a la multitud y ordenandoles que fuesen a sus respectivas cabañas, a fin de cuentas era el momento más indicado para descansar y no quería que se ocasionase ninguna pelea en el lugar. Los que habían resultado heridos durante el juego habían sido llevados a la enfermería. Esa noche fue bastante tranquila, no habiendo ningún incidente. Ello resultaba un alivio, pues pensó que alguna querría venganza por el juego de captura de bandera. Pero no ocurrió nada.

Un par de días después hubo algo que hizo saltar la señal de alarma. Alguien intentaba entrar por la fuerza en el campamento y por los gritos sabía que no se trataba de otra que su hija. Suspiró, viendo desde la ventana como los campistas se quedaban mirando la entrada del campamento atónitos, por la cantidad de improperios soltados en griego clásico a una velocidad de vértigo. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarla, pero era lo que debía hacer, al girarse notó la mirada de artemisa. Parecía estar aguardando su decisión.

\- Acabemos con esto.

\- Bien, los líderes de cabaña ya están diciendo a todos que se alejen, ellos se quedarán.

Asintió, aunque eso no le agradaba del todo y menos porque algunos como en el caso de Harry les tocaba ejercer de líder porque el líder se había ausentado. Internamente hubiese preferido que su hermano necesitase de Nico cualquier otro día. Al salir lo encontró todo más despejado, excepto esos pocos campistas que representaban a sus cabañas preparados para actuar de ser necesario.

\- No te alejes mucho - Murmuro a Harry al pasar no queriendo perderlo de vista.

\- Vi a esa mujer en las tres escobas - Le comento Harry con el ceño fruncido, no era el lugar más adecuado para hacerlo pero agradecía la información. El resto a excepción de esa hija de Atenea ignoraron por completo las palabras de Harry.

Avanzó, quedando por delante de los campistas, a su lado iba Artemisa. La miro con seriedad, con decepción; comprobando al mismo tiempo el correcto funcionamiento de las barreras, no iba a poder penetrar en ellas.

\- ¿Que has venido a hacer aquí? No puedes entrar.

\- Veo que te has recuperado, Madre. ¿Porque no sales aquí y terminamos aquello en lo que se metió el inútil de Hades?

\- ¿Que te parece si te marchas por donde has venido y dejas de hacer estupideces? - Intervino Artemisa, que pese a estar en su forma de niña de doce años tenía una mirada fiera.

\- Ignoraba que fueras tan cobarde, primero te escondes tras Hades y luego tras una niña de doce años.

\- Tengo un concepto distinto al tuyo de lo que es cobardía.

\- Yo no soy cobarde, simplemente aproveche mi oportunidad. Como cualquier otro habría hecho. No descansaré hasta tomar lo que merezco.

\- Quedas desterrada y no te quepa duda que hablare con el resto del consejo para que sea efectivo, y para que no puedas ir a ningún lugar a causar mal nunca.

\- No seras capaz.

\- Artemisa, ¿Te importa si vamos ahora mismo al Olimpo? - Dijo Ignorando por completo a Perséfone mirando a la diosa de la caza, la cual asintió - Quiron, que nadie salga del campamento. Tomad las medidas que estiméis oportuno.

Se coordinaron ambas, para atraparla en un ataque relámpago, luego desaparecieron llevándola consigo al Olimpo, frente al resto de los dioses. Era el momento de deliberar y aplicar el castigo adecuado. Deméter lamentaba haber tenido que llegar a eso, pero en su mirada había visto que estaba completamente lejos de redención.


	38. Nymphadora

Desde que Dumbledore le había asignado aquella misión se había puesto manos a la obra. No tenía muchos datos en concreto así que había muy poco por lo que empezar. Se dirigió a su piso en pleno centro de Londres, muy cercano al ministerio y se metió en internet, agradeciendo que su padre le hubiese hecho tener interés por los objetos y tecnologías muggles de uso cuotidiano. Indagó un poco sobre ese tipo de campamentos, era la clase de lugares a los que los padres mandaban a los hijos conflictivos cuando no podían más con ellos, lugares donde les inculcaban cierta disciplina y en los que durante semanas llevaban una vida pseudomilitar, eso sí quitando el uso de armas. Lo curioso de esos lugares era que la mayoría de esos chicos acababa optando por una carrera militar al cumplir la mayoría de edad. También había unos pocos que se inscribían en ese tipo de campamentos para prepararse porque eran hijos de militares o planeaban entrar en el ejército. Pero en ninguna de las páginas en las que encontró información había alguna dirección o algo para contactar. Era raro, algo que tenía que investigar. Decidió dejarlo por el momento y dormir un poco, sabía que al día siguiente tendría un día muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, haciendo una llamada al aeropuerto para reservar un vuelo de última hora a Miami, supuestamente Harry estaba en américa, así que por algo tenía que empezar y curiosamente tenía un conocido en Miami, un amigo que fue compañero suyo en Hogwarts, un hijo de muggles que conoció en su primer año en el expreso de Hogwarts y que fue seleccionado para la casa Ravenclaw, mientras que ella había sido seleccionada para Hufflepuff. Habían continuado con su amistad durante los siete años y compartido muchas cosas, incluso el descontento de él con el mundo mágico y la permisibilidad que había para que tratasen mal a los que eran diferentes. A decir verdad en su propia casa había sido discriminado por estar siempre hablando de cosas llamadas ordenadores, chips y que eso era el futuro de la tecnología muggle; si a eso le sumabas el actuar de algunos estudiantes, sobre todo los Slytherin. Su amigo lo había dejado todo al terminar Hogwarts, se había mudado lo más lejos posible y le había escrito por correo ordinario, pidiéndole mantener el contacto de esta forma. Así había sido durante años.

La discreción era fundamental en este caso, no podía pedir un traslador al ministerio por dos motivos: se necesitaba una buena justificación para solicitarlo y no podía esgrimir que se trataba de un viaje de vacaciones; el segundo motivo, era precisamente el MACUSA y la posibilidad de terminar provocando un incidente internacional, no era algo aconsejable. Tampoco podía aparecerse, era una distancia demasiado grande como para hacerlo con éxito. El transporte muggle era la única opción.

Cogió una bolsa de mano en la que tenía algunas prendas, siempre la tenía preparada por si surgía una misión repentina. Tomo un par de tostadas mientras bajaba a la calle y se subía al taxi. El camino hasta el aeropuerto no sería muy largo, o al menos eso esperaba. La cola en el aeropuerto la puso un poco nerviosa, no quería perder mucho tiempo con todo eso. Recogió su billete y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque, con el tiempo bastante justo, muy apurada. Una vez dentro del avión, se acomodó en su asiento de clase turista, resignándose a pasar las próximas horas en el interior de aquel aparato, las horas que durase el vuelo. Al menos podía disfrutar de la película que pusieran. O para descansar lo que no había podido la noche anterior.

Nada más salir de la terminal del Aeropuerto Internacional de Miami, sintió el sol golpeándole la cara, un gran contraste en comparación con el clima Londinense. Tomó uno de los taxis que había en la misma parada del aeropuerto y dio las señas de su amigo. Era la primera parada que haría y haría las cosas a su manera, sonrió, le gustaba poner a prueba sus habilidades y demostrar que podía ser buena en lo que hacía, sabía tener buenas ideas. Y ahora, estando sola, podía seguir su propia forma de hacer las cosas. Era lo bueno de esa misión en solitario.

\- Gracias – Dijo al taxista nada más llegar a destino, dándole una pequeña propina por el viaje.

Caminó hasta la puerta, admirando el bien cuidado césped y el estilo de la casa; era hermosa, nada ostentosa. Tocó al timbre, esperando que su amigo se encontrase en casa y no tuviese que esperar en la puerta, era demasiado impaciente para esperar según qué circunstancias, y eso le había dificultado bastante en la academia de aurores. Por suerte la puerta se abrió.

\- Nymphy...

\- Sabes que no me guata que...

\- Si lo sé, pero tú sabes que me gusta hacerte rabiar; ¿Qué te trae por aquí Tonks?

\- Necesito un favor, ¿sigues dominando todas esas cosas de la informática?

\- Por supuesto, pasa y cuéntame. Podrías haberme dicho que venías.

\- A sido todo muy repentino, un imprevisto.

Una vez en el interior le explico a grandes rasgos la situación a su amigo, no podía revelar nada importante sobre la orden a gente que no estaba dentro de ella, pero si podía explicarle lo que sucedía. Que Dumbledore la había enviado allí a localizar a Harry Potter quien había sido enviado por sus tíos a un lugar de los estados unidos pero no sabían bien dónde. Pudo notar que su amigo estaba un tanto reticente al principio, pero que al final aceptó ayudarla, aunque lo que le pedía iba un poco fuera de la legalidad. Su amigo era una gran persona. Pasó el resto de la tarde a su lado, viéndolo trabajar continuamente con el ordenador sin entender que era lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que al final de dio la respuesta, mostrándole la información. Harry había cogido dos vuelos y ahora estaba o en Seattle o en Tacoma.

\- Te sugiero que vayas a Seattle, de las dos es la ciudad más cercana

\- Gracias, ¿Te importa si envío un patronus?

\- En absoluto.

Pensó detenidamente en el mensaje que quería mandar a Dumbledore y luego conjuró su patronus, un patronus que había pasado de ser una liebre a un lobo. Sabía que el mensaje llegaría sin dificultad al director, aquel era un medio de comunicación infalible. Después miro a su amigo unos instantes, pensando en que era un poco injusto marcharse ahora que había obtenido la información que buscaba. De modo que aceptó la invitación a cenar de su antiguo colega.

Horas después se subía en un coche de alquiler que ella misma había arrendado. Había un motivo para ello, prefería el coche a estar por el aire, aprovecho para coger un coche con GPS y a funcionar, solo tenía que recordarse que debía circular por la derecha en lugar de por la izquierda, pero eso era pan comido. Estuvo conduciendo por un buen rato, por las distintas interestatales, cruzando varios estados. Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que apenas notaba el cansancio. No se detuvo hasta llegar a Iowa, donde paró en un motel a comer algo y dormir un poco. Por la tarde de aquel segundo día cogió de nuevo el coche hasta Sacramento, haciendo un alto en el camino en Nevada, a las afueras de Las vegas, donde le ocurrió algo bastante extraño que aun ahora no sabía si catalogar de sueño, alucinación o suceso real.

Se había encontrado con una mujer extremadamente bella, la cual debía decir le intimidaba un poco sobretodo porque se había acercado a hablarle como si la conociese de algo, como si fueran amigas, pero lo más inquietante del todo es el mensaje que le dio, lo que le dijo: _El amor más puro es por el que más se sufre, es lo más divertido ¿no crees?, no desfallezcas, hay quienes necesitan más que saber para abrirse al amor pero lo hará algún día. Te lo dice el propio amor._ Aquello fue realmente desconcertante, y cuando fue a preguntarle algo ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido, como si se hubiese evaporado en el aire, ni siquiera con la magia detecto que allí hubiese habido alguien. Finalmente optó por tomarse aquello como fruto del cansancio tanto de sus propias preocupaciones como del ritmo que estaba llevando los dos últimos días. Nada más llegar a Sacramento, alquilo una habitación en un hotel por un par de días y se dio un merecido descanso. Aquella mujer con la que había alucinado había sido suficiente alarma sobre su desmejorado estado. No quería que le pasase factura.

Dos días después, inició de nuevo su viaje, siguiendo ya toda la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos hasta Seattle. Anduvo por esa ciudad y los alrededores del Estado de Washington durante varios días, casi durante el resto de sus vacaciones, cuando estaban finalizando devolvió el coche en la sucursal de la empresa de alquiler que estaba en Seattle, se había asegurado de poder hacer eso cuando firmó el contacto de arrendamiento.

No había encontrado nada sobre Harry allí, su rastro desaparecía en Seattle y en los dos campamentos que había encontrado de las características que había mencionado Dumbledore, situados cerca del monte Rainier. En ninguno de ellos lo había encontrado. Se lo comunicó de inmediato vía patronus al líder de la orden, sobretodo en vistas de que le quedaban cuatro días para incorporarse al trabajo, el director del departamento de aurores la había citado el primero de agosto en su despacho.

\- Regresa, enviaré a alguien a proseguir tus indagaciones – Le indico el patronus con forma de fénix del profesor Dumbledore.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y viendo que el tiempo apremiaba, reservo un vuelo desde Seattle hasta Nueva York, y otro que la llevara a Londres, prácticamente enlazando ambos vuelos. Lamentaba no haber encontrado a Harry.


	39. Harry X

Otra semana había transcurrido en el campamento, ya estaban a principios de Agosto y aunque habían recibido sus cartas y Harry había respondido con la selección de materias que cursaría, no habían acudido a comprar el material escolar. Hablando ambos con Deméter y sabiendo que el campamento terminaba su temporada veraniega unos días antes del primero de Septiembre, habían acordado que lo mejor era regresar después de la fiesta que hacían al final del verano y encargarse de las compras entonces. Para eso todavía quedaba casi todo el mes de Agosto, así que Harry no estaba muy preocupado, de hecho se encontraba muy cómodo en el campamento tanto como lo había estado en Hogwarts, para él, ambos lugares eran un hogar.

Las cazadoras se habían marchado hacia unos días y no habían vuelto a saber nada de la chiflada de Perséfone, así que podía afirmar que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en aquel campamento, claro que si lo mirase bajo el prisma que Hermione miraba las cosas, nada de aquello sería normal. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, ni Ron ni ella le habían escrito, claro que él tampoco lo había hecho, ¿debería escribirles como hacía siempre en primer lugar? No, estaba harto de ser quien diese siempre el primer paso.

\- Ayer Annabeth me volvió a preguntar que eran las tres escobas.

\- Es tan solo un pub, ya se lo he dicho Luna.

\- Pues yo no te creo.

Harry se volvió, esa hija de Atenea, Annabeth Chase podía ser muy intimidante, de hecho si no fuese porque llevaba enfrentando a Voldemort prácticamente todos los años que había estado en el castillo estaría aterrorizado; pero si mister sin nariz no lo achantaba ella mucho menos.

\- El internado en el que estudiamos está cerca de un pequeño pueblo de Escocia y Las tres escobas es la taberna de ese pueblo. Solemos ir allí los fines de semana.

\- Es un nombre demasiado raro.

\- Ese nombre se ha mantenido así desde la edad media – Intervino Luna – Fue fundado por tres brujas, y el nombre ha persistido a lo largo del tiempo.

\- Por brujas ¿te refieres a hechiceras o a humanos bendecidos por Hécate=

Harry intercambió una mirada con Luna, no hacían falta palabras para entenderse en esos momentos, ambos se percataban de que esa chica sabía demasiado y que sería peor si lo descubría por completo que si compartían con ella su secreto. Descubrirlo podía suponer que los encarase delante de todos los campistas. Aunque había llegado a llevarse mejor con aquella chica después de la captura de bandera, le parecía que era alguien capaz de presionarlos ante todos con tal de que lo desvelase delante de todos, pero también le parecía alguien razonable.

\- Muy bien, te contaremos una cosa, pero debes prometer guardar el secreto – Resolvió Harry.

\- Lo prometo

\- En media hora en la cabaña trece, y tráete a tu novio

\- ¿Seguro que es lo mejor Harry?, yo también pienso que debemos decirle pero también a ese otro chico.

\- No estoy seguro de nada, pero quiero darle un voto de confianza a mi primo y a mi hermano. Se lo merecen, además de que también estaban presentes cuando mencione lo del pub. Nico me ha estado ayudando a controlar mejor ciertos poderes y Percy, es quien me está enseñando a usar bien la espada, confío en él.

\- Si vamos a contarles sobre la magia tendremos que hablarles también sobre Voldemort – Agregó en un susurro.

\- Por eso le dije que fuese a la cabaña trece. Vamos.

Media hora más tarde estaban los cinco reunidos en la cabaña trece, Harry se encargó de encender las luces para que no se sintiesen incómodos en la oscuridad propia de la cabaña que no molestaba en absoluto a sus habitantes. Harry se había encargado de decirle a Nico que tenía algo importante que revelar.

\- Las brujas y magos existen actualmente – Comenzó Luna – Viven en una sociedad secreta, ocultos entre los muggles, que son lo que podríamos llamar humanos corrientes.

\- ¿Quieres decir que hay mucha gente como Circe? – Acusó Percy.

\- No, no tiene que ver con los hechiceros, los hechiceros se separaron de los magos antes incluso de que iniciase la edad media – Mencionó Harry, tenía esos conocimientos bastante recientes gracias a preparar el examen de historia – Pero eso sí al igual que hay magos buenos hay magos malos como en todas partes.

\- Nos estas diciendo que Luna y tu sois magos.

\- Si Annabeth, lo somos. Nuestro internado es una escuela de magia y nos comunicamos unos a otros por medio de lechuzas – confirmó Harry – Por eso son más que un animal y por eso llevaba a Hedwig el primer día.

\- ¿Cómo es que en el campamento nunca nos dijeron nada de los magos?

\- Son muy pocos los magos que al mismo tiempo sean semidioses, aun con un origen muy parecido las dos sociedades se han desarrollado de formas tan diferentes que se convirtieron en secreto la una para la otra – Explicó Luna – Y debe seguir así. Si ciertos magos supiesen de los semidioses querrían aprovecharlos, utilizarlos.

\- De hecho, ni Luna ni yo estaríamos aquí si cierta diosa no hubiese intercedido de alguna manera que desconocemos en el mundo mágico. Solo eso explica que Perséfone estuviese allí.

\- El otro día os oí mencionar algo sobre alguien llamado Voldemort – Dijo Percy – ¿Es un famoso?

\- Es el mago oscuro más peligroso y poderoso de todos los tiempos. Pero Voldemort es solo un pseudonimo, su nombre real es Tom Riddle. Se lo cambió porque se avergonzaba de sus orígenes, pero eso es otra historia. Cuando tenía quince meses Voldemort se presentó en casa de mis padres y los mató, luego intentó matarme a mí, pero el hechizo revoto o algo por el estilo y él quedó destruido, pero no murió.

\- Eso es imposible – Dijo Annabeth – Si le dio debería haberlo matado.

\- Cierto, pero al parecer consiguió burlar la muerte y permanecer durante trece años como un espectro, hasta que recupero su cuerpo y volvió al poder. El mundo mágico de Londres está en guerra contra ese mago y sus seguidores.

-Os ayudaremos en esa guerra.

\- No –Intervino Luna con aplomo – Precisamente si os involucráis es cuando os podrían descubrir y eso sería catastrófico. Si os hemos confiado esto es porque debíais saberlo y porque confiamos en vosotros. Nadie más debe saberlo.

\- Tengo una curiosidad Harry, antes has dicho tus padres, pero Hades es tu padre... – dijo Percy, Harry lo cortó intuyendo lo que iba a preguntar.

\- Si Hades es mi padre, pero también considero a James Potter como mi padre. Él fue un buen hombre, un poco cabrón en el colegio con quienes no le gustaban pero un buen hombre.

\- ¿Usaste magia en la captura de bandera? – Preguntó la líder de la cabaña de Atenea.

\- No, hice que las flechas desapareciesen en sombras hasta impactar con su objetico; así serían más difíciles de esquivar.

\- Brillante. Quisiera saber más sobre ese mundo – Manifestó Annabeth.

\- Puedes leer este libro – Harry le entregó su ejemplar de historia de la magia, materia en la que había sacado un aceptable en los TIMOS – Yo ya no voy a seguir estudiándola, al menos no durante el periodo escolar.

\- Gracias.

Tras aquella breve conversación abandonaron la cabaña, era casi de noche y por tanto la hora de la cena, de forma que debían juntarse las chicas con su cabaña y Percy ir por su cuenta. En opinión de Harry esa norma era un tanto absurda. Caminó junto a Nico en silencio hasta el comedor, compartiendo ambos la misma mesa como era costumbre. Hicieron sus ofrendas en silencio, aunque no dejó de prestarle atención a Nico, le daba la sensación que este quería decir algo, también estaba extrañando de que no hubiese abierto la boca en toda la conversación. Era cierto que Nico era alguien de pocas palabras según había podido comprobar, pero ¿tanto silencio?

\- Te has jugado mucho contando eso.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tengo una pregunta, ¿eres tu quien ha estado enviando los trozos del alma de Riddle?

\- ¿Cómo...?, Padre – Procuró no hacer ningún gesto, nada que llamase la atención, sobretodo porque Nico había esperado a que el bullicio se estableciese para hablar – Lo sabías todo desde el principio.

\- Padre lleva años quejándose de Riddle y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando el primer fragmento llegó. Sobre lo de tu existencia o que eras un mago me lo explicó al comienzo del verano, también ciertas cosas sobre Persefóne y sobre lo que le hicieron a Deméter.

\- Según mis cálculos quedan dos fragmentos y el propio Riddle.

\- Perfecto, creo que disfrutaremos de verlo en los campos de castigo; ¿brindamos por eso?

\- Brindemos Nico – Respondió a la petición de su hermano alzando la copa con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra. Nunca había esperado tener hermanos por mucho que lo hubiese deseado y con Nico se entendía bastante bien, aunque al principio lo encontró bastante siniestro. Eso le hacía preguntarse en ocasiones si él también parecía siniestro a los ojos de los demás.

\- Tendrás que dormir bien esta noche, mañana comenzarás a practicar el control sobre los muertos.

\- Mmm... me pregunto si los inferis entraran dentro del grupo de muertos que puedo controlar.

\- ¿Qué son los inferis?

\- Salió a principio del verano en el periódico del mundo mágico e indagué un poco sobre ello. Son cadáveres reanimados mediante un ritual por un mago oscuro, esos cadáveres quedan subyugados a las órdenes de este. Pero son muertos, ¿no? Quien tendrá mayor poder sobre ellos, quien los esclavizo o quien tiene poder sobre ese dominio.

\- Solo hay dos formas de averiguarlo: o le preguntas a padre o te esperas a encontrarte con ellos.

\- Ambas son una buena alternativa. Nunca he estado en el inframundo.

\- Yo he estado demasiadas veces, incluso tengo una habitación allí. Si quieres podría llevarte durante unas horas el fin de semana. Pero me parece que preguntar no es lo tuyo, ¿me equivoco?

\- En absoluto, me gusta resolver las cosas por mí mismo. Pregunto cuando no puedo. Pero creo que esta vez será más prudente preguntar primero.

\- Pues pregunta, necesitas el permiso de la directora del campamento para abandonarlo; aunque sea para visitar a nuestro padre en el inframundo.

\- Me acercaré mañana a su despacho.


	40. Luna VI

El final del verano estaba cada vez más cercano, durante esas últimas semanas en más de una ocasión había visto a Harry hablando con la directora del campamento, incluso después de una de ellas había desaparecido por completo del campamento con su Hermano Nico durante unas horas. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad sobre aquello, pero como siempre prefería darle a Harry su espacio y que él le contase cuando pudiera o quisiera. Una tarde les enseñaron el modo en que se camuflaban las armas que habían escogido. La suya, una espada corta se transformaba al pensarlo en un catalejo de bolsillo y lo bueno de eso era que también podía emplearla de catalejo si lo deseaba. El camuflaje del arma de Harry era diferente, el arco se convertía en un anillo de obsidiana que este debía activar cuando lo necesitase y las flechas, bueno una inocente bandolera podía cubrir esa función. Debía reconocer que eran unos métodos muy ingeniosos.

Una mañana tanto ella como Harry se encontraban dando un paseo por el bosque, siempre que podían, que no tenían actividades con el resto de su cabaña, ni lecciones sobre mitos antiguos ni nada de nada aprovechaban para pasar ese tiempo juntos, hablar de sus cosas y hacer planes. Harry le había mostrado sus notas y eran muy buenas, prácticamente le permitían estudiar cualquier cosa y no tenía ni un solo suspenso. Eso era motivo de celebración, aunque Harry no era de los que le gustaba celebrar sus triunfos, era bastante sereno, o así lo veía ella.

\- He mandado una carta a mi padre, nos recogerá en el callejón diagon cuando terminemos las compras.

\- Luna, no es...

\- Sí que lo es, eres mi amigo y no vas a estar tu solo toda una semana por Londres, aunque te alquiles una habitación en el caldero chorreante. Vendrás a casa con nosotros y el uno de septiembre iremos juntos a la estación – No pensaba ni por un momento permitir a su amigo permanecer solo la última semana de vacaciones.

\- Esta bien Luna, de todas formas necesito pensar en algo, no puedo dejar que me vean sin más en el callejón diagon. Se supone que estoy hasta la última de Agosto en un campamento militar.

\- Pues muy sencillo, aparece en el callejón con ropa militar.

\- Tendré que pedirle a los hermanos Stroll que me la consigan. Por suerte tengo unos buenos fondos.

\- Y tener una muy buena amistad con los gemelos Weasley te ayudará a negociar con ellos.

\- Ya lo creo.

Lo estaba pasando bien en ese campamento, allí la gente no la miraba raro por los comentarios que hacía, ni cuestionaban sus creencias en distintos tipos de criaturas, en Hogwarts Harry era el único que no ponía caras raras ni se reía de ella; era cierto que Ginny y otros pocos tampoco se reían pero sí que la miraban con extrañeza. Era algo a lo que se había habituado, le gustaba considerar que eran cerrados de mente, incluso los de la propia casa Ravenclaw.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste el otro día con Nico?

\- A visitar a mi padre, tenía algo que preguntarle, te contaré en Hogwarts.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Vendras a ver los fuegos artificiales? – Los de su cabaña le habían contado que al final del verano habían fuegos artificiales creados por la cabaña de Hefesto entre otras tantas festividades.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Crees que Voldemort tratara de tomar el control del mundo ahora que se ha visto obligado a descubrirse ante el ministerio.

\- Si, y cuanto antes le paremos los pies mejor; quedan dos Horrocruxes por destruir, luego...

\- A esperar la oportunidad; pero Harry, ¿No estarías haciendo lo que Dumbledore quiere que hagas?

\- No sabré lo que quiere Dumbledore hasta que este quiera desvelar las siguientes cartas. Pero tengo clara una cosa, no quiero ser yo quien le aseste el golpe definitivo. Hermione en más de una ocasión me ha dicho que tengo complejo de héroe y pensándolo es verdad, si baje a la cámara de los secretos fue por Ron, estoy seguro que si cualquier otro hubiese sido secuestrado no me habría arriesgado a tanto, habría hablado con McGonagall.

\- Eres leal a tus amigos.

\- Y también puedo llegar a ser vengativo. No quiero atacarlo por venganza.

\- Es algo que tienes que reflexionar y en lo que pensarás. Harry, creo que cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer. Eres una buena persona. No puede haber luz sin oscuridad ni oscuridad sin luz; ambas están en todo.

\- Lo consideraré – Captó el gesto serio de su amigo – Sera mejor que terminemos este paseo antes de la cena.

El resto del mes pasó de forma muy rápida, cuando se quiso dar cuenta les estaban dando a ella y a Harry un collar con una única cuenta en la que el dibujo reflejaba el juego de captura de bandera. Había sido la primera vez en muchos siglos que lograban empatar contra las cazadoras, así que los jefes de cabaña habían decidido que ese sería el símbolo de ese año. Los que llevaban más tiempo en el campamento, simplemente añadieron una cuenta más a sus colgantes. Tras la entrega de los colgantes y una cena junto a la hoguera en la que rindieron sus honores a los dioses, tuvieron lugar los fuegos artificiales. Eran simplemente hermosos, distintas combinaciones de colores que dibujaban en el cielo los símbolos de los distintos dioses, dibujos de guerreros abatiendo monstruos... Era poesía. Luna deseó tener una cámara fotográfica muggle, para inmortalizar todos esos momentos, tomar registro de ello y guardarlos para la posteridad. Miró de soslayo a Harry, quien estaba a su lado, por su sonrisa sabía que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, al igual que ella. La fiesta se prolongó hasta el amanecer, y ellos siguieron en la misma, ambos habían preparado su equipaje para partir mañana hacia el caldero chorreante.

Tras el desayuno, salieron al exterior del campamento, cruzando los lindes de la barrera que protegía el campamento, iban arrastrando sus baúles. Se alejaron de los límites de la barrera, antes que Harry pudiese llamar a uno de los elfos domésticos que de alguna manera habían escogido servirle. En esta ocasión se trataba de Dobby, y estaba segura que había sido ese mismo elfo el que lo había llevado al JFK. Gracias al elfo, llegaron enseguida al caldero chorreante, directamente al patio trasero y luego se llevó los baúles de ambos a su casa. Vio a Harry sacar la varita y golpear la pared, con la combinación secreta para abrir la entrada. Caminaron por el callejón, muchos mirando a Harry de forma extraña al verlo vestido de militar, incluso uno de la prensa le sacó una fotografía.

\- Bueno, ya tienen un nuevo escándalo en la prensa – Oyó murmurar a su amigo. Sabía lo que lo fastidiaban esas cosas.

\- En este caso te ayudará – Le dijo en un susurro - ¿Vamos primero a por las túnicas o a por los libros?

\- Túnicas, ¿te puedes creer que las que me compre el curso pasado me vienen siete centímetros largas?

\- Has pegado un buen estirón.

\- Una buena alimentación y el estar durmiendo un poco mejor ayuda en eso.

Entraron en la tienda para túnicas, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la propia madame Malkim al ver a Harry de esa guisa, el trato que les dio fue mucho más agradable y amable que el que solía dar en general a los clientes. Pero al parecer a la mujer le parecía muy noble que Harry fuese vestido de militar, sobre todo cuando ella misma le había dicho a la mujer que su amigo acababa de llegar de un campamento militar donde se había pasado el verano. Si contabas una historia, ¿Por qué no cerciorarse que llega a la mayor parte de oídos? Era un poco como el asunto de la niebla. Aunque le sabía mal aprovecharse un poco de la reacción de la mujer, pero era necesario para reafirmar la propia historia de Harry. Al parecer madame Malkim, tuvo un hermano squib que había muerto en la guerra.

Al salir de esa tienda fueron a la librería, donde además de los libros necesarios para su quinto curso compró algunos otros más, relacionados con rituales, historia de Grecia, mitología y más cosas que creía podían resultar útiles a ambos. Eso supuso el gasto de una buena parte de su presupuesto, pero era algo que podía asumir.

\- Estaba pensando, ¿y si cuando estemos en la cámara practicamos con la espada? Tu tienes la de Gryffindor – Le comentó de camino a la tienda de materiales, que estaba justo al lado de la botica donde venden las opciones.

\- Si, podríamos. Aunque... si de repente esa espada desapareciese del despacho del director...

\- Qué importa, según historia de Hogwarts el despacho del director tiene una alarma para los que entran sin ser invitados y esta no salto cuando la convocaste por medio de las sombras.

\- En eso tienes un punto. Luna, acabemos con las compras y vayamos a por helado. Quizá podamos llevar un poco a tu padre, ¿Cuál es su favorito?

\- El de Turrón de arándanos.

\- Pues démosle esa pequeña sorpresa.

Continuaron así por el resto del día y parte de la tarde, hasta que alrededor de las cinco se dirigieron al caldero chorreante donde su padre los estaba esperando. Para esta ocasión su padre había elegido una túnica completamente blanca y portaba al cuello al igual que siempre el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte. Su padre le había contado en más de una ocasión la fábula de los tres hermanos, y descrito lo que se escondía debajo de esta. En silencio vio como Harry y su padre mantenían una conversación, notando como había entre ellos un buen clima de armonía. Se encontraba muy feliz, en tan sólo doce meses Harry se había convertido para ella en su mejor amigo.


	41. Horace II

Era primero de septiembre, y nuevamente, tras unos quince años alejado de la docencia regresaba a Hogwarts para volver a impartir una de las disciplinas más hermosas que existían, Pociones. Se encontraba ya subiendo al expreso de Hogwarts, pese a que todavía era relativamente temprano. Lo prefería así, pues podría instalarse en el mejor compartimento, en el mismo compartimento en que tantas veces había viajado cuando era alumno. Ahora lo hacía porque no podía esperar a que iniciase el viaje y formar en ese mismo trayecto de nuevo su club de alumnos predilectos. Tenía bien claro a los alumnos que pensaba invitar, había visto los nombres de los alumnos en las listas de las clases, ya fueran suyas o de otros profesores que le habían dejado echar un vistazo a su ratio de estudiantes. Sacó la lista de nombres y comenzó a confeccionar las invitaciones, un total de cinco para empezar, no estaba nada mal. Seguro que a parte de ese pequeño grupo encontraba algún talento natural entre los demás estudiantes del castillo.

Invitó a: Cormac McLaggen, quien era un chico muy bien influenciado y el tío del mismo tenía contacto con las altas esferas del ministerio; Blaise Zabini, por simple curiosidad, dado que ese chico era hijo de una famosa viuda negra, debía admitir que sentía cierto interés por cuan ciertos eran los detalles morbosos; Marcus Bebbly, no sabía mucho de los padres del chico o cuales eran sus trayectorias, pero era sobrino del inventor de la poción matalobos, sin duda podía llegar a ser alguien interesante; Neville Longbottom, en este caso sus padres habían sido parte de su club, conociedose en el mismo, una pareja de la que estar completamente orgulloso, se preguntaba si el chico habría heredado alguno de los talentos de sus padres; y finalmente, Harry Potter, a este ya lo conocía, habían hablado antes de las navidades pasadas en Hogsmeade y le había parecido un gran chico, no solo era talentoso por si mismo sino que también era modesto y comprensivo, había visto en él una madurez que pocas veces había llevaba a ver en algún joven a tal corta edad.

Antes de que se diese cuenta el tren había comenzado a moverse, no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Aprovechando que algunos estudiantes estaban pasando por el pasillo probablemente en busca del carrito de los dulces los paró, dándoles un par de galeones a cambio de que llevasen la carta de invitación a sus destinatarios, presentándose por supuesto como un nuevo profesor de Hogwarts. Los había citado a todos en ese mismo compartimento en que estaba a las cinco de la tarde, así que tenía tiempo de sobra. Desplegó el periódico y comenzó a leer las distintas noticias. No había nada llamativo sobre el que no debe nombrarse, parecía que después de algunos de los altercados a principio del verano y de la desaparición del señor Ollivander, no se había sabido nada más, lo cual lejos de aliviarle le resultaba inquietante. Por fortuna había un par de aurores en el tren y otros cuatro en Hogsmeade.

A media mañana, salió del compartimento a estirar un poco las piernas, no era del todo bueno pasar todo el viaje sentado y mucho menos a su edad. Mientras caminaba contempló una escena que lo dejo gratamente sorprendido, había dos jóvenes discutiendo: uno rubio con unos rasgos altivos y una niña pelirroja. El chico iba con una túnica de la casa Hufflepuff y por su expresión parecía estar siendo bastante agresivo y desagradable, cosa muy rara en un alumno de dicha casa. La chica llevaba una túnica con los colores de Gryffindor, y se notaba que estaba conteniéndose, también se veía en su rostro una gran determinación y molestia por lo que el Hufflepuff le estuviese diciendo. Los observó un instante, esas discusiones podían llegar a ser bastante interesantes, el tipo de discusiones que ponían en jaque el honor de las distintas partes. La contienda la ganó la joven, haciendo un impresionante encantamiento mocomurcielago. Se acercó a ambos.

\- Un excelente encantamiento señorita, soy Horace Slughorn. ¿Puedo conocer su nombre?

\- Ginny Weasley, profesor.

\- Excelente, pásate por el compartimento numero 12 a las cinco, voy a dar una pequeña merienda para unos pocos estudiantes y tu estas invitada.

\- Gracias profesor, ahí estaré.

Prosiguió con su paseo, muy contento con sigo mismo, no habían ni llegado al castillo y ya había encontrado otro talento, ese hechizo había sido impresionante, solo por eso la invitó en lugar de llamarle la atención. Si hubieran estado en Hogwarts había tenido que castigarla, aunque igualmente la habría felicitado y abierto las puertas de su club. Esperó a que la muchacha se fuese para dar indicaciones a los acompañantes del chico de Hufflepuff de cómo solucionar los problemas con el mocomurcielago. Luego continuó caminando, en esta ocasión de regreso a su compartimento, tenía mucho que preparar. Una vez dentro, lo agrando por medio de la magia, hasta los límites que admitía el propio compartimento. Luego sacó de su equipaje una mesa portátil la cual desplegó a golpe de varita y colocó en el centro. Le puso un mantel color verde por encima y luego distintos platos, con distintas cosas comestibles más apetecibles y saludables que lo que vendían en el carrito.

Harry fue el primero en llegar, junto con un chico algo regordete al que reconoció como Neville Longbottom, el chico era una clara mezcla de los dos famosos aurores que fueron atacados tras la caida de aquel que no debe nombrarse. Les siguió un muchacho de tez oscura, y una altura un poco superior a la normal, se presentó como Blaise Zabinni. Poco después llegó la señorita Weasley, confiaba en no haberse equivocado al extenderle la invitación. Los dos últimos en llegar fueron Marcus Bebly y Cormac McLagguen. Ambos se presentaron como era debido. Los miró uno por uno: Ginny Weasley le parecía que estaba atenta, como si aquella reunión le pareciese lo más interesante que le había pasado en tiempo; Neville Longbottom parecía un poco nervioso, como si no supiese bien como encajar en ese grupo; Marcus Bebly parecía estar prestando más atención a la comida que había sobre la mesa que al resto de invitados, aunque todavía no tocaba nada haciendo gala de la educación de esperar a que el anfitrión hiciese el primer movimiento; Cormac McLaggen y Blaise Zabinni destilaban una gran seguridad en sí mismos; y Harry se mostraba tranquilo y atento.

Estuvo hablando con los distintos invitados, con todos, presentándolos entre ellos y haciéndoles preguntas para que se conociesen unos a otros y en parte para ver cómo se desenvolvían. De todo ese pequeño grupo no creía que fuese a invitar nuevamente a Bebly, no solo había estado más atento a la comida que a la conversación sino que ademas había despreciado abiertamente las pociones, podía entender que hubiese quienes no les agradaba esa materia, pero que dijesen que eran una completa estupidez y pérdida de tiempo... eso si que le desagradaba, además de que el chico no parecía tener un talento que sobresaliese por encima del resto. Neville Longbottom era, tal como le había parecido, un chico nervioso e inseguro; aunque podía percibir cierto fuego en su mirada, como si algo grande se ocultase tras esas inseguridades, se planteó si darle otra oportunidad. El resto eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para invitarlos a las próximas reuniones del club. De todos lo que más le había alegrado es Harry, la forma en que había desdeñado los rumores que el profeta vertía sobre él tras la pequeña aventura en el departamento de misterios.

\- Se hace tarde - Dijo cerca de las ocho y media, cuando ya había anochecido - Será mejor que os valláis a cambiar, ya sabéis que no podéis entrar en la ceremonia inaugural sin el uniforme escolar.

Los despidió y fue recogiendo poco a poco el compartimento hasta devolverlo a su estado normal. Antes siquiera de entrar allí por la mañana, y de paso dejarlo un poco más limpio de lo que estaba por la mañana. Volvió a dar un paseo por la locomotora y regresó al compartimento a tiempo de recoger su equipaje y aparearse en la estación de Hogsmeade y caminó hacia los carruajes. Muy poca gente sabía que esos carruajes estaban tirados por thestals, la mayoría únicamente creían que estaban hechizados. Cogió uno de los primeros carruajes, aprovechando que la mayoría de alumnos se rezagaba un poco en el anden, algo que él mismo en sus tiempos mozos había hecho, alargar el viaje al castillo lo más posible. Nada más bajar del carruaje se metió en el gran comedor y tras saludar a Albus, tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que había ocupado durante su periodo de docencia.

\- Bienvenido otra vez, Horace - Dijo Minerva McGonagall, con cierta tirantez. Desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos habían mantenido ciertos piques, sabía bien lo que pensaba de él esa mujer y que en cierta manera lo consideraba un cobarde por esconderse casi al final de la última guerra y no participar en absoluto en la misma. Dejando eso de lado, su relación era bastante buena - Iré a disponerlo todo para la ceremonia de selección.

Comenzó a hablar con el resto de sus compañeros, de asuntillos sin importancia, trivialidades sobre la cantidad de nuevos alumnos, lo que opinaban de los antiguos y ese tipo de cosas. Desde donde estaba vio entrar a los alumnos que había reunido ir a sus distintas mesas, a tiempo para presenciar la ceremonia de selección. Centró su atención en los de primer año, buscando entre ellos alguien que pareciese talentoso o tuviese potencial para entrar en su club. Disfrutó por completo de la cena, pensando en cómo organizar sus clases del día siguiente, quería causar en los distintos alumnos la impresión suficiente como para tener su atención durante el resto del año. Tenía ya claro lo que hacer, juegos, adaptados a lo que tenían que aprender en cada nivel, sabía muy bien como jugar ese juego. Había visto que tenía a Harry en su lista de alumnos de sexto año, sentía curiosidad por verlo en acción en clase.

A la mañana siguiente lo había dispuesto todo para sus clases con las pociones que había estado preparando desde hace más de un mes, un total de cuatro calderos, con cuatro pociones distintas. Esos chavales de sexto año habían aprendido a elaborar pociones de dificultad media, pero eso no bastaba por si solo, ahora no solo aumentaban de nivel, sino que además debían aprender a reconocerlas, era algo muy importante y algo que quería mostrarles hoy. En total tenía unos doce alumnos: once de ellos con extraordinario, el duodécimo era una incorporación de última hora, Ronald Weasley, quien había logrado un supera las expectativas. Observó a sus alumnos ya situados en los pupitres, en grupos de cuatro, mientras el chico de ultima hora se incorporaba a su mesa tras coger uno de los libros de repuesto que tenía en el armario. Cada grupo de cuatro ocupaba un banco de trabajo. La primera de las mesas estaba completamente ocupada por alumnos de la casa Slytherin; eran Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabibi y Pansy Parkinson. La segunda era una mezcla de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. La tercera y última estaba ocupada por Ravenclaw; Terry Boot, Anthone Goldstein, Padma Patil y Sthepen Cornfood. Miró atentamente a sus alumnos.

\- Bienvenidos alumnos a vuestro sexto año de pociones, todos los que estáis aquí habéis superado el TIMO de pociones, así que por mi parte bien hecho y enhorabuena. Tenéis que estar orgullosos de vosotros mismos por lograrlo - Comenzó con esas palabras por saludo, quería crear un ambiente relajado en las clases y al mismo tiempo mostrarles que aún estaban a mitad de camino. Que lo más difícil no había ni comenzado - Ahora iniciáis una nueva etapa, realizareis los EXTASIS dentro de dos años y el momento de empezar a prepararos es ahora. En vuestros futuros exámenes no solamente tendréis que preparar una poción sino que también tendréis que demostrar que sabéis identificarlas. Por eso os voy a proponer una especie de juego, quiero que identifiquéis estas pociones que tengo aquí - Señaló con un gesto los distintos calderos - Veamos, ¿quién se atreve? - Señaló el primero de los calderos.

\- Ese es poción multijugos, tarda un mes en realizarse y tiene unos tiempos muy específicos para la recogida de los ingredientes - Respondió una chica tras alzar tan rápido la mano que casi golpea al pelirrojo que tenía al lado; la rapidez que tenía para hablar le impresionaba - Por ejemplo los crisopos deben cogerse con luna llena...

\- Muy bien señorita... - Consultó la lista de estudiantes - Granger - Señalo la siguiente poción mirando a la clase en general - ¿Alguien se atreve con esta otra? - La poción era transparente, como el agua pura.

\- Es veritaserum, señor - Intervino de nuevo la señorita Granger. Sonrió con satisfacción asombrado por la brillantez de la muchacha.

\- Muy bien, una poción cuyo uso está muy controlado, ¿Sabría decirme porqué señor Zabini?

\- Porque la poción obliga al que la ingiere a decir la verdad, así que puede considerarse una especie de intromisión a la vida privada.

\- Perfecto. Claro y conciso. Muy bien señor Zabini - Señaló la tercera poción, mirando de nuevo a la clase en general.

\- Es amortentia profesor - Nuevamente la señorita Granger había acertado, describiendo de paso los efectos de la poción y como eran las espirales que subían de la misma.

\- Esta última poción descrita a la percepción por la señorita Granger es probablemente la más peligrosa de esta sala así que para evitar problemas la taparemos - Colocó la tapa del caldero sobre la burbujeante poción; el amor podía ser un arma muy poderosa, y el amor obsesivo que generaban ese tipo de pociones era muy pelirrojo, pues suponía una forma de dominación - Muy bien, vamos con la última - Destapo el último caldero - Esta se llama felix felicis, ¿alguien me dice que es? - En esta ocasión le dio la vez a la señorita Granger antes de que hablase.

\- Suerte líquida, profesor.

\- En efecto, esta poción dota al veinticuatro dota al que la toma de veinticuatro horas de suerte inagotada. Una cucharada por la mañana y todo un día perfecto. Por supuesto no debe abusarse de ella, sus efectos secundarios son un exceso de confianza, temeridad, imprudencia...

\- ¿Usted la ha tomado alguna vez profesor?

\- Dos veces, señor Macmillan; una a los 24 años y otra a los 57. Y será un vial de esta misma poción lo que daré como premio para el que tenga la mejor muestra de filtro de los muertos en vida. Página cuatro chicos, a trabajar.

Los estuvo observando durante toda la clase, viendo cómo se iban moviendo, como trataban los ingredientes. En caso de tener un resultado similar el desempeño para llegar a él era lo que contaba y lo que al final lograría dar en una poción perfecta. Los minutos pasaron, y la clase al final terminó. Pasó caldero por caldero. No estaban nada mal las pociones, descarto las que no estaban terminadas, por bien que estuviesen hasta donde habían llegado si no habían alcanzado el paso final, no sería justo dárselo. Negó al pasar por el caldero de Weasley, su poción parecía cemento de mala calidad. Al final solo cuatro alumnos habían logrado terminar la poción; así que todo quedaba en los pequeños detalles.

\- Bien, tenemos tres ganadores: Harry Potter, Stephen Cornfoot y Theodore Nott. Los tres han hecho la mejor poción y apenas hay diferencias sutiles entre la de unos y otros - Dijo entregando una muestra de felix felicis suficiente para veinticuatro horas.

Por la noche en su despacho entró el director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore; pidiéndole algo que no estaba seguro de querer darle, algo sobre lo que se avergonzaba pese a haberlo hablado con Harry hacía ya muchos meses. Al final tomó una resolución, llevándose la varita a la sien y extrayendo una copia de aquel recuerdo. Harry había tenido razón en su momento. No tenía porque avergonzarse.


	42. Severus IV

Miró con unos impasibles ojos fríos a los alumnos entrar en el aula, por primera vez desde que había aceptado trabajar para Dumbledore por fin estaba al frente de la materia que más le gustaba, y que más importante podía resultar junto a pociones para unos alumnos que de por si eran bastante inútiles. Aun así estaba molesto, a lo largo de la mañana había notado en las caras de los alumnos la poca importancia que daban a las artes oscuras y a todo lo que es defenderse de estas, como si no les fuese a tocar en algún momento. También había podido ver en sus mentes los deseos de que la maldición que pesaba sobre el cargo actuase pronto. Sonrió sarcásticamente, le agradaba sobremanera el amor que le tenían sus alumnos.

Ahora se enfrentaba a los alumnos de sexto año, los cuales se sorprendía al comprobar que una gran cantidad habían aprobado el TIMO, teniendo en cuenta no sólo los nefastos profesores que habían tenido sino que no habían hecho prácticamente nada el curso anterior. Le molestaba además no poder regir la clase completamente a su gusto, Dumbledore le había obligado a aceptar a los que tenían supera las expectativas, y porque había logrado argumentar que los de aceptable no podrían seguir el ritmo de la clase, sino también los tendría en la misma. Si el director le hubiese permitido hacer como en Pociones, ahora mismo solo tendría en su clase a Potter, Malfoy, Nott, Boot y Macmillan. El resto sería una auténtica molestia.

\- No recuerdo haber pedido que sacaran los libros, señorita Granger – Se había percatado que la prefecta de la casa Gryffindor se había apresurado a sacar su libro antes siquiera de sentarse, era esa pretensión lo que detestaba de esa muchacha; no podía negar que fuese inteligente pero desperdiciaba su potencial al no emplearlo de la manera adecuada, al no enfocarlo correctamente – Antes que nada quiero dedicaros unas palabras – No hacía falta ordenarles guardar silencio, ya lo estaban haciendo y sabía que tenía la atención de toda la clase – Hasta el momento habéis tenido cinco maestros en esta materia, así que no me sorprendería en absoluto que no tuvieseis ni la más mínima idea de lo que son las artes oscuras – Aguardó unos instantes, expectante por si algún estudiante se atrevía a interrumpirle para responder a algo que no había preguntado realmente, algunos tenían esa manía – Las artes oscuras son infinitas e interminables, muy versátiles y astutas; si pensáis que pueden combatirse simplemente con conocer el contenido de vuestros libros ya podéis salir por la puerta. Vuestras defensas tienes que ser igual de cambiantes y adaptables que las artes que tratáis de combatir – Pronunció aquellas frases con suavidad, valorando las expresiones de los alumnos. La gran mayoría lo miraban desconcertados, y unos pocos con desprecio. Por suerte para ellos permanecieron en silencio – No voy a perder mi tiempo con aquellos que no puedan seguir el nivel de las clases, no permitiré que los pocos que parecen tener el nivel adecuado se rezaguen. Si no podéis seguir el ritmo, allá vosotros. Me parece que nunca habéis empleado hechizos no verbales. ¿Alguien sabe decirme cual es la ventaja de este tipo de hechizos? – Ignoró por completo la mano alzada de Granger – Señor Potter, responda usted.

\- Que tu contrincante no puede saber lo que vas a hacer, señor.

\- No está mal Potter, simplificado en su esencia – Torció la boca con una sarcástica sonrisa, el curso anterior había comprobado que el chico no era exactamente como James Potter, pero debía mantener las apariencias y aprovecharía la información que tenía con la noticia del profeta de cómo iba vestido en el callejón diagon – Parece que pasar el verano en un campamento militar te ha enseñado algo de educación y respeto.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Eso espero. La realización de los hechizos no verbales requiere de una concentración y habilidad que no todos los magos logran alcanzar; podría decirse que requiere de cierta fuerza mental. Lograr dominar esta modalidad de hechizos dependerá únicamente de vuestro trabajo, así que mejor será que os pongáis las pilas a menos que deseéis conformaros con un aceptable como mucho en vuestros ÉXTASIS – Concluyó aquella parte de su discurso, mirando a los alumnos uno por uno, ¿Cuántos cogerían el guante que acababa de lanzarles?¿cuantos se lo tomarían completamente en serio? – Poneos por parejas, practicareis los hechizos no verbales, uno tratará de embrujar al otro, sin hablar, y el otro tratara de repeler el embrujo, también sin pronunciar palabra. ¿A qué esperáis?

Los estuvo observando, percatándose de que hacían trampa, en su mayoría, patéticos e inmaduros. Solo dos alumnos lo logaron, Potter y Granger. Los de su propia casa Slytherin, se lo habían tomado más en serio que el resto de estudiantes, pero no habían logrado resultados. No había problema en ello, ya se encargaría de que los lograsen. Cuando la clase finalizó escucho como algunos estudiantes se marchaban criticando sus maneras, entre ellos Weasley, a quien obviamente castigó. Demasiado alto había hablado el discreto muchacho.

Permaneció en el aula, preparando las clases del día siguiente y sintiendo de cuando en cuando punzadas en el brazo izquierdo, donde tenía la marca tenebrosa, el señor oscuro no lo estaba llamando, si así fuera el ardor sería más intenso. Si lo estuviese llamando lo sabría. Cada vez se sentía más entre la espada y la pared, el señor oscuro le había manifestado la importancia de quitar a Dumbledore de en medio y aunque no lo había manifestado estaba contrariado por no poder tener bajo su poder al heredero Malfoy. Al final se había valido de otro estudiante. Lo poco que sabía de aquellos planes del señor oscuro se lo había comentado a Dumbledore, quien prácticamente le había obligado a aceptar un desagradable pacto basándose en la promesa que había hecho quince años atrás. Estaba harto de esa situación. Tenía que encontrar otra salida, o simplemente dejar un registro de la verdad, un seguro para cuando las cosas comenzasen a torcerse completamente. No comprendía ni conocía los planes de Dumbledore, y eso no le gustaba, le hacía sentir completamente fuera de control.

Alzo la mirada al escuchar abrir la puerta, poniendo un gesto de ligero fastidio al ver entrar a Dumbledore, por director que este fuese no le agradaba que entrase sin llamar a la puerta, era una completa falta de educación.

\- Severus muchacho, espero que estés poniendo en marcha lo que hablamos. A fin de cuentas tus estudiantes confían en ti y debo suponer que la mano ejecutora de Voldemort no estará precisamente carente de estrés, miedo y confusión.

\- Ya sabe que debo andarme con discreción, un paso en falso y seré completamente descubierto.

\- Sí, soy plenamente consciente que en algún momento tendrás que darle tu prueba de lealtad absoluta. Es importante que te garantices seguir en la posición de ser su segundo, con un movimiento impactante e irrefutable

Le sostuvo la mirada al anciano mago, no sabía más que volver siempre sobre las mismas palabras una y otra vez; era cierto que el mago estaba muriendo, desde que la maldición que había logrado contener lo había afectado, por ello tenía la mano más muerta que viva, y eventualmente esa maldición sería lo que lo matase. Aun así no le había dicho dónde ni como lo había afectado aquella maldición. El anciano lo llamaba compasión, morir dignamente; Severus lo catalogaba más de controlar la muerte.

\- En algún momento me tendrá que contar en que parte de su plan para vencer en esta guerra entro yo.

\- Paciencia, todo a su tiempo. Te lo contaré todo a su debido tiempo. Será mejor que bajes a la cena, bastante raro será que falten dos comensales en la mesa de profesores.

\- ¿A dónde va a ir, Dumbledore?

\- Hay cosas que tengo que investigar.

Tras aquellas palabras que no le decían nada, lo dejó solo en el aula. Resignado, recogió completamente y bajó al gran comedor, bajando de camino al mismo varios puntos a los estudiantes que encontraba corriendo y boceando por los pasillos de la escuela, un comportamiento que era completamente inaceptable. Al menos podía descargar esa tensión y frustraciones en ellos.


	43. Harry XI

Estaba sentado en los jardines del castillo haciendo la redacción para herbología. Hacía un día espléndido, cálido y otoñal, pero sabía que quedaban pocos días así, que el invierno se estaba anticipando. Era algo que podía sentir mínimamente, quizá por los años que llevaba aguantando ese clima. Había llegado bien a conocer como era el clima en escocia. Estaba junto a Susan, a la que había comentado por encima como le había ido el verano y comenzaba a plantearse seriamente hablarle de los dioses y de lo que él era realmente. Podía afirmar que esa chica realmente le gustaba, que estaba enamorado de ella, y creía firmemente que toda relación importante debía basarse en la sinceridad, sólo tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para contárselo.

En ese momento se les acerco una chica que ambos conocían, una chica que estaba en séptimo y terminaba ese mismo año, y que veía mucho mejor que el curso anterior, se trataba de Cho Chang.

\- Hola, lamento molestaros Harry, pero el director me ha pedido que te haga llegar este mensaje.

\- Gracias.

Cho se retiró enseguida, nada más entregarle la carta a Harry. El mismo Harry se preguntaba que significaba todo aquello, por qué el director le mandaba una carta y cuál era el contenido de la misma. Encontraba todo aquello un tanto extraño. Se encogió de hombros, abriendo la carta y leyendo las escuetas líneas.

 _Harry, espero que te haya ido bien el verano. Este sábado estoy completamente disponible. Por cierto, me gustan las píldoras ácidas._

\- Parece que acabo de ser citado al despacho del director – Bromeó mostrándole la carta a Susan – Tendremos que dejar para el domingo el paseo, o podemos hacerlo sábado por la mañana.

\- No importa Harry, además has convocado a los de tu casa el sábado para las pruebas para el equipo de Quiddith

\- Cierto. Espero elegir un buen equipo. McGonagall ha apostado mucho al nombrarme capitán.

\- Gracias por cierto por ayudarme con la Herbología. Este año me está costando más de lo que esperaba.

\- No hay nada que agradecer. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

\- Runas antiguas, también se ha complicado un poco, hemos pasado del estudio de las runas celtas a dar un poco sobre el alfabeto griego, la profesora no nos ha dicho todavía el motivo. De hecho será mejor que me marche ahora, está mucho más estricta que en años anteriores.

La vio marchar, contemplándola hasta que se perdió de vista. Luego se volvió a centrar en la redacción, había estado tan pendiente de Susan que no había avanzado prácticamente en la suya. Tenía mucho por hacer.

Esa misma tarde, volvió a meterse en la cámara de los secretos con Luna. Le había prometido que le contaría lo que había hablado por el inframundo, pero había querido esperar a que ambos pudiesen estar en un lugar donde nadie los pudiese escuchar. Era información que encontraba relevante, sobretodo después de lo que le había mostrado Nico sobre manejar muertos y soldados Zombi y esas cosas. Sonrió al verla llegar, comentándole todo lo que había hablado con su padre sobre los inferí y los muertos en general y sobre si en caso de que estos atacasen los podría o no manejar. Compartió con ellas las distintas teorías que se habían planteado, con la esperanza de poder encontrar respuesta a esos interrogantes. No sacaron mucho de esa conversación, tan sólo que sería conveniente investigar un poco más sobre esos engendros. Y Para eso necesitarían colarse en la sección prohibida, o buscar otro lugar del que extraer esa información. Era parte de lo que se habían marcado como objetivo.

El sábado por la mañana, poco antes de las diez de la mañana se puso de camino al campo de Quiddtch, tenía en sus manos una lista con los nombres de los distintos postulantes a cada puesto y estaba dispuesto a construir el mejor equipo que Hogwarts había tenido nunca, muy superior al que formo Oliver Wood en su momento. Con el tiempo que le sobró hasta que comenzaron a llegar los aspirantes. Los miró a todos, percatándose de que había muchos más de los que se habían anotado, sólo se le ocurría una forma de saber quiénes eran los extras. No conocía los nombres de todos.

\- Bienvenidos todos, antes que nada voz a dividiros en tres grupos, dependiendo del puesto al que optéis – Hizo un gesto hacia el campo a su espalda, hacía tres conos: Rojo, Blanco y Azul – Los cazadores iréis al blanco, los golpeadores al rojo y los guardianes al azul. Os iréis colocando conforme diga vuestro nombre – Les indicó, comenzando a llamarlos uno por uno; quedando al final con tres grupos con un número dispar de postulantes: Ocho eran aspirantes a golpeador, cinco lo eran a guardián y treinta a cazador.

\- Comenzaremos con las pruebas a cazador, el resto esperad sentados.

Les hizo dar unas cuantas vueltas al campo para que fuesen calentando, usándolo como pretexto para observar como volaban, el Quidditch no solo era jugar bien, volar bien era fundamental para realizar jugadas certeras. Tenía en la mente hacerlo con todos los aspirantes, fueran para el puesto que fuesen. Luego los dividió en equipos de tres, para enfrentarlos unos con otros. Tenía claro su objetivo, lo había discutido con la profesora McGonagall y entrada dentro de las normas, aunque era inusual para una liga escolar. Iba a formar dos equipos, con los suplentes suficientes para que nadie conociese la alineación final hasta el partido. Finalmente se quedó con Katie Bell, Ralmeza Robbins y Ginny Weasley como titulares, y como suplentes escogió a Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Frank Pierce, un muchacho de segundo año con grandes habilidades.

Ya con los cazadores escogidos, prosiguió con los golpeadores, poniéndolos a prueba como si estuvieran en un partido de Quidditch de verdad, haciendo jugar a los cazadores mientras evaluaba a los golpeadores. Finalmente escogió a Jack Sloper, Ritchie Coote, Jimmy Peakes y Andrew Kirke.

Continuó con los guardianes, examinando con atención, pocos lo creían pero los guardianes podían ser la clave en un partido. Dejó en el equipo a Ronald Weasley y Colin Creevey. Podía haber metido a Cormac Maclaguen, pero encontraba más manejable la mala actitud de Ron que la prepotencia de MacLaguen.

\- El equipo ya está formado, el resto retiraos. Tenemos que entrenar – No quería espectadores, iba a entrenar un equipo contra el otro, de esa forma todos entrenarían - Espera Euan, quiero hacerte una última prueba – Euan Abercrombie, alumno de segundo año, se había presentado a guardían; sin embargo había visto en él unas habilidades muy peculiares. Harry sacó la Snich – Quiero que la atrapes – Estaba seguro que el chico lo lograría, que se convertiría oficialmente en el buscador suplente, y no le decepciono; sin presiones de ningún tipo en unos quince minutos se había hecho con la esquiva pelota – Te felicito, sabía que había un buscador dentro de ti. Tú serás mi suplente, jugarás cuando yo no pueda y al menos os aseguro que todos jugareis mínimo un partido – Dirigió aquellas últimas palabras a todo el equipo completo – Ahora ¿A que esperamos, a jugar?; equipo A de blanco, el B de negro. Dejaremos las túnicas oficiales para los partidos.

Por la noche, cerca de las ocho de la tarde, se dirigió al despacho del director de Hogwarts, preguntándose que sería lo que quería de él; pues tenía claro que Dumbledore quería manipularlo aunque no sabía lo que se ocultaba bajo la superficie. Le dijo la contraseña a la gárgola y subió al despacho, tocando a la puerta.

\- ¡Harry! Pasa

\- Director, ¿Qué deseaba?

\- Hablar por supuesto. ¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?

\- Bien director – Fingió duda al hablar – Bueno... los Dursley me mandaron a un campamento de verano un tanto especial. Los estúpidos periodistas del profeta me sacaron una foto – Hizo una mueca de fastidio, aunque en realidad la fotografía no le había molestado – No pude cambiarme de ropa, y ahora soy nuevamente la comidilla del periódico.

\- Ya tu primo me comento algo cuando fui a buscarte, mande a alguien para sacarte de ese campamento pero no pudimos encontrarte.

\- No importa profesor, no lo he pasado tan mal y me ha servido para pensar que no puedo obsesionarme por lo que diga una profecía. Tengo que disfrutar de la vida y estar preparado para afrontar lo que venga.

\- Sabias palabras, Harry. Eso me confirma que estás preparado.

\- ¿Preparado para qué, profesor Dumbledore?

\- Para conocer a tu enemigo. Quiero prepararte para que sepas como derrotar a Voldemort.

\- ¿Cómo puedo conocerlo?

\- Te lo mostraré en unos instantes, solo debes prestar atención. Vamos al pensadero.


	44. Hermione III

Había dejado ese fin de semana sus estudios de lado par acudir al campo de Quidditch y ver las pruevas, no le atraía mucho el Quidditch, pero quería ver la prueba de Ron y animarlo. Le había sorprendido la forma de proceder de Harry, así como tambien que cogiese el doble de personas de las que se permitía por partido, su amigo estaba actuando como si se tratase de un equipo de quidditch profesional. ¿Acaso Harry se había vuelto loco?¿Acaso estaba tergiversando las normas o aprovechando los vacíos de las mismas? Harry estaba algo distinto, desde el curso pasado era como si pensase las cosas, la mayoría de veces, como si las planificase. También, durante las semanas que llevaban de curso, su amigo se había ganadolos elogios de la mayoría de profesores, llegando a superarla en algunas materias. El caso era que no comprendía como había entrado en algunas materias cuando sus notas siempre habían sido tan bajas como las de Ron. Se planteó preguntarle al respecto aquella misma tarde, pero no lo vio hasta después de la cena, pareciéndole que estaba bastante pensativo. Por la noche en la sala común se acercó a él.

\- Harry, ¿me muestras tus notas de los TIMOS?, Yo tengo todo extraordinarios menos en Defensa que tengo un supera las expectativas.

\- No te las voy a mostrar, es parte de mi intimidad, pero si te diré que las aprobé todas.

\- Vale, me alegro. ¿Hacemos juntos el trabajo de Pociones?

\- Justo eso te iba a proponer; aunque he mejorado mucho siempre has brillado en esa materia, a pesar del continuo boicot de Snape hacía nuestra casa. Sabemos que por muy buen maestro que fuese, no nos evaluaba con imparcialidad

\- Nunca creí que te oiría decir eso.

\- Hace dos años ni siquiera imaginé que lo haría.

Se pusieron a hacer el trabajo, dividiéndose la información que tenían que buscar para luego ponerla en conjunto. Levaban ya bastante avanzado el trabajo, cuando apareció Ron con su barredora. Consultó la hora, era ya pasado el toque de queda, incluso para los prefectos. Era evidente que se había ido después de la cena un rato al campo de Quidditch, no creía que eso pudiese llegar a ser bueno.

\- ¿Que hacéis? - Preguntó Ron al acercarse.

\- El Ensayo de Pociones - Respondió Harry al alzar la mirada.

\- Pensaba que... y ahora yo con quien lo hago.

\- Habla con Ernie - Le propuso sin levantar la mirada y anotando algo en un papel - Creo que podemos incluir este parrafo en el ensayo; es una buena idea a desarrollar, ¿que te parece Harry?

\- Perfecto, pero busquemos una forma de que no parezca salido de un libro. No tengo nada en contra de eso, pero no sabemos si Slughorn va a reaccionar igual que Snape.

\- Parece muy distinto de Snape, es más agradable y no favorece a nadie en clase. Pero podría resultar.

\- Pero si ese profesor idiota no se sabe ni mi nombre - Escuchó como Ron trataba de meterse en la conversación. Entendía su reacción, el profesor le cambiaba el apellido constantemente y sabía que su amigo estaba un tanto celoso de que tanto Harry como ella hubiesen sido invitados al club que el profesor había formado en la escuela - Es un..

\- ¡Ron! estamos trabajando - Protestó Harry, haciendo que la sala común se quedase mirándolos.

\- Ron, ven aquí con nosotras - Se metió por medio Lavender Brown, mirando a Ron de forma coqueta.

Hermione frunció el ceño al ver aquello, estaba molesta. Sobretodo al ver a Ron marcharse con ella con una sonrisa que era un poco de suficiencia. Distrayéndose del ensayo para quedarse viendo como conversaban. Hasta que Harry captó su atención mostrandole unos diagramas sobre el funcionamiento de la poción sobre la que estaban escribiendo.

\- Si quieres podemos subir arriba, se que no está del todo permitido pero no es como si fuésemos a hacer nada.

\- Pero Harry...

\- Hermione, las normas estan por una buena razón, pero hay que ser un poco flexibles de vez en cuando. Además no sería la primera vez que subes - La sonrisa que tenía su amigo en esos momentos la animaba un poco - Estaremos más tranquilos arriba o si quieres vamos a la sala de los menesteres.

\- Subamos arriba. No podemos ir por los pasillos a estas horas. Pero mañana es domingo, podemos terminar con la información ahora y levantarnos temprano para redactarlo.

Unos días después se había refugiado en la biblioteca, dejando su comida a mitad, se le habían quitado las ganas de comer después de ver durante toda la comida a Ron riéndole las estupideces a la superficial de Lavender Brown. Así que simplemente no había podido más. Se había recluido en una zona apartada de la biblioteca con varios libros a su alrededor negándose a salir de allí hasta que fuese bien entrada la noche. No tenía ganas de soportar a nadie en esos momentos y menos la estupidez que se gastaban la mayoría de los Gryffindor.

\- Hola, Harry ha estado muy preocupado por ti. Has estado todo el día sin comer nada.

Alzó la mirada, centrándola en la chica que le hablaba, una chica rubia y de unos ojos azul grisáceo que tenía un aire de chiflada. Era la excéntrica de Luna Lovegood. Alumna de quito año. La vio sentarse frente a ella con total calma y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca se había llevado bien con ella, nunca la había tolerado por la cercanía que había llegado a tener con Harry, en muy poco tiempo los había desbancado a Ron y a ella como mejores amigos. Era algo que no había soportado, porque siempre había pensado que Harry no encontraría a nadie que fuese mejor que ella; sin embargo, Luna parecía que lo era. Le sorprendió que esta en lugar de comenzar a hablarle se quedase en silencio, sacando un libro de su mochila y poniéndose a leer, como si quisiera darle cierto espacio. Al final, le habló. Su presencia la estaba poniendo un tanto nerviosa.

\- ¿Te ha enviado Harry?

\- No sabe que estoy.

\- ¿Y porqué has venido?

\- Porque no creo que debas esconderte por el simple hecho de que Ronald Weasley no sepa apreciar que esa barbie con complejo de diva no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

\- ¿Como?

\- Me he dado cuenta, aunque al parecer tu no.

Tanto el comentario como la misteriosa sonrisa de Lovegood la dejaron sorprendida. Trató de captar burla en ella, mas no estaba. Eso la sorprendía, pues durante muchas ocasiones se había burlado de Lovegood y la había atacado de todas las maneras posibles, y ahí estaba la extraña chica, tratando de animarla, de evitar que se sumiese en el aislamiento. La contempló en silencio, con cierto agradecimiento. Poco después la vio levantarse, dispuesta a marcharse.

\- Luna espera - Se incorporó tendiéndole la mano - El año pasado fui completamente injusta y desagradable contigo. ¿Podemos empezar de cero?

\- Podemos.

Notó como esa chica le estrechaba la mano; sabía que ese era el primer paso en la decisión que había tomado durante las vacaciones, reconocía su propia estupidez aunque ignoraba lo grande que había llegado a ser. Había estropeado todo con Harry, y aun así el seguía siendo un buen amigo. Estuvieron unos segundos con las manos estrechadas y luego ella se marchó, dejándola nuevamente sola en la biblioteca. Terminó con aquella parte de los apuntes que estaba elaborando. Con uno de los libros. Siempre había comparado con todos los libros que había encontrado sobre la misma temática para tener como poder comparar información y los mejores apuntes de todo Hogwarts. En realidad, había terminado ya la mitad de los libros que había cogido. Sólo le quedaban tres por revisar. Los cogió tras recoger sus pertenencias, y dejar en el estante los que había utilizado. Se acerco a Madame Pince, mostrándole los libros que se llevaba y esperando que la registrase a su nombre y le diese la típica advertencia de que ni los rayase, ni los rompiese, ni los quemase.

El recorrido por los pasillos de noche le resultaba inquietante en cierta manera, desde que Voldemort había regresado al poder, había cogido la paranoia de mirar a todas partes mientras caminaba por los pasillos de noche. Sobretodo porque no creía que los Slytherin tardasen mucho en hacer daño a los que no apoyaban a quien sería en algún momento su amo. Al girar una esquina se sobresaltó, al escuchar algo dentro de un aula. Abrió la puerta, fijándose de lo se trataba, dentro había dos personas y esas dos personas la vieron a ella. Eran Ginny Weasley y Anthony Goldstein. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se marcho, aquello no era asunto suyo, así que si Ginny quería jugar a dos puntas era problema de ella. Por su parte pasaba del asunto.


	45. Luna VII

En las últimas semanas había visto que su amigo Harry frecuentaba mucho el despacho del director, al preguntarle este le había dicho que le estaba mostrando algunas cosas sobre Riddle y que le parecía tan interesante todo aquello que estaba dispuesto a soportar al director con tal de poder saber más sobre ese mago oscuro. Sonrió al verlo sentarse frente a ella en la mesa de Ravenclaw, algo apartados ambos del resto de la casa que vestía los colores azul y bronce. Harry le había prometido que le explicaría todo en cuanto pudiese. Así que mientras comían se habían puesto a hablar en susurro. De cuando en cuando, Luna, notaba las miradas de extrañeza de sus compañeros de casa, algunas con cierta envidia. Parecía que su amistad con Harry molestaba a sus compañeros. Lo que no comprendía era el ceño fruncido con el que los miraba la dama gris.

\- Entonces han terminado ya tus sesiones con el director.

\- No exactamente, pero me ha dicho que por unos meses no podremos reunirnos, que tiene cosas que hacer. Creo que los esta buscando Luna. Es más se que ha destruido ya uno y que eso tiene que ver con el aspecto de su mano y con el hecho de que este muriéndose.

\- Vaya, espero que no este sufriendo mucho, nadie merece morir con sufrimiento - Dirigió una mirada breve hacia la gran mesa para luego volver a centrar Harry - Eso significa que tan sólo nos queda el último y el propio Riddle. ¿Que objeto era? - Habían acordado hablar en público de el con el nombre y apellido que usaba cuando Voldemort era estudiante, así llamarían menos la atención

\- Un anillo. Pero no te contaré esa historia en otros momentos - Captó la mirada significativa de su amigo, sabía perfectamente a lo que Harry se estaba refiriendo, terminarían esa conversación en un lugar más discreto - Por cierto, ¿Cómo te esta yendo?, recuerdo que el curso pasado me costó coger el ritmo al principio. El año de los TIMOS es muy frenético.

\- Me he dado cuenta, por fortuna llevo los trabajos al día y me da tiempo de leer un poco de contenido extracurricular. El profesor Snape nos ha puesto un trabajo que requiere indagar un poco en la sección prohibida y he de confesar que me interesa un poco saber algo más sobre los inferi y sobre ciertos objetos.

\- ¿Algo concluyente?

\- Sobre lo primero si, lo segundo nada; parecen faltar algunos tomos. Madame Pince nunca dejaría espacios entre libros.

\- Entiendo, o Riddle los sacó o alguien más los ha retirado.

\- Podría revisar el registro, pero hace bastante frío por las noches en la biblioteca.

\- Te prestaré lo que ya sabes para cubrirte.

A esas alturas iban ya a mitad comida, cuando se sentaron al lado de ellos Cho y Marietta; ambas habían venido cogidas de la mano. Aquel acto hizo que las miradas hacia ellos aumentasen. Miró a Harry directamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no era necesario que les mandase una mirada al puro estilo Hades, era mejor hacer como estaban haciendo hasta el momento, ignorarlos.

\- He oído que has formado un equipo de Quidditch un tanto inusual - Escuchó que le decía Cho a Harry.

\- Si bueno, nadie esta exento de lesiones así que ¿porque no entrenar a los suplentes desde un principio?

\- Y así te aseguras de poder poner a cualquiera en cualquier momento y desbaratar los planes de el equipo rival - Intervino Marietta - Es una gran idea, espero que le ganéis a Slytherin, así toda la competencia de la copa de Quidditch quedara entre nuestras casas. Los Hufflepuff no tienen nada que hacer teniendo al idiota de Smith como capitán.

\- Marietta quiere ser periodista deportiva, pero su madre quiere que haga algo más útil.

\- Déjame adivinar - Captó la sonrisa sarcástica de su amigo - Trabajar como lameculos en el ministerio.

\- Harry no te pases. No todos en el ministerio son malos, espero.

Luna estaba disfrutando de la conversación entre ellos tres, pues el curso anterior la relación era un tanto más tensa, por suerte todo aquello había quedado atrás. A ella no le extrañaría nada que Harry tuviese razón y no hubiese nada bueno en el ministerio; creía firmemente que la institución estaba conspirando para controlar las mentes de todas las personas y seres mágicos. Sobretodo ahora que un jefe de aurores se había convertido en ministro de magia.

\- Lo importante es que hagas lo que tu quieras - Intervino Luna por primera vez en la conversación - De hecho están buscando comentaristas para los partidos de quidditch, tal vez podrías probar a hacerlo, se te daría bien.

\- Estoy con Luna - Se posicionó Harry - Imagina que ponen de comentarista a McLaggen, el tío esta bastante mosca porque ni siquiera lo he puesto como guardián suplente.

\- Lo conozco - Dijo Cho - Su único tema de conversación es lo excepcionalmente bueno que es. Ha sido una buena bajada de humos la que le has dado, Harry.

\- Mi padre está pensando en ampliar los horizontes del quisquilloso, tal vez le añada una sección deportiva. Puedo hablarle de Marietta.

\- O puedo comprar el profeta para que dejen de publicar ridiculeces y contratar periodistas buenos de verdad

No sabía si el tono de su amigo al decir eso era serio o se trataba de una broma. Sabía que Harry tenía algo de dinero, lo suficiente para comprar las empresas mágicas y hacer echar de ellas a quienes lo ofendiesen, a él y a los suyos. Pero no sabía hasta que punto sería capaz de hacer algo así. Terminó con su comida, percatándose que quedaba un cuarto de hora para que comenzase su clase de encantamientos. Tanto Harry como ella se levantaron

\- Bueno, mejor me voy para clase. Disfrutad de la comida chicas.

\- A mi me toca Herbología ahora, he quedado ir con Susan hasta el invernadero.

Luna tomó uno de los atajos que había aprendido gracias al mapa del colegio que tenía Harry, pudiendo así llegar la primera al aula de encantamientos y escoger su sitio preferido frente a la mesa del profesor. Era cierto que Flitwick se paseaba por la clase cuando estaban practicando, pero le gustaba ese lugar en concreto en ese aula, a su lado se sentó Ginny, quien eseguida comenzó a hablarle haciendo que tuviese que apartar la mirada del texto que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Has visto como esa asquerosa de Bonnes esta cerca de Harry?

\- Porque te preocupa eso.

\- Porque yo soy mejor que ella, y Harry tiene que darse cuenta. Por suerte estan las reuniones del profesor Slughonr, seguro que en ellas puedo abrirle los ojos a Harry.

\- Ya - Le puso intencionadamente un tono escéptico a la voz que al mismo tiempo era de molestia.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dime una cosa, ¿lo quieres porque te gusta o porque quieres que sea el trofeo principal en tu lista? - Dirigió una inquisidora mirada a su amiga, una mirada que al mismo tiempo era bastante fría aunque sus palabras fuesen tranquilas - Neville Longbotton, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Dean Tommas... ¿Me dejo a alguien?

\- A Goldestein - Apunto Colin que se había sentado en el hueco de la banca que quedaba vacío sin que ella se enterase - Los ví el otro día en el lago.

\- ¿Qué más te da? ¿A caso te gusta, Luna?

\- A mi sí, pero no batea en la misma liga que yo - Manifestó Colin.

\- Harry nunca haría algo tan asqueroso Colin, y tu deberías hacértelo mirar.

\- Pues a mi me parece perfecto que a Colin le gusten los chicos - Dijo con su habitual aire soñador mientras entraba el profesor en el aula - Y respecto a Harry, es mi amigo y no quiero que le hagas daño. Además esta muy bien con Susan.

La puerta de la clase se cerró con un movimiento de varita del profesor, pasando este a explicar a todos uno de los encantamientos de aquel año, el cual era muy probable que como en el curso anterior y en los tres que le precedieron, fuese escogido para el examen del TIMO. Tomar nota sobre el mismo fue fácil, lo complicado fue la practica del encantamiento dada la incesante cháchara de Ginny Weasley que no la dejaba concentrarse del todo. Eso era una gran molestia, pero no podía decirle que se callase porque si lo hacía tendría que gritar y eso le valdría un castigo. Suspiró, cansada de sus fabulaciones e historias. Ginny siempre le había parecido una buena persona, una buena amiga, la primera persona junto a Colin que la había defendido; pero, en momentos como ese no parecía estar viendo a su amiga sino a alguien que jugaba con los chicos. Tampoco le gustaba su actitud hacía Colin, como si el hecho de que tuviese otras preferencias fuese una aberración. Se sintió aliviada al escuchar la campana. Tanto, que recogió de inmediato y se marcho del lugar tras darle una mirada de disculpa a Colin, perdiéndose entre los alumnos y pensando en si contarle a Harry o no lo que había oído. Le preocupaba que su amiga llegase a hacer alguna tontería.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a la cámara de los secretos, el lugar con el que se había ido reuniendo con Harry desde el curso anterior y donde ambos podían hablar abiertamente de lo que quisieran, sin riesgo alguno de ser escuchados. Se aseguró que nadie la pudiese seguir hasta aquel lugar, pues si los pocos que conocían su ubicación lo descubrían ser armaría una bien gorda. Allí la estaba esperando ya Harry, trabajando en alguna de las materias que cursaba, al parecer sexto año era tan duro como parecía en realidad.

\- Harry.

\- Creo que es hora de continuar con la conversación del desayuno. El director me esta mostrando recuerdos a través de los cuales dice que así conoceré a Voldemort. Pero como te dije antes, no sé cuando será la próxima reunión.

\- ¿Te molestan esas reuniones? - Preguntó al captar la mueca de disgusto de Harry.

\- No, son interesantes en realidad pero me molesta que sean siempre bajo sus términos; tener que dejar de hacer cualquier cosa en cualquier momento porque es cuando le viene bien reunirse conmigo.

\- ¿Te ha contado a donde va cuando no esta en el colegio?

\- No, aunque me imagino por todo lo que me esta mostrando qué es lo que esta buscando - Captó el gesto serio de su amigo - Esta buscando los Horrocruxes, pero no sabe que le llevamos mucha ventaja. Te contaré todo lo que he visto en esos recuerdos.

\- Adelante.

Estuvo durante una media hora aproximadamente escuchando la información contenida en los recuerdos desde la familia materna de Voldemort como vivían y las suposiciones de como vilapidaron su herencia hasta como cuando fueron encarcelados Marvolo y Morfin Gaunt, la joven Merope desarrolló sus habilidades y pudo engañar a un joven Tom Riddle para que se fugasen juntos. También le comentó las suposiciones de Dumbledore sobre lo que pasó meses después y la forma en la que el engañado Tom Riddle regreso al pueblo abandonando a la bruja embarazada la cual tuvo que vender cierto guardapelo para tener para sobrevivir, para acabar muriendo en un orfanato muggle al dar a luz. El orfanato Wool, el cual pasó a ser el hogar del joven que años después se convertiría en Voldemort.

\- Después de mostrarme todo eso me mostró un recuerdo más en aquella primera sesión. El día en que Voldemort recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Dumbledore fue en persona al orfanato a entregársela.

\- Ese recuerdo puede estar sesgado.

\- No noté nada que me hiciese pensar que lo habían manipulado.

\- Prosigue.

\- Voldemort creció en el orfanato, seguramente sufrió en algun momento abuso por parte de los otros huerfanos pero parece que estos cesaron en cuanto comenzo a responder a esos ataques con magia, de forma que acabó convirtiendose en alguien bastante temido; incluso los propios responsables del orfanato lo tildaban como monstruo. Pero eso no fue lo más inquietante.

\- ¿Que lo fue?

\- Su habitación, tenía las cosas reunidas en grupos de siete: siete piedras en el alfeizar de la ventana, los libros arreglados en grupos de siete, la ropa igual, siete camisas, siete pantalones, siete suéteres... Incluso sus "trofeos", lo que le quitaba a los que "castigaba", estaban agrupados en grupos de siete.

\- Una obsesión que no hace sino confirmar lo que ya sabíamos.

\- Los dos últimos recuerdos que me mostró eran de Morfin Gaunt, arrestado por segunda vez por causa del asesinato del mismo muggle que había atacado años atrás; ya sabes, la muerte del padre de Voldemort. Lo único que se lamentaba era de haber perdido el anillo familiar. El mismo anillo que Dumbledore destruyó. Una anillo cuya piedra, tiene el mismo símbolo que el colgante que lleva tu padre.

\- El símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte - No pudo evitar susurrar.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Luego te cuento. Termina con lo que estabas contando.

\- Después de ese recuerdo me mostró uno de Horace Slughorn, nada relevante, el recuerdo viene a mostrar lo mismo que el profesor me contó el año pasado en Hogsmeade. Aunque dudo que el profesor Slughorn haya autorizado a Dumbledore a divulgar eso, dado el secretismo con el que me lo contó a mi.

\- Estás pensando en decírselo, ¿no Harry?

\- Si. Me parece lo correcto.

\- Bien. Pasemos a las reliquias de la muerte, de hecho tu tienes una de ellas estoy segura.

\- ¿Qué yo que?

\- Escucha el cuento que voy a contarte y lo comprenderás, Harry. Solo tienes que tener la mente abierta y tener en cuenta que esto de alguna manera podemos encuadrarlo dentro del marco de la mitología. De hecho sospecho que es una historia sobre el que nosotros llamaríamos Thanatos. ¿Preparado para oír la fábula de los tres hermanos?

\- Lo estoy. Soy todo oídos.


	46. Draco IV

Agradecía que sexto año estuviese resultando ser un reto, un continuo esfuerzo por mantener el listón tan alto como en los años anteriores. No era el primero de su generación, tampoco el segundo, ocupaba un tercer puesto como mejor alumno, cosa por la que su padre lo había avergonzado durante años por eso, porque una chica lo superase en todo, más siendo esa chica de orígenes no-mágicos. Aquello seguía molestándole, un poco; pero no tanto como antes, había comenzado a cuestionarse algunas cosas el año anterior y la conversación que había mantenido con su tía le había alentado a seguir por el camino que había escogido al tomar esas pocas decisiones: entregar esa copa de la que había oído susurrar a Harry, marcharse de casa al ver que su madre no estaba dispuesta a decir que no... Sabía que había sellado su destino, y que había hecho bien, pues prefería un destino sellado a un destino a la merced de otros como un títere.

Puso punto y final a su ensayo de transformaciones, alzando la mirada al fijarse en que su compañero Nott no estaba prestando atención alguna a lo que estaba haciendo, más bien la mirada de su amigo parecía estar fija en otros menesteres. Desde lo sucedido en verano, la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa les había dado la espalda, así que pasaban el menor tiempo posible en la sala común. Solo unos pocos, los que se mantenían neutrales respecto al señor oscuro eran los que no les habían retirado la palabra.

\- ¿Te gustan las vistas, Nott?

\- ¿Qué..? No, tan solo estaba pensando.

\- Ya... bueno pensar es bueno; ¿y piensas hacer algo o solo pensar? – Compuso una sonrisa divertida – No es precisamente mi tipo pero reconozco que no sería precisamente un florero.

\- Déjalo estar, Draco.

\- Como veas, yo por mi parte voy a comenzar a cortejar a Astoria. Ya sabes, estas cosas hay que comenzarlas pronto.

Recogió sus enseres, y abandonó la biblioteca, iba con el tiempo justo para acudir al último de los entrenamientos de Quidditch; pasando de camino hacia el estadio por las mazmorras para dejar los trabajos a buen recaudo y coger su apreciada escoba. Muchos pensaban que había comprado el puesto en el equipo, era parte verdad, parte mentira. Había hecho las pruebas, quedando como suplente, pero el incentivo de su padre había logrado que pasase a ser titular. Desde entonces se había esforzado por demostrar ante todos que merecía el puesto, aun así tenía claro que las habladurías y lo que el resto quisieran creer y rumorear tenía valor por sí solo.

Horas después en el silencio de la sala común mandó un mensaje, tomándose su tiempo para redactarlo. Theo y él habían hablado de aquello largo y tendido durante el verano, habían hecho una arriesgada jugada y era el momento de completarla. La cuestión tras terminarla era hacerla llegar a su destinatario sin levantar sospecha, ni Theo ni el tenían ya acceso a los elfos de la familia, o eso suponía. No pensaba correr riesgos comprobándolo. Al final se le ocurrió como hacer llegar esa nota, era tan obvio que no lo había pensado desde el principio. Necesitaba un intermediario, y conocía al intermediario perfecto, alguien de quien no sospecharían que se acercase a molestarla y que era cercano al destinatario de su carta. De su oferta. Aprovechó su status de prefecto para buscar por el castillo, hasta que por fin la encontró, se la cruzó en el sexto piso.

\- Hazle llegar esto, es muy importante.

En el sobre que le había entregado estaba el nombre de quien debía recibir esa carta y tenía la certeza que ella se la haría llegar. Tras sostenerle la mirada unos segundos y proferir una ligera mueca de falso desdén, retomó su camino, paseándose por el castillo; con los mismos aires que los años anteriores.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – Le preguntó Nott a su regreso

\- Ha sido enviada

\- Entonces tendremos que esperar en el punto de encuentro.

\- En un par de días sabremos la respuesta, aunque tengo motivos para pensar que saldrá todo bien. Creo que aceptará nuestra colaboración, lo que nos lleva a otra parte de nuestro plan. Yo estoy demasiado embarrado pero tú no.

\- Y no querer portar la marca no significa que no se apoye la causa.

\- Tendremos que tener una discusión pública, Theo.

\- Y así podré ser la mano en la sombra.

\- Te avisare de antemano para que no salga forzado, lógicamente tendremos que "distanciarnos" unos días antes.

\- No estés nervioso, nos saldrá bien; como todo lo anterior.

\- No estoy nervioso, eso si no negaré que esto sea importante.

Unos días después comenzó la pantomima, empezaron ambos a distanciarse, justo el mismo día que había concertado la reunión en un sitio discreto del castillo; preparando así el terreno para cuando tuviese que mover ficha de forma definitiva, siguiendo con el camino que había comenzado a trazarse el curso anterior. Lo vio aparecer en el lugar, como salido de la propia oscuridad del pasillo de las bodegas donde tenían le reunión.

\- Potter

\- Malfoy

Ambos intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa tras el saludo.

\- ¿Estás seguro del paso que piensas dar, Draco?

\- Tanto Nott como yo lo estamos. Lo hemos meditado bien, y mantenernos neutrales más allá de toda apariencia no impedirá que terminada la guerra el bando del viejo se nos eche encima por ser hijos de seguidores del círculo interno del señor oscuro.

\- Llamémoslo Riddle, es su nombre real. Y ni Luna, ni yo estamos con Dumbledore.

\- Lo sé, nosotros no queremos librarnos de un titiritero para caer en manos de otro. En cierta manera me alegra ver que has cortado esos cables sin que lo perciba.

\- Si; al final resulta que ambos vivimos de las apariencias en estos momentos, Draco.

\- Será Theo quien se encargue de esa parte más que yo. Todos saben que me revele a mi familia, pero no que Theo también lo ha hecho. Lo tenemos bien atado.

\- Sed cuidadosos, este castillo tiene oídos.

\- Nos educaron para serlo, es hora de poner el juego en práctica.

\- ¿No lo estaba ya?

\- Quizá lo estuviese, Harry. Será mejor que me retire, antes que nos vean hablar sin matarnos y les dé por pensar.

Tras un pequeño gesto de despedida se alejó del lugar, esperando que Potter tuviese la prudencia de aguardar un poco antes de abandonar el lugar. La discreción tenía que ser importante en todo aquello, al menos hasta que tuviese que dar la cara públicamente, cuando aparentemente no le quedase "nadie" de su casa que le prestase la mano. Aunque tanto Nott como él, intuían que había más gente que estaba en una situación similar a la suya.


	47. El comentarista

Había escuchado hacía unas semanas que estaban buscando a un comentarista para los partidos de Quiddith; deseoso de tener la atención como bien merecía además de querer poner en su lugar a ciertas personas non-gratas del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, se había postulado, convenciendo a los profesores de que era la persona más idónea para comentar los partidos, aunque no pudiese comentar los partidos cuando jugase Hufflepuff porque era al uno de los cazadores y capitán de dicho equipo. Ahora solo aguardaba con ansias el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Arrugó el periódico con rabia y lo arrojó al fuego la misma mañana del partido; otra vez el presuntuoso de Potter salía en la prensa, ostentando una fama inmerecida. Un par de días antes de comenzar el curso el Gryffindor había aparecido en primera plana, vestido como un militar muggle y con un montón de especulaciones de por qué vestía así y dónde podía haber estado durante el verano. Siendo realmente escandaloso y absurdo el que comentasen que estaba siendo entrenado en métodos de lucha muggles para enfrentar al mago oscuro que asolaba y atacaba todo el país. A él lo que hiciese ese mago oscuro le daba igual, era sangre pura y aunque no discriminaba a los hijos de muggles no era estúpido; sabía que mientras no hiciese nada que supusiese posicionarse en contra del mago oscuro él y su familia estaban a salvo. Ese tipo de opiniones había aprendido a lo largo de los años a callarlas para sí, pues sus compañeros de casa lo veían como si estuviese traicionándolos opinando de esa manera. Como detestaba esas apariciones en la prensa del estúpido de Potter, todas esas menciones y atención inmerecida. Porque no había visto nada en ese Gryffindor que mereciese la pena como para prestarle tales atenciones.

Fue con el resto de los de su casa al gran comedor a desayunar, no comprendiendo el entusiasmo que tenían por el partido de Quidditch, si hubiese jugado el equipo de Hufflepuff o si fuese porque el partido de hoy sería importante para los siguientes lo entendería, pero no; parecía que la mayoría lo que querían era ver jugar a Potter. Lo vio entrar con el uniforme de Gryffindor puesto, seguido por el resto de los jugadores de Gryffindor. Les dedicó una mirada desagradable, saboreando con anticipo la pequeña sorpresa que tenía preparada para los Gryffindor. Ese sería el día que los pusiese a todos en su lugar. Sobre las diez y media vio como ambos equipos se retiraban para acudir al campo de Quidditch y prepararse para el partido. Tenía las alineaciones de ambos equipos. Quince minutos después todo el castillo se encontraba de camino al estadio.

Los ánimos en el estadio estaban muy caldeados, la gran mayoría del estadio apoyaba a los Gryffindor, y secretamente esperaba que estos perdiesen si eso sucediese sería fantástico y todo el mundo culparía a Potter de la derrota. Solo le quedaba cruzar los dedos para que ese buen panorama se presentase. Si sucedía, tenía bien claro que sería el primero en celebrarlo. Caminó hacia la tribuna de los profesores, donde estaba su puesto de comentarista aguardándolo un marcador manual y un micrófono púrpura custodiados de cerca por Flitwich. Se instaló en la tribuna, tomando el micrófono y aguardando la señal para comenzar con el partido, para presentar a los equipos. Iba a ser divertido.

\- Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada de quidditch; hoy se enfrentaran Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Representando a la casa Slytherin; Warrington, Urquhart, Vaisey, Blechley, Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy. Representando a la casa Gryffindor; Bell, Robbins, Weasley, Weasley, Coote, Sloper y Potter.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, permitiendo a las gradas ovacionar a los equipos a los que admiraban. El tiempo suficiente como para que los dos equipos diesen un vuelo de calentamiento a lo largo del campo y los capitanes Warrington y Potter se estrechasen la mano, y cada cual tomase la posición en el campo que le correspondía.

\- Los jugadores se sitúan en sus posiciones y madame Hooch suelta las pelotas; primero las Bludgers, le sigue el snich dorado, con la quaffle en el aire comienza el partido. Gryffindor gana la quaffle e inicia el ataque; Robbins se la pasa a Weasley, parece que ser amiga de Potter le ha valido el permanecer en el equipo, se la pasa a Bell que se la devuelve de inmediato esquivando así el ataque de Vaisey. Weasley la lanza la quaffle y Blechley no logra pararla. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Parece que los leones han comenzado el partido con suerte.

Los vitores de la grada que apoyaba a Gryffindor le desagradaron, no creía que hubiese sido un tanto merecido pues para él estaba claro que los Slytherin no habían mostrado el potencial que tenían como equipo.

\- Slytherin en pososión, iniciando un juego rápido; Vaisey, Urquhary, Vaisey, Warringron, Urquhart, se nota la excelente comunicación que hay entre los cazadores de slytherin. Se enfrentan al guardian de Gryffindor quien es sorprendente que siga en el equipo dada la nefasta trayectoria del curso anterior. No se en que estaría pensando el capitan de los leones al incluirlo. Y Weasley la para, una sorpresa para todos a decir verdad.

Ignoró los silvidos de la grada de Gryffindor por el comentario, si no sabían aceptar la verdad allá ellos. Potter estaba claro que había metido a la mayoría de sus amigos en el equipo. Si les molestaba que lo dijera no era problema suyo. El partido siguió adelante, muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar de plantearse el que hubiese determinados elementos en el equipo de Gryffindor, estaba un tanto contrariado con aquello, era un asco que estuviesen mostrando ser un equipo coordinado y equilibrado; al punto de dificultar bastante la tarea del equipo de Slytherin.

\- Los buscadores se lanzan en persecución de la Snich dorada. Gryffindor tan solo saca sesenta puntos a Slytherin, de forma que todo el partido se definirá en esta última jugada. Los golpeadores hacen un último esfuerzo por frenar a Potter, no debería ser permitido que juege con una escoba que supere las escolares pero claro como no hay nada en las normas puede permitirse esa pequeña trampa. Potter acaba atrapando la Snich, otorgándole la victoria a Gryffindor; una verdadera lástima que hayan ganado de forma tan dudosa.

Madame Hooch había pitado el final del partido, estaba fastidiado por el resultado; el equipo de Gryffindor había resultado peligroso. Por fortuna sabía quienes eran ahora los jugadores y había analizado la forma de anularlos. No se dio cuenta de lo que le venía encima, no lo vio venir; pero de repente se encontraba tirado en el suelo de la grada con los restos del atril desde el que había estado comentando el partido a su alrededor, y sintiendo como un hilo de sangre le bajaba por la frente.

\- Lo siento profesora, soy tan torpe que se me olvidó donde estaban los frenos de mi escoba - Escucho decir a la chica Weasley, de la que quería vengarse por el maleficio que le había lanzado en el tren, y lo que había hecho ahora no hacia sino incrementar su rabia. Pero sabía que si hacía algo tenía las de perder.

Ni siquiera pudo presentar una queja formal por agresión horas después, madame pomfrey lo había atendido rápidamente y escrito un informe en el que aseguraba que a parte del pequeño corte en la frente no había sufrido daño alguno.


	48. Hermione IV

Sentía la rabia arder en toda ella, después de decirle hace semanas que era la mejor chica, la más inteligente e importante y que la quería; después de haber aceptado salir con el, se había encontrado esa tarde con aquella cosa tan desagradable tras el partido. No había podido acercarse a él porque todos estaban celebrando su actuar en el partido, manteniendo en todo momento el marcador de Gryffindor a cero, así que aguardó para hacerlo en la sala común, en plena celebración, solo que no se esperaba ver aquello, no se esperaba esa traición. ¡Maldito seas Ronald Weasley!

Nada más contemplar aquello, se había dado la vuelta y salido por el retrato mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro, sentía unas enormes ganas de devolverle el golpe, de hacerle pagar por aquello; pero no quería que saliesen dañados los más pequeños ni tampoco quedar expuesta a las risas y las burlas de toda la sala común. Ya había tenido bastante con el vacío que sufrió cuando estaba en primer año y nadie era capaz de reconocer que era la más inteligente de la clase, también cuando estaba en su cuarto año y se enfrentó a las malas miradas y desprecios de todo el mundo por causa de los artículos de esa cucaracha de Skeeter.

Entró en un aula abandonada del séptimo piso dando un portazo que hizo tambalearse el aula, provocando que cayesen trocitos de la roca del techo, el aula en sí era un desastre: sucia, polvorienta y con las ventanas rotas por las piedras. Se preguntaba como habían llegaron tan alto, aunque claro, con una escoba se podía fácilmente llegar. Se sentó en el sillón tras la antigua mesa de despacho, si, no le cabía ninguna duda que aquello antes había sido un despacho. Notaba como le caían las lágrimas, pero no podía contenerse, habían cogido su corazón y lo habían pisoteado. Asió la varita con cierta rabia, apuntando a los restos de escombros y piedras que había en el lugar, dispuesta a practicar con tal de tranquilizarse, de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza y en cierta manera pensar que aquello no era más que un sueño, una pesadilla de la que no tardaría en despertar. Ver a Ron y Lavender Brown besándose en plena sala común, ante todos. Aún podía sentir las miradas de burla de algunos de los pocos que conocían su situación con Ron.

\- Aviffors - Comenzó a transformar todo pequeño objeto que encontraba por el suelo en pequeños pajaritos, bien podía controlar en cual transformarlos pero no era plan de llegar aquel viejo despacho de aves rapaces.

\- ¿Estas bien, Hermione? - Ni siquiera había oído abrirse la puerta, pero la voz era inconfundible, se trataba de Harry - He visto lo que ha pasado

Se giró hacia él, sin dejar de apuntar a los pájaros que había transformado controlándolos, captando la expresión seria y algo ceñuda de su rostro. Su amigo estaba apoyado al lado de la puerta, bastante cómodo. Se secó las lágrimas de su enrojecido rostro con la manga de la túnica, reprendiéndose por su descuido, por no estar atenta. Era consciente que con Voldermort completamente en activo estaba todo el mundo en guerra, y si en lugar de Harry hubiese entrado cualquier otro, un enemigo, no habría visto venir un potencial ataque.

\- No quiero hablar de eso, Harry.

\- Esta bien; no hablemos de ese idiota ni de su muñequita de plástico.

\- ¿Cuanto llevas ahí?

\- El suficiente tiempo para admirar tus habilidades en transformaciones combinadas con encantamientos.

\- ¿Como me has encontrado?

\- Te he seguido, aunque he esperado un poco para entrar. Me ha parecido que necesitabas estar sola pero al mismo tiempo necesitas un amigo. Aunque sea estar en silencio.

Las palabras de Harry la alarmaron un poco, tan centrada había estado en su propio dolor que no se había percatado que la habían seguido. Tenía que agradecer que Harry fuese una buena persona, aunque estuviese bastante cambiado, a veces le había parecido percibir cierta oscuridad en su amigo, o más bien como si Harry pudiese salir súbitamente de la misma. Se notaba que Harry era en realidad bastante más silencioso de lo que había mostrado hasta final de cuarto año.

\- Tu amiga Luna es muy perceptiva.

\- Ambas tenéis una inteligencia e ingenio similares, pero mientras que tu eres más analítica ella la enfoca más hacia la creatividad. De hecho siempre he pensado que haríais un buen equipo. Siempre que no fuese Luna quien debe ceder en todas las ocasiones.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Que te falta cierta flexibilidad, abrir un poco la mente y aceptar que quizá no haya una única forma de resolver un problema. Todos aprendemos de todos, Hermione. Y en nuestras manos es donde esta el poder aprender de los demás.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres un filosofo?

\- Supongo que desde siempre, aunque antes no escuchase esa parte de mi mismo.

No pudo replicar a ese comentario, no tuvo tiempo; la puerta se abrió con un chirrido estridente, evidenciando que las bisagras necesitaban ser engrasadas tanto como el aula limpiada. Fugazmente por su mente pasó el hecho que si Harry hubiese entrado lo habría oído, pero no cayó en eso en aquel momento y pronto esa percepción, esa sensación pasó al olvido. Eran Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown quienes entraban por la puerta.

\- Oh, parece que interrumpimos algo, Ro-ro.

\- Si - Respondió Harry - Un interesante debate de como la teoría de la relatividad sirvió para poner en marcha las reacciones en cadena, pero no es nada a los que vuestras grandes mentes puedan llegar - Hermione se sorprendió de la tranquilidad y pasividad con que hablaba Harry, un todo de voz suave y al mismo tiempo cortante - Vayámonos Hermione.

Cogió la mano que le tendía Harry, saliendo por la puerta mientras los pájaros la seguían; escuchando la enervante risa de Lavender, lo cual terminó por sacarla de sus casillas. Apunto a ambos con un movimiento rápido, primero a Ron y luego a Lavender; azuzando con un único hechizo los pájaros conjurados contra ellos.

\- Una gran idea salida de una película de Hichcock - Escuchó bromear a su amigo mientras se alejaban por el pasillo .

A finales de noviembre durante una reunión del club se Slug a la que asistió la capitana de las Holyhead Harpies, Gwenog Jones; también la mejor golpeadora que dicho equipo había tenido en el último siglo. La chica le pareció un poco pagada de si misma, de estas personas que no tenían abuela ni la necesitaban. Por las reuniones que organizaba Slughorn se daba cuenta que trataba de incluirlos a todos ellos en su red de amistades, facilitando el que pudiesen acceder a lo que deseaban hacer cuando terminasen en Hogwarts. La verdad aquello nunca le gusto demasiado, prefería ganarse las cosas por si misma, pero encontraba que no estaba del todo mal y que incluso, en cierta manera, era provechoso. Lo mejor de aquella reunión del club, fue el anuncio que hizo el profesor Slyghorn.

Esa anunciada fiesta le causaba mucha emoción, lo malo era que ya no podía invitar a aquel con quien le hubiese gustado ir, lo que hacía que su rabia, dolor y daño afluyesen de nuevo. Caminó con Harry y Ginny de regreso a la sala común, captando las miradas ansiosas que le mandaba la chica a su amigo. Eso le hacía recordar la situación en que había encontrado a Ginny semanas atrás, preguntándose con cual de los dos chicos pensaba ir, aunque por las miradas que le lanzaba a Harry parecía desear que la invitase. Miradas que este estaba ignorando con maestría, de hecho su gesto le recordaba bastante a algunos de los leídos en sus personajes preferidos de orgullo y prejuicio. La indiferencia de Harry era perfecta.

A la mañana siguiente se reunió con Harry y Luna en la biblioteca, había escuchado un rumor en los baños que le había dejado un poco mosca, bastante molesta.

\- Harry, dime que tienes con quien ir a la fiesta de Slughorn.

\- No, iba a preguntarle a Susan pero esta mañana ha recibido una terrible noticia y se ha marchado del castillo. No regresará hasta después de navidad - Notó cierta afectación en el tono de voz de su amigo.

\- El único familiar vivo que le quedaba a Susan, Amelia Bones, ha sido asesinada por los mortífagos. El mismo abogado de la familia ha venido a recogerla para solucionar los papeleos - Informó Luna con un tono de voz serio muy alejado del habitual tono soñador - Así que Harry no le ha mencionado nada, tan solo le ha ofrecido su apoyo y ahora esta molesto.

\- Dumbledore no me deja salir de Hogwarts para acudir al entierro de la tía de mi novia.

\- Usa los pasadizos del castillo para escaparte - Nunca creyó que animaría a su amigo a escapar de la seguridad de la escuela en tiempos de dificultad pero encontraba que había maneras de garantizar que Harry pudiese acudir a dicho sepelio con seguridad - Yo puedo cubrirte y estoy segura que Luna también.

\- Gracias chicas - Su amigo sonrió vagamente, cambiando de tema - ¿Con quien irás tu, Hermione?

\- Pues no se bien con quien ir, me gustaría ir con alguien que le molestase a Ron a decir verdad. Estoy entre McLaggen y Smith. No sé a cual de los dos pedírselo ni a cual de los dos le afectará más. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora Harry, sino que le pidas a alguien cuanto antes que te acompañe, y que sea público.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- He escuchado decir a Romilda Bane en los lavabos que piensa darte amortentia para que la invites a la fiesta. Y te aseguro que esas pociones son efectivas, son de la tienda de los gemelos.

\- Genial, lo que me faltaba.

\- Podéis ir juntos - Dijo Luna - Sois amigos y no tenéis nadie con quien ir; me gusta la idea de fastidiar a ese hermano de Ginny, pero esos dos chicos son la peor opción que podías tener. Piénsalo bien.

Los días fueron pasando, poco a poco y antes de darse cuenta se percató que apenas faltaban unos días para la fiesta, a la que iba a ir con Harry. Sonrió tranquilamente, recordando como habían podido demostrar que los chocolates que le había dado cierta chica a Harry estaban contaminados con el más poderoso de los filtros de amor, lo malo era que Bane tan solo había sido castigada, cuando algo así como poco era para una expulsión; había consultado un libro de leyes y sabía que eso era para haber acabado ante los tribunales, sobretodo siendo Harry el último miembro de una familia importante. Era ahí donde no comprendía ciertas cosas y entendía la indignación de Harry ante el hecho que fuese tratado con una chiquillada.

Caminó entre los estantes de la sección de derecho de la biblioteca, ultimamente le había cogido mucho gusto a esa sección, pasaba los ratos muertos leyendo libros de leyes, sorprendiendoese a si misma que no encontraba problemas para comprender lo que decía íntegramente cada una de esas leyes; iba a coger uno de los libros que moraban los estantes cuando unas manos rozaron las suyas, se sobresaltó, volviéndose para mirar a ver de quien se trataba.

\- Nott.

\- Granger, ¿todo bien?

\- Sí - Lo miró con cierta duda

\- Estaba buscando cierta información, dado que ningún letrado quiere ayudarme; unos porque alejándome de la casa familiar y no presentándome a determinados sitios tras la captura de mi padre me consideran un traidor; y otros porque no quieren representar a los engendros de los mortífagos y futuros mortífagos.

\- ¿Que quieres, Nott? - Inquirió, un poco desconcertada por lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Necesito saber si tengo alguna posibilidad de apartar la herencia de mi familia de mi padre para protegerla en realidad. Como dije hace unos meses, creo recordar, no soy el títere de nadie y no dejare que esta guerra termine en que me quiten todo simplemente por no apoyar a los que terminen ganando, sean quienes sean.

\- Pero eso no lo harán los buenos, los mortifagos no lo dudo, pero los buenos.

\- ¿Cuanta gente mandaron "tus buenos" a prisión sin juicio y si comprobar si llevaban o no la marca?¿Cuantas fortunas de los que apoyaron al señor oscuro fueron sustraídas como pago a los desperfectos de la guerra dejando a mujeres y niños en la calle? Sin miramientos. Si no me crees, Granger. Comprueba las actas de los juicios, los diarios. Incluso les hicieron muicio a aquellos que se mantuvieron al margen de la guerra. Solo quiero salvaguardar lo mío.

\- Se me ocurre algo para empezar, no protegería tus bienes pero dudo que buscasen por ese lado, aunque no creo que una solución muggle vaya contigo, Nott.

\- ¿De que se trata?

\- Saca mensualmente una cantidad que no llame la atención en gringgots, que te lo cambien por dinero muggle y mete ese dinero en una cuenta muggle.

\- No se si pueda hacerlo, no sin quitar a mi padre de en medio.

\- Tu padre esta en prisión, ¿le dio tiempo a ordenar a los duendes que no te permitiesen el acceso a la cámara?

Pudo ver la duda por unos instantes en el rostro de Nott, tan solo unos segundos antes de que este volviese a poner esa máscara de seriedad y apatía que lo caracterizaba.

\- Como paso inicial no esta mal, Granger. Al menos mientras consulto las leyes respecto a la gestión de los bienes familiares - Lo vió coger el mismo libro que ella había estado a punto de coger instantes antes - Mejor me voy antes que uno de tu casa me vea hablando contigo y piense que te acecho. Sobretodo Weasley.

\- Ese esta demasiado ocupado con Brown - Comentó con cierto desdén, teniendo repentinamente una idea - Nott, supongo que habrás oído lo de la fiesta de Slyghorn.

\- ¿No ibas a ir con Potter?

\- En principio, pero no se si quiero oír al profesor decir tonterías del tipo que su club a logrado formar una pareja.

\- Ya, y tu quieres vengarte de Weasley por jugar contigo - Lo vio sonreír - No pongas esa cara, fuisteis la comidilla de todo el castillo por semanas; mas bien para ser sincero se burlaban de ti.

\- Genial.

Eso era algo que había estado sospechando, pero esas palabras se lo confirmaban, estaba segura que había sido la propia Lavender quien lo había propagado fuera de la torre de Gryffindor, seguro que como venganza por la cara que le quedo tanto a ella como a Ron tras los "pajaros de Hitchcock", como le gustaba llamarlo a Harry.

\- Bueno, ¿a qué hora paso a recogerte, Granger?

\- A las ocho, a los pies de la torre de astronomía. Se puntual, Nott

\- Siempre lo soy.


	49. Harry XII

Hacía un par de días que Hermione le había comunicado la noticia y desde entonces no había hecho nada, era la víspera de la fecha de Slughorn y se había quedado sin quien ir a la fiesta navideña del profesor. Pero no le importaba, se alegraba que tuviese con quien ir, aunque hubiese escogido su pareja tan solo para fastidiar a Ron, el cual se lo merecía por haber estado jugando con ella. Pasó con tranquilidad las clases de esa mañana y estaba ya resignado a acudir solo cuando se encontró con Luna por el pasillo.

\- Luna.

\- Hola Harry.

\- Esto tengo que pedirte un favor, sé que es un poco apresurado por el poco tiempo, pero... digamos que Hermione ha encontrado a alguien para la fiesta que le sirve para su propósito, no me ha dicho quién es, pero la verdad es que...

\- Iré contigo Harry.

\- Te lo agradezco.

\- ¿Dónde quedamos?¿La fiesta es en el tercer piso, no?

\- Así es, ¿te parece bien al pie de la torre de Ravenclaw?

\- ¡Pero que formal, Harry!

\- Ya me conoces.

La misma tarde de la fiesta, tras recogerla se encaminaron a la fiesta, encontrándose por el camino con Hermione y Nott. No pudo evitar componer una sonrisa e intercambiar una mirada con Luna; desde luego si el objetivo de Hermione era el mismo que semanas atrás, con eso lo lograba sin lugar a dudas. Los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa y un gesto ligeramente divertido. Aquella resultó ser una muy buena noche, que pasó a ser la comidilla de todo el castillo al día siguiente, el mismo día que comenzaban las vacaciones de navidad.

A las diez de la mañana abordaron el expreso de hogwarts, Harry hubiese preferido quedarse en el castillo pero el director le había hecho prometer que no saldría de los límites de la casa de los Weasley durante las navidades; así que estaba en el mismo compartimento con Ron, con quien cada vez sentía que tenía menos en común.

\- Seguro que la habían hechizado, no es comprensible que fuese a esa ridícula fiesta con esa maltita serpiente.

\- A mí no me lo pareció, Ron.

\- Es una serpiente, claro que está mal que Hermione fuese con ella a la fiesta; quieren usarla de alguna manera.

\- Eres un paranoico, Ron. Además, ¿Qué te importa con quien vaya Hermione a una fiesta? Estás con Lavender.

\- Harry amigo, esa no es la cuestión.

\- Ah, ¿no?; te liaste con Lavender delante de toda la sala común después de comenzar a salir con Hermione. La humillaste y permitiste que todos se burlasen de ella, ¿y ahora sales con quien puede o no ir con Hermione a una fiesta? Si alguien precisamente no tiene ningún derecho a opinar al respecto ese eres tú, Ron.

\- Pero Harry, fue con una serpiente, con ese tal Nott, un futuro mortífago

\- Bueno, consuélate que no fue con McLaggen o con Smith; me consta que también estaban en su lista.

\- ¿Cómo?¿Ese par de patanes?

\- Convendrás que entre ellos Nott era la mejor opción.

\- ¡Así que tú lo sabias! – Noto el tono acusador de su amigo – Y no hiciste nada para impedirlo.

\- Hermione es lo suficientemente dueña de sí misma como para decidir qué hacer, ni tu ni yo tenemos porque meternos en sus decisiones.

\- ¡Pero es que no es normal que haga eso!¡No es normal que se junte con esa asquerosa serpiente!

\- ¿Y es más normal estar saliendo con una chica y liarte con otra delante de todos? No Ron, tú no estás en posición de juzgar lo que se hace Hermione ni lo que hace nadie, y dejemos en paz este tema no sea que acabemos peleándonos; no tengo ganas para peleas.

\- Como quieras, pero tengo razón.

Harry se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario al respecto, conocía bien lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser Ron y que no atendía nunca a razones, siempre había sido así y no pensaba darle la razón en todo aquello, porque no la tenía en absoluto, pero tampoco deseaba pelearse; lo último que quería era que el clima estuviese enrarecido en las navidades. Ya tenía bastante con que hubiesen decidido por él como pasarlas. No era que le desagradase la compañía de los Weasley, pero prefería ir a su aire. Se pusieron durante el resto del viaje a jugar al ajedrez, dándole a Ron por primera vez una buena batalla en el juego, pudiendo notar la molesta del muchacho con eso. Si había mejorado tanto era precisamente a las horas que había pasado jugando en el campamento con Malcom, de la cabaña de Atenea, el cual le pegaba mil vueltas a Ron.

\- Harry, has mejorado mucho – No pudo dejar de notar el tono de molestia en el tono de Ron.

\- Ya sabes que pasé el verano en un campamento militar, uno de mis compañeros era campeón nacional de ajedrez y tuvo la generosidad de jugar conmigo en los tiempos libres.

\- Pues vaya. Oye Harry, ¿Qué es eso que tanto hablas con el director?; cuando no estas con la lunática o en la biblioteca estas en su despacho.

Harry lo miró unos instantes sopesando qué responderle; era cierto que el director le había "autorizado" a revelar a sus amigos de confianza el contenido de la profecía; como también le había pedido que mantuviese en secreto las cosas que le mostraba en sus asiduas reuniones, todos esos recuerdos y la información que contenían. Así que no sabía bien que decirle al respecto, como también sabía que Ronald insistiría hasta obtener una respuesta que le satisficiese. Además de cabezota e inflexible podía llegar a ser insistente cuando se lo proponía.

\- Me está mostrando cuales son los potenciales puntos débiles de Voldemort; y también se interesa mucho por cómo me va y como me encuentro; ya sabes con todo eso de que Sirius sigue sin recobrar la conciencia. El director considera que sigue sin ser demasiado prudente que vaya a verlo; pero me preocupa no saber mucho de él.

\- Pero Dumbledore te va informando, ¿no?

\- Si, eso es lo bueno.

\- ¿Y qué te cuenta sobre Quien-tu-sabes?

\- Básicamente me muestra recuerdos de cómo era siendo estudiante, cómo era cuando lo conoció. Fue el propio Dumbledore quien le entregó la carta de ingreso a Hogwarts.

\- Eso no parece que sea de mucha ayuda.

\- Bueno, de entrada me sirve para ver que no es que sea un mago malo, es un psicópata; ha sido así desde niño, de mucho antes que tuviera diez años. Siempre ha tenido un comportamiento un tanto al margen de la sociedad; usaba sus habilidades para tener atemorizados a los niños del orfanato. También se guardaba trofeos de sus víctimas, supongo que para contemplarlos y regodearse de sus triunfos.

\- Pues deben ser un rollo esas reuniones.

\- Lo son un tanto. Pero Dumbledore las considera necesarias.

\- ¿Acaso te va a pedir que te enfrentes tu solo a quien – tu – sabes?

\- Espero que no; por muy competente que sea no tengo nada que hacer frente a un Voldemort a pleno rendimiento.

Así prosiguieron, entre charlas y partidas de ajedrez; Harry esquivando con maestría los temas de los que no deseaba hablar, cosa que era bastante fácil tratándose de Ron. Agradeció cuando llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross; tomando su baúl y caminando junto a Ron y Ginny. Los gemelos estaban esperándolos; al parecer el señor Weasley estaba trabajando en el ministerio, y la señora Weasley quería darles una buena bienvenida. Harry intuía que era más por su causa que por hacer un importante preludio a las festividades navideñas. Los gemelos se habían hecho con un coche deportivo, era evidente que les iba de perlas en el negocio de la tienda de bromas; pero no disfrutó del viaje pues Ron volvió a la carga con lo de Hermione, relatándolo de mala manera a sus hermanos y Ginny se le apoyó en el hombro para molestias suyas. Lo único bueno de todo aquello fue como Ginny había callado a Ron, soltando lo de que engañó a Hermione con Lavender ante toda la sala común. Eso fue suficiente para que los gemelos se posicionaran en contra de la opinión de Ron sobre Hermione, lo cual hizo bastante feliz a Harry, en su consideración lo que había hecho Ron no tenía perdón, ni eran maneras.

Al llegar a la madriguera, la señora Weasley lo sorprendió con el hecho de que le había preparado el cuarto de los gemelos para él solo; dado que Fred y George compartían piso en Londres. Eso se supuso cierto alivio, pues podía estar un poco más a su aire. Los gemelos le ayudaron a instalarse, mostrándole los objetos de broma en periodo de prueba que guardaban en el lugar y advirtiéndole que no los tocase. Pasaron un buen rato en la habitación e incluso propusieron a Harry ser su socio, este tras considerarlo aceptó, a cambio de que le permitiesen invertir en si tienda unos 3000 galeones mensuales, con derecho claro está a un 10 % de las acciones. Era, según iba la tienda en esos momentos, un trato ventajoso para los tres.

Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en la habitación, poniendo de pretexto terminar cuanto antes las redacciones y trabajos que les habían enviado para poder disfrutar completamente de la navidad y de la compañía que le era ofrecida. El tono con el que se disculpó y hablo, ablandó la expresión de la señora Weasley.

A la hora de la cena se sentó entre Ron y Ginny, el sitio que le habían dejado; le molestaba un poco porque prefería hablar de temas más importantes como la guerra con Bill, dado que toda guerra ocasionaba problemas a nivel de la economía; era de las primeras cosas que se veía afectada con las guerras. Todo aquello le interesaba mucho más de lo que pensaba la gente que le podía importar a un adolescente. Permaneció toda la cena en silencio, respondiendo vagamente a las preguntas que hacía la señora Weasley sobre cómo habían sido sus vacaciones de verano; desde la ocasión que la había visto hablando con Dumbledore en la cocina de Gridmaluld Place no le perecía tan de confianza como antes. Eso y los comentarios y malas miradas que lanzaba a Fleur. No le gustaban nada esas actitudes. De cuando en cuando, entre una respuesta y otra, lanzaba miradas a Lupin, a quien veía con un gesto de preocupación más acentuado de lo habitual. Eso le preocupaba, pero no veía la manera de encontrar la forma de hablar con él a solas. Aprovecho el momento de tomar el ponche navideño y que la Señora Weasley se centró en la radio mágica sintonizando una cadena de una cantante famosa; Harry no entendía cómo podía insistís en que todos oyesen aquello cuando la voz de esa cantante parecía la de una Banshee que había tomado claras de huevos. Al menos pudo poner de escusa que se encontraba algo cansado y pudo retirarse pronto a dormir.

El mismo día de navidad, a mitad comida se presentó en la casa de los Weasley el ministro acompañado de Percy Weasley, quien pese a darse cuenta que su familia estaba en lo cierto el año anterior, seguía trabajando para el ministerio como mano derecha del ministro. Un nuevo ministro de magia que difería bastante de Fudge. Utilizaron el pretexto de que Percy quería ver a su familia en un día como ese, era una excusa que no colaba en absoluto pero era lo que había. Sobre todo cuando el ministro le pidió que le acompañase en un pequeño paseo. Al levantarse aceptando un tanto a regañadientes la petición del ministro, haciendo un gesto tranquilizador a Lupin.

\- ¿Usted dirá, señor ministro? – Dijo educadamente en cuanto se alejaron un poco de la casa – Ambos sabemos que ha venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo, así que acabemos cuanto antes.

\- Joven Potter, ya que me ha hablado con tanta claridad haré lo propio. ¿Quiero saber qué es lo que trama Dumbledore?

\- Señor ministro, ¿Qué le hace pensar que conozco lo que se trae entre manos el director de Hogwarts?

\- Bueno, hay evidencias que tienen una relación un tanto estrecha; durante el año anterior parecía que ambos estaban bastante unidos.

\- Habladurías de los periódicos señor ministro. Vi lo que vi cuando Voldemort regresó; pero eso no significa que sea un perrito faldero.

\- Ya veo, fiel a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste.

\- No, señor ministro. Fiel a mis amigos y a mí mismo. No se equivoque, los métodos del director no terminan de gustarme, como tampoco me agradan los del ministerio. Por ello he pensado ir a mi aire y no meterme ni en asuntos de uno ni en asuntos de otro.

\- Supongo que eso es una negativa a lo que tengo que proponerte.

\- ¿Qué tiene que proponerme, señor ministro?

\- Iba a proponerte que vinieses al ministerio de cuando en cuando, dejándote ver ante la prensa.

\- Ya veo – Murmuró reflexivo, captando lo que quería decir el ministro – Una inyección de moral a las masas ayudaría a presentar un frente unido y a tener confianza. No dudo que sea un buen plan pero no puedo participar de eso, señor ministro. Como comprenderá, yo no quiero en absoluto mi fama, preferiría estar ahora mismo celebrando la navidad con mis padres en lugar de con unos amigos – Hablo manteniendo el tono calmado en todo momento – Verá señor ministro, trato de ser un chico normal de dieciséis años; hacer eso que me pide impediría que pudiese ser lo más normal posible.

\- Lo entiendo, señor Potter. No es como me lo imaginaba. Bueno, no lo entretendré más; ha sido un placer.

Estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el ministro, haciendo gala de buena educación; antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a la madriguera, pensando en que quizá quedase algo de postre.


	50. La mano en la sombra

Las navidades habían llegado al castillo, y con ellas mayor libertad para poder recorrerlo por entero y pensar detenidamente en como llevar su proyecto a curso. El señor oscuro había sido claro y sabía que su misión era difícil, pero clave para poder lograr el mayor objetivo que su señor se había planteado en ese momento. No sabía lo que tenía pensado si señor ni le importaba, tan solo tenía que centrarse en contribuir a la causa y su misión era clara; una digna prueba de que podía llegar a ser una figura importante. Aspiraba a entrar en el círculo interno y para ello tenía que trabajar en serio. Si todo le salia bien, para la fecha indicada, sería el fin de curso anticipado para el estúpido director con que contaba la institución.

Era de noche, la cena ya había terminado y caminaba por el castillo tranquilamente, paseándose; no había toque de queda que valiese para un estudiante de sexto año durante las vacaciones de navidad, o mejor dicho, hablando con propiedad y alejándose de los términos con los que los muggles habían contaminado la magia, Yule. Los cotilleos y movimientos de la sala común hacía tiempo que le traían sin cuidado, aun así siempre había actuado con la cautela suficiente para saber qué era lo que se cocía; convirtiendose así en una silenciosa sombra que sabía casi todo lo que merecía la pena saber sobre sus compañeros, y era casí todo porque no era tan idiota de pensar que lo sabía todo. Bastaba pensar de esa manera para que alguien resultase salir con una sorpresa, así no las habían, tan solo nuevos datos que aprender y tener en cuenta.

Suspiró, pasando por delante del armario evanescente que Pevees destrozó hacía años, el mismo en el que Graham había estado encerrado durante unos días por cortesía de ese par de traidores a la sangre que eran los gemelos Weasley; ya les llegaría el momento de recibir su consecuencia por aquel acto. El curso anterior, Graham había hablado sobre su experiencia en ese armario, dando un detalle bastante revelador, ese armario, funcionando correctamente constituía un pasadizo, de hecho en el pasado habían sido empleados para huir cuando los seguidores del señor oscuro o incluso el propio señor oscuro habían lo que debían hacer para acabar con la plaga del mundo. Se acercó al armario, acariciándolo mientras pensaba en las opciones que había desechado; los puntos del castillo que no tenían muralla eran el lago y el bosque. El lago estaba custodiado por el calamar gigante, y no creía que se hubiesen dejado ese trozo de perímetro por cubrir y reforzar, si el director se había molestado en instalar detectores de tenebrismo no habría dejado eso sin cubrir. El bosque lo había pensado como una buena opción en un principio, más lo había desechado tras una ardua reflexión. Era cierto que el bosque suponía un punto por el que era fácil escabullirse hacia el pueblo; el problema estaba en las criaturas, se rumoreaba que había acromantulas, y el grupo de escaramuzada no seria suficiente para eliminar a un nido completo. Seis magos no eran gran cosa. Además estaban los centauros, quieres por las leyes contra ellos que se habían promulgado durante el mandato de Fudge los alentaban a atacar a cualquier humano que se metiese en el que consideraban su bosque. No lo sabía seguro pero después de parecerle ver a ese guardabosques que habían nombrado profesor con un par de flechas clavadas, no podía negar que fuese una mala teoría.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de contemplar el armario. En un momento de delirio, de ganas de dar más de lo que se le había pedido había pensado en hacer un regalo navideño al director, un veneno indetectable cual caballo de troya; por fortuna lo había desechado de inmediato, pensando antes que nada en el coste-beneficio y en los problemas que podía acarrear. En primer lugar, no era probable que llegase al director a menos que se le mandase sin intermediarios, y precisamente eso seria sospechoso. En segundo lugar, hacerlo desataría la alarma sobre que había alguien dentro orquestando algo grande, cosa que tampoco le convenía. Era una sombra, y el silencio su aliado, cualquier acto así despertaría sospechas, aunque no supiesen de quien se trataba. No, nadie debía verlo venir; de hecho ya había corrido un riesgo enorme con su infiltrada en Hogsmeade

Dirigió una ultima mirada al armario antes de proseguir con su paseo, ese armario podía serle útil para lo que había estado orquestando en los últimos minutos, un plan minuciosamente trazado que no podía salir mal. Necesitaba poner a mover sus contactos, sabía bien a quienes contactar. Era el momento adecuado para mandar las misivas, nadie se extrañaría de un intercambio de "felicitaciones" por esa época del año. Sonrió pensando en la ironía de la situación, serían las propias lechuzas del colegio quienes colaborasen sin saberlo en su plan. Y claro esta, revisar el correo ajeno sin una orden era ilegal y no había ninguna en su contra; sabía bien como saber cuando le espiaban el correo. Sus sobres eran especiales y pensaba enviar en el interior de cada carta uno de estos para que al obtener respuesta nadie pudiese abrir esa carta, tan solo una persona. Era simplemente brillante. Una sombra que nadie vendría venir.


	51. Nymphadora II

El trabajo le tenía desbordada, y por primera vez le alegraba aquello pues le permitía mantener la mente ocupada y por varios instantes al día no pensar en él, en el hombre al que amaba y tanto la rechazaba por los prejuicios que tenía hacia si mismo. Había estado desde el mismísimo uno de septiembre en los lindes de Hogwarts, como parte del destacamento de aurores y ahora estaba terminando los informes sobre lo observado y registrado durante esas primeras semanas de curso escolar hasta las navidades. Había pasado las fiestas entre casa de sus padres y el ministerio, eludiendo las repetidas invitaciones de la señora Weasley a su casa, también las preguntas de su madre, a quien no le había querido contar sobre Remus; sabía bien que a pesar de todo, a pesar del valor de su madre al plantar cara a su familia, no podía dejar de ver que seguía teniendo ciertos rasgos de tradicionalismo y no aprovaría que ella estuviese enamorada de un hombre lobo, por mucho que este fuese en realidad más como un corderito.

Puso punto y final al informe que tenía entre manos, dejándolo junto con los demás y alzando la mirada a tiempo de ver entrar a Kingsley por la puerta. Se lo veía bastante agotado. Desde que Scrimgeour había sido ascendido a ministro presionaba constantemente al departamento de aurores para que obtuviesen resultados y el hecho de que ejerciese como ministro y al mismo tiempo Jefe de aurores lo hacía más pesado todavía. Ella misma pensaba que aquel procedimiento no debía ser muy habitual y mucho menos legal. Pero como siempre, como pasaba en el ministerio, el ministro era la ley.

\- Kingsley, te hacía con el primer ministro muggle.

\- Así es, he venido para entregar unos informes y atender unos asuntos, de todas formas tengo cubierta su seguridad.

\- No lo dudo, siempre has sido muy eficiente, mucho más que yo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Tonks?

\- No logré encontrar a Harry este verano, y eso que empleé todos los métodos muggles y mágicos existentes para ello.

\- Revisé personalmente las pruebas que reuniste, pero hay muchas formas de que el rastro desaparezca, de todas maneras Harry esta bien, ¿no?. Llegó de una pieza a Hogwarts y con aparición en la prensa incluida.

\- Si, muchos siguen preguntando por aquí si los aurores estamos dándole a Harry un entrenamiento especial para que nos libre del mal de Voldemort. El ministro está que trina por esas especulaciones.

\- No es para menos, ya sabemos lo que le importa la buena imagen del ministerio y dar a entender que tenemos más de lo que tenemos - Captó la sonrisa de divertida burla en el rostro de su amigo - Por cierto, ¿que tal las navidades?

\- Normales, estoy a punto de reincorporarme al escuadrón de Hogsmeade; ya sabes, hoy regresan al castillo.

\- ¿Y de Sirius se sabe algo? Estando veinticuatro horas al día con el primer ministro me es complicado preguntar.

\- Sigue sin despertar. La verdad no comprendo porque no se ha contactado con un sanador para que ayude en eso; porque Dumbledore sigue insistiendo en tratarlo personalmente en ese hospital muggle.

\- Dumbledore sabe lo que hace.

\- Lo sé, solo que estoy segura que habrá gente en san mungo o con conocimientos en medimagia que nos pueda ayudar. Harry no puede perder al último familiar que tiene.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos, Tonks.

\- Lo sé. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Tu con el ministro y yo a Hogsmeade.

\- ¡Cuanta seriedad!, ¿te pasa algo?

\- No nada, solo que el tiempo de tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad ha pasado ya.

\- Hay algo más.

\- No insistas Kingsley, no es nada importante. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Dichas esas palabras salió de su cubículo y se apareció en Hogsmeade patrullando por las calles nada más llegó al lugar. Tenía otros dos compañeros aurores con quienes se llevaba bastante bien y con quienes disfrutaba en cierta manera de la vigilancia que les tocaba hacer, como uno de ellos decía todo estaba muerto por el lugar, demasiado tranquilo. A ella esa realidad le inquietaba, tanta quietud en medio de tanto peligro evidente que había en el mundo. Como siempre se turnaron sorteándose los lugares a vigilar, teniendo claro que al mínimo problema debían ponerse en contacto con los demás.

Una mañana, estaba haciendo su ronda por alrededor del pub cabeza de puerco cuando se lo vió venir de cara, frente a ella venía Remus Lupin, y estaba segura que este mismo venía del castillo, de entregar con toda probabilidad un informe a Dumbledore. Sabía que el director y líder de la orden lo había mandado a recabar información a las comunas de los hombres lobo, era algo muy arriesgado dado que Remus había vivido entre humanos toda su vida, lo cual veía que era una dificultad en todo aquello. Sobretodo con los licantropos más radicales. Temía constantemente por Remus, sentía pavor ante la perspectiva de que Remus resultase herido. Un temor que cada día era mayor.

\- Hola Remus.

\- Nymphadora, ¿Como estas?

\- No me gusta que me llames así; pero en fín, estoy bien. ¿Y tu?

\- Todo bien. Mejor me marcho, no deseo tener la misma discusión.

\- Eres un idiota; ¿no puedes comprender que me dan igual tus escusas sobre mi seguridad o lo que diga la sociedad? Te amo.

\- Ya conoces mi opinión al respecto.

La sequedad con la que estaba hablando en esos momentos, su tirantez al hablar y su mirada algo esquiva, como si no quisiera establecer contacto visual con ella. Estaba harta de la situación, una situación que no podía controlar y que la hacía sufrir. Pero no podía hacer más que mirarlo marcharse y esperar que abriese los ojos más tarde o más temprano.

En esas condiciones pasó todo el mes de enero, entre estar atenta a los rumores, vigilar que nada se saliese de lo normal en ese pueblo, y estar atenta a lo que le solicitase el director. Una de esas últimas ocasiones se produjo, cuando Dumbledore le comunicó que tenía que salir del castillo durante unas horas y que vigilase el castillo en su ausencia. Por fortuna el director se había asegurado que el ministro le dejase disponer de los aurores para situaciones así, por lo que normalmente recurría a ella.

Iba caminando por los pasillos, pensando algo molesta en la situación con Remus que no se dio cuenta y chocó contra una de las estatuas, notando como se iba al suelo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. En ese instante que lo veía todo perdido y se veía de bruces en el suelo notó como alguien la sujetaba, eran unos brazos humanos pero le parecía raro pues no había notado que hubiese nadie cerca de ella.

\- Casi besas el suelo Tonks - Escuchó la voz de quien la sostenía bromear al respecto, era la voz de Harry - ¿Que tal estas?, tienes mala cara.

Se aferró a Harry mientras esté la ayudaba a incorporarse por completo. Lo miro atenta, parecía que tenía mejor físico que cuando lo vio en el verano que el muchacho tuvo que enfrentar ese juicio en el ministerio. Se lo podía notar mucho más saludable y fuerte.

\- Gracias, iba un poco distraída.

\- ¿Puedo saber porque?

Curiosamente lo veía un chico mucho más serio que la ultima vez que había hablado con el; más formal y maduro, al punto que parecía completamente un adulto. No sabía bien qué pensar, ni qué hacer. Se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, sintiendo una gran presión y como tenía que aliviarla de alguna manera.

\- Es mal de amores, Harry.

\- Bueno, no soy un experto, pero se me da bien escuchar. Cuéntame.


	52. Luna VIII

Con el comienzo de aquel mes de febrero, empezó la primavera, de forma adelantada ya que solía ocurrir normalmente por finales de marzo; esa variación en el clima le parecía un poco rara, pero entraba más o menos dentro de lo considerado como habitual. Esa tarde caminaba en dirección a una de las aulas vacías que había en el castillo, siempre que recurrían a un lugar de estos iban cambiando de ubicación, había muchas aulas libres. Entró en el aula, viendo que ya estaban allí los tres chicos con los que iba a reunirse, completamente en silencio; eran Draco, Theo y Harry. Harry y ella habían estado hablando sobre ellos dos y sobre el hecho que quisieran de alguna forma colaborar con ellos; ella pensaba que podían darles la oportunidad, sin embargo Harry no se fiaba de llevarlos a la cámara, el lugar más seguro del castillo. Entendía las reservas de su amigo.

\- Parece que estéis en un velorio - Comentó a modo de saludo al entrar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas

\- Ya estamos todos - Afirmó Harry - Nuestros colegas de Slytherin querían comentarnos algo.

Miró a ambos Slytherin, mientras veía a Harry apoyado, con los brazos cruzados y mirada atenta en una de las paredes, desde que el curso anterior Draco los había ayudado poco a poco había ido confiando en ellos, hasta el punto de mantener cierta amistad, aunque sabía que Harry no era muy de confiar fácilmente en la gente y conociendo como había vivido antes de empezar en Hogwarts no le extrañaba su desconfianza, claro que les había ayudado cuando lo habían pedido y sabía que había tratado con ellos más de lo que había tratado con ella.

\- Theo y yo iniciamos un plan que teníamos en mente; necesitáis informantes dentro de la casa Slytherin y nosotros somos los indicados. Ya se lo comenté a Harry antes de las navidades. Aunque el que corre más riesgo en todo esto es Theo, sobretodo ahora que ha decidido ir a la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade con Granger.

\- Lo tengo controlado; dije en la sala común que la única forma de saber sobre los movimientos de Potter era a través de sus amigos y que Granger en esos momentos estaba lo suficientemente vulnerable como para poder acercarse - Hizo una mueca - No me malinterpretéis, no tengo ninguna mala intención con la chica, solo que necesitaba una fachada; al igual que mi falsa pelea con Draco.

\- Eso es de todo menos mantenerse neutral - Opinó, mirando a Harry y tratando de dilucidar lo que ocultaba su expresión.

\- Mantenerse neutral no servirá esta vez en esta guerra, solo es cuestión de saber a quien apoyar - Manifestó Draco

\- No es algo que os haya pedido - Susurro Harry - Ni siquiera se me hubiese ocurrido pediros que asumáis un riesgo tal como ese.

\- Por eso mismo a sido asumido - Afirmó Theo - La información es poder a fin de cuentas y llegará un momento en que puede que la necesites, en que sea cuestión de vida y muerte necesitarla.

\- No habríais planteado esta reunión si no tuvieseis algo - Observó Luna, sabía que tanto los de su casa como los de la casa Slytherin no eran dados a perder el tiempo por perderlo.

\- Tenemos algo, pero no es gran cosa.

\- He estado al tanto de los rumores en la sala común; hay un mortifago infiltrado en la escuela, no se si ha tomado o no la marca todavía o si la misión que tenga en el castillo es una prueba de admisión o qué - Lo vió suspirar - Mi padre me contó que dependiendo de como considere el señor oscuro al aspirante lo somete o no a unas determinadas pruevas.

\- Llamémoslo Riddle - Protestó Harry - Todo eso de usar eufemismos es un rollo. A fin de cuantas es su verdadero apellido.

\- ¿Que pasa con ese mortífago? - Preguntó, prefiriendo que el comentario de Harry no generase debate.

\- No se quien es ni qué es lo que le han pedido que haga, se esta llevando todo con el máximo secretismo, pero se que hay alguien que trama algo que tiene que ver con este castillo y que probablemente sea un alumno de sexto o de séptimo.

\- A nadie se le ocurría sospechar de un alumno - Escuchó susurrar a Harry - Como tampoco a nadie se le ocurrió sospechar de Quirrel o espera, si que se le ocurrió, pero era mejor que un niño de once años resolviese el problema.

\- Al menos te has dado cuenta de todas esas manipulaciones, tarde, pero lo has hecho.

\- No empieces, Malfoy.

\- No empecéis ninguno de los dos - Acotó Luna - Por mucho que os divierta entrar en esas situaciones os recuerdo que en cualquier momento nos pueden ver aquí y eso desde luego dará que hablar.

\- Eso no nos interesa - Combino Theo.

\- Pero si solo estábamos bromeando.

\- En honor a los antiguos tiempos.

\- Es hora de cenar - Anunció mirándolos a los tres - Nos vemos - Anunció antes de salir del aula y comenzar a caminar hacia el gran comedor; ellos ya se encargarían de arreglárselas para salir sin ser vistos; al menos Harry tenía un as bajo la manga.

Esa misma noche, en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común, quedó anunciado que el diecisiete de febrero sería la salida a Hogsmeade para celebrar San valentin, ya que el catorce caía en miercoles y como era obvio no podía nadie salir del castillo entre semana. También había un segundo anuncio, uno que estaba segura que a Harry le gustaría, como a la mayoría de los de sexto y séptimo año según había visto entre los de su casa. Se abrían las inscripciones para las clases de aparición, no era algo que Harry necesitase en realidad, pero sería una buena forma de disimular y de tener otra herramienta para moverse por el mundo. No sabía si su amigo lo consideraría o no, pero conociéndolo estaba segura que iría a esas clases.

Se sentó alejada del tablón de anuncios, sacando un texto en griego clásico con el que distraerse hasta la hora de ir a dormir, ignorando por completo los comentarios y burlas de sus compañeros al verla con tal escrito entre las manos. Uno pensaría que los Ravenclaw, al venerar tanto la inteligencia como lo hacían, tendrían una mente más abierta. Pero la realidad era muy distinta, cualquier cosa que se saliese de un comportamiento que consideraban normal, era censurado; cualquier pensamiento o idea que resultase muy rompedora con lo conocido en el momento era igualmente censurada. Tanto era así que consideraba que la casa confundía inteligencia con simplemente saber muchas cosas y saber aplicarlas.

Mientras leía notaba como alguien siempre presente en la sala común pero que no solía hablar con nadie la miraba, era la misma sensación que había tenido casi a principio de curso en el gran comedor, cuando hablaba con Harry de Riddle. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la Dama Gris, el fantasma de la casa quien la miraba de la misma manera que los había mirado a ella y a Harry. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de proseguir con la lectura del libro. Aunque no se podía centrar mucho en la lectura, seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Harry le había contado de los Horcruxes, absolutamente todo y en todos ellos se había dado la casualidad, a excepción del diario y de Naguini, que habían sido reliquias de los fundadores, habían teorizado largo y tendido, y llegado a la conclusión que si se trataba de una reliquia de los fundadores, lo tenían bastante complicado. Pues el guardapelo había pertenecido a Slytherin y la copa a Hufflepuff. La espada de Gryffindor estaba a buen recaudo y solo quedaba una reliquia conocida de los fundadores pero por desgracia llevaba siglos sin saberse de ella. Pasada la medianoche cerró el libro y se dispuso a subir a su dormitorio cuando algo le hizo quedarse mirando la estatua de Ravenclaw que había en la sala común; una estatua solemne y esplendida, con una répilica de la tiara que había sobre la cabeza de la estatua. La miró embelesada, intuyendo que se trataba de lo que buscaban, que la verdad estaba allí, aunque le parecía un poco imposible.

\- No les hagas caso, son inteligentes pero no tanto como se creen; han desvirtuado parte de los valores que la fundadora de esta casa estableció.

Al volverse se vio cara a cara con la Dama Gris, que era quien le hablaba. La fantasma de la torre Ravenclaw no era muy habladora, más bien se limitaba a observar a la gente, pero a ella le había ayudado en más de una ocasión cuando le habían quitado y escondido sus cosas.

\- ¿Cuan de fiar es tu amigo de Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood?

\- Le confiaría mi vida.

\- Eso me vale.

Tras aquellas palabras se marchó de la sala común, dejándola completamente desconcertada, no sabía a qué había venido todo aquello, ni porque le preguntaba por Harry, claro que, siendo Harry un hijo de Hades, los fantasmas estaba segura que lo sabían ya, si es que no lo habían sabido desde que llegó al castillo. Se preguntaba cuantos podría controlar su amigo.

Unos días después, se encontró por los pasillos a Hermione, quien salía de la biblioteca con un montón de libros, era algo que había visto habitualmente en ella, siempre rodeada de libros, tantos que, le extrañaba que no se hubiese comprado un carrito para llevarlos, aunque claro eso dificultaría un poco el subir de un piso a otro.

\- ¿Te ayudo? No es bueno cargar tantos libros.

\- Gracias Luna. Voy hacia la sala común.

\- Genial entonces, aunque tenderéis que cambiar la contraseña.

\- No importa, tu eres de confianza.

Estando ya en el séptimo piso se encontraron en el pasillo con Ron y Lavender; Luna notó el gesto de indiferencia de Hermione, percatándose que ya no le afectaba tanto como antes. Se alegraba mucho por ella. Pasaron por al lado de aquellos dos sin mirarlos si quiera, como si no estuviesen allí o como si no fuesen más que una mota de polvo. Era lo mejor que podían hacer.


	53. Hermione V

Caminaba con una gran sonrisa de regreso a la sala común, su cita con Theo en Hogsmeade había sido fantástica. Hubo un momento en el que le preocupo cuando le dijo que tenía que confesarle algo, pero lo que le explicó que estaba haciendo en con los Slytherin, a parte de sorprenderle, le agradó. Dejando a un lado ese pequeño inciso, fue una tarde maravillosa. Pronunció la contraseña y entró en la sala común, encontrándose con una sala en un tenso silencio, como si una fuerte discusión estuviese ocurriendo en el interior.

\- ¡Por fin llegas!

Le dirigió una mirada fría al dueño de esas palabras, Ronald Weasley, quien se notaba aunque estaba fuera de sí. Desde que se había dado cuenta de cómo era realmente Ron se había percatado de un montón de actitudes que poseía el chico que no le agradaban, hacia que lo viese como el tipo de persona que podía resultar maligna para una relación.

\- ¿De que crees que vas saliendo con una asquerosa serpiente? Un hijo de mortífagos y seguramente un puto mortífago. ¿Quien te has creído que eres para mancillar la reputación de nuestra casa con ese acto? ¡Es una vergüenza lo que has hecho!

\- Yo no lo veo así, Weasley; Al contrario que tu, yo soy capaz de juzgar a la gente por lo que son como personas. No por lo que hayan hecho sus padres y mucho menos por el color de su túnica. Theo es mucho mejor que tú.

\- Te esta utilizando. Se aprovecha de que eres una patética chica tonta en la que nadie se fijaría; ¿sabes Hermione? Eres una...

Hermione se quedó estática, al ver a Harry derribar de un puñetazo a Ron impidiéndole terminar una frase que toda la sala común sabía a donde iba. Podía notar como muchos se quedaban mirando la escena, aunque unos cuantos se situaron detrás de ella, dándole palabras de ánimo mientras poco a poco el clima iba saliendo del silencio producido. Sabía que recibiría malas miradas por eso, pero era algo que podía esperarse en una casa que había visto estaba llena de prejuicios. Dirigió su mirada a Harry, mirándolo sorprendida. Daba miedo verlo en esos momentos, su mirada tenía algo que lo hacía aterrador.

\- ¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loco!?

\- El único loco que hay aquí eres tu, Ronald - El susurro en que hablaba Harry era más aterrador que su mirada. Lo que valió el asombro de toda la sala común y también que se apartasen un poco. Fue entonces cuando se percató que había dos fantasmas presentes, Nick casi decapitado y la fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw, fuese quien fuese - ¿Quien te crees que eres para opinar sobre con quien puede salir o no Hermione?. Fuiste tu mismo el que la trato como si fuese una mierda al engañarla frente a todos con esa rubia ligerita de ropa. Fuiste tu quien siempre se burlo de ella y quien siempre la trato de forma deplorable aún cuando ella te perdonaba y mantenía su amistad contigo. Eres tu el que se ha puesto a insultarla porque ha preferido seguir adelante y salir con otros chicos en lugar de ir por los rincones del castillo suspirando por uno que no la merece. - Hermione estaba tan estática como todos escuchando a Harry; contemplando a un furioso Harry y a un rabioso Ronald Weasley con la nariz completamente rota. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como varios estudiantes, entre los que estaban Ginny y el idiota de McLagguen que abandonaban la sala común - Eres patético Ronald Weasley, los tipos como tu me dan asco.

Aquellas palabras de Harry derivaron en una pelea, o más bien un intento de ella, Ron buscaba en todo rato atacarlo y devolverle el golpe a Harrý. Este simplemente esquivaba y derribaba al pelirrojo, ganándose un aplauso de toda la sala común cuando lo inmovilizó contra el suelo. Dicha celebración se apagó enseguida al entrar por el retrato los profesores McGonagall y Snape seguidos de McLaggen que sonreía triunfalmente. A Hermione en esos instantes se le pasó por la cabeza que no había ido a buscar a los profesores por parar una pelea sino que por ver si conseguía quitar a Harry el puesto de capitán; ya que lo había oído quejarse de Harry, de no estar en el equipo y de que el haría las cosas mejor que todos los jugadores de Hogwarts.

\- Señor Potter, ¡Suelte a Weasley ahora mismo! - Ordenó la profesora McGonagall. - ¿Que se supone que es esto?¿desde cuándo se decida a dar palizas a compañeros?

\- Profesora, este intento de ser humano se ha puesto a increpar y a insultar a Hermione en medio delante de todos por salir con un muchacho de la casa Slytherin. No contento con ello ha gritado delante de todos que... Mire, no voy a repetir las palabras porque son ofensivas para cualquier mujer y eso no lo voy a tolerar. He defendido el honor de mi amiga y lo volvería a hacer, sin dudarlo. Si tiene que castigarme por ello, bien, aceptaré cualquier castigo.

\- El chico dice la verdad, somos testigos de ello - Quien había hablado para sorpresa de todos los presentes había sido ese fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw. - Si me disculpáis, debo retirarme; nos vemos luego Ser Nicolas.

\- Será mejor que alguien lleve a Weasley a la enfermería - Dijo Snape. - Sería una auténtica pena que le quedase marca alguna de este escarmiento.

\- Potter, pasarás lo que queda del fin de semana y toda la semana siguiente incluido sábado y domingo castigado. Por honorables que fuesen tus intenciones nada justifica una agresión a otro estudiante entre estos muros - Indico la profesora McGonagall ganándose comentarios indignados de la mayoría de la sala común. - Weasley, estas castigado sin visitas a Hogsmeade hasta final del presente año escolar, además de perder cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. Longbottom, Thomas; llevad a vuestro compañero a la enfermería.

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras al contemplar todo aquello, no reaccionó hasta que sintió el abrazo de Ginny quien le susurraba palabras de tranquilidad, ni siquiera sabía cuando había llegado esta a la sala común. Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando, Hermione estaba segura que a esas alturas todo Hogwarts sabría lo que había pasado y eso no le gustaba, no quería estar en boca de todos, no otra vez; era cierto que era la chica rarita a la que le gustaba acumular conocimientos y detestaba que la señalasen. Y ahora que le iba bien con Theo, ¿que pasaba si la dejaba de lado al enterarse de lo ocurrido?

\- Tranquila Hermione, te aseguro que lo lamentará - Afirmó Ginny. - Por cierto Harry, has estado estupendo.

\- He hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Desde que Harry había dado la cara por ella en la sala común nadie volvió a insultarla o buscar ofenderla, ni de Griffindor ni de otras casas. El rumor se había esparcido por todo el castillo. Ni siquiera los Slytherin se atrevían a decirle nada, cosa que la sorprendía un poco. A toda esa situación había ayudado bastante un Howler que trajo Errol para Ronald Weasley al día siguiente, el sobre estaba que echaba humo y todo el comedor había quedado en completo silencio. Hermione pudo captar una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny, ahora comprendía lo que había dicho la tarde anterior.

\- ¡RONALD WEASLEY!¿¡COMO TE HAS PODIDO ATREVER A TRATAR A UNA DE TUS COMPAÑERAS DE ESA MANERA, A QUIEN DECÍAS QUE ERA TU MEJOR AMIGA!? NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES DE ESA MANERA TAN POCO CABALLEROSA; TU PADRE Y YO ESTAMOS COMPLETAMENTE AVERGONZADO POR TU COMPORTAMIENTO JOVENCITO. MAS TE VALE QUE NO ME ENTERE QUE ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO VUELVE A REPETIRSE O ME PRESENTARÉ EN HOGWARTS CON UN ESTROPAJO.

No podía negar que había sentido una gran satisfacción al escuchar las palabras de la señora Weasley reprendiendo a Ronald, había sido algo que le había encantado. Y eso había sucedido gracias a Ginny, con quien compartió una mirada de agradecimiento. Solo había habido una persona que había ignorado completamente el Howler y había seguido con su desayuno, Harry. Quien en el mismo instante que el Howler se autoincineraba, se había echado la mochila al hombro y caminaba hacia la salida del gran comedor. Cuando poco a poco las conversaciones volvieron a instaurarse en el gran comedor, a pesar que muchos seguían echando miradas furtivas a Ronald quien estaba tan rojo que las marcas de los golpes del día anterior quedaban bastante disimuladas, prosiguió con su desayuno entrando de cuando en cuando en la conversación que mantenían Ginny y Dalmeza sobre lo injusto que consideraban el castigo que habían puesto a Harry.


	54. Harry XIII

El castigo de McGonagall por haber defendido a Hermione había finalizado al fin; le había quitado mucho tiempo de trabajo, estudios y entrenamientos de Quidditch y otras cosas. Pero había merecido la pena cumplir con ese castigo. Seguía orgulloso de lo que había hecho por defender a su amiga y lo volvería a repetir sin dudarlo. Nadie ofendería a los suyos nunca, y tenía claro por las miradas que le lanzaba la gente, que el mensaje había calado. Así poco a poco febrero había dado paso a marzo.

Una tarde de principios de marzo, se encontraba sentado en una de las almenas de la torre de astronomía completamente a la sombra contemplando el lago, se veía un lugar placido y tranquilo, aunque no más que donde estaba sentado. Si estaba allí era porque necesitaba desconectar un poco. Estuvo bastante tiempo solo hasta que notó una presencia a su lado, era uno de los fantasmas, estaba seguro. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw.

\- Estuvo bien lo que hizo por su compañera, quedan pocos caballeros de verdad en este mundo; aunque para futuras contiendas le recomendaría solicitar una satisfacción a modo de duelo.

\- ¿Así se hace?, muchas gracias señorita me alegra saberlo, aunque espero no tener que llegar nuevamente a algo de tal envergadura, más cuando la palabra tiene que ser lo primero en mediar en un conflicto.

\- Yo ya no soy una señorita, estoy...

\- Muerta o no, una dama no deja de ser una dama – Le dedicó una sonrisa a esa mujer fantasma.

\- Estaba aquí porque quería hablar contigo de una cosa; sobre la existencia de un valioso objeto profanado completamente con la peor de las magias.

\- ¿De qué objeto estaríamos hablando?

\- Aquí y desde mi muerte me conocen como la Dama Gris, pero ese no es mi nombre.

Fijó su mirada en la Dama Gris atendiendo a sus enigmáticas palabras. A decir verdad el nombre que usaba en la actualidad tenía su gracia, encajaba bien con la personalidad callada y analítica que había visto en ella. Intuía que si bien le iba contar algo, pues nada más hablarle sobre un valioso objeto maldito no había podido evitar pensar en un objeto perteneciente a Ravenclaw, aunque sabía que debía tener paciencia y escuchar en silencio. No parecía un fantasma muy sociable y por lo que le había contado Nico de su experiencia era mejor ser cauto. Si su instinto no le fallaba, la Dama Gris, quería contar una historia, su historia, sino directamente habría soltado la información y punto.

\- La escucho.

\- Yo estuve presente en Hogwarts prácticamente desde sus inicios; conocí a los fundadores de esta escuela bastante bien. De pequeña los escuchaba hablar y hacer planes para la escuela, de cómo desarrollar su ambicioso proyecto. En vida yo era Helena Ravenclaw.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, Harry prefirió no comentar nada, estaba claro que se había llevado una gran impresión con esa declaración, pero había mantenido la compostura, sentía que de alguna manera esa enigmática bruja estaba abriendo una parte de su ser y cualquier movimiento a destiempo o fuera de lugar, mirando lo turbada que parecía, estaba seguro que esta conversación debía ser bastante complicada para ella.

\- Todo el mundo amaba a mi madre, la consideraban una gran celebridad, no negaré que lo fuese, pero muchas veces me sentía en un segundo plano, al punto de que llegué a sentir envidia de mi propia madre. Ella al igual que el resto de fundadores poseía un objeto mágico de gran valor y poder. Mi madre poseía una tiara, una diadema que tenía la propiedad de hacer inteligente a su portador. Así que queriendo ser mejor que ella le robé la diadema y me marché con ella. Sé que mi madre trató de buscarme, envió a un hombre que buscaba siempre cortejarme y que siempre de desagrado tras de mí; el barón siempre resulto desagradable.

\- ¿Se refiere al Barón sanguinario? – Aprovechó el silencio para preguntarle.

\- Así es; él me encontró en los bosques de Albania, en el mismo bosque donde escondí la diadema y cuando me negué a regresar con él, me asesinó.

Se fijó en lo que le mostraba la Dama, la marca de una daga en pleno corazón. Le dedico una triste sonrisa a la Dama, apartando la mirada de ella por completo y volviendo a mirar hacia el lago. Si la diadema estaba en Albania en escondida en un bosque complicaba bastante las cosas aunque... frunció el ceño, cayendo en la cuenta que Voldemort se había refugiado en los bosques de Albania durante su exilio.

\- Si me cuenta todo esto es porque es probable que la tiara no se encuentre ya en Albania.

\- Eres muy perceptivo, así es. Hace unos años, un joven de la casa Slytherin me pregunto respecto a la diadema. Era un joven encantador y muy inteligente que se mostraba muy comprensivo y adulador. Se lo conté todo. Luego años después sé que regreso al castillo a entrevistarse con el actual director y que trajo la diadema mi madre profanada por el mismo y la escondió.

\- ¿Sabe usted donde pudo esconderla?

\- En un lugar que si conoces solo tienes que preguntar pero que si preguntas nunca sabrás donde está.

Quedó pensativo al escuchar aquellas palabras. En si no decían mucho, eran más bien un acertijo. Sentía como si la Dama Gris lo estuviese probando de alguna manera asegurarse que era completamente digno de la información que le había dado. También comprendía por su propia historia como debía sentirse y que no hubiese contado nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Dumbledore.

\- Le agradezco la información.

Cuando la Dama Gris se hubo marchado, quedo pensativo en la almena, hasta que anocheció; fue entonces cuando bajó y se dirigió a la sala común, encontrándose por el camino con una alumna de primero que le entregaba una nota del director. A desgana la abrió y la miró, leyendo molesto el contenido; el director quería que se presentase en su despacho en esos momentos, cosa que no le hacía demasiada gracia, en esos momentos no le apetecía pensar en los apetitos del director, pero no le quedaba otra que asistir a la inesperada cita; el problema era sería para algo interesante como más información o se trataría de un sermón sobre la lealtad a los amigos. Ya le había hecho muchas veces la observación de que se estaba distanciando mucho de sus amigos de toda la vida y que estos podían ser muy importantes para cuando más los necesitaba. Suspiró, girando sobre sus pasos y comenzando a caminar hacia el despacho del director. Por el caminó se encontró con varias personas que desviaron la mirada al verle, estaba habituado a ello, al punto que ya no le afectaba; siempre había sido así, de manera que, ¿para qué preocuparse? Al llegar al despacho subió sin demorarse, cuando antes se quitase eso de encima mejor.

\- Harry, siéntate. He de confesarte que me tiene un poco preocupado tu altercado con tu amigo Ronald.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, reconozco que tal vez me excedí. Pero... ¿usted se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados mientras un amigo suyo proclamaba que otra amiga suya practicaba el oficio más largo del mundo?; se puso a increpar e insultar a Hermione de mala manera delante de todos porque esta se ha atrevido a rehacer su vida en lugar de estar llorando a moco tendido por él.

\- Comprendo tus motivos, eres un gran caballero Harry; pero ¿era necesario escribir a la señora Weasley?

\- Yo no escribí a la señora Weasley. Ni se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza y menos sabiendo que pese a que es una gran mujer es algo explosiva. Ese howler agravio más todavía a Hermione que vergüenza le hizo pasar a Ron.

\- Entiendo, pero se cauto en tu actuar en un futuro. Las agresiones no se toleran en Hogwarts. No quisiera tener que llegar a tomar cartas en el asunto – El tono del director, aunque suave, le parecía una amenaza – Y ahora vayamos a lo que nos compete. Este es un nuevo recuerdo sobre Voldemort, unos días después de que me nombrasen director de Hogwarts, creo que lo encontrarás interesante.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el pensadero, donde lo aguardaba el director; no podía negar que aquello era lo más interesante de toda esa reunión. Las facciones que mostraba Riddle evidenciaban que ya había creado al menos cuatro de sus seis Horcruxes; ya que el primero había sido cuando todavía estaba en Hogwarts y podía apostar que el segundo fue el anillo, cuando asesinó a toda su familia paterna, y cómo Dumbledore le dijo en una ocasión, Voldemort solo haría horcruxes con las muertes que fuesen importantes, se preguntaba que otras muertes importantes para él habían servido para el resto de los horcruxes. Mientras observaba aquello se percataba que Voldemort ya sabía que Dumbledore le iba a negar el empleo que pedía, como en el pasado había presionado; así que estaba claro que en eso había una segunda intención, frunció ligeramente el ceño contemplando la escena; no tenía sentido alguno, a menos que fuese un pretexto para algo, pero para qué. En esos instantes cayó en las palabras de la dama gris, debió ser por aquel entonces cuando trajo la diadema a la escuela, la cuestión era ¿Dónde estaba?

\- ¿Qué opinas, Harry?

\- Que sabía de antemano que te negarías pero al mismo tiempo quería ver si conseguía algo. Supongo que fue desde entonces que comenzó la maldición sobre el puesto de profesor de defensa.

\- En efecto Harry, es una excelente deducción. ¿Se te ocurre porqué le interesaría la docencia?

\- Influir en los alumnos.

\- Exactamente. Si hubiese sido profesor en estos instantes probablemente las cosas estarían mucho peor de lo que ya lo están. Con todo esto concluye todo lo que tenía que mostrarte Harry. Es por esto mismo que me ausento, los estoy buscando – Captó la mirada significativa que el director le lanzaba, entendiendo perfectamente lo que este pretendía, dudo unos instantes antes de prestarse o no a su juego; sabía que el director no era tonto pero tampoco era de confianza.

\- ¿Ha encontrado alguno?

\- No más de los que ya están destruidos, el diario y el anillo. Pero tengo una pista bastante sólida que estoy siguiendo.

\- ¿Me permitirá acompañarle?

\- Claro, Harry; llegará un momento en que quizá tú mismo tengas que tomar el relevo. Es fundamental que sean encontrados y destruidos.

\- Comprendo director.

Días después de aquella conversación caminaba por los pasillos recordando las palabras de la Dama Gris; seguía sin caer en la cuenta sobre a qué se refería con la ubicación que le había dado, sentía que tenía la respuesta ante sí y le molestaba no encontrarla. Fue al cruzarse con un par de estudiantes de primero que comentaban una cosa que captó por completo su atención; uno de ellos le comentaba al otro que había tenido que esconder unas bombas fétidas para que Filch no lo pillase y que había encontrado en el séptimo pido una habitación llena de muchos objetos, algunos muy antiguos, pero que no la había podido volver a encontrar. Se asustaron un poco al ver pasar a Harry, quien les dedicó una sonrisa, ellos le habían recordado las características de la habitación que le había nombrado la Dama Gris. Se puso camino a ese lugar, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, pensar en la sala donde se ocultaban las cosas. Buscaría la tiara y como agradecimiento le haría llegar a ese chico todas las bombas fétidas que encontrase en dicha habitación; a fin de cuentas era lo justo, ese chico le había dado luz a lo que estaba rondando su mente.


	55. Draco V

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Weasley había recibido el Howler; decir que había disfrutado viendo como lo humillaban era quedarse corto. Había sido fantástico y de paso había bastado para que Theo no se marcase un Potter defendiendo el honor de la chica que le gustaba; la verdad que ambos, en cuando habían podido habían felicitado a Harry por su actuar al respecto.

Aquella tarde de mediados de marzo había recibido una nota en la que los citaba a Theo y a él en un aula vacía del segundo piso. No les decía para qué, pero la letra era inconfundible, se trataba de Harry. En cierta manera comprendía que así fuese, ya que estaban creando una especie de sociedad secreta dentro del castillo, por llamarla de alguna manera, debían ir con cuidado en sus movimientos. Por ello el cambiar de ubicación cada vez que se veían, por ello el intercambiar pocas palabras en publico, ignorándose la mayor parte del tiempo. Llegaron por separado al aula, todo sea por que Theo pudiese seguir recabando información en la sala común de Slytherin; por su parte él había tratado que los más pequeños no se viesen intimidados ni deslumbrados por los más mayores y sobretodo porque tomasen sus decisiones por si mismos, tarea que estaba encontrando bastante difícil. Estuvieron solos en el aula durante un par de minutos, hasta que por fin llegó Harry. El capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor venía solo, con un par de trozos de tela color negro.

\- Poneoslo - Cogió el trozo de tela que le tendió - Tapaos los ojos con eso, tengo una sorpresa para vosotros. La venda es sólo para hacerlo más emocionante.

\- No me gustan los juegos, Potter; esto parece parte de una secta.

\- Tranquilo Nott; solo os voy a llevar a lo que Luna y yo hemos convertido en nuestra base secreta; no puedo adelantaros más. Solo que no será lo único.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada a Harry unos instantes antes de asentir y vendarse los ojos, dándole a su amigo Theo un gesto de confianza; desde que el curso pasado había empezado a ayudar a Harry se había dado cuenta que el Gryffindor era una de las pocas personas en las que podían llegar a confiar en ese castillo. Claro que para eso ayudaba un poco que hubiese dejado de ser el pelele dirigido por el director y tuviese ese aspecto un poco mas siniestro y misterioso en ocasiones.

En cuanto estuvieron listos agarró a Theo de la manga de la túnica y tiró de él, habiendo apoyado la otra mano sobre el hombro de Harry, como si este fuese el guía en esos momentos para un invidente; de hecho si, los estaba guiando; y no estaba completamente seguro de repetir los pasos por si mismo, quizá por no estar todo lo centrado que debería estar. Escuchó chirriar una puerta que todos cruzaron y luego se detuvieron en un lugar que olía bastante a humedad.

\- ¿Dondé...?

\- En los aseos de Mirtle; al lado de donde tuvo lugar el primer ataque en nuestro segundo año - Lo escuchó responder, antes de oírlo hablar en parsél - _Ábrete_ \- Tras aquella palabra escuchó como algo en el lugar se movía, le inquietaba no saber que es lo que estaba pasando, ¿que estaría cruzando por la mente de Harry en esos momentos? - Ahora tendremos que bajar, es como un tobogán gigante, a menos que prefiráis que ponga escaleras.

\- ¿Bajar a donde, Potter?

\- A la cámara de los secretos.

Aquellas palabras lo emocionaron y se alegraba que Theo hubiese preguntado; desde que había sido abierta hace años había querido saber donde estaba y verla, aunque por razones muy diferentes a las que tenía actualmente, ahora lo movía solo la curiosidad y también el poder estar en un lugar más seguro para hablar y reunirse; en segundo año lo movía el egoísmo y las ganas de pasarlo bien a causa del sufrimiento ajeno. Ese baño era bastante seguro, nadie entraba allí porque a todos les molestaba el fantasma de esa niña que siempre estaba llorando, pero la cámara lo era aún más.

\- ¿Puedes ponerlas? - Preguntó, era consciente que había sido una broma de Harry, pero ¿Por qué no?

\- Puedo intentarlo; supongo que transformando la cañería de piedra debe bastar.

\- Si has accedido con el Parsel no me extrañaría que solo reaccionase al parsel y repeliese cualquier otra magia - Escuchó decir a Theo - Así te aseguras que solo el que de verdad domine esa lengua mágica pueda hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Seria un mecanismo de defensa.

Prestó atención a ambos, escuchando a Harry hablar nuevamente en parsel, poniendo en practica al parecer la idea de Theo, ni que decir que funcionó, el propio Harry lo confirmó. Comenzaron a bajar por unas escaleras de piedra que se notaban húmedas, mientras lo hacían escuchó a Harry hablar de nuevo en Parsel, escuchando los ruidos que había oído cuando la cámara se había abierto. Le pareció una gran idea, así nadie podría seguirlos.

\- Cuando lleguemos abajo, avanzaremos por un túnel, pero tened cuidado, el maravilloso y esplendoroso profesor que tuvimos en segundo año provoco un derrumbe. Pero el lugar es seguro, nos hemos encargado de eso. Este túnel es la antesala de la cámara. Pronto podréis quitaros la venda - Giraron una última vez - _Ábrete._ Ahora, quitaos la venda y pasad. Bienvenidos la cámara de los secretos.

El lugar que tanto había ansiado conocer era grande, tanto como la sala común, no extrañándose que se encontrasen debajo de esta o incluso debajo del lago, lo cual era lo más probable. Era una estancia alargada y hermosa, bastante más iluminada de lo que en un principio había imaginado. A un lado de la misma había los restos de lo que parecía había sido una gran serpiente.

\- Así que era cierto, Potter - Oyó murmurar a Theo - Mataste a un basilisco.

\- Tuve que hacerlo.

En la cámara los estaba esperando Luna, la enigmática Ravenclaw que solía hacer de enlace entre ellos, y sobre la mesa que había en el lugar había una antigua tíara, la miró unos instantes dándose cuenta que encajaba a la perfección con la famosa diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw.

\- Hay algo sobre Riddle que quiero contaros, considero que os habéis ganado mi confianza lo suficiente como para que os cuente esto. Riddle estaba obsesionado con la inmortalidad, y en cierta manera consiguió serlo, al menos hasta esta noche.

Podía notar cierta duda en la voz de Harry, comprendía que tuviese sus reservas, de hecho se hubiera decepcionado si Potter hubiese confiado en ellos desde el instante cero, pero notaba algo más, como si algo importante se encerrase en sus palabras. Lo de la inmortalidad era un tema peliagudo y ahora que lo mencionaba, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado en primer año, no dudaba en quien podía estar bebiendo la sangre de ese unicornio muerto que ambos vieron en el bosque y que a sus once años tanto le asustó.

\- Mientras era estudiante estuvo buscando la forma de volverse inmortal, y decidió tomar un camino bastante más oscuro del que muchos piensan. Realizó Horrocruxes.

\- Pero eso es aberrante.

Draco asintió conforme con la opinión de Theo, aquello era una aberración, mutilar el alma era algo muy peligroso y antinatural; Harry había hablado en plural, así que Riddle había hecho más de uno, lo que hacia el asunto todavía más aberrante y peligroso. No solo había mutilado su alma, sino que eso lo había convertido en un ser más peligroso de lo que la gente imaginaba, llegando a mutilarse también físicamente.

\- Si lo es, hizo seis en total. No solo tenia una obsesión por la inmortalidad, sino también por el simbolismo de la magia. Para el siete partes lo harían mas fuerte.

\- Pues encontrar esos fragmentos va a ser muy complicado - Observó Theo

\- Un momento - Era consciente que estaba con el ceño fruncido, analizando la información que Harry le acababa de proporcionar - El diario y la copa... ¿Eran esa clase de magia?

\- Si Draco, al igual que otros tres objetos importantes y la propia Naguini, la serpiente de Riddle. A Naguini la decapite; y el guardapelo de Slytherin y el anillo de los Gaunt también fueron destruidos; ahora solo queda por destruir la tiara, la encontramos hace unos días.

\- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro que contiene un fragmento de alma? - Cuestionó - Es una joya de valor incalculable, si la destruyes y resulta que no lo es la perdida será mayor a la ganancia.

\- Estoy seguro, de todas forma le pediré que se abra para comprobarlo, y para eso necesito a alguien dispuesto a clavarele un colmillo de basilisco en el momento lo haga. Tened en cuenta que tratara de defenderse, el fragmento que había en ese viejo diario intento matarme, claro que casi había absorbido la energía vital de quien durante todo el curso había vertido en él sus sentimientos.

Tenía claro de qué estaba hablando Harry, su padre una vez lo pillo escribiendo en ese diario y recibió una buena regañina, el diario le respondía como si tuviese cerebro. Años después en segundo año, se había mantenido al tanto de lo de la cámara de los secretos y había escuchado los rumores sobre un diario maligno que había engañado a la chica Weasley para abrir la cámara de los secretos y la chica casi había muerto por ello. No quería dejar que uno de esos fragmentos se materializase allí.

\- Yo lo haré - Se sorprendió que su amigo se ofreciese - Draco te entrego la copa, si es la misma copa de la que has hablado, y estoy seguro que tanto Luna como tú habéis destruido alguno; me toca contribuir - Tendió la mano, era un claro gesto para coger el colmillo de Basilisco - Mi madre murió cuando mi padre de la ofreció a ese degenerado, quiero vengarla y destruir ese fragmento será mi forma de hacerlo.

Draco estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que le oía a Theo hablar de eso; sabía que su madre había muerto por culpa de su padre, pero no conocía aquel detalle, y la expresión de su amigo le indicaba que lo decía muy en serio. Los vio proceder, coger la Tiara y apoyarla sobre el suelo y cuando Theo estuvo preparado, Harry ordenarle que se abriese revelando así el oscuro fragmento de alma que había en el interior, fue entonces cuando Theo le clavo el colmillo, acabando con el que habían afirmado era el último Horrocrux. Se preguntaba como Harry había reunido la información, pero teniendo en cuenta que era citado al despacho del director, no le extrañaría que este se la hubiese dado y Harry hubiese decidido tomarle la delantera al igual que se había dado cuenta que había hecho el curso anterior.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Piensais ir a por Riddle?

\- Por ahora no, es mejor esperar a que crea que tiene la sarten por el mango - Hablo por primera vez en toda la tarde Luna - Si vamos a por el ahora podría darse cuenta que algo a fallado, además de que no sabemos donde está. Tenemos que esperar a que actúe y sobretodo planear el ataque en su contra.

\- En otras palabras, forzarlo a que actúe según vuestras condiciones y piense que actúa según las suyas - Observó captando las palabras de la chica e intercambiando una mirada con Theo, a ambos les gustaba ese plan.

\- Potter, ¿Y si hace mas Horrocruxes?

\- No creo que pueda, tiene el alma tan dañada que el forzarla más para hacer otro lo matará. Ya no es solo la cantidad de Horrocruxes que ha hecho, es que cada vez que se comete el mayor acto de maldad desde el punto de vista de la magia el alma se desgarra, se vuelve inestable. Puede que si lo intenta acabe por desintegrarse, como el papiro con el paso de los años. De todas formas contamos con la sorpresa de que sólo sabe lo de la serpiente y puede que lo del diario. El hizo los horrocruxes con muertes simbólicas, así que no hará otro hasta que tenga otra muerte simbólica que usar como sacrificio. La mía.

Las palabras de Harry le resultaron inquietantes, sobretodo la naturalidad con las que la dijo, ya que parecía que estuviese anunciando las condiciones climatologicas. Le descolocaba que hablase de su posible muerte como si no fuese nada, cuando la mayoría veían u oían algo relacionado con la muerte y reaccionaban con reserva. La actitud de Harry era sorprendente e inusual.

\- A partir de ahora nos reuniremos aquí abajo - La voz de Luna lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró fijamente antes de asentir. Todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde allí abajo, le había borrado de la mente la emoción que había sentido al conocer el lugar.

\- Ya que estamos aquí tengo algo que compartir con vosotros. Se trata del agente infiltrado en el castillo, todavía no se cual es su propósito, pero se que planea actuar en una de esas ocasiones en las que Dumbledore se ausente del colegio - Comunicó Theo, era una información que su amigo iba consiguiendo con cuentagotas, pero no podía hacer otra aunque por otra parte Harry no presionaba, lo cual agradecía.


	56. Luna IX

Desde hacía un par de semanas, todas las tardes, se juntaba con Colin en la biblioteca; muchos los miraban como si exagerasen pero ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo en comenzar a estudiar en serio, pocos compañeros parecían acordarse de que a final de curso tendrían los TIMOS. De forma que hacían los trabajos, se hacían y comparaban resúmenes; en definitiva, se ayudaban el uno al otro lo que se podía notar en que progresaban bastante rápido en sus estudios. Pero ese día encontraba a Colin un poco turbado, lo que hizo que lo mirase con cierta preocupación, parecía como si estuviese pasando un mal momento hubiese discutido.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo Colin?

\- Ginny, desde que comente que me gustaban los chicos en clase de Encantamientos ha dejado de hablarme.

\- ¿Pero te ha insultado o algo?

\- No, simplemente actúa como si no me conociese; completamente indiferente. No sé qué es peor.

\- Tranquilo, ya pasará. Los nargles no permitirán que una buena amistad como esa se eche a perder por eso, simplemente no te rindas. Ya sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser.

\- Yo sé; en fin estudiemos un poco; es a lo que hemos venido.

\- Empecemos por defensa, ¿te parece?

\- Será lo mejor, para una vez que tenemos un profesor en condiciones será mejor aprovecharlo; como cuando con Lupin.

\- Estilos contrarios y ambos muy buenos profesores.

\- Es una opinión que no me puedo permitir en la torre.

Le dedico a su amigo una triste sonrisa, comprendía a que se refería, la rivalidad entre las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin iba más allá de la simple competencia escolar; era un odio muy profundo y completamente arraigado. Algo completamente irracional que se había mantenido como tradición a lo largo de los siglos; era algo que estaría bien que cambiase. Sin embargo con el hermetismo de los Slytherin y el resto de casas odiando a esta cuarta casa porque sí, era una tarea ardua y difícil. La única manera que veía como posibilidad de que aquello llegase a poder solventarse era confiar, no permitir que la discordia se estableciese entre todos. El sombrero seleccionador así lo advertía todos los años, y la mayoría se reían de sus canciones en lugar de escuchar su sabiduría.

\- No puedo estudiar, no puedo concentrarme hoy.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Ginny, está actuando de forma muy irresponsable con los chicos; sé que sale con dos al mismo tiempo. Me preocupa que en algún momento pierda la cabeza y cometa alguna estupidez.

\- Tranquilo, déjala a su aire que estrelle si se tiene que estrellar. Cada cosa que hagas solo puede empeorar la situación.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Comprendía la preocupación de Colin, en el afán y obsesión que tenía Ginny con Harry se estaba descarriando un poco, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto, salvo esperar que tocase fondo y estar ahí para recogerla. Cuando no había forma, no había forma, tan sólo esperar y permanecer atentos a la situación, a que esta necesitase su ayuda.

Tras esas últimas palabras se sumergieron de nuevo en el estudio, no volviendo a intercambiar palabra hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando la biblioteca hecho el cierre. Era la rutina que estaban llevando desde que habían comenzado, les consumía muchas horas pero era necesario invertirlas pues se jugaban su futuro. Eso sí ella misma faltaba a alguna de las sesiones por estar reunida con Harry y compañía. Por otro lado Colin también faltaba algunas horas algunos días por los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

\- Colin, tengo algo que contarte – Le dijo tras recoger y salir de la biblioteca caminando hacía el gran comedor para cenar – Me he ofrecido como comentarista para los partidos de Quidditch. Smith no puede comentar el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, además dudo que después de la que armó en el último partido.

\- Los Gryffindor le tenemos ganas, pero Harry nos ha dicho que no le hagamos caso que nos limitemos a jugar sin caer en su juego.

\- Con lo explosivo que es Ronald Weasley, lo veo un poco difícil; es capaz de agarrarlo en pleno vuelo.

\- Ronald no jugará ese partido. Lo haré yo. Harry lo anunció ayer y estaba muy molesto porque lo había apartado del equipo. Creo que se le han subido un poco los humos.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que se lo merece; aunque no me imagino a Harry usando el equipo de Quidditch a modo de venganza

\- Harry no quiere que nadie se crea la estrella del equipo; según él, el equipo es la estrella. Nadie es imprescindible, todos tenemos siempre algo que aportar al equipo. Harry quiere que nos habituemos a trabajar todos con todos. De hecho el mismo piensa dejarle al otro buscador el último partido. Me lo reveló anoche, cuando estuvo dándome confianza en que lo haría todo bien.

\- Harry es una bellísima persona, es una pena que la gente solo lo vea como "el niño que vivió" – Tenía la impresión que en todo el tiempo que llevaba de amistad con Harry, había llegado a conocerlo mucho mejor que aquellos que lo conocían desde hace años – Odia su fama y ser el centro de atención.

Entraron en el gran comedor, estaba bastante vacío, pero todavía quedaban algunas personas en el lugar; gente que había quedado bastante rezagada, la mayoría estudiantes comprometidos con lo que era el estudio. Se sentaron ambos en la mesa de la casa Ravenclaw, sirviéndose algo de comida en los platos. Tras una tarde intensa de estudio una buena cena siempre les venía bien; mientras cenaban intercambiaban impresiones y conclusiones de lo que habían estado estudiando. Era algo que ella misma le había propuesto hacer, esa era otra de las formas en las que ambos compartían sus conocimientos. Antes de comenzar a estudiar, ella misma le había comentado a Colin que muchas veces la diferencia entre el Extraordinario y el Supera las expectativas estaba precisamente en una buena redacción demostrando que los conocimientos van más allá de lo esperado, que se ha profundizado en el estudio de la materia. Además de lo bien que les vendría para encarar los EXTASIS el próximo curso.


	57. Harry XIV

Decir que no había disfrutado de los comentarios de Luna durante el partido en el que su equipo se enfrentó al de Zacharias Smith, sería faltar a la verdad. Luna no solo había comentado el partido y sus jugadas con su elegancia particular, sino que además, le había devuelto a Smith tantas malas palabras y burlas como comentarios humillantes profirió en el anterior partido de Gryffindor. Había sido estupendo, tanto que días después del partido todavía disfrutaba de esas palabras rememorándolas una y otra vez. Eso en parte le ayudaba a manejar un poco a Ron, quien lo estaba sacando de quicio nuevamente; a veces pensaba que su amigo había quedado estancado a nivel emocional en tercer año ya que su actuar se le antojaba como el de un niño pequeño, y eso no lo comprendía. No entendía como podía ser que actuase de esa manera, ¿O es que acaso era ahora que estaba en la distancia que se percataba de esas cosas? No podía negar que Ron era alguien divertido, a su manera; pero últimamente mostraba una parte de si misma muy hosco, insultante e intolerante.

\- Yo podría haber parado más que Colin y estaríamos en mucha mejor posición para competir por la copa, ahora hemos quedado empatados con Ravenclaw en primer puesto.

Lo escuchó quejarse en la sala común, curiosamente se había vuelto a sentar cerca de él en la sala común y no había dicho nada más del asunto de Hermione. Lo miró a los ojos, estaba claro que le hablaba a él.

\- Ron, cuando hice los dos equipos era con la idea de que todos jugasen al menos un partido; no te retiré para ese porque estuviese molesto contigo, sino porque en los entrenamientos Colin trabajó más en serio, además todavía tenías el ojo un tanto hinchado el día del partido.

\- Eso lo reconozco, pegas más fuerte de lo que pensaba y supongo que yo también me excedí aquella tarde. Aunque reconocerás que no es buena idea que Hermione se junte con esa gente.

\- ¿Por qué que se junte con quien le de la gana?

\- ¿Por qué la apoyas?, pensaba que eras mi amigo. Si ella también es tu amiga y todo eso pero yo fui tu amigo antes que ella.

\- Eso no te hace estar por delante de nadie Ron; la amistad no es una competición. Has sido un buen amigo y lo he pasado bien contigo, pero ni tu ni yo somos el centro del mundo, y si no reaccionas no solo perderás mi amistad.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ya no eres mi amigo?

\- Creo que dejamos de serlo el día que insultaste a Hermione de esa manera. Podemos ser colegas, llevarnos bien; pero no se si puedo seguir siendo tu amigo Ron.

\- ¿Por qué?

Sorprendentemente la reacción que veía en esos momentos en Ron era de seriedad, se estaba tomando en serio esa conversación en lugar de seguir en la misma línea que los meses anteriores y el que no estuviesen peleando llegados a esa altura hacía que se sintiese aliviado.

\- Ya sabes que confío en muy pocas personas, te otorgué mi confianza en primer año y tu en el último año y medio la has echado por tierra.

\- ¿Significa eso que no vendrás a la boda de Bill y Fleur?

\- Claro que iré, ¿me han invitado, no?

\- De acuerdo, mis padres se decepcionarían mucho si faltases. Supongo que querrás que te dé algo de espacio.

\- Te lo agradecería - Sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le había alegrado hablar con Ron, era una conversación tranquila como las de antes - Por cierto Ron, no comas nada de lo que te de ninguna chica, al parecer alguien entró con filtros de amor en la escuela. Sino, preguntale a Seamus, lo tuve que llevar con Slug.

Ron asintió toscamente antes de levantarse y marcharse a la otra punta de la sala común, momento que Harry aprovechó para avanzar en su tarea de transformaciones; una reacción sobre como la transformación humana podía llegar a causar daños en la estructura osea si estaba realizada de mala manera. Era un tema de transformaciones que encontraba altamente complicado y que todavía no había captado completamente, hasta el punto de plantearse si pedir una tutoría con la profesora McGonagall; pero sabía por experiencia, que antes de eso, debía al menos haberse estudiado bien el tema. Su profesora de transformaciones era excelente, pero no le gustaba que le hiciesen perder su tiempo.

\- ¿Que quería mi hermano? - Alzó la mirada al escuchar a Ginny - Si te ha estado molestando puedo escribir de nuevo a nuestra madre.

\- No te preocupes - Respondió terminando el párrafo - Simplemente hemos llegado a un punto de entendimiento, y ahora cada uno irá por su lado.

\- ¿Eso también me incluye a mí?

\- No, Ginny; eso es entre tu hermano y yo, que ahora no me lleve bien con él no significa que quiera perder el contacto contigo o con el resto de tus hermanos.

\- Menos mal, no soportaría estar lejos de ti. Harry, verás, hace tiempo que quería decirte algo pero nunca me atrevía a hacerlo.

Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, mirándola con curiosidad al percatarse de su nerviosismo, ¿qué sería aquello que la tenía tan nerviosa?, Ginny siempre había sido alguien decidida sin miedo alguno a decir lo que pensaba. Se posicionó de forma cómoda demostrando que estaba receptivo, en disposición absoluta para escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.

\- Veras, tu... tu me gustas Harry. Para mi todos los chicos con los que he salido han sido solo eso, chicos con los que salir, un entretenimiento y distracción, pero quien me gusta eres tu.

\- Ginny - No sabía bien como encauzar eso, no quería hacerle daño - Verás, yo solo puedo verte como una hermana pequeña; te aprecio mucho pero no comparto esos sentimientos que tienes por mi. Si aceptase salir contigo terminaría dañándonos a los dos, y lo último que quiero es causarte algún daño.

Noto como su negativa ponía un poco triste pero se lo tomaba con entereza, desde que habían comenzado a hablar en serio ellos dos se habían tratado de esa manera, siendo lo más sinceros posible. Harry no era muy dado a jugar con la gente y sabía que en cierta manera Ginny había hecho lo que había querido de aquellos con los que había salido.

\- Entonces, ¿les he hecho daño? a Michael, Anthony, Dean...

\- Puede que sí; a la mayoría de los seres humanos no les gustan según qué juegos.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias Harry.

Unos días después estaba junto a todos los de sexto año en el gran comedor, todos reunidos para las clases de aparición, impartidas por un instructor-examinador del ministerio de magia; las lecciones estaban programadas hasta la fecha de la convocatoria que tenía lugar en Hogsmeade, a la que Harry no podía asistir por ser todavía menor de edad, pero por eso no tenía problema. Lo importante ahora era que iba a aprender un método de transporte de los magos que hasta el momento no había tocado y aunque los viajes con las sombras eran cómodos, no siempre podía hacerlos. El curso le había costado doce galeones, y esperaba que el gasto mereciese la pena. Ya habría otras oportunidades para obtener la licencia.

\- Buenos días. Me llamo Wilkie Twycross, voy a ser vuestro instructor de aparición durante las próximas semanas. Nos reuniremos aquí mismo en el gran comedor, todos los sábados después del desayuno durante dos horas. En estas clases aprenderéis a apareceros, por ello el director a retirado las restricciones le la aparición en esta sala durante este par de hora. Sabed que la aparición es un arte que no es difícil en sí pero si que es muy peligroso, tan solo necesita que estéis concentrados. Para poder apareceros, trabajareis estas próximas semanas teniendo en mente tres palabras: Destino, Decisión y Desenvoltura - La explicación de aquel instructor se le estaba haciendo larga y pesada, eso no era una clase normal, ¿acaso no podía ir al grano? - Con destino visualizamos el lugar al que queremos ir; con decisión tomamos la firme determinación de llegar a ese lugar y con desenvoltura nos deslizamos hacia ese sitio.

A Harry lo que decía el instructor le recordaba mucho a moverse con las sombras, por lo que tenía claro que iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar eso mientras estuviesen practicando. No le agradaba del todo, porque era como si tuviese que inhibir una parte muy importante de si mismo; más era necesario para poder seguir manteniendo aquel secreto. Siguió las explicaciones a lo largo de las dos horas de clase, no consiguiendo gran cosa gracias a haberse reservado momentáneamente el viajar con las sombras. Al final de la clase cogió una de las guías que estaba repartiendo el instructor, no creía que la fuese a necesitar, pero había pagado por ella.


	58. Severus V

Tomó una poción revitalizante antes de subir al despacho del director; la situación comenzaba a sobrepasarle, a resultarle estresante. Ambos, tanto Dumbledore como el señor oscuro eran estresantes. Ahora lo había citado de nuevo en su despacho, desde pricipio de curso el director de Hogwarts lo había estado presionando para que averiguase quien era el alumno que seguia las directrices del señor oscuro, tampoco ayudaba que estuviese citando cada cierto tiempo a Potter pasando ambos varias horas en el despacho, ¿que se traía el director con ese estudiante de la casa Gryffindor?, hacía tiempo que había dejado de seguir a donde llevaban los pensamiendos del director. Tocó a la puerta al llegar, entrándo en cuento se le dió paso.

\- Severus, ¿Has tenido algún avance? ¿quien será al fin mi verdugo?

\- No lo puedo asegurar, el señor oscuro me ha ordenado actúar de facilitador para su mano ejecutora, aunque no me ha revelado de quien se trata. Tampoco nadie a acudido a mi por el momento. Tan sólo he detectado cierta curiosidad por el viejo armario evanescente por parte de un grupo de Slytherins de sexto año.

\- Si, un gran artilugio mágico, muchos creen que empezaron a usarse durante la primera guerra; pero en realidad ya se empleaban por toda Europa durante la Guerra contra Grindelwald.

\- Director, ¿que hace con Potter tantas horas en su despacho? - En ocasiones, era mejor ir al grano con aquel hombre, antes de que se acelerase con algo que no venía a cuento y te dejase completamente con la palabra en la boca.

\- Le doy infromación que necesita para derrotar a Voldemort.

\- Información que no comparte conmigo.

\- No puedo hacerlo dado que te pasas una buena parte del tiempo cerca de Voldemort.

\- ¿Se ha parado a pensar que tal vez este arto de hacer sin recibir explicación alguna?; ¿que es eso tan importante que nadie puede conocer?, ¿Tambien le oculta algo a Potter?

\- En efecto, has cosas que todavía no esta listo para saber. En cuanto a lo tuyo;lo sabrás, pues serás tu quien se lo diga a Harry cuando llegue el momento. La única forma de derrotar a Voldemort requiere un sacrificio.

\- ¿Como?

Las palabras del director le chocaron, se permitió que eso se viese reflejado en su perfecta máscara por unos instantes, estaba claro tras esas palabras que el director había percido el juicio completamente. Respiró hondo, tranquilizándose; por suerte agradecía que las palabras del director no lo hubiesen altedado más de la cuanta. Lo miró con renovada calma, escuchando todo cuanto le contaba. Previendo que sería un relato muy extenso. Tenía tiempo para escuchar aquello, a fin de cuentas la cena ya habia concluido. Si eso le robaba tiempo de planificar sus clases siempre podía llegar a poner un exámen sorpresa a sus alumnos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

La conversación con Dumbledore le había dejado mal cuerpo, no creía que lo que dijese el director fuese cierto del todo. No pensaba que fuese la única forma de hacer eso, tampoco se creía lo del Horrocrux humano, si así fuese Potter hubiese dado signos de tenerlo; signos y actitudes muy evidentes de estar poseído, y no había visto en él ninguna de estas actitudes. Sabía mucho de artes oscuras, más que cualquier otro maestro que hubiese pisado esa escuela y por supuesto mucho más que el director. Sin plantearse mucho las cosas, planeó los exámenes sorpresa para todos los grupos del día siguiente. A primera hora tenía clase con los de primero, estaba bien, esos se mantenían en silencio; un respeto que los alumnos de cursos superiores habían perdido.

A mitad mañata tuvo la clase con el sexto año, no sorprendiendose de encontrar a Potter sentado en segunda fila con Granger; Weasley estaba al final del todo, tenía mejor aspecto que aquel con el que lo dejó Potter. Les repartió el examen que había elavorado, cosechando protestas por parte de una buena parte de la clase; tan solo permanecieron en silencio el sector de la casa Slytherin, Potter, Granger y un par de Hufflepuffs. Mientras les daba un tiempo fijo e inamobible para responder a ese cuestionario puramente teorico. Luego comenzó con las lecciones; comenzando a explicar con todo lujo de detalles la maldición imperius, llegando a escuchar los murmullos al fondo de la clase. Se quedó en silencio contemplando a aquellos que murmuraban.

\- Profesor, ¿Es verdad que han atrapado a un inferi?

\- No, señorita Brown - Respondió en un susurro que no admite réplica - Han atrapado a un ratero llamado Mundungus Fleacher que se estaba haciendo pasar por uno.

\- ¿Los inferi son entonces como los fantasmas?

\- Nuevamente no, señorita Brown - La verdad se preguntaba cómo aquella chica había llegado hasta sexto curso cuando no estaba demostrando ser muy locuaz. Esa chica en sus clases nunca lo había sido - Veamos, ya que os interesa tanto el tema. Potter, ¿Que diferencia hay entre un inferi y un fantasma?

\- Los inferi son cadaveres humanos reanimados mediante distintos rutuales oscuros mientras que los fantasmas son la huella que deja un difunto en la tierra.

\- Una comparación aceptable, Potter. Ya que habeis interrumpido mi clase con ese tema, para la proxima quiero un escrito comparativo entre los inferi y los fantasmas así como las formas de controlarlos.

Tras aquella breve irrupción pudo proseguir con la clase, si los alumnos salían de esa clase con dos redacciónes de trabajo en lugar de una era culpa de ellos mismos unicamente por interrumpir su clase de mala manera, la próxima vez que lo hiciesen de forma adecuada, levantando la mano y mostrando respeto. No hubo más interrupciones durante el resto de la clase; al final vió como la mayoria recogían apresurados al sonar el timbre de salida, se notaba que no querían permanecer con él en el aula mucho más tiempo del necesario.

\- Potter, aguarda un momento - Lo llamó, habia estado desde la noche anterior y buena parte de la mañana considerándolo. No era un idiota como la mayoría de los Slytherin, el sí sabía ver y sabía que el cambio para mejor en sus dos mejores estudiantes era en parte gracias a Potter, como tambien se daba cuenta que el chico de oro del director no tenía en mucha estima al director, aunque lo simulaba bien. Esperó deliveradamente a que todos se hubiesen marchado - Potter, me uno a tu club. Pero será bajo mis condiciones.

\- ¿De qué habla, porfesor?

\- No me tome por tonto, se que se esta estableciendo como el tercer jugador que desvancara a los otros dos en este juego por el poder.

\- No busco el poder, profesor.

\- Lo sé; y por eso fingiré seguirle el juego a ambos y pasarte a ti en realidad la información importante. Es más como ofrenda de paz le ofrezco esto - Le entregó a Potter un frasco con todos sus recuerdos - Solo le pido que no se lo muestres a cualquiera.

\- Tardaré en visualizarlos, no sería prudente hacerlo en el único pensadero de la escuela. Tenga un buen dia, profesor.

En esos recuerdos que le había pasado estaba toda su historia, desde la amistad con su madre, su caída al pozo, la forma de "ayudarlo" a salir de Dumbledore y todo lo que se vería obligado a hacer por parte del director. Aquel era un movimiento arriesgado por su parte, pero apoyar a Potter era la única salida que le quedaba para no acabar mal. Tanto por un lado como por el otro.


	59. Ginevra

El último partido de quidditch había llegado al fin. Competían contra Ravenclaw por la copa de la casa, así que ese partido iba a ser muy importante. Era una lástima que tuviesen que jugarlo sin Harry, el cabrón de Snape lo había castigado por hacer mal una redacción; se notaba mucho que ese profesor quería hacerle perder a Gryffindor la copa de quidditch. Harry les había dejado la alineación hecha, ella estaba junto a Dean y Seamus de cazadores; los golpeadores eran los mismos del primer partido; como guardián nuevamente estaba Ron, a quien notaba muy animado seguramente por ser él quien jugase la final. Como buscador estaba Euan Abercrombie.

\- Tranquilo - Le dijo al buscador - Lo harás bien; se de buena tinta que Harry te estaba reservando para el último partido. Él confía en ti, que Snape lo haya castigado no tiene importancia.

\- Gracias Ginny; supongo que tu eres la segunda capitana.

\- No hay segundo capitán. Tan sólo tenemos que salir ahí afuera y jugar como sabemos.

El partido dio comienzo, y junto a Seamus y Dean se lanzó al ataque; habían hablado bien la estrategia, atacar sin descanso, sin dar tregua, si podían anotar cinco tantos mucho mejor que anotar tres. Con esa idea en mente pretendían arrasar. Los tres confiaban en su guardián, en que Ron guardaría bien los postes. Tuvo que esquivar en pleno vuelo una mala entrada de Anthony Goldstein, lo había dejado esa misma semana. Había decidido apostar por Dean, al cual había confesado todo y esperaba que pudiese perdonarla en algún momento. Se notaba que al Ravenclaw no le había sentado tan bien como había fingido hacer.

Pronto se habían adelantado al marcador, y tomado la delantera mientras los de Ravenclaw no habían conseguido marcarles ni uno. Debían seguir presionando. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como los golpeadores apenas dejaban maniobrar a Chang; aunque el par de golpeadores de Ravenclaw tampoco se quedaban atrás en su acoso hacía Euan, menos mal que Harry le había enseñado a quien estaba claro sería su sustituto como titular en el equipo estrategias y movimientos para enfrentar esas eventualidades. Al final ganaron a Ravenclaw por diez puntos, Euan estuvo a punto de atrapar la Snich, pero fue la experiencia de Chang la que tomó ventaja en esa ocasión. Se las habían apañado bien sin Harry, y de esa forma Snape no había cumplido con su cometido, no les había logrado hacer zozobrar. No lo había visto en ningún momento en las gradas, así que suponía que o había pasado del partido al no jugar Slytherin o seguía manteniendo a Harry castigado. Al bajarse de la escoba se acercó a Euan, quien a pensar del resultado había hecho un excelente partido.

\- Tenía que haberla atrapado - Se lamentó Euan - Harry nunca ha perdido una Snich.

\- No te preocupes, era tu primer partido; lo has hecho muy bien. Y Harry si que perdió en una ocasión una Snich; fue en tercer año, y Cedric Diggory, buscador de la casa Hufflepuff acabó por atraparla.

\- Es el chico que murió en el torneo de los tres magos.

\- Si.

Celebraron la victoria en la sala común, habían ganado la copa quidditch al igual que el curso anterior. Pero este año era el único que había habido un rodaje de jugadores y todos los partidos habían sido excepcionales. Tenían motivos de sobra para celebrar. Ron la ignoraba un poco, seguía molesto por que hubiese escrito a madre y al principio la había culpado de recibir el Howler; aunque poco a poco esa actitud había ido suabizandose y ahora proponía brindis por ella, por ser la máxima goleadora del equipo. Pero ella no estaba para celebraciones precisamente. Se alegraba de haber ganado, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que tras esa fecha, tras ese partido, los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Después de los siete TIMOS que había sacado Ron, por mucho que quisiera dedicar su vida al Quidditch, tenía que esforzarse un poco para que al menos su madre la dejase tranquila y no fuese con ella tan agobiante como lo había sido con los gemelos. Se le ocurría que hacer, a quien recurrir, un viejo amigo al que debía una disculpa.

\- Me equivoque al juzgarte, Colin. Espero que no sea tarde para disculparme.

\- Nunca es demasiado tarde. Entiendo que lo mio choque con tus creencias, con la forma de ver el mundo que tienen los magos. Pero me gustan los chicos y eso no significa que sea una persona distinta.

\- Lo sé ahora. He estado pensando y me parece que no soy tan abierta como en ocasiones me jacto.

\- Descuida, ¿amigos de nuevo? - Le sorprendió que le tendiese la mano, normalmente tras una ofensa así los magos solían retirar la palabra, no como el caso de Colin que en más de una ocasión en esos meses había intentado hablar con ella para encontrar tan solo desplantes típicos de niños pequeños - Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo llevas los TIMOS?

\- Sinceramente, mal; todavía no he empezado. Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar.

\- Pero, si siempre has sido muy organizada.

\- Ya, este año me he relajado demasiado, no quiero suspender ni tampoco tener a mi madre dándome la brasa por Luna a estudiar; no te prometo que puedas seguirnos el ritmo pero si que podemos ayudarte a organizarte. Aun estas a tiempo.

\- ¿Luna querrá que vaya?

\- Siempre os habéis llevado bien, no creo que ponga impedimentos.

\- Gracias.

\- Sigamos con la celebración.

Estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche. Al día siguiente se encontraba fatal, completamente reventada, sin embargo tenía que ponerse a estudiar ya; se tomó un remedio casero para la resaca y bajó a la biblioteca con sus apuntes. Allí ya estaban Colin y Luna. Por la expresión y saludo de ella supo que Colin le había comentado la situación y que esta había sido recibida de buen grado. Se sentó junto a ellos, viendo que estos hacían un alto para ayudarla a empezar. Eso es lo que más necesitaba, empezar; una vez lo hiciese y cogiese ritmo no habría nada que la parase. No se rendía fácilmente y su objetivo ahora eran los TIMOS. Si veía que no podía con todos siempre podía seleccionar aquello en los que le convenía más enfocarse, que le ofreciesen mejores posibilidades. Con eso su madre se daría por satisfecha y ella podría centrarse en el Quidditch y en buscar fichar por un equipo profesional.


	60. Harry XV

El final de curso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sabía que aquella tarde eran los últimos exámenes de TIMOS y EXTASIS; para los de quinto y séptimo respectivamente. Había pasado toda esa semana y la anterior dando ánimos a Luna por sus exámenes, sabía que lo iba a sacar todo bien, se había preparado en serio para esa prueba, mucho más de lo que el mismo se había preparado. Pero ahora esa preocupación por las pruebas de su amiga había quedado a un lado, acababa de recibir una nota de Dumbledore, en ella lo citaba parcamente en su despacho de inmediato.

 _"Tengo la localización de uno, será esta noche. Trae tu capa"_

Sin dudarlo unos instantes comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho del director, pensando bien en como podía actuar, parecía que Dumbledore iba en serio en lo de los Horrocruxes. Harry estaba seguro que los había destruido todos, bueno casi; después de ver los recuerdos de Snape le había asaltado una repentina duda. El propio Snape le había asegurado que aquello no era posible, de hecho recordando lo que había leído en Gridmauld place el verano que estuvo allí encajaba bastante la apreciación de Snape; de hecho se había examinado a si mismo y no había detectado esa magia. Aún así no se quedaba tranquilo, por fortuna tenía a quien consultarle, a su padre, pero tendría que esperar para hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, relajándose y asegurándose que su mente estaba bien resguardada, era algo que no había revelado a nadie pero seguía practicando la uromancia, tan solo tenía que mantener sus emociones bajo control. Tomó uno de los pasillos que llevaban directamente al despacho, encontrándose a mitad camino con la profesora Trelawney. La mujer estaba tambaleándose, para Harry estaba claro que había estado bebiendo, nuevamente; sabía que había comenzado con todo el estrés y presión al que la había sometido Umbridge, y había terminado por convertirse en una adicta. Sentía cierta pena por esa mujer.

\- La sombra de la muerte se cernirá sobre el castillo en la torre más alta

Lo que la mujer murmuraba al pasar por su lado no tenía mucho sentido para él, prefirió no decirle nada; en los recuerdos había podido ver que ella había emitido la profecía que lo señalaba a él como elegido, profecía que Dumbledore había tergiversado y que había lanzado a Riddle en su contra y en la de su familia. Pasó por su lado, saludando de forma breve con un pequeño gesto; en otras circunstancias se habría parado un tiempo para auxiliarla, pero ahora tenía prisa, deseaba zanjar aquello cuanto antes. Al llegar a la gárgola pronunció la contraseña y aguardó a que esta se hiciese a un lado antes de acceder a la escalera de caracol que llevaba al despacho del director. La puerta estaba abierta, como si estuviesen aguardándole, le pareció que el director estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

\- Acabo de recibir su nota, lo llevo todo.

\- Pasa Harry; creo que ya ha llegado el tiempo de que nos tuteemos, ¿Te parece?

\- No se si podre, pero lo intentare.

\- Buen chico.

\- Profesor. ¿De qué objeto se trata?¿Donde esta?

\- Paciencia Harry; reconocerás el sitio cuando lleguemos, si has captado todos los matices de los recuerdos. Pero antes de partir, quiero que me prometas algo.

\- ¿De que se trata?

\- Quiero que me prometas que me obedecerás en todo momento. Que si te pido que te escondas lo hagas, si te pido que corras lo hagas, si te pido que huyas y me abandones lo hagas.

Harry miró unos instante al director, completamente pensativo; mostrando sus dudas al respecto. No eran dudas sobre si lo haría o no, sino sobre el hecho de si se estaba convirtiendo o no en una buena persona. Ahora estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar esas condiciones, un par de años atrás no. Se planteaba que si dos años atrás hubiese tenido ese mismo egoísmo que ahora Cedric se habría salvado.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Me alegra ver lo que has madurado Harry. Lo importante es la misión, y después de esta noche destruir esos Horrocruxes será tu misión; pero no te recomiendo guardarte tan difícil contienda para ti solo. La soledad puede llegar a ser el mayor enemigo que tengamos.

\- Había pensado en revelar esto a mis amigos, cuando este listo para hacerlo.

\- Me parece bien, Harry.

Harry miraba con atención al director, percatándose que estaba bastante más débil que cuando se había reunido por primera vez aquel curso, esa noche estaba más cerca de la muerte que nunca, lo podía sentir. Para él quedaba claro que si había hecho todo eso para pasarle el testigo, era porque necesitaba pasar esa información a alguien pero al mismo tiempo no quería que nadie la supiese.

\- ¿Sabes aparecerte, Harry?

\- Si, pero no hice el examen, todavía no tengo la edad legal para hacerlo¿Como vamos a proceder?

\- Iremos hasta el pueblo, tu iras cubierto con la capa. Desde allí nos apareceremos, yo te guiaré.

Asintió, sacando la capa oculta del interior de su túnica y echándosela por encima, le pareció una buena idea cubrirse en el mismo despacho del director. Caminó tras el por los pasillos, pensando en las distintas conversaciones que había mantenido con Draco, Nott y Snape. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, aunque su intuición le decía que se avecinaba una catástrofe. Era bien consciente que tenía que centrar la mente en su actual misión, y esta era acompañar al director a recuperar un inexistente horrocrux, pero esa era una información que no pensaba compartir con el profesor. Si las cosas se ponían peligrosas sabía que tenía varios recursos a su alcance. Al llegar al pueblo apenas prestó atención al breve intercambio de palabras entre Dumbledore y Rosmerta la dueña de la taberna "las tres escobas". Se desviaron por un callejón de edificios deshabitados. Fue allí donde el director lo insto a agarrarse firmemente a su brazo y así lo hizo. Notó el típico succionar que había sentido en las clases de aparición al lograr aparecerse, llegando a la conclusión que ni con esas, seguía prefiriendo viajar en las llegar escuchó el océano al romper contra las superficies rocosas, así como el olor a salitre.

\- ¿Estamos en una playa?

\- En efecto, en la misma cala a la que los traían en las excursiones del orfanato cuando hacía buen tiempo. Puedes quitarte la capa ya

\- Entonces vamos a buscar la cueva donde atemorizo a sus dos compañeros de orfanato - Expresó su deducción mientras se quitaba la capa y la guardaba cuidadosamente mientras observaba el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

Estaban en lo alto de un pequeño precipicio, en el fondo del cual podía apreciarse la cueva, sus seis años de educación mágica le llevaban a deducir que no se habían aparecido más cerca por meros motivos de seguridad; eso para el no era problema, de hecho si Dumbledore lo hubiese mandado allí el solo, se había acercado de la misma forma que había entrado varias veces en el departamento de misterios. Estaba claro que había que bajar por el escarpado acantilado y llegar a nado hasta la cueva. En ese momento recordó la historia que le contó Kreacher sobre la muerte de Régulus

\- Solo el trayecto ya aterrorizaría a unos niños - Observó - Incluso dudo que muchos adultos sean capaces de hacer esta ruta.

\- Muy cierto Harry, Voldemort siempre se caracterizó por la dominación mediante el miedo. No se que les haría en la cueva a esos chicos, pero seguro que eligió el lugar por intimidarlos. De hecho estoy seguro que él logró bajar mediante magia. Vamos.

Bajó con tiento, notaba la roca resbaladiza y el no saber qué había debajo era una gran incertidumbre; el agua estaba completamente helada, más de lo que había esperado en un principio. Sin pensárselo demasiado y consciente que al entrar en el agua estaba en territorio de Poseidon comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cueva. El soberano de los mares no tenía nada en contra de los otros semidioses, y en el campamento solo había oído hablar sobre Zeus y de hecho los propios Hades y Demeter le habían advertido frente a él. Con ello se preguntaba si dejar el equipo de Quidditch, por mucho que Hécate los protegiese con la magia. Al llegar a la otra orilla se encaramó a las rocas y salió del agua, tendiendo la mano a Dumbledore para ayudarlo a salir, aunque tenía que reconocer que era bastante ágil para la edad que tenía. Ambos caminaron hasta la cueva, no se veía muy profunda pero podía percibir como un pequeño rastro de magia.

\- La pared requiere sangre para abrirse - Informo el director

\- Bueno, a Riddle le gusta mucho eso de usar sangre al parecer.

\- ¿Lo llamas por el apellido? - Pudo notar sorpresa en el tono de voz del director.

\- Bueno, en primero me dijiste que temer un nombre tan solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado; si se trata de llamar a las cosas por su nombre, ¿Porque no llamarlo por su nombre?

\- Reconozco que es un buen razonamiento.

Vió como el director pagaba el tributo de sangre exigido por la pared, haciendo que esta se abriese. El interior de la cueva era muchó más húmedo que el exterior, observo con atención, la oscuridad no era un problema para él. El supuesto Horrocrux debía estar en el dentro mismo de la cueva, eso simbolizaría al propio Riddle como dentro del universo. Caminó tras el director, pegado a la pared, no le gustaba el agua de ese lago interno; sentía en ella algo que no era completamente de este mundo, no sabía bien como describirlo era como estar sintiendo la propia muerte. Sabía lo que moraba bajo ella según la descripción de Kreacher, no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a enfrentar en ese momento. Vio al director hacer unos extraños gestos, sacando a flote una desgastada barca.

\- ¿Cabremos ahí los dos?, parece que se fuese a hundir en cualquier momento.

\- Si, es una barca que mide poder mágico. No detectara tu magia estando conmigo. De todas formas todavía eres menor de edad. Voldemort nunca pensaría que alguien que no ha terminado en Hogwarts llegase hasta aquí.

Asintió, un poco desganado y molesto con la arrogancia del profesor, daba las cosas muy por sentado y eso no le agradaba. Se sentó en la proa de la barca, notando el bamboleo cuando el director se subió a la misma y como esta después sin remos ni nada por el estilo avanzaba lentamente hacia adelante. Harry escudriñaba en la oscuridad, favorecido en parte por la tenue luz que salia de la varita da Dumbledore; poco a poco se iban acercando a una pequeña isla de roca, mientras el olor a putrefacto se hacía más intenso. Cuando llegaron el director le indico que era el momento de bajar.

En el centro del islote de piedra había una vasija, llena de un liquido rosáceo de aspecto poco recomendable, no había nada más en el lugar. Sabía lo que hacia esa poción, y sólo eran dos personas allí para enfrentar a un veneno que incapacitaba y provocaba delirios. Permaneció en silencio, observándolo examinar la poción hasta que llego a la conclusión que debía ser bebida.

\- Harry, voy a necesitar tu ayuda con la poción. Desconocemos los efectos que tendrá, así que tengo que pedirte que me obligues a beberla de ser necesario.

\- No puedo hacer eso, Director. La poción tal vez te mate.

\- Tienes que hacerlo. Lo has prometido.

\- Obedecerte en esta empresa si, pero no matarte.

\- Es necesario para poder vencer a Voldemort. En las guerras hay que hacer sacrificios; tu tendrás que tomar el testigo. Tu deberás derrotar a Voldemort.

\- Harry, Voldemort mató a tus padres, y por culpa de las acciones y planes de Voldemort Sirius esta muerto.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Murió el pasado noviembre; no te dije nada por protegerte, porque no era un buen momento para darte tan terrible noticia.

Harry sentía la rabia arder en su interior, el director no le había permitido despedirse de su padrino ni velarle. Le había ocultado la verdad deliberadamente para pode manejarlo a su antojo. Aquello era molesto y doloroso, le daban ganas de marcharse y dejarlo alli, vengarse del director abandonarlo, pero sabía que la venganza no era la respuesta. Cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, antes de girarse y mirar al director con decisión.

\- Lo haré, pero no esperes que vuelva a confiar en ti después de esto, director. Has jugado conmigo.

\- Entiendo tu enfado Harry, pero era necesario.

Cruzó los brazos, contemplando como el director comenzaba a beber esa poción, usando un vaso que había junto a la vasija. Hasta que comenzó a tambalearse y a decir incoherencias. Fue cuando intervino, tomando el testigo y haciendo que siguiese bebiendo la pocion; usando buenas palabras para convencer a alguien que en cada momento se resistía más. Al final se agotó la poción, dejando expuesto el falso guardapelo que había dejado allí Regulus Black. Lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, se lo devolvería a Kreacher, el elfo lo merecía. Dumbledore le pedía que le diese agua, recordando la historia de Kreacher no había forma de llenar ese vaso de agua a menos que se cogiese de la del lago, aun así no quería arriesgarse. ¿Y si lo de pedir agua era una idea delirante provocada por la poción?. No pensaba meter la mano en el agua.

Caminó hacia Dumbledore, resbalando con la humedad de las rocas y cayéndosele el vaso al agua, "mierda", pensó al notar como los inferis despertaban. Se levantó y apuntó al director con la varita, conjurando un aguamenti para despejarlo; mejor eso que el agua del lago. Los inferis comenzaban a rodearlos, tiró del director cargándolo a su espalda y tratando de llegar a la barca. No podía dejarlo allí a la merced de los Inferi por muy molesto que estuviese con ese anciano, no era un asesino.

\- ¡Apartaos! - Gritó a los inferi, no dejaban de ser cadáveres aunque no eran precisamente Zombies.

Detuvieron un poco su avance, pero no se detuvieron completamente, para Harry estaba claro que no podía controlarlos completamente; tan sólo ganar algo de tiempo. Alcanzó la barca, y se subió a ella arrastrando consigo al director. Palpo en el volsillo interior de su túnica, encontrando un pequeño vial de fuego griego que le había dado durante el verano Leo, un chico genial de la cabaña de Hefesto. Lo arrojó hacia el islote, si eso no detenía a los inferi no sabía que los detendría. Tras el estallido inicial el fuego comenzó a extenderse, más no los alcanzo, se apagó poco después de calcinar centenares de Inferi y la isla con la vasija.

\- Venga director, salgamos de esta cueva.

La entrada se había cerrado, pero no había problema; estaba seguro que funcionaba en ambas direcciones. Pagó el tributo pudiendo salir ambos de la cueva. Sujetó fuerte al director y se apareció en Hogsmeade, llevándolo consigo. Desde la plaza del pueblo, frente a las tres escobas con la señora Rosmerta hablando con alarmados gritos al director; Harry pudo ver la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre el castillo. El agente infiltrado del que había estado hablando Nott había actuado, curiosamente no notaba que hubiese muerto nadie; tan solo notaba lo próxima que estaba la mortalidad del propio Dumbledore.


	61. La mano en la sombra II

Había estado pendiente tanto del armario evanescente como de la red flu; tenía en esta un par de contactos que le habían asegurado conectar una chimenea en concreto del castillo a una red privada de una casa incautada en los tiempos de la primera guerra. Había comprobado ambos métodos de viaje y ambos funcionaban. Hacía semanas que lo tenía todo preparado y ahora era el momento en que debía actuar. Con lo poco que faltaba para que terminase el curso esa podía ser la última oportunidad que tenía para cumplir con éxito su misión, de no hacerlo, no quería ni imaginar las consecuencias. Ni falta que hacía porque lo iba a lograrlo, tan solo quedaba un pequeño paso y ahora que acababa de recibir el aviso del "informante" en Hogsmeade.

Salió de la sala común, yendo directamente a la habitación, aquel despacho abandonado que había encontrado en navidades. Por el caminó se encontró con el profesor Snape, su facilitador; no le había pedido ayuda para la planificación de su misión, tampoco lo haría en estos instantes para poder culminar su misión. No era por orgullo, simplemente no había necesitado su ayuda; sino, no había dudado en hacerle llegar el comunicado con su petición.

Echó un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea, y contactó con ellos por el método que habían establecido, era el momento de actuar. De demostrar que nadie ese hombre bajo el que se esconcen todos para afrontar la guerra venidera no era más que eso, un hombre; y como tal, era mortal como el que más. Sonrió al verlos llegar uno a uno, cinco mortífagos y ese asqueroso hombre lobo. Ocultó su desagrado, no era apropiado mostrarlo, pero su presencia no estaba en los planes iniciales. Esa criatura le resultaba repugnante.

\- Vamos, en menos de cinco minutos nos plantaremos en la torre

Había contado que entre que había recibido el aviso, llegado a aquel despacho abandonado, los había contactado y habían acudido había transcurrido ya media hora, no podían perder ni un solo instante más. Se sirvió de ese polvo que había comprado en sortilegios Weasley para evitar problemas o cruzarse con cualquiera que pudiese interceder con la misión. Había cumplido ya una gran parte y ahora solo le quedaba lo más difícil, atraer a Dumbledore hasta la torre y disponerlo todo para su caída. Subió a lo alto de la misma, convocando la marca tenebrosa y bajo nuevamente a aguardar al pie de la escalera mientras ponía un hechizo en la entrada a la torre para que nadie que no estuviese marcado pudiese entrar o salir. Luego subió nuevamente arriba, a tiempo de ver al director apuntando hacia un lugar donde solo veía oscuridad, no había nada allí. Por suerte el excelentísimo Dumbledore no se había percatado de su presencia. Sabía que tan sólo tenía unos segundos así que reaccionó.

\- Expelliarmus. No se mueva, director.

La varita del director saltó de su mano, y fue a parar al mismo lugar donde antes había estado apuntando, haciendo ruido al golpear contra la piedra.

\- Señorita Greengrass, me sorprende ver que se trataba de usted quien será mi verdugo esta noche.

\- Yo no lo seré, ya he cumplido con mi parte.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido traer a los mortífagos al castillo?

Valoró aquello antes de responderle, no veía ningún mal en hacerlo, en descubrir cuales habían sido las cartas que había estado empleando, Dumbledore moriría esa misma noche y nadie conocería nunca ese punto débil que había encontrado entre las defensas de la escuela. Se jacto de cómo había logrado burlarle a él y a más personas que andaban por el castillo como perros guardianes.

\- ¿Por qué te has unido a Voldemort? – Le sorprendía la tranquilidad con la que hablaba Dumbledore, como si no lo estuviesen apuntando con una varita.

\- Por honor; mi familia es estúpida no viendo que el futuro está en manos de las políticas del señor tenebroso. Yo seré quien eleve el apellido de mi familia a lo más alto.

A los pocos segundos de pronunciar aquellas palabras parte de los mortífagos que había colado en el castillo acompañados de Severus Snape, el jefe de su casa. Se hizo a un lado cediéndole el lugar, tal como le había indicado el señor tenebroso. No era estúpida, sabía que su amo quería comprobar cuan leal le era Snape en realidad, poner fin al juego ese del espía doble. No es que se lo hubiese contado, pero no era necesario ser un genio para juntar dos y dos. Le correspondía a Snape darle el golpe de gracia al director y ocupar así el puesto de lugarteniente que había dejado bacante Lucius Malfoy con su incompetencia.

\- Avada Kedavra – Oyó conjurar al único maestro que había sido un ejemplo a seguir durante los seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts.

Ni se inmuto cuando vio ese destello verde impactar contra el director y segar su vida de una buena vez. Luego notó como el propio Snape la agarraba y apremiaba para marcharse de allí, entendía bien lo que sucedía debían huir, pero con lo que habían logrado esta noche, habían asestado un buen golpe a la comunidad mágica. Comunidad que pronto tendrían bajo control y la encauzarían en el camino correcto. Pasó junto a un derrumbe al salir de la torre, y se alegró de ver lo estúpidos que eran los de la dichosa orden del viejo que ni les atacaban al verlos; seguramente los muy ineptos pensarían que estaban con ellos y se encontraban huyendo de los mortífagos en lugar de con ellos. Pronto alcanzaron los terrenos, comenzaba a sentirse por fin libre, solo hubo algo que le aguo la fiesta. Potter los estaba persiguiendo e increpando. Siguió las órdenes de Snape de seguir corriendo hasta el centro operativo, mientras lo veía volverse para enfrentar a Potter. Lástima que no pudiese matarlo porque el señor oscuro se lo había reservado, pero deseaba que Snape le diese una lección a ese entrometido, que al menos lo dejase bastante tocado.


	62. Minerva

Pasó la mirada por la estancia, por la enfermería donde descansaban todos y cada uno de los miembros de la orden y aurores que esa noche se habían enfrentado a los mortífagos que inexplicablemente habían traspasado las barreras y protecciones de Hogwarts. En el fondo de la enfermería, completamente cubierto con una sábana y con la cortina echada ocultándolo de la vista, yacía Albus Dumbledore; quien había sido asesinado esa misma noche.

Los miembros de la orden estaban bastante bien, tan solo había sido herido William Weasley, aunque sus heridas fuesen hechas por un licantropo era un alivio que en palabras de Lupin no se transformaría en uno, tan solo adquiriría ciertos hábitos. Eso y el pequeño intercambio de palabras que había habido entre la señora Weasley y la joven Delacour, sobre quien cuidaba al herido, habían bastado para desencadenar una discusión ante todos entre Remus y Nymphadora, quien prefería ser llamada Tonks. Una discusión en la que quedó claro ante todos que ambos se amaban pero que uno de ellos tenía demasiado miedo de si mismo, demasiada inseguridad, como para aceptar mantener una relación con la muchacha. Minerva no pudo resistirse a intervenir, mediando en ese conflicto y dedicándole unas palabras Remus haciéndolo reaccionar. Ahora, ellos dos estaban en un rincón de la enfermería conversando; más bien veía como dejaban salir lo que sentían, incluso el cabello de Tonks había recobrado su característico llamativo color Rosa.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y por ella vio entrar a Harry; el que consideraba el mejor de sus alumnos, su favorito, se acercaba con unos andares seguros y una expresión seria, casi fría. Parecía estar bien, aunque se notaba que se había batido en duelo.

\- Harry, menos mal que estas bien.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - Escuchó que preguntaba Remus Lupin - Bajaste de la torre de astronomía gritando que habían matado a Dumbledore.

\- Fue Snape, no pude hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- Pero, no puede ser...

\- Cuéntanoslo todo, Harry. ¿Como es que estabas en la torre de astronomía? - Le preguntó, mientras todos quedaban en silencio observándolo.

\- Yo estaba con Dumbledore, no puedo decir nada respecto a eso. Estábamos de regreso cuando vimos la marca tenebrosa sobre el castillo. Al llegar a la torre no había nadie, pero se podía escuchar que alguien subía por las escaleras. Dumbledore me indico que me ocultase y así lo hice. Él aprovechó para inmovilizarme mediante la magia, debo decir que me protegió porque sino hubiese saltado sobre todos ellos.

\- Continua - Lo instó Tonks

\- Era Daphne Greengras quien entró a la torre, consiguió desarmar al director; creo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Luego confeso que se había unido a Voldemort y que era ella quien había facilitado la entrada de los mortífagos al castillo; comentó algo sobre la red flu y un contacto que controlaba la misma por las noches. Luego llegaron otros cuatro mortífagos: Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto y Amicus Carrow, y Fernir Greyback.

\- Dudo que Greyback sea un mortífero como tal, Voldemort no permitiría portar la marca a alguien que creía inferior - Observó Remus - Harry, dijiste que había sido Snape; pero hasta ahora no lo has mencionado.

\- Poco después de llegar a esos cuatro, llegó Snape; dijo algo de que se habían quedado sin tiempo. Mató a Dumbledore, ordenó a todos que se fueran y se llevó consigo a Daphne. El hechizo que me puso Dumbledore se desvaneció y sin pensarlo me lancé a perseguir a sus agresores. Pude alcanzarlos y retrasarlos un rato, pero al final terminaron escapando.

\- Fue imprudente que fueses tras ellos - Lo regaño Remus

A Minerva eso le sorprendía cuando Harry había actuado siempre con una mayor madurez que el resto de personas de esa sala a su edad; coincidía en que había sido peligroso el perseguirlo, pero también había sido valeroso. Fijó su mirada en Harry, queriendo saber qué era aquello que no les había querido contar, pero conocía bien a su alumno como también había llegado a conocer bien a Dumbledore. Si le preguntaba allí delante de todos se cerraría en banda, en cambio si hablaba con él a solas sería mucho mejor.

\- Harry, ¿Me acompañas?. Tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

\- Por supuesto, profesora McGonagall.

Lo guió hacia el exterior de la enfermería, caminando hasta su despacho; aprovechando que se encontró por los pasillos con Filch para encargarle que fuese a buscar a los profesores Slughorn, Flitwich y Sprout y los llevase a su despacho. Mientras tanto hablaria con Harry.

\- Harry, me gustaría saber donde estuvisteis Albus y tu antes de esta noche. Se que os habéis estado reuniendo durante el curso.

\- No puedo contárselo profesora, lo lamento pero prometí no contarlo a nadie. Sin embargo si puedo contarle que el director compartió con migo varias teorías sobre Voldemort y como derrotarle.

\- Y esas teorías tienen que ver con lo que habéis estado haciendo esta noche.

\- Podría tener relación.

\- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea; sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Miró a su alumno, la determinación que este tenía. Todabía lo recordaba cuando era un niño de once años entrando en su despacho para decirle que querían robar la piedra filosofal; ahora Harry Potter era todo un hombre. Le pidió que aguardase allí, invitándolo a esa junta improvisada de jefes de casa, los cuales no tardaron mucho en llegar. Cuando lo hicieron, les explicó lo que había sucedido y la implicación de Severus Snape en lo sucedido. Pasaron una media hora discutiendo que hacer con el colegio, porque con la muerte del director a manos de uno de los profesores no seria de extrañar que el ministerio quisiera cerrar la escuela. Lo que ella no esperaba, ni tampoco ninguno de sus tres colegas, fue que Harry hablase.

\- Alguien me dijo una vez, "Hogwarts siempre brindara ayuda a quien la necesite", pese a esto que ha sucedido si Hogwarts cierra, ¿Donde irán todas las personas que necesiten ayuda?, los más vulnerables son los niños a fin de cuentas. Si se cierra Hogwarts, ¿Donde acudirán?, creo que esta más que claro que todo el mundo tiene que aprender a defenderse.

Pese a las palabras que había escogido podía ver en ellas una sabiduría que siempre le había parecido que estaba oculta en Harry. Tras aquello, hablaron de otras tantas cosas, como organizar el funeral de Albus y de más. Hubiese enviado a Harry a la sala común para no hablar de la organización del sepelio ante él; pero prefería ser quien lo acompañase personalmente a la seguridad de la sala común. Sabía que con el jaleo de la batalla toda la escuela se había enterado en mayor o menor medida. Finalizada la reunión se volvió hacia Harry.

\- Vamos, te acompañaré a la sala común.


	63. Demeter III

La temporada de verano estaba por llegar, aunque el regular clima que siempre había en el prado hacía que las temperaturas fuesen siempre las optimas. Como directora del campamento podía controlar el clima en su interior, de forma que desde que se había establecido en el lugar había procurado que las condiciones fuesen siempre acogedoras y que nada que no quisiera atravesase las barreras; en definitiva nada que pudiera ser maligno para el campamento o sus habitantes. Escuchó un leve carraspeo, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Hermes en persona.

\- Tengo una carta que entregarte, de un tal Harry Potter. Es un chico muy curioso y educado. No suelo hacer excepciones cubriendo las antiguas tierras, pero siempre se agradece cuando alguien respete tu trabajo y pide las cosas con educación.

Se fijó en el sobre que tenía, era un pergamino. Lo cogió, haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento a su sobrino; encontraba que Hermes al igual que Apolo era poco serio y demasiado infantil, pero también encontraba que muchas veces se le trataba demasiado como chico de los recados. No le perdonaba las veces que por no dar la prioridad necesaria a sus encargos estos habían acabado estropeándose al marchitarse las flores, pero no era el momento para reproches. Estaba segura que Hermes tenía al menos tanto trabajo como la mitad de lo que ella tenia que hacer en el campamento y con sus labores relacionadas con la agricultura. En cuanto su sobrino desapareció abrió la carta, comenzando a leerla al tiempo que entraban en el despacho Quirón y Hestia. Sabía a que venían, todos eran fundamentales en el campamento. Con un gesto les pidió un momento, esa carta podía ser muy importante.

 _Esta carta es para avisarle que me demoraré en asistir al campamento, nada me gustaría más que estar ahí al inicio del verano, más he sido invitado a algo que no puedo eludir. El hermano de unos amigos míos se casará durante el mes de agosto y como tal me han invitado a la ceremonia. Si bien podría desaparecer ahora y acudir el día en cuestión a la ceremonia, temo decir que estoy siendo vigilado con mucha más insistencia que los años anteriores. Todo se debe a los sucesos que han acontecido en el castillo durante el pasado curso. Dumbledore fue asesinado por uno de los mortífagos. Las circunstancias son un poco extrañas, mucho más de lo que aparentan, digamos que el mortifago que lo asesino, había pactado antes con Dumbledore el poner fin a su vida de una forma diga._

 _Los aliados de Dumbledore siguen pululando a mi alrededor, son los que me tienen vigilados para que no me ataquen los mortífagos ni Voldemort. Me han asegurado que me sacaran de casa el día anterior a mi cumpleaños, dicen que irán por un medio seguro, no quiero ni imaginar que medio seria ese. Prefiero pensar que lo tienen todo controlado. El director durante todo el curso estuvo mostrándome información sobre Voldemort y me hablo de los horrocruxes, ya sabíamos sobre eso pero hubo algo que me inquietó. No me lo dijo el director, sino que me lo mostró uno de los profesores de la escuela. El director le dijo que yo era un Horrocrux y que debía sacrificarme; no creo que esa información o teoría de Dumbledore sea cierta, pero esas palabras fueron suficientes como para sembrar la duda en mi y quisiera consultarlo._

 _Al no poder eludir el compromiso, me veré obligado a pasar todo el verano en una casa donde me tendrán siempre el ojo encima, de manera que no podré eludirlos ni escabullirme; pero si que tengo algo en claro, valoraré el asistir este año o no a Hogwarts. Con el director fuera de juego, Voldemort podría hacerse con la escuela en cualquier momento e ir a por mí. Tendré que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano pero no deseo ir a ciegas. Así que puedo afirmar que en septiembre estaré en el campamento sin lugar a dudas._

Atentametne, Harry.

No pudo evitar poner cara de disgusto, no le gustaba que ese joven estuviese metido en medio de esa guerra si o si, de hecho se planteaba si debía plantarse allí y traerlo, aunque supusiera saltarse la norma de no interceder en los asuntos de los mortales. Tragó saliva, lo más preocupante era lo del Horrocrux, más que preocupante era espeluznante, pero tenía alguien a quien preguntarle y que los asuntos de Harry le atañían más que a si misma. Apenas prestó atención a los asuntos que le planteaban, respondiendo vagamente a las cuestiones; de ellos dos, sabía que al menos su hermana se había percatado de que algo le rondaba por la cabeza. Quiron puede que lo hiciese, pero estaba tan habituado a la apatía de Dionisio que no le daba ninguna importancia.

\- ¿Que te ocurre? - Le preguntó su hermana en cuanto Quiron se marchó

\- Necesito que avises a Hades; esta carta me preocupa

Le mostró la carta a Hestia, ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido y sabía que en cierta manera había llegado a conocer un poco a Harry. Fijó su mirada en ella mientras la leía, notando como de inmediato compartía la preocupación con ella. Personalemente no creía que el chico tuviese en su interior una cosa tan horrenda, pero consideraba mucho mejor pecar de prudente y consultar a alguien que podría asegurarlo con una certeza absoluta.

\- Seria mejor que fueses tu misma en persona.

\- Puede ser.

\- Preferirá que bajes a que mandes un intermediario y muestralé la carta.

Se lo pensó unos instantes antes de bajar, valorando si hacerlo como siempre o llamar antes de hacerlo. Aunque ahora era más bienvenida que antes allí abajo, así que en cuanto lo dejó todo organizado se marchó apareciendo en la misma sala del trono que tenía su hermano constatando.

\- Hacía tiempo que no venías de visita.

\- Estaba ocupada.

\- Ya, ya; ahora es cuando me sales con la cantinela de que algunos trabajan.

\- En realidad no, vengo a preguntarte algo de los Horrocruxes, algo que preocupa a Harry.

\- Si ha llegado ya al campamento no entiendo porque no baja él personalmente.

\- No podrá venir al campamento hasta después del verano, esta carta lo explica todo.

Caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano, las palabras de esta pese a ser las habituales no se ocultaban tras un tono molesto, sino uno más bien neutro como si estuviese sopesando algo. Le entregó la carta. Estando ahí abajo, le quedaba claro que Hestia había tenido razón al recomendarle que era mejor que bajase. Aguardó en silencio mientras la leía. Finalmente su hermano terminó por cerrar la carta y devolvérsela.

\- No se si te hizo llegar esta carta porque eres la directora del campamento o porque te tiene más cariño que a mi - Notó un deje bromista en el tono de voz de su hermano, era un fino matiz distinto de su habítual hablar irónico - Supongo que estás aquí por lo de los Horrocruxes.

\- Así es.

\- El muchacho no es uno, si lo fuese lo habría notado cuando estuvimos en ese castillo. Lo que si que note es que en algún momento lo fue, pero de alguna manera Harry se las ingenió para desterrarlo por si mismo, dudo incluso que sea consciente de ese hecho. Además están todos los fragmentos reunidos aquí abajo, aguardando al fragmento final, aunque dudo que en algún momento puedan volver a juntarse. Una vez estén serán arrojados al tártaro.

\- Entonces es cosa de ese director con su afán de manipularlo todo.

\- Bueno, te agradará saber que ya esta en los campos de castigo. Decía arrepentirse de los malos actos que cometió en su juventud y hacer las cosas por el bien de todos; pero en realidad lo hacía por si mismo, son muchas las vidas que a manejado o tratado de manejar, no sólo la de Harry.

\- Me agradaría sacarlo de allí ahora mismo, pero no podemos intervenir.

\- Pero podemos vigilar la situación. Enviaré a Alecto, tiene un talento natural para la interpretación y la discreción. Ella nos mantendrá al tanto de todo lo que pase.

\- Esta bien, será mejor que regrese; en cuanto Harry venga al campamento despejaré sus incógnitas respecto a su planteamiento. Hasta otra.

\- Es una lástima, pensaba invitarte a cenar.

El comentario de Hades la tomo por sorpresa, aunque mantuvo la expresión serena. Le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes; era cierto que el inframundo no era de sus lugares preferidos, pero durante un tiempo se habituó a estar allí abajo.

\- He reservado en el mejor restaurante de Seatle, ¿que me dices?

\- ¿Que es lo que pretendes?

\- Nada, simplemente retomar ciertas relaciones familiares que no debieron deteriorarse; si no te molesta, claro.

\- Esta bien.


	64. Harry XVI

Hacía unos días que se había instalado en la Madriguera, como la señora Weasley había querido dejarles a los padres de Fleur el viejo dormitorio de Fred y George, de manera que a él lo habían instalado junto con Ron. Recordaba todavía lo accidentada que había salido su extracción de Privet Drive, en un momento se había alegrado saber que iba a ir en moto, pero Hagrid no le hizo caso a su petición de ir por tierra y claro los mortífagos los sorprendieron en pleno vuelo. Le sorprendió que Zeus no tratarse de echarlo a cañonazos. Suponía que o no se había percatado de su presencia, o le daba igual. Lo cual había sido de agradecer. En algún momento Riddle los alcanzó, cosa que no había sucedido si Hagrid le hubiese hecho caso, pero era difícil hacerse entender cuando no podía revelar que su informante era el propio Snape, a quien había tenido que dejar que sentenciasen. Esa noche había muerto Moody, el segundo al mando y ahora debía reconocer que la orden era un caos. Suponía que sería Kingsley quien tomase el testigo, era la mejor elección para la orden. Después, al día siguiente, había sido su cumpleaños, y el ministro se había presentado en la casa para hacer la lectura del testamento de Dumbledore y el de Sirius Black. No comprendía porque Dumbledore le había legado a Ron algo tan valioso como el desiluminador y sabía que Hermione tampoco, pero había ayudado a Ron a salir del atolladero. Comprendía que a Hermione le legase un libro, pues a esta le encantaba la lectura, lo extraño era que se trataba de un libro de cuentos escrito en runas. Lo desconcertó lo de la snich dorada, cosa que no pudo evitar que notase el ministro; también lo de la espada de Gryffindor, lo que pudo disimular un poco mejor porque esa espada era suya, esta lo había reclamado y acudía a su llamado. Esa espada en cuestión no había sido encontrada por el ministerio. Luego el testamento de Sirius Black, al parecer cuando alguien moría esto se revelaba en el departamento jurídico y Dumbledore había sido el impedimento para poder leer ese testamento. Su padrino le había legado toda su fortuna y la casa de Gridmauld Place. Lo peor de ese día no fue la lectura de los testamentos, sino el hecho de que casí había habido una pelea entre Ron y el ministro, por tardar tanto en desvelar el testamento; comprendía la reacción de Ron, un par de años atrás probablemente hubiese reaccionado igual, pero había aprendido a medir sus reacciones y lo que es mejor, que el conflicto pasase a mayores.

Suspiró, aprovechando esos minutos que estaba a solas en la habitación para revisar su equipaje; ahora que tenía casa propia y esta era segura no podían negarle marchar allí siendo mayor de edad tras la boda, aunque por si acaso no había dicho nada, no deseaba que le cortasen el paso o le dificultasen las cosas. Siendo así podría llegar al campamento antes de lo previsto. Escondió la espada en el fondo de la maleta que había comprado, no se llevaría su baúl, no le hacía falta. Tan sólo las cosas imprescindibles: la espada, su arco con su carjac y las flechas, algo de ropa de verano y de invierno, dinero, y el falso guardapelo que deseaba entregar a Kreacher. Cerró la maleta y dejó lo que no deseaba en el baúl, a excepción de la saeta de juego que tanto valor sentimental tenía para él. Aguzó el oído para asegurarse que nadie lo oyese, empleando las sombras para viajar hasta Grimauld Place.

\- Kreacher, no tengo mucho tiempo; he venido a dejar la maleta y la escoba solamente.

\- Pero volverá, ¿no?

\- Esa es mi idea – Le aseguró al elfo que desde que lo ayudo a cumplir con la promesa que hizo a Regulus Black lo trataba como un miembro de la familia – Además, tengo algo para ti. Recuperé esto de la cueva y pensé que querrías tenerlo – Le dijo sacando del bolsillo delantero de la maleta el falso guardapelo y entregándoselo.

\- El amo es muy bueno con Kreacher.

\- Te lo mereces – Le sonrió al elfo – Ahora debo irme, no puedo permitir que noten mi ausencia.

Regresó a la madriguera, al llegar a la habitación encontró a Ron tendido en el suelo dándole la espalda a la puerta, cosa que agradecía porque si lo hubiese visto sería difícil de explicar. Ladeo la cabeza contemplándolo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Sus palabras lo sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Harry! Me has asustado. No te he oído entrar.

\- Te he visto tan concentrado que no quería molestarte.

\- Estaba buscando mi libro de Volando con los Cannons, me apetece leerlo de nuevo.

\- Tengo la edición más moderna en mi baúl si quieres quédatelo – Dijo abriendo el baúl y lanzándole el ejemplar, dándole además la comida para lechuzas, Hedwig ya no la necesitaría, había muerto.

\- Gracias.

\- Harry, ¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore nos dio todas esas cosas?

\- No lo sé, nunca llegué a entender completamente al director. Verás, tengo una misión que cumplir que me apartará de Hogwarts este curso, supongo que pensaría que tú y Hermione vendríais conmigo.

\- Yo lo haría y seguro que Hermione también.

\- Puede, pero no sé ni por dónde empezar y no quiero teneros dando tumbos; además si las cosas se complican en el castillo estará bien que estéis allí para apoyar a los más pequeños. Serán los más vulnerables.

\- Tienes razón, pero Harry, ¿Qué podría ir mal en el castillo?

\- Muchas cosas, puede que nada o puede que las cosas se tuerzan más de lo imaginable. En el peor de los casos, el ministerio puede caer en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué crees que Hermione le ha borrado la memoria a sus padres?, ha dejado escapar una parte de si misma con tal de proteger lo que ama.

\- Si las cosas están tan mal tal vez ella no deba regresar tampoco al castillo.

\- No es una decisión que podamos tomar por ella. Hermione no es alguien que renuncie a estudiar con facilidad.

\- ¿Quieres que prometa que cuidaré de ella y también de tu otra amiga?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Luna en esta conversación?

\- Es tu amiga, ¿no? Que no vayas a estar en Hogwarts no significa que no vayan a tratar de dañarte a través de los tuyos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres prometer que cuidaras de Hermione y de Luna?

\- Exactamente Harry, en la medida de mis posibilidades.

Harry vio como Ron le ofrecía la mano, la estrechó tras unos segundos; cerrando así el pacto entre caballeros que suponían esas palabras. Seguía molesto con él por todo lo que había pasado durante el curso escolar, pero esa conversación le había animado a darle un voto de confianza. No tuvieron tiempo para mucho más, enseguida escucho a la señora Weasley llamándolos, seguro que para ultimar los detalles de la boda del día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, tras el desayuno, los gemelos le pasaron una dosis de multijugos suficiente para unas doce horas y le comentaron el plan de esconderlo durante la fiesta; comprendía el razonamiento, cualquiera de los asistentes en cualquier momento podía irse de la lengua, así que, en cierta manera, se protegía tanto a los asistentes como a el mismo, era un buen plan, debía reconocer. Se tomó la poción sin rechistar, contemplando el cambio en uno de los espejos de la casa, los gemelos habían hecho bien en escoger la persona de la que tomaron el cabello. Un pelirrojo no llamaría la atención entre tantos pelirrojos. La ceremonia fue hermosa, tan solo con verla y contemplar la felicidad de los novios era suficiente para no arrepentirse de haberse quedado en lugar de escabullirse como el año anterior. Estaba sentado disfrutando del convite, compartiendo mesa con Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Viktor Krum, a quien a Harry le había parecido conveniente revelar la verdad, cuando alguien se les acerco, el sexto ocupante de aquella mesa. Sus amigos se habían molestado de que revelase la verdad a Viktor, pero conocía al Búlgaro, le parecía una gran persona y confiaba en él; había sido de las primeras personas en tratarlo como un hombre, como a un igual, en lugar de tratarlo como a un niño.

\- Hola Harry.

\- Me has reconocido, Luna.

\- Te reconocería en cualquier lugar, amigo mío. Tus expresiones son únicas para quien sabe apreciarlas.

\- Bueno, al menos la verdad de este disfraz queda en confianza

Tras la comida la música comenzó a sonar, invitando a los asistentes a bailar; mientras Hermione bailaba con Charlie, Ron lo hacía con la hermana de Fleur. Tanto Harry como Viktor y Luna permanecieron en la mesa observando a los que estaban bailando y al mismo tiempo conversando entre ellos. En un determinado momento, tanto Harry como Luna tuvieron que aplacar la ira de Viktor, al ver este al padre de Luna con un colgante muy peculiar, colgante que Harry había visto en una ocasión: un circulo encerrado en un triángulo y dividido en dos. Le explicaron el significado de ese círculo o al menos el significado que ese símbolo tenía para el padre de Luna, aparte aportaron datos sobre como todo símbolo acaba siendo distorsionado a lo largo de la historia. Esas palabras y la conversación que sostuvieron sobre la historia de dicho mago oscuro lograron convencerlo para que no hiciese ninguna estupidez, y ciertamente un escándalo entraba en la clasificación de estupidez.

Fue a mitad tarde cuando todo aquello se terminó por desmadrarse, por ir cuesta abajo, se generó un gran caos. Un patronus irrumpió en la celebración; era un hermoso lince africano, por unos instantes se preguntó a quién pertenecería dicho patronus, pregunta que quedó respondida cuando dicho patronus habló, era la voz de Kignsley, "El Ministerio ha caído, no hay tiempo, ya vienen". No le costó nada sumar dos y dos, Riddle había tomado el control del ministerio y seguramente había enviado a una guarnición de mortífagos, probablemente también a los aurores, que para el caso ahora eran lo mismo. Intuía lo que podía pasar si lo encontraban allí, por disfrazado que estuviese no era prudente quedarse en ese lugar, tampoco dudaba de lo que le harían a Hermione, por ser su amiga y también por ser hija de muggles. Tenía claro que las protecciones extra que había puesto el ministerio alrededor de la madriguera habían caído. Buscó a Hermione entre la multitud, tirando de ella cuando la encontró al tiempo que notaba que la poción multijugos que había ingerido horas antes comenzaba a perder su efecto.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí – Susurró, llevándola consigo mediante aparición, haciendo uso de toda su concentración para no tener percances en el viaje.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído a gridmauld place, Harry?

\- Es mi casa ahora, las protecciones contra intrusos todavía funcionan, es un lugar seguro, o al menos todo lo seguro que puede ser dentro del mundo en el que hemos caído.

\- Pero, ¿y el resto?

\- Me buscaban a mí, estoy seguro. Y si te llegan a ver a ti sabes perfectamente lo que te hubiesen hecho.

\- Lo comprendo pero... ¿Tan seguro estas de la seguridad de la casa?

\- Absolutamente, entremos.

Ya en la seguridad de la casa, contemplándola mucho más ordenada y limpia de cómo estaba cuando habían estado allí antes de quinto año, pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione al igual que las palabras contenidas de Kreacher hacia Hermione, se notaba que se estaba callando las opiniones que tenía, opiniones que le habían sido inculcadas. En todo momento actúo de moderador para que alcanzasen un acuerdo por una buena convivencia, dado que Hermione se tendría que quedar allí una buena temporada; al final mientras cada uno fuese a su aire sin importunar a los demás ni tocar temas que pudiesen molestarles pareció serles suficiente

Harry pasó la noche allí, era ya bien tarde y merodear por la calle no era la mejor de las ideas, menos en las actúales circunstancias. A la mañana siguiente, tras tomarse un apetitoso desayuno cocinado por Kreacher, recogió la maleta que el día anterior había llevado a la casa y se marchó viajando en sombras hasta el puerto de Liverpool. Antes de marcharse había escrito dos cartas, una se la había dejado a Hermione y la otra era para Luna. Sabía bien lo que hacer, al llegar a un rincón oculto del puerto, llamó a Dobby.

\- ¿Qué desea el amo Harry?

\- Dobby, te he dicho mucha veces que no me llames amo.

\- Lo sé, pero es complicado no hacerlo. ¿Qué necesita?

\- Necesito que me lleves a Long Island y luego le entregues esta carta a Luna Lovegoog – Se fijó en la expresión de tristeza de Dobby, interpretando su mirada – Verás, ahora soy el objetivo número uno o lo seré en breve; necesito ir a un lugar seguro mientras encuentro la forma de solucionar todo esto de "aquel-que-no-debe-nombrarse".

En ambas cartas había incluido el contenido de llamar a Voldemort de otra manera dado el riesgo que volviesen su nombre tabú para cazar a la orden y a aquellos que lo desafíen al nombrarlo, sugiriéndoles entre otros nombres el llamarlo Tom o Riddle. Dobby no tardó en llevarlo al donde le había dicho, y desde allí, partió hacia el campamento


	65. Severus VI

Hacía casi un mes que había caído el ministerio y que el señor tenebroso se había alzado como gobernante en las sombras. Era un secreto a voces, un secreto que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar por temor a hacerlo ante la persona equivocada. Con esa situación, el terror de antaño había vuelto a establecerse en el mundo mágico, hasta los muggles notaban que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Sabía que Hogwarts iba a notar que ciertos estudiantes no acudirían, la comisión de registro de hijos de muggles era sólo una tapadera para purgar al mundo de estos mismos; también el hecho que la educación fuese ahora obligatoria en Hogwarts, así controlarían a los niños desde muy jóvenes, adoctrinandolos e impidiendo que se formasen sus propias ideas. Si algo positivo podía sacarse de toda esa situación era que no habían cogido a Harry y que el señor oscuro lo había nombrado director de Hogwarts.

Había tomado posesión del cargo en cuanto había sido publicado en los periódicos, trasladándose al castillo. Muy a su pesar, lo acompañaban los hermanos Carrow, el señor tenebroso había designado que fuese Alecto quien ocupase el puesto de profesora de estudios muggles y Amycus como profesor de Artes oscuras. Había visto los programas de ambas materias: el señor oscuro había modificado el programa de ambas materias, suprimiendo la defensa e implantando las artes oscuras; en cuanto a los estudios muggles, había pasado de ser una materia que explicaba como era la actual vida de los muggles a una materia que los describía como basura, como alimañas que deben ser exterminadas. Eso era bastante repugnante de por sí. Lo peor de todo era que serían ellos quienes por orden del señor oscuro implantarían la mayor parte de la disciplina en la escuela, por lo que la integridad de los alumnos peligraría. Tenía claro que debía protegerlos en la medida de lo que pudiese, como también estaba seguro que el resto de profesores, que con tanto desprecio lo miraban, harían lo que pudiesen para proteger a los estudiantes. Sólo se encontrarían con una dificultad, Flitwich y McGonagall habían sido relegados de los puestos de jefe de estudios y subdirectora respectivamente, y en su lugar habían sido colocados los Carrow. Era un hecho que lamentaba, pues sabía que por mucho que lo odiasen, Flitwich y McGonagall eran de confianza.

La reunión con todo el equipo docente en la sala de profesores resultó ser bastante tensa; pasaron horas hablando de lo que cada cual impartiría a los alumnos en los diferentes cursos y también cómo se organizaría Hogwarts con sus nuevas normas, normas muy restrictivas para los estudiantes; pero si se había excedido en estas más allá de lo que le habían pedido, claro que si con eso conseguía preservar la integridad de los alumnos del castillo, no estaban de más. No podía permitir que se le fuesen las cosas de las manos. Por las miradas de aquellos que, durante mucho tiempo fueron sus compañeros, detectó que si pudiesen le escupirían a la cara.

Terminada aquella reunión regresó al despacho, a su nuevo despacho, todavía no se habituaba al mismo, como tampoco lo hacía a tener el retrato de Dumbledore detrás de su cabeza durmiendo a todas horas menos cuando quería darle la lata con aquellos planes que tenía para esa guerra contra el señor oscuro; como siempre le ponía la mejor cara que podía ponerle, pero estaba harto de sus tejemanejes y de que quisiera que siguiese moviendo los hilos por el. Un buen ejemplo era la espada de Gryffindor, le había insistido mucho que se la hiciese llegar a Harry y que este debía conseguirla en un acto de valor, ignoraba porqué quería que se la entregase, pero no podía hacerlo porque esta había desaparecido, algo que había convenido a bien no contarle al retrato del antiguo director. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo en el que le dirigía la palabra desde su retrato se dedicaba a seguirle la corriente, planteándose en ocasiones lanzarle un encantamiento silenciador al retrato.

Esa misma noche llegarían los estudiantes, tenía unas horas para prepararse, para recibir a todos ellos y explicar las nuevas normas; se planteó redactar un discurso y aprendérselo, con tal que quedase completamente claro quien era el que mandaba ahora y las consecuencias que tendría el desobedecerlas, mirando en especial hacia la mesa de la casa Gryffindor, los más proclives a revelarse, tal como pudo ver en sus mentes que lo habían hecho con el régimen de Umbridge. Eso había sido un juego, esto era mucho más que un juego; los Carrow encargados de impartir disciplina eran muy peligrosos, los conocía lo suficiente para saber que eran capaces de "accidentalmente" matar a alguien. Cuando estuvieron todos en el gran comedor, con los de primero seleccionados, se irguió; comenzando a dar el discurso.


	66. Neville

Llevaban ya una semana en el castillo y le parecía que había sido una eternidad, en cuanto calló el ministerio su abuela e propuso ocultarse para no caer en garras del nuevo régimen, sin embargo se negó. Argumentando que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados y que Hogwarts lo necesitaba; su abuela al verlo decidido y valeroso le manifestó lo orgullosa que estaba de él y le instó a hacer lo que tuviese que hacer.

El discurso que había pronunciado el asesino de Snape en el banquete le había asqueado, pero al mismo tiempo le había venido buen, pues se había permitido observar las reacciones a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor; faltaban buena parte de los compañeros y por otro lado habían aparecido nuevos compañeros, no sólo de primero, estaba claro que pertenecían a ese sector que recibía la formación en su casa u otras escuelas y tan sólo se presentaba a los exámenes. Ignoraba si podía o no confiar en ellos, mas que nada porque se veían muy a gusto con las nuevas normas, por suerte, todos ellos no pasaban de cuarto curso. Pudo captar las miradas de desagrado de Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati. No hacían falta palabras para comprender lo que todos estaban pensando en ese momento.

De manera que, había pasado toda esa semana observabando y prestando atención. Las clases con esos dos mortífagos eran un auténtico asco, Defensa se habéis convertido en una materia que alababa las virtudes de la magia oscura y les enseñaban a practicar las maldiciones; por otra parte, en estudios muggles, ahora obligatoria, las lecciones consistían una y otra vez en describir lo abominables que son los muggles. Daban ganas de escupirles en la cara a ese par, pero actuando solo sabía que no sacaba nada, sobretodo porque Enie Macmillean, que se había enfrentado a los Carrow en las clases, había terminado sufriendo una paliza que lo había dejado dos días en la enfermería.

Un viernes por la tarde se juntaron en la sala de los menesteres, tan solo cuatro personas, era el lugar más privado que había encontrado para hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones. Eran Ron, Ginny y Luna, y todos ellos tenían una estrecha relación con Harry, aunque le extrañaba en caso de Ron dada la pelea en la sala común del año anterior, pero el chico pensaba igual que él, era un error hacerse a un lado mientras los mortíferos le lavaban a todos el cerebro.

\- No podemos dejar que las cosas sigan así, los mas pequeños están aterrorizados, hasta han empleado el castigo corporal con dos de primero por emplear bombas fétidas - Expuso Ginny - Tenemos que hacer algo.

\- Podemos revelarnos, que se den cuenta que no pueden callaros; no hemos dicho la ultima palabra. Harry regresara cuando termine lo que esta haciendo y podremos devolver las cosas a su lugar - Manifestó Ron, en un tono que no le había oído antes, era enérgico si, pero al mismo tiempo serio

-Habia pensado que, entre los cuatro, podíamos hacer resurgir el ED; ¿Os parece? - Les propuso, por ahora la única que no había hablado era luna, pero había podido llegar a apreciar que la chica solía observar antes que nada la situación y muchas veces callaba lo que pensaba o lo compartía con poquísimas personas, eran cosas que había podido apreciar en ella.

\- Sera mejor que empecemos por lo que queda del viejo grupo y a partir de ahí vayamos reclutando. Yo me encargo de los Ravenclaw, a nadie le llamara la atención ver a un par de alumnos de la misma casa.

\- Sobretodo ahora que han prohibido que se junte la gente de distintas casas en las comidas y eso que no pueden controlar que lo hagan también en los pasillos - Observo Ginny - Solo espero que no rescaten la brigada inquisitorial o algo parecido, sino tendremos que cuidarnos de la mayoría de Slytherins.

\- Yo no me fiaría de ninguno. Míralos todos tan tranquilos, son la única casa que no ha sufrido bajas.

\- Déjalo estar Ron - Intervino antes de que comenzase una disputa - Eso no nos ayuda en nada, lo que necesitamos es un acto como resistencia de esta escuela que nos sirva de declaración de intenciones - Había pensado en varias cosas, hacer un plante en clase, destrozar alguna de las pertenencias de esos mortífagos, pero sabía que necesitaban algo más simbólico.

\- Quizá haya algo Neville - Intervino Ginny - Cuéntale lo que me contaste Ron, háblales de lo del ministro.

\- El día del cumpleaños de Harry, Sgrimur se pasó por casa con el testamento de Dumbledore, el director había legado a Harry la espada de Gryffindor que saco del sombrero. Estoy seguro que el ministro mintió y esa espada sigue en este colegio; seguro que el cerdo traidor de Snape tiene que ver con que la espada "desapareciera"

\- Tenemos que entrar en el despacho del director, encontrar esa espada y hacérsela llegar a Harry - Resolvió Ginny

\- Me parece bien, aunque no se que importancia pueda tener esa espada. Tendremos que organizarlo bien, de este mes no puede pasar, mientras tanto hablemos con el viejo grupo. Hablare con Ernie mañana en encantamientos. Las clases de Flitwich siempre fueron buenas para hablar.

\- Yo me encargaré de los de nuestra casa, lo siento Ron pero muchos te perdieron el respeto el curso anterior, ya sabes porqué.

\- Lo comprendo.

Neville consultó la hora, se hacía tarde y pronto el toque de queda comenzaría, tenían suerte de estar ya en el séptimo piso. Desconocía las consecuencias de romperlo, pero por lo que había visto hasta ahora durante ese inicio de curso no sería precisamente una palmada en la espalda. Les señaló silenciosamente la hora que era, esperando a que marchasen ellas delante antes de salir de la sala de los menesteres, cuanto menos juntos los viesen a deshoras, mejor; aunque las perspectivas no le gustaban demasiado.

Pasaron los días planeando su incursión, llegaron incluso a plantearse el provocar ser llamados al despacho del director para hacerse una idea de lo que había en el mismo, pero descartaron enseguida aquella idea. Mientras tanto había mantenido varias conversaciones con Ernie y el resto de Hufflepuffs de confianza, manteniendo al margen a Zacharias Smith, quien nunca le inspiró demasiada confianza. Se alegraba de saber que podía contar con ellos. A finales de septiembre ya se habían reunido en un par de ocasiones y ya habían comenzado a moverse, básicamente haciendo actos que rallaban el vandalismo para hacerse oír, cosa que por el momento les estaba saliendo bien, no habían sido descubiertos. Aquel treinta de septiembre pusieron en marcha su plan, tenían toda la información que necesitaban, iban Ginny y Ron con él; hubiese preferido ir con Luna, se entendía mejor con ella, pero no quería saber nada del asunto de esa espada. Tenían toda la información que necesitaban, así como la contraseña para acceder al despacho, solo debían esperar a que quedase vacío. Por suerte contaban con la ayuda de Michael Corner y Anthony Godstein, quienes habían accedido a provocar un tumulto para atraer al director y a los Carrow mientras ellos aprovechaban para entrar en el despacho, lo tenían todo bien atado. Aguardaron hasta que empezaron a oír las explosiones, personalmente esperaba que no se les fuese de la mano, no podían meter en medio de todo eso a inocentes; al poco de comenzar el tumulto, vieron salir a Snape del despacho, era el momento. Se acercaron a la gárgola y pronunciaron la contraseña en un tenue susurro, sonrió al ver que funcionaba. Les indicó que lo siguieran mientras iban escaleras arriba; al llegar al despacho lo encontró muy triste, nada decorado, tan solo se veían los cuadros de los antigüos directores.

\- Busquemos por todas partes, puede estar en cualquier sitio - Susurró, el despacho era amplio, sin embargo entre los tres podrían hallarla.

Lo que no había visto al entrar al despacho había sido el movimiento de uno de los cuadros cuyo mago que había en el interior había desaparecido del mismo. De manera que se puso a buscar por el despacho junto a sus dos compañeros, encontrando en uno de los armarios la urna donde estaba antaño la espada completamente vacía.

\- No encontraréis nada - Escuchó una fría voz que sonó a sus espaldas; era Snape, el nuevo director - Esa espada que buscáis esta en una de las cámaras de más alta seguridad del banco y vosotros estáis metidos en un buen problema.


	67. Nico IV

Como siempre iba y venía del campamento sin que le dijesen demasiado, aunque últimamente pasaba más tiempo en el lugar simplemente por el hecho de querer estar algo más de tiempo con Will. Siempre que podía se escabullía con él y pasaban las horas donde podían, en esta ocasión fueron a su cabaña, la cabaña número trece, la cual estaba vacía, o eso creía él; pues al entrar se dio cuenta que había alguien más instalándose en el lugar, era Harry. Se quedó estático al verlo, sin apenas tener tiempo de soltar la mano de Will; notaba como Harry se había quedado mirándolos con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- No sabía que ibas a venir.

\- Yo tampoco, tuve que adelantar mi viaje - Lo vio guardar las ultimas cosas en su armario y dejar sus armas a los pies de la cama que le pertenecía - Te lo contaré más tarde, ahora os dejaré a solas - Les guiñó el ojo - Tranquilos, yo no sé nada.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron perplejo, aunque procuró que no se notase nada en su expresión, intercambió una mirada con Will. Sin saber bien que decir al respecto, la naturalidad con la que había hablado Harry lo sorprendía bastante, en cierta manera le preocupaba un poco el qué dirán, aunque tenía la sensación que todo el campamento lo sabía. No sabía muy bien como tomarse aquello, lo que tenía claro era que no iba a comentarle nada, se lo tomaría igual que como si no hubiese pasado. Era la mejor forma que se le ocurría de agradecer el gesto.

Esa misma noche, después de la cena y tras pasar un rato en la hoguera se juntó con Harry en la cabaña, con las luces apagadas, de manera que parecía que estuviesen durmiendo aunque se quedasen hablando. Escuchó su relato, sabía escuchar lo que le estaba contando y lo peligroso de la situación que se había dado en Inglaterra. También le comento como ese hombre que dirigía la escuela, el mismo que se encontraba en los campos de castigo, le había ocultado deliberadamente la muerte de alguien cercano a él, impidiéndole despedirse; ante eso había algo que se le ocurría que podían hacer, siempre que no resultase estar entre las almas que no podía ver.

\- Hay una forma de que puedas despedirte, pero tendremos que hablar antes con padre.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Podrás hablar con él, siempre que sea accesible; ya sabes lo complejas que son las cosas en el inframundo, mucho más de lo que la gente piensa.

\- Eso me ayudaría, al menos así lo creo. En parte es culpa mía y necesito cerrar esa puerta.

\- Más bien es culpa de ese viejo que pretendía manejarte; me contaste lo que pasó con tu padrino desde el principio, y ese hombre tenía el poder para hacerle un juicio justo y sin embargo permitió que fuese un fugitivo y muriese como tal. Que lo hiciese lejos de sus seres queridos. La culpa es de ese viejo.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

\- Ahora mismo, si quieres

Lo vio incorporarse, tenía una mirada decidida en el rostro, salir del campamento después del toque de queda era arriesgado, tanto por las arpías que patrullaban los lindes del mismo como por las consecuencias si los pillaban escabulléndose. Por fortuna ellos no tenían esos problemas, pues tenían una peculiar forma de salir sin ser detectados. Podían viajar mediante las sombras, nadie los vería abandonar esa cabaña. Viajaron cada uno por su lado, hasta el mismo vestíbulo del palacio de su padre. Harry conocía el camino, se lo había mostrado el verano anterior. Caminó a su lado hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Al entrar, su padre levantó la mirada mirándolos extrañado.

\- ¿Quien ha convencido a quien para escaparse del campamento?

\- Necesitaba hablar un par de cosas - Escuchó responder a Harry, a partir de entonces se propuso permanecer en silencio - Quería saber si puedo ver a Sirius Black.

\- Estaba esperando que acudieses a preguntar por eso; puedes verlo, pero no durante mucho tiempo.

\- Tan sólo quiero despedirme adecuadamente de él. No me permitieron hacerlo, ni velarlo.

\- Comprensible. ¿De qué otra cosa querías hablar?

\- ¿Cuánto hay de cierto en la reliquias de la muerte? ¿ Existen realmente?

La pregunta de Harry le tomó por sorpresa, su padre le había hablado de cuando tres magos habían burlado a Thanatos de una forma legal e impresionante; eran de estos que estaban en la cuerda floja, les ofreció tres regalos envenenados y sólo uno de ellos lo empleó con sabiduría. Mientras ambos hablaban de las reliquias y la veracidad de la historia, lo mismo que le había contado a él en otra ocasión. Aprovecho para prestar atención al resto de la sala, dándose cuenta que había alguien más en el lugar, la mismísima directora del campamento, sabía que si no se había dado cuenta antes es o porque no estaba o porque no se había dejado ver. Le dirigió una mirada, no parecía enfadada ni molesta, tan solo estaba bastante seria. Sabía que antes de la cena había hablado con Harry en privado, ni siquiera había permitido que Quiron entrase en el despacho, ¿Cuál sería ese asunto?; tras meditarlo unos instantes se daba cuenta que prefería no saberlo. Tan sólo había visto a Harry más aliviado tras esa conversación.

Su padre le ordeno que acompañase a Harry a hablar con quien este había solicitado, de modo que le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese, había recibido indicaciones de donde debía llevarlo, pues era eso o que Harry hiciese una invocación, y con esas cosas había que tener mucho cuidado, lo sabía bien por propia experiencia. Cuando lo localizaron, se mantuvo aparte, dejándolas su propio tiempo para conversar; entendía perfectamente lo que era perder a los seres queridos, de pérdidas sabía bastante. Hasta que Harry le hizo señas para que se acercase.

\- Sirius me contó que James se casó con mi madre porque los bastardos no están bien vistos en el mundo mágico; lo que no se esperaba era que según sus palabras fuese alguien especial.

\- Harry me ha contado lo mucho que le has ayudado, aunque me sorprende que diga que eres su hermano mayor cuando pareces más joven que él o incluso de su edad.

\- Es una larga historia, señor Black.

\- Me alegra que mi ahijado tenga buenos amigos; estos son siempre más necesarios de lo que la gente suele pensar - Viendo lo agradable que era ese difunto mago, no le extrañaba que Harry le tuviese tanto aprecio - Supongo que se me acaba el tiempo de conversación.

\- Así es - Afirmó, asintiendo a la percepción del difunto mago.

\- Cuídate mucho Harry

\- Lo haré

Tras esos instantes, regresaron a la cabaña, le pareció conveniente hacerlo así a pasar primero por el palacio; le había dicho a Harry a quien había visto por allí y este había estado de acuerdo en que la excursión había sido suficiente. Una vez en la cabaña, le sorprendió que no se fuese a dormir, sino que antes encendiese una vela y se pusiese a escribir cartas. No entendía por qué hacía eso Harry, en cualquier momento podía escribir una.

\- ¿Tu lechuza está cazando o está de viaje? - Se había habituado a ver esa lechuza nívea por la cabaña el verano anterior.

\- Esta muerta; se interpuso en el trayecto de una maldición dirigida a mí.

\- Eso sí que es lealtad.

\- Si, lo es.

Compartieron una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento antes que Harry apagase la vela y se acostase. Sabía que no debía meterse en los asuntos de los magos, que sería muy peligroso hacerlo, pero no le gustaba que su hermano tuviese que estar metido en eso.

\- Harry, Cómo enviarás ahora esas cartas?

\- Las enviaré a un apartado de correos que Dobby se encargará de revisar una vez por semana. Y los destinatarios tienen la dirección de otro. Solo tengo que ir a la oficina de correos más cercana.

\- Dobby... ¿Es esa cosa que os recogió el verano pasado a Luna y a ti?

\- Si, un elfo doméstico y uno de mis amigos.

\- Suena bien.


	68. Hermione VI

Llevaba ya unos días allí encerrada, esa casa no le gustaba mucho pero por fortuna la convivencia con Kreacher estaba siendo agradable, el elfo no era amable, pero era correcto y al menos se molestaba en traer noticias del exterior. Fue así como se enteró de la comisión de registro de hijos de muggles, de que habían nombrado a Snape director de Hogwarts, de que Harry era buscado para ser "interrogado", y de muchas más atrocidades. Aunque fuesen malas noticias, las prefería a no saber nada en absoluto. Pero aun así no sabía nada de nadie de la orden, y no podía negar que se encontraba preocupada. Fue en medio de esas preocupaciones cuando apareció Dobby entregándole una carta de Harry.

 _Estimada Hermione._

 _Te debo una disculpa por la demora en escribirte, pero hasta entonces no había encontrado tiempo para hacerlo; he estado gastando estas semanas para instalarme y comenzar mis indagaciones así como preparar un plan para poder revertir esta situación que está viviendo actualmente Gran Bretaña, no puedo contarte mucho dado que todavía no tengo nada en claro pero tengo un plan que creo que puede funcionar, solo espero no demorarme demasiado en poder desarrollarlo._

 _Me he enterado que mis peores temores se confirmaban; no solo Riddle se ha hecho con el control del ministerio, sino que ha iniciado una cruzada contra los hijos de los muggles, tratándolos de forma similar a como los nazis trataban a los judíos; bueno quizá la comparación se me haya ido de las manos, pero esa es la sensación que me dan al leer su propaganda de cómo son acusados de ladrones y como deberían ser tratados "como los animales que son". Por ello te insto nuevamente a que no abandones la seguridad de la casa en ningún momento, no quisiera que te atrapasen, pues siendo quien eres tus "delitos" serán mucho peores que ser hija de muggles. Kreacher y Dobby se encargarán que no te falte de nada, sé que no te gusta la idea de que los elfos estén trabajando para ti, pero no queda otro remedio para garantizar tu seguridad. No pretendo ponerme en plan paternalista contigo ni mucho menos dado lo mucho que odio ese tipo de actitudes, así que espero no haberte ofendido con tales disposiciones._

 _Me mantendré en contacto contigo por el mismo método de correo por el que has recibido esta carta, es el método de comunicación más seguro que he podido encontrar. Para responder tan solo entrégale tu carta a Dobby, él la llevará al apartado de correos que te adjunto a esta carta; por si deseas o necesitas contarme algo._

 _Harry._

Suspiró al terminar de leer la carta, no la esperaba pero le alegraba tener noticias de Harry aunque este no decía mucho de donde estaba o cómo estaba, pero parecía estar bien, o esa impresión le daba. Comprendía lo de no dar detalles en las cartas con los tiempos que corrían, no era como para dar información de más. Al menos su preocupación por Harry había quedado resuelta, pero seguía sin saber de los demás, y no encontraba forma segura de ponerse en contacto con ellos.

Así pasaron los días, hasta un día en el que un ruido en la puerta principal atrajo su atención por completo, alguien había entrado en la casa. Intercambió una mirada con Kreacher, a quien vio coger una de las sartenes de la cocina. Ella salió de la cocina con la varita en alto, moviéndose con sumo cuidado, si había un intruso era mejor tomarlo por sorpresa, aguardó el momento para presentarse apuntando al intruso con la varita al tiempo que indicaba a Kreacher con un gesto que aguardase. Unos días atrás había hablado con el elfo sobre cómo actuar con las visitas no deseadas y habían acordado que el factor sorpresa era indispensable.

\- No se mueva

\- Soy yo Hermione, Remus Lupin.

\- ¿Cómo sé que eres realmente tú?

\- En tercer año, cuando Snape os encargo el trabajo de los licántropos tú ya me lo habías entregado antes de comenzar la clase en la que todos se quejaron de ese trabajo. Fue un trabajo muy brillante incluso comparando la realidad con las leyendas y la imagen que tienen los muggles de ellos en su literatura.

\- Tenía que comprobarlo – Dijo bajando la varita – Aunque el multijugos no sirva para los licántropos no me negaras que hay otros métodos, Remus.

\- ¿Les preparo algo de comer? – Salió Kreacher, todavía con la sartén en la mano – Será mejor que se sienten en la cocina.

\- Lo que te parezca Kreacher, muchas gracias.

\- He traído unas venidas, ¿No está Harry? – Lo vio sacar unas cervezas de mantequilla mientras se instalaban en la cocina

\- No, nos refugiamos aquí tras el ataque a la madriguera durante la boda; al día siguiente Harry se marchó, se mantiene en contacto conmigo aunque no tengo forma de localizarlo.

\- Ha ido a esa misión secreta de Dumbledore, ¿no?

\- Así es, y no me preguntes de que se trata porque ni siquiera conmigo lo ha compartido. Pero si me dijo una cosa sobre Vol... Riddle.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que no usásemos su nombre, temía que lo volviesen tabú para atrapar a toda la orden que son principalmente los que lo usaban.

\- Ha sucedido ya, con un par de miembros y estuvo a punto de ocurrir con Kingsley, pero por fortuna pudo evadirlo. Tendré que advertir de esto al resto de la orden, con esto habéis echado luz sobre ese asunto.

\- ¿Cómo están todos?

\- Están bien, fueron asaltados y torturados para averiguar el paredero de Harry, incluso interrogaron a los Tonks. Además con todo lo que está pasando en el ministerio con este nuevo régimen el padre de Dora ha tenido que huir antes que la comisión de registro de nacidos muggles llamase a su puerta.

Eso era preocupante, el mundo estaba mucho más horroroso de lo que había estimado, los cambios eran demasiado drásticos como para que nadie lo hubiese notado y si así era podía asegurarlo, suponía que nadie se atrevía a hablar de ello; ¿Negación o miedo por no saber quién era realmente quien tenía cerca? Así sería complicado hacer frente a la situación, con ese panorama sentía que todo el mundo se quedaba solo. También podía notar cierta preocupación en el rostro de Remus, parecía que estuviese agobiado y demacrado, como si hubiese envejecido unos años de repente. Comprendía que tendría problemas con la licantropía al no poder acceder a la poción matalobos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Yo quería hablar con Harry para acompañarlo en su misión secreta. La que le dio Dumbledore, creo que podría ayudarle.

\- Pues no sé dónde está; además ahora tu estas recién casado, ¿Qué opina Tonks de esto?

\- Yo... verás no debí casarme con ella; la he convertido en una Paria, incluso Sgrimur la despidió poco después de que se casara conmigo y ahora...

\- Lo sería igualmente. Una mestiza hija de una mujer repudiada de una "familia importante".

\- Dora esta... Embarazada y yo...

\- Tienes miedo que el bebé herede la licantropía. Remus, no hay ninguna referencia a que la licantropía pueda heredarse.

\- Tampoco la hay a que haya licántropos que hayan tenido hijos.

\- No sabemos si la toxina que produce la licantropía afecta a las células sexuales; a la genética. De todas formas, aunque así fuese las probabilidades de heredar algún rasgo de ese tipo serían bajísimas. Y en caso que lo heredase, ¿Quién mejor que tú que conoces bien la enfermedad para ayudarlo?

\- Visto de esa manera, tienes razón.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, deseaba poder ayudarle de mejor manera, pero no encontraba la forma; lo que mejor se le ocurria era recurrir a los libros de biología que había dejado en casa de sus padres, pero no le extrañaría que ya hubiese sido revisada y saqueada por mortífagos, quemada hasta los cimientos o que la estuviesen esperando en el lugar. Cualquiera de las tres alternativas que se le ocurrían encajaba a la perfección con la situación actual. Fue en esos minutos de silencio cuando Kracher les sirvió la comida antes de retirarse y dejarlos completamente a solas.

\- Me gustaría poder comunicarme con los demás de forma segura – Comentó – He probado a practicar hacer el patronus para que hable, como lo hacéis vosotros, pero no sé si lo he conseguido.

\- En cuanto comamos te ayudo con eso, ya verás cómo esta misma noche lo tienes dominado.


	69. Luna X

Hacía unas semanas que había recibido la carta con los planes de Harry, pero hasta el momento no se había podido reunir con ellos para ponerlos al tanto de los planes de Harry, entre los cuatro se habían planteado hacer caer a Riddle, tan solo necesitaban tiempo para organizarlo todo bien. Que estuviese planeando aquello con Harry no quería decir que fuese a dejar de lado lo que había estado hablando con Neville y los Weasley sobre el ED.

Reunirse con Theo y Draco le había costado un poco, pues Neville había insistido que, pese a las restricciones y el rescate de algunos de los decretos, fuesen siempre acompañados a todas partes, por motivos de seguridad para que no los atacasen al verlos solos. Comprendía las medidas, algunos alumnos de Slytherin se aprovechaban de la nueva situación para abusar de los demás, sobre todo los más jóvenes. Pero le entorpecía un tanto la libertad de movimientos.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan a seguir? - Preguntó Draco, al que notaba un poco cansado, seguro que la situación dentro de la sala común debía ser mucho peor que el año anterior, sobretodo viendo cómo eran las cosas en el pasillo

\- Harry pretende atraer a Riddle a Hogwarts, para retarlo públicamente y así derrotarlo.

\- Eso es un suicidio - Apuntó Theo

\- Lo seria si no fuese porque planea que todo sea una trampa, aún no tengo los detalles pero Harry me ha asegurado en su carta que nos lo hará saber a su debido momento.

\- ¿Cómo te carteas con Harry?

\- Mediante un sistema de elfos y apartados de correos.

En cuanto dijo eso se abrió la puerta del aula en la que estaban reunidos, al volverse vio que Neville estaba en la misma, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y de alguna manera con decepción.

\- Espera Longbottom - Dijo Theo en cuanto Neville hizo ademán de ir a marcharse - Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, pasa por favor.

\- Neville - Rogó en cierta manera a su amigo - Por favor entra, confía en mí.

\- Desde hace dos años, Draco y yo estamos colaborando con Harry.

\- No me lo creo.

\- Longbottom; yo no soy mi padre ni deseo serlo, un Malfoy no se inclina hacia nadie. Y desde luego no creo que Riddle sea la mejor opción que este mundo pueda tener como gobernante.

\- ¿Riddle?

\- Es verdadero nombre de él que no debe nombrarse - Le explicó a su amigo, ya que los había descubierto encontraba que lo mejor era explicarle - O su apellido más bien. Harry nos animó a llamarlo por su nombre y eso implica su verdadero nombre.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Que os traéis entre manos?

\- Nosotros somos tan sólo informantes - Comentó Theo - Recogemos tanto información de la sala común de Slytherin y del exterior. En Draco no confían demasiado, por el hecho de que huyese de su casa después de quinte año cuando lo querían forzar a ocupar el lugar de su padre - Lo escuchó comentarle a Neville, percatándose de la mirada de fastidio de Draco por revelar eso - En cambio yo puedo recabar más información mientras Draco a su manera protege a los más pequeños de la influencia de los demás.

\- No me fío de vosotros - Declaró Neville - Pero estoy dispuesto a daros el beneficio de la duda - Agregó duramente - Luna, ya hablaremos más tarde.

En cuanto se marchó, suspiró; la situación había resultado bastante tensa, de hecho la tensión todavía se palpaba en el aula, al punto que los tres habían quedado en completo silencio, sin saber cómo retomar la conversación que estaban manteniendo antes de ser interrumpidos.

\- Bueno, al menos no nos ha encontrado el zopenco de Weasley - Escuchó bufar a Draco - Será mejor que nos vayamos, no sea que Logbottom regrese con la caballería.

\- No creo que lo haga - Manifestó Theo - Pero sí, vámonos.

Esa misma noche se quedó hasta tarde en la sala común, se quedó intencionadamente hasta bien entrada la noche, leyendo los artículos que publicaba su padre en el quisquilloso y disfrutando de como criticaba elegantemente las medidas del nuevo régimen. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho haciendo todo eso, pero si no lo hacía estaría contribuyendo a la muerte de la libertad de expresión. Sabía bien que al campamento no llegaba el quisquilloso y pensaba hacérselo llegar a Harry, segura de que le arrancaría una sonrisa. El método de comunicación que había ideado Harry lo encontraba simplemente brillante. Junto con la revista, decidió escribirle una carta, consideraba que merecía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el castillo, ya que de alguna manera eso podía ayudarlo en un futuro.

Escribir esa carta le llevo media hora, pues decidió entrar en detalle con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y todo lo que había sucedido, tanto en el castillo como lo que se llegaba a oír del exterior, lo cual era más bien poco. También le dedicó unas líneas a narrarle como habían reactivado el ED con un nuevo propósito, proteger el castillo y prepararse para cuando tuviesen que enfrentar a Riddle y además contarle como fueron castigados Ron, Ginny y Neville, a pasar una noche en el bosque prohibido al haber sido sorprendidos robando en el despacho del nuevo director del castillo, Severus Snape.

En cuanto terminó la carta la selló, escribiendo en la parte de fuera el destinatario y atando esa carta a la revista que pensaba enviarle a Harry. Antes de hacer nada, se aseguró que no había nadie en la sala común, las paredes en ese castillo tenían ahora más oídos que nunca y era bastante costoso saber en quien podían confiar y, a quien incorporar al ED, entre otras cosas. En cuanto se aseguró que no había nadie en el lugar, lo llamó.

\- Dobby

\- ¿Qué desea amita Luna?

\- Lleva esto al apartado de correos que tiene arrendado Harry, por favor.

\- Enseguida, ¿Necesita algo más?

\- No por ahora.

Unos días después, se encontraba con los miembros del ED, ocultos en la sala de los menesteres, hablaban de lo que podían o no hacer para mostrar su rebeldía en el castillo, no aceptaban ese sistema y al mismo tiempo querían que terminase, por ello en parte practicaban, para cuando Harry regresase a poner las cosas en su sitio, según decían la mayoría; el problema que les encontraba era que ellos, en su mayoría, alababan mucho a Dumbledore. Eso no le gustaba, sobre todo por todo el mal que le había terminado por causar a Harry. En la carta le había escrito Harry había mencionado también eso.

Neville, Ginny y Ron se habían alzado como los nuevos líderes del ED, escogiéndolos a Ernie y a ella como los dos últimos miembros del comité de liderazgo de la ilegal asociación; sabía que todo aquello se debía gracias a Neville, que era de la opinión que no debía haber un único líder, pues con lo que hacían y lo peligroso que era, no podían permitir que pasara igual que con la orden del fénix, quedar sin liderazgo. De todas maneras, aunque ellos conversasen entre sí, no dejaban nunca de lado al resto de miembros.


	70. Minerva II

Aquel mes de octubre estaba resultando ser mucho más frío que nunca, en todos sus años de vida nunca había visto un mes de octubre con esas condiciones; no era que el frío se hubiese adelantado, sino que prácticamente había helado completamente, como si estuviesen ya de lleno en el más crudo de los inviernos y sin embargo no había nada de nieves ni ningún indicador de que estuviesen en invierno más allá del frío glacial. No le gustaba esa sensación, los dementores estaban demasiado cerca de la escuela, y aunque no habían atacado a ningún alumno, no se confiaba, era cuestión de tiempo que terminase pasando, sobretodo porque ahora eran más que nunca. Esos dementores estaban bajo el control de los mortífagos que se alojaban en el pueblo, gente que se le antojaba mucho más descerebrada que los Carrow; y eso los hacía peligrosos. Aunque no sabía que era más peligroso, un idiota o alguien inteligente como Snape. Por mucho que le desagradase el nuevo director de Hogwarts no lo subestimaba, era alguien que siempre había mostrado ser muy inteligente; tanto como para engañar al mismísimo Dumbledore.

Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban de curso las cosas no habían hecho sino empeorar cada vez más, alumnos que eran castigados sin prueba alguna de mal comportamiento solo porque un Slytherin los había señalado, alumnos que acababan en la enfermería sufriendo el fruto de distintas maldiciones oscuras para ser remendados por madame Pomfrey sin que le permitiesen atenderlos adecuadamente. Los estudiantes más jóvenes estaban aterrorizados, la gran mayoría del resto tensos y furiosos; de hecho creía que el resurgido ejercito de Dumbledore estaba formado por parte de ese grupo de alumnos. Nunca le habían agradado los alborotadores, pero en esta ocasión le resultaban agradables, incluso se había planteado apoyarles. De esa manera, con esas observaciones el mes había ido pasando y ya estaban a día treinta y uno. Un Halloween bastante diferente, pues los mortifagos que ahora ocupaban los cargos de mayor poder en el castillo, habían prohibido esa festividad diciendo que era símbolo de ofensa al amo al que le lamían el culo.

Había estado pensando en aquello durante semanas, lo suficiente para estar ya a finales de diciembre y sabía bien que el resto de profesores compartían su visión de lo tóxico que era el actual equipo directivo para sus estudiantes, aquellos que tenían que ser la generación del futuro y si no actuaban pronto, las futuras generaciones destruirían por completo el mundo que sus padres y abuelos habían levantado, terminarían por completo con toda esperanza de democracia. Se había manejado con sigilo y discreción, hablando con el resto del profesorado siempre que tenía la ocasión; sobre todo con aquellos en los que confiaba, y de todos los profesores que había en el castillo había uno que no estaba en esas condiciones, alguien que no disponía de su entera confianza, no se fiaba de Horace Slughorn. Sabía perfectamente que profesores les apoyaban y quienes no, y también lo importante que era la discreción, por ello solo le había mencionado de reunirse a planear lo que podían hacer para evitar que las cosas en el castillo empeorasen mucho más. Había invitado a Filius y a Pomona; también a la dama gris, el fraile gordo y sir Nicolas. En su momento consideró invitar al barón sanguinario pero lo descartó, aunque podía ser una buena fuente de información de la casa Slytherin, pero ese fantasma no le resultaba agradable. Peevees era otra cosa, aunque era un buen alborotador, no era muy bueno guardando secretos y podía acabar poniéndolos a todos en una situación comprometida.

Ningún local de Hogsmeade era adecuado para eso, suponía que estarían todos vigilados, de una forma u otra; eso sin contar el toque de queda que había en el propio pueblo. La mejor opción era uno de los despachos del castillo, el de alguno de ellos, cualquier otro incluso uno vacío llamaría más la atención. De forma que tras la cena, se juntaron todos en el despacho de Pomona, en los invernaderos.

\- Esta tarde han castigado a Anthony Goldstein y a Michael Corner - Mencionó Filius - Al parecer se colaron en las mazmorras a liberar a un par de niños de primer año que estaban encadenados.

\- He visto como unos compañeros los llevaban a la enfermería después de que los "castigasen"; estaba allí con Madame Pomfrey cuando han entrado - Afirmó Pomona.

\- ¿Como de grave ha sido? - No había ni un solo día que no recibiese noticias de algún alumno siendo atendido por la enfermera tras uno de los castigos, sin ir más lejos esa misma semana había tenido que atender a Neville quien había terminado con la cara llena de cortes.

\- Lo suficiente para que tengan que tomar pociones durante un par de días. Al menos Poppy guarda en secreto los informes de los daños sufridos por los alumnos

\- Tenemos que parar esto como sea - Manifestó Filius con firmeza, completamente decidido.

\- Lo único que se me ocurre por el momento es complicarles las cosas mucho más y ser cómplices de las labores que esos estudiantes están haciendo.

\- Eso es peligroso Minerva, aunque necesario - Captó la mirada de decisión que tenía Filius en esos instantes, sabía que le ayudaría en eso.

\- Cuenta conmigo también, solo tengo algo más que decir.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Pomona?

\- Tenemos que echarlos del castillo, a los tres.

\- Y lo haremos - Les aseguró - A la mínima oportunidad que tengamos.

\- Nosotros podemos ayudaros - Habló ser Nicolas; tanto él como el resto de los fantasmas había permanecido escuchando aquella conversación en silencio - Podemos movilizar a todos los fantasmas del castillo.

\- Nuestra lealtad esta con este lugar y el objetivo por el que existe; no para seguir los apetitos del ministerio - Aseguró el fraile Gordo.

\- El colegio no los reconoce como verdaderos directivos - Afirmó la Dama Gris, a la que en pocas ocasiones había oído hablar - Estaremos atentos y avisaremos del peligro a esos alborotadores.

\- Bien, entonces necesitamos un plan - Manifestó Filius - Tenemos que dejarlos a todos fuera de combate.

\- No creo que sea bueno del todo planear las cosas - Comentó Pomona - Podemos tener una idea de qué hacer, pero no sabremos cómo serán las circunstancias una vez estas aparezcan.

\- Por suerte se nos da bien improvisar - Compartió con ellos una sonrisa cómplice, era el momento de plantear distintos escenarios y ver cuáles eran las posibles soluciones a cada uno; no era lo ideal pero algo era algo.


	71. Harry XVII

Estaba de regreso paseando por los lindes del campamento, cerca del árbol del que colgaba el famoso vellocino de oro, le habían contado aquella historia, como todas las que habían sucedido en los últimos años en el campamento. Detectó algo al otro lado de la frontera, era un elfo doméstico cargando a dos personas y dejándolas sobre la helada tundra que era el bosque en esos días de diciembre. Sabía por el calendario que estaban en plenas vacaciones navideñas, pero parecía que allí había pasado algo. Reconocía a los tres; a las dos personas y al elfo. Eran Luna, el señor Ollivander y Dobby. Miró hacia atrás unos instantes, nadie se había fijado en él y al ser invierno el campamento estaba ligeramente más vacío que en verano; sin dudarlo corrió hacia ellos, sabía que Ollivander llevaba más de un año desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Estaban encadenados en el sotano de la casa de los Malfoy, amo Harry. Ahora esa casa es el nuevo cuartel de aquel que no debe nombrarse.

\- Muy bien Dobby. Lleva al señor Ollivander a la casa de los Black en el número doce de Gridmaulk Place, Hermione se encargará de atenderle. Yo me ocupo de Luna – Le dijo al elfo – Una cosa más, en unos días iré a hablar con el señor Ollivander.

Desde hacía unas semanas había estado teniendo sueños sobre Voldemort, el mago oscuro estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido con las varitas mágicas: primero el priori incantatem y luego la varita sustituta que había robado a Lucius Malfoy había quedado completamente destruida. Era una de las cosas que no se explicaba, pero no era lo que más lo alarmaba de todo aquella situación, sino que Voldemort estaba buscando una varita especial. En sus sueños lo había visto claro; ahora, ¿esa varita existía realmente o era una leyenda engordada?, sí que existía, lo sabía bien, pero ¿se trataba de la varita de la muerte o de la que pensaban que era la varita de la muerte? Únicamente había un modo de saberlo, que se le ocurriese. Había estado pensando durante un tiempo reunirlas, pero para devolverlas a su legítimo dueño. La muerte.

Tras ver desaparecer al elfo, cargó a Luna en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del campamento dirigiéndose directamente a la zona de la enfermería; no le parecía que Luna estuviese especialmente grave, pero prefería que descansara bien y sobretodo que la revisasen adecuadamente, que lo hiciese alguien con experiencia en el campo de la medicina. Haber visto a Luna en ese estado le preocupaba, no podía negar que estaba asustado y aquello le hacía tener más deseos de ver a Susan, a quien amaba, y le aterrorizaba la idea que le hiciesen algo similar o peor, "es una chica fuerte", se dijo a sí mismo para autoconvencerse, pero no lo lograba demasiado, no lograba apartar aquella preocupación de su mente.

\- Will, por favor atiéndela. Creo que ha sido torturada – Dijo nada más entrar en la enfermería del campamento. De todos los hijos de Apolo, Will era el que mejor le caía y el que más competente le parecía, y no tenía nada que ver con que el muchacho saliese con su hermano, sino que veía que era alguien serio.

\- Enseguida Harry – Respondió el rubio con presteza – Si no te importa, mejor espera fuera. Te avisaré.

\- Gracias.

La espera en el exterior de la cabaña se le había hecho eterna; en su rostro podía apreciarse su preocupación, lo que hacía que en parte la gente le rehuyese un poco; Harry suponía que debía darle un aspecto sombrío y eso asustaba a la gente un tanto, aun cuando tanto él como Nico eran aceptados como parte del campamento. En parte lo agradecía, no le apetecía demasiado hablar de ese tema con nadie que no estuviese involucrado. Ya habría corido bastante riesgo al contar durante el primer verano que estuvieron allí a Percy y Annabeth sobre la magia. No iba a correr el riesgo que todos lo supiesen y quisieran plantarse en Inglaterra para enfrentar a Riddle. Eso era algo que tenía que resolver el mismo, y contar con los del campamento no haría más que exponer un mundo al otro. Por algo habían permanecido en secreto y separados, ¿no?

\- Ya está consciente, Harry. No la entretengas mucho, tiene que descansar.

\- Tranquilo Will, tan solo estaré cinco minutos por ahora.

\- Muy bien.

Entro en la cabaña, caminando con cuidado de no alterar a los demás enfermos hasta la cama de Luna. Observo que tenía en la mesilla un vaso vacío con restos de néctar y un plato con lo que parecían migas de ambrosia, estaba claro que Will se las había dado como parte del tratamiento. Pese a encontrarla algo pálida, veía que estaba mucho mejor de lo que había estado antes, cuando la había recogido. Se sentó a su lado sonriéndole sin decir gran cosa, tan sólo hizo una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Los mortífagos me asaltaron en el expreso de Hogwarts; al parecer están molestos por los artículos que ha publicado mi padre y así ejercer presión sobre él para que cambie la línea de prensa.

\- Entiendo, me encargaré de solventar eso, no te preocupes.

\- Conseguí herir a varios de ellos, antes que me atacasen por la espalda. Es difícil defenderse de varios focos al mismo tiempo. Me rompieron la varita.

\- Entiendo. Ahora tienes que descansar, deja que yo me ocupe.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

\- Poner a tu padre a salvo. Supongo que le alegrará saber que eres libre, y en cuanto a la varita, creo que tal vez Ollivander pueda ayudar.

\- Los mortífagos destruyeron su tienda cuando lo apresaron.

\- Se puede buscar otra manera de arreglarlo, si la hay la encontraremos. Ahora será mejor que te deje descansar, vendré a verte más tarde. Creo haber encontrado una forma de ganar la partida.

Al salir se dirigió a la casa grande, necesitaba pedir permiso a Deméter para ausentarse del campamento durante una temporada. Podía largarse sin más como hacía Nico en ocasiones, pero él tenía su propia forma de hacer las cosas. Sabía que tendría que contarle sus motivos para ausentarse, el caso era si le convenía ser completamente sincero u ocultarle algunas cosas. Llamó al despacho antes de entrar, con la clara determinación de contarle todo y lo que iba a preparar a Londres; deseaba hacer caer a Riddle por todo el mal que había causado a todo el mundo. Conversó durante un buen rato con la directora del campamento, recibiendo finalmente su beneplácito para partir a ocuparse de los asuntos expuestos así como poder salir cuando lo necesitase mientras no cayese Riddle.

Llegó a Londres ayudándose de Dobby, pese a haber avanzado y desarrollado mucho sus poderes, todavía no se sentía preparado para un viaje tan largo él solo; una vez en Londres sí que viajó hasta Gridmauld place, bajando a la cocina nada más entrar en la casa, hecho que sorprendió bastante a Hermione.

\- ¡Harry!, Me alegro de verte. ¿Estás bien?¿Qué ha pasado?, me asusté mucho cuando Dobby trajo al señor Ollivander. Oí que Luna estaba implicada, ¿esta ella bien?

\- Calma Hermione; como puedes comprobar estoy perfectamente. En cuanto a Luna, también lo está, de hecho estoy planeando hacer una visita a su padre para tranquilizarlo, creo que lo invitare a quedarse aquí dado que no será muy seguro que siga solo en su casa.

\- ¿Él sabe lo de Luna? – Preguntó desconcertada.

\- Usan su secuestro para chantajearle, pero eso ya está solucionado. Ya no tienen con qué hacer chantaje y para cuando descubran la fuga ya será tarde.

\- A veces cuando maquinas das algo de miedo.

\- Debe ser cosa de familia – Murmuró – Tengo algo que comentarte, verás tengo un plan.

Pasaron un par de horas hablando sobre los planes de Harry, él había tenido sus dudas pero finalmente se lo había confiado. Hermione ya le había demostrado su disposición a ver las cosas de otra manera, a no obcecarse solo con que su verdad es la única válida. Se lo había ganado. Sabía que ella lo ayudaría, al igual que lo iban a ayudar Luna, Draco y Nott.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – Le preguntó en cuanto se levantó.

\- Tranquila Hermione, volveré. Tengo que hablar con Xeno Lovegood antes que los mortífagos se den cuenta de la fuga de luna y vayan a por él.

Caminó hasta la puerta, aunque confiaba en sus Hermione, no le había revelado los poderes extra que tenía, tampoco al resto de sus personas de confianza, así que no podía viajar de esa manera a menos que se alejase primero un poco de la casa. Se internó en el pequeño parque que había frente a la casa, alegrándose que esta no estuviese siendo vigilada, pues no le extrañaría que Hermione hubiese mirado desde las cortinas. Oculto entre los árboles se concentró, disolviéndose en ese lugar y saliendo de las sombras en la mismísima propiedad de los Lovegood, ante el mismo padre de Luna. El hombre estaba muy desmejorado y algo asustado.

\- Señor Lovegood. He venido a llevarle a un lugar seguro.

\- Mi hija...

\- Lo sé todo, está perfectamente no se preocupe.

\- Long Island

\- En efecto señor, confíe en mí – Agregó tendiéndole la mano para sacarlo del lugar – Ya no tendrá que tener miedo, podrá vivir tranquilo.

\- Pero oculto.

\- Tan sólo será por unos días. Vamos a resolver lo del indeseable ese y todo volverá a la normalidad.

En cuanto el señor Lovegood le tomo la mano lo sacó del lugar, sabía que en el momento abandonasen la casa notarían la fuga, pero era algo irremediable. Lo llevó a Gridmauld place, encargándole a Hermione que se ocupase de él, sabía que su amiga lo dejaría en la habitación que le habían preparado para que descansase.

Mientras Hermione preparaba cena para cuatro, Harry se colaba en el dormitorio del señor Ollivander, seguía muy demacrado, pero tenía mejor aspecto que cuando Dobby apareció con él en los lindes del campamento.

\- Ese lugar en el que te encontró el elfo no era un lugar normal – Era una afirmación – Pensaba que los griegos no existían ya; pero no revelare el secreto, no sin ello causa una absurda guerra.

\- Así que usted es Romano – Harry Sonrió al ver la cara de extrañeza de Ollivander – Hace como un par de años, la diosa tierra trató de alzarse, y solo la unión en batalla de ambos campamentos la detuvo.

\- Me alegra oírlo; por curiosidad, ¿Quién es su progenitor divino?

\- ¿Pretende que se lo diga sin decirme usted el suyo?

\- Muy cierto, supe en cuanto lo ví entrar en mi tienda que usted sería alguien grande joven Potter. Mi progenitor Divino es Mercurio.

\- Hades.

\- ¿Estás aquí por algo en particular?

\- Sé que Tom Riddle te ha estado preguntando por la varita de sauco, también conocida como varita de la muerte o vara letal.

\- Está tratando de superar el problema del enlace de las dos varitas.

\- Comprendo, puede ser preocupante pero es bueno saberlo para tener eso en cuenta.

\- Te diré lo mismo que le conté a él. A finales del siglo XIX Gregorovitch, un fabricante de varitas alardeaba de tener es su posesión la vara letal y estar duplicando sus propiedades, pero esta le fue robada a principios del siglo XX.

\- ¿Quién la robó?

\- No se sabe, nadie lo sabe. El señor tenebroso partió a buscarle para interrogarlo sobre el robo.

\- Sin embargo usted tiene sus teorías.

\- En esa época alguien se autodenomino maestro de la muerte, alguien que hacía las cosas según lo que afirmaba era el bien mayor y que fue derrotado por el mismo año que termino la segunda gran guerra.

\- Entiendo. Una cosa más señor Ollivander y lo dejaré descansar. ¿Qué ocurre con la varita de un mago que ha sido derrotado en batalla o que se la han robado? – Pregunto – Verás, antes que comenzase mi cuarto año, durante los mundiales de Quidditch me robaron la varita y la usaron para conjurar la marca tenebrosa. Usted dijo cuándo la compré que nadie obtiene buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago, así que deduzco que si usase sin más una varita que no es mía esta no me obedecería.

\- Para que lo haga te tienes que ganar su lealtad. Si la robas ganas su lealtad, si desarmas a su portador ganas su lealtad, si lo derrotas también la ganas...

\- ¿Se ganaría solo la varita que estuviese sosteniendo o todas las que este hubiese ganado su lealtad? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, acababa de caer en algo importante, algo que podría ayudarle a ganar esa varita sin tener que tocarla.

\- No se sabe, dependerá si esas varitas han regresado con su legítimo dueño. La varita siempre tiende a volver a donde pertenece.

\- Muchas gracias, Señor Ollivander. No lo molestaré más.


	72. Neville II

Había vuelto de las vacaciones mucho más serio de lo que se había ido, ni siquiera estaba feliz por las palabras de felicitación de su abuela por las acciones que estaba realizando en Hogwatrs. Su rabia, su molestia se debía a lo que había pasado en el expreso al inicio de las vacaciones. Los mortífagos habían asaltado el tren y habían secuestrado a Luna. No había podido hacer nada por defenderla, por protegerla. Tanto los dos hermanos Weasley como él habían quedado impotentes ante el ataque de los mismos, llegando a quedar heridos pero no demasiado pues al parecer "no querían derramar sangre mágica".

\- ¡Estúpidos todos ellos! - Masculló, apretando la mano en un puño, detestaba la imbecilidad de esos idiotas. "sangre mágica", ja. Habían mandado a Azkaban a todos los hijos de muggles y a algunos mestizos que no tenían datos de sus familias o que las familias habían sido demasiado estiradas como para reconocer a esa rama. Personas mucho más inteligentes y poderosas que los idiotas que estaban al poder - Lo pagarán muy caro - Sentenció, ajustándose la túnica y siguiendo caminando por otro de los pasillos del castillo.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío; estaba buscando a dos personas, pero no sabía qué iba a decirles cuando los encontrase, no lo había pensado bien. Luna había confiado en ellos sin reserva, incluso la propia Luna había asegurado que Harry confiaba en ellos; pero él no se fiaba. No confiaba en Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, aunque hubiese prometido darles un voto de confianza. Se le hacía muy difícil hacerlo.

Los vió cruzar el pasillo que había frente al que estaba él. Dudo unos instantes, si seguirlos o no seguirlos; si llamarlos o no llamarlos. Los había estado buscando, así que era el momento de la verdad, ¿Qué quería hacer realmente? ¿qué debía hacer realmente?. Tras tomarse unos segundos, los siguió, manteniendo una distancia prudencial y siendo sigiloso, aguzando el oído para saber de qué hablaban cuando se detuvieron en una zona solitaria del castillo.

\- He hablado con Dobby.

\- ¿Qué te ha contado, Draco? ¿Pudo liberar a Luna?

\- Si, fue complicado colarse en la mansión de mi familia, pero lo logró. La llevó con Harry; también liberó al señor Ollivander llevándolo a un sitio seguro por indicación de Harry.

\- Me sorprende que ese hombre siguiese vivo. Cuando no lo torturaba Riddle, lo hacía mi padre y tu tía.

\- No me hables de ella. Esa demente no forma parte de mi familia. Que ganas tengo que Harry nos de luz verde para poner en marcha el plan y derrotar a Riddle.

\- Paciencia Draco. Seguro que aguarda al momento oportuno. Esperar es algo que sabemos hacer.

\- Por cierto Theo, hay algo que me dijo Dobby que seguro que es de tu agrado.

\- ¿A sí?

\- Hermione esta bien.

Sigilosamente, Neville se retiró del lugar. Había oído bastante de esa conversación como para saber que tenían razón al decir que esos dos eran de confianza. Ahora tenía algo con lo que hablar las constantes peticiones de Luna de incluirlos en el grupo; el problema iba a ser Ron, pese a que parecía actuar de una forma algo más madura, seguía mirándolos mal e increpándolos en cada momento que podía. Así que era un poco un caso perdido. Tal vez comentándolo con todos los miembros del ED podría incorporarlos, pero sabía que muchos de ellos le tenían cogido ya un prejuicio simplemente por ser de Slytherin, de hecho, él mismo, hasta esos momentos, lo había tenido.

Regresó hacia la sala común, necesitaba pensar eso con tranquilidad, asimilar la información y plantearse si revelarla o no. Algunos compañeros eran un poco bocazas, de forma que si decía todo lo que había escuchado seguramente alguno cometería un desliz peligroso. Algo que no podía permitir que sucediese. Nunca. Pronunció la contraseña, entrando por el agujero dejado por la dama gorda. Notando la tensión en los rostros de sus compañeros, era cierto que siempre estaban tensos, pero algunos lo estaban más de lo habitual.

\- ¿Que ha pasado?

\- Han atrapado a Michael Corner liberando a uno de los alumnos que tenían encadenados en las mazmorras - Dijo Ginny - Lo han torturado hasta dejarlo inconsciente y arrojado a una de las celdas. Han prohibido que reciba atención de la enfermera

\- Estábamos pensando en sacarlo de allí, no podemos dejarlo en esas condiciones - Manifestó Ron - Vayamos ya mismo.

\- Esperad un momento. Necesitamos un plan, y un lugar para llevarlo. Su desaparece de las mazmorras lo buscarán por todo el castillo, empezando por la torre de Ravenclaw.

\- Ocultémolo en la sala de los menesteres - Propuso Ginny - Yo comandaré a un grupo de alumnos de quinto y sexto año. Es mejor que sólo vaya uno de nosotros.

\- Pero...

\- No Ron, yo soy más silenciosa y ágil que tu. Y a Neville no le conviene hacer ruido por el momento, ha hecho ya demasiado y lo tienen en el punto de mira.

\- Mucho me temo que llegue el momento en que todos tengamos que desaparecer o al menos pasar el tiempo libre en nuestro lugar secreto para que no nos atrapen - Opinó - Cualquiera de ellos puede entrar ahora en las salas comunes. Son tan cobardes que seguro nos atacarán cuando estemos durmiendo.

\- ¿No crees que exageras un poco, Neville? - Preguntó Lavender, que lo miraba con cierta admiración cuando durante los cursos anteriores lo había ignorado. No era tonto, sabía que su actitud se debía a que en ausencia de Harry se había convertido en el líder de la casa Gryffindor.

\- No lo hago, se que me tienen entre ceja y ceja, y que incluso han amenazado con hacer daño a mi abuela con tal de tenerme atado corto. Son capaces de atacar a cualquiera con tal de poder tener controlada a la gente.

\- Pero, ¿Tu abuela esta bien? - Preguntó Ron

\- Por ahora no le han hecho nada, pero yo ya le he avisado. Esta preparada y alerta.

\- Entonces tu también deberías esconderte la mayor parte del tiempo - Sugirió Lavender.

\- Todos los del ED deberíamos de hacerlo - Afirmó Ginny - Una vez liberemos a Michael no abra vuelta atrás.

\- Iré a preparar la sala de los menesteres - Dijo Neville.

\- Yo avisare a Parvati - Agrego Lavender - Ella quiere ser medimaga, es quien más podrá hacer por él.

Neville se quedó pensativo, gracias a la información que había escuchado de Malfoy, había comenzado a planear una forma de ponerse en contacto con Harry para comunicarle que el ED esta a su disposición para cuando quiera finiquitar a Voldemort. Tendría que tener cuidado con lo que escribía y como lo escribía y sobretodo ser completamente sincero. Esperaba que ese tal Dobby pudiese ayudarlo a hacerle llegar el mensaje.


	73. La exiliada

El tiempo que llevaba allí le había bastado para meditar sobre sus acciones y sobre el mal que había terminado por causar a quienes siempre de una forma u otra la habían apoyado, quienes eran su familia dentro de su propia familia. Había actuado de esa manera por ambición, por ansias de poder y le había costado bastante caro. Había traicionado a su familia para obtener un gran poder. Había traicionado a su propia madre para robarle su poder y ocupar su lugar, tal vez causando un daño irreparable en ella.

Se tumbó sobre el césped, mirando el soleado cielo con expresión seria. El lugar en que estaba recluida no era tan malo después de todo. Se trataba de una isla como en la que tenían encerrada a Calipso, aunque con muchas más medidas de seguridad, lo que lamentaba era no poder saber que ocurría en el exterior. Así que tan solo tenía tiempo para pensar, mucho tiempo, lo que la había conducido a sus actuales reflexiones.

Recordaba además la carta de burla que le dejó ese semidiós hijo de Hades al idiota que se hacia llamar Voldemort cuando liberó a su madre. Ella había usado al mago oscuro como un simple títere para hacerse con el poder que deseaba, y debía reconocer que el mensaje, la impertinencia que contenía, era en cierta manera divertida. Aunque en un momento le hubiese contrariado, porque iba en contra de los que habían sido sus planes, pero reconocía que era una forma un tanto valerosa e imprudente de cabrear al mago oscuro. No sabía en que estado estaría la guerra contra ese mago oscuro, tan solo esperaba que ese hijo de Hades pudiese derrotarlo.

Cerró los ojos, pensando tanto en su madre como en Hades, siempre pensaba en ellos; desde siempre había pensado que entre esos dos había cierta tensión, ese pensamiento se había acrecentado al ver a Hades arriesgarse por su madre. Como si de una sospecha confirmada se tratase. A ambos les había causado mucho daño, pero parecía que eso los había unido. Reconocía que les debía una disculpa y que deseaba dársela. Estaba arrepentida, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. No por el momento, e incluso era posible que pasase mucho tiempo antes de poder hacer algo.

Pasado un buen rato se levantó y comenzó a entretenerse haciendo crecer las plantas, era el único pasatiempo que tenía en esa isla. Al menos la tierra era la adecuada para poder hacer de ella un lugar acogedor y verde. Un auténtico pulmón que ayudase a eliminar parte de la contaminación que los humanos provocaban en el aire. Si aquel tenía que ser su hogar durante un tiempo indeterminado, era mejor hacerlo lo más acogedor posible. Lo que peor llevaba era la soledad.

Todo ello le enseñaba una gran lección. Toda acción tenía sus consecuencias, y ella estaba cargando con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Era bien consciente de todo ello. Se prometió a si misma que encontraría la manera de solucionarlo, de pedir las debidas disculpas a todos los que se las debía.


	74. Luna XI

Mientras estaba en la enfermería había estado recibiendo visitas tanto de Harry como, para sorpresa suya, de Leo, el lider de la cabaña de Hefesto y un chico que encontraba bastante divertido. Habían convenido que se quedase en la enfermería hasta que estuviese completamente repuesta de la tortura sufrida. Por mucho que se encontrase bien, Will Solace era el que tenía la última palabra, y podía ver que sería en un futuro un gran doctor. Ahora mismo estaba con Leo, quien se quedaba con ella hasta que llegase Harry, quien estaba con Démeter aprendiendo algo que esta le estaba enseñando, a manejar la niebla. Por lo que sabía, eso tenía muchas utilidades, pero no sabía en que podía servir a Harry, las cosas que él podía hacer podían pasar como magia.

En el tiempo libre, Harry y ella se encargaban de planear como derrotar a Riddle, tenían los detalles muy claros. No solo necesitaban acceder al castillo sino que además tenían que atraer a Riddle al castillo y luego activar la trampa con las especificaciones que le habían pedido a Leo que les fabricase. Tanto el hijo de Hefesto como Harry estaban trabajando en ella. Aquella tarde, Harry regresaba de la oficina de correos donde tenía arrendado un apartado de correos.

\- He recibido una carta de Neville - Le contó nada más sentarse junto a ella - Son buenas noticias, me parece. Hay un grupo de alumnos en Hogwarts que al parecer estan dispuestos a ayudarnos - Le entregó la carta con una ligera sonrisa - Será mejor que la leas, puede que esto convierta a Neville en un enlace más en Hogwarts.

Se tomó su tiempo para leer aquella carta, no sólo por la dislexia, sino para tener claro lo que en ella se expresaba. Neville hablaba de la conversación que había escuchado entre Draco y Theo, así como lo que estaba sucediendo en el castillo y cómo era el nuevo régimen educativo. Se habían tenido que esconder durante la mayor parte del tiempo, ambos tenían claro tras leer esa carta que no podían demorar mucho más su actuar. Pronto tendrían que ponerse en marcha. Respondieron a la carta de Neville, indicándole la fecha en la que acudirían al castillo a hacerle una visita y comunicándole que le contarían todo el plan en cuanto se viesen cara a cara. Sabía que Harry le haría llegar la carta y que le sería entregada en mano.

El día indicado se acercaba. Un par de días antes, con permiso se la directora del campamento, partieron hacia Londres a reunirse con Hermione en primer lugar. Según Harry, ella les reprocharía mucho si la dejasen de lado en esa empresa. Ella llevaba su espada camuflada y sabía que Harry portaba su arco, sus flechas y la espada que sacó del sombrero. Habían tomado como equipaje lo justo y necesario, incluyendo además un poco de ambrosía y néctar; sabía que lo iban a necesitar.

\- Cuídate - Le había dicho Leo antes que partiesen - Eres una chica estupenda y bueno... me gustas.

\- Lo haré, tranquilo.

Una vez en Gridmauld Place, se instalaron ante la sorpresa de Hermione por verlos allí dado que no lo esperaba y el deleite de Kreacher quien aunque no lo admitiese, había empezado a echar de menos a Harry. Tras una larga ducha, bajó a cenar, viendo que era Harry el que estaba en los fogones mientras Hermione devoraba uno de los libros de la biblioteca de los Black.

\- Harry ya me ha puesto al tanto de todo - Le dijo nada más entrar - Estoy estudiando los distintos tipos de barreras, puede sernos útil si vamos a colarnos en el banco.

\- No vamos a hacer eso, Harry hará creer que hemos robado algo de valor para Riddle. Luego nos colaremos en Hogwarts, Dobby nos llevará. De hecho, nosotras esperaremos a Harry en la cámara de los secretos

\- Los planes de Harry nunca salieron exactamente como planeo.

\- Harry ha mejorado mucho en cuanto a hacer planes, por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

\- Pero, ¿que puede haber tan importante en Gringotts para Riddle?

\- Algo que él cree que es su fuente de inmortalidad y que en realidad fue destruido hace dos años. Algo que lo hará caer y con lo que podremos derrotarlo - Respondio Harry

Luna sabía que los Golbin no se dejarían engañar por la niebla, pero si que lo harían los magos que correrían a avisar a Riddle. Los Golbin habían quedado esclavizados y apartados completamente de todo el sistema financiero de Gringgots, así que pensaba que esa parte del plan podía funcionar perfectamente. Ellas se iban a reunir en la cámara con Draco y Theo e iban a esperar a Harry quien les explicaría lo que tenía planeado al completo. Luego lo pondrían todo en marcha y ya no habría marcha atrás.

El día indicado, Kreacher las llevó a la cámara de los secretos, mientras que Dobby acudió a buscar a Theo y a Draco para hacer lo propio, luego los elfos dijeron algo de recurrir al resto de elfos del castillo para defenderlo. Solo les quedaba esperar a Harry, confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de su amigo para logar aquel engaño y todos los necesarios para que aquella noche el plan de todos funcionase a la perfección.

\- Es la hora - Escuchó decir a Harry inesperadamente; ella lo asoció enseguida a la habilidad de viajar por sombras que tenía, los otros tres habían pegado un buen salto - Ya he hablado con Neville y con quien era necesario.

\- ¿Que es lo que sigue, Potter? - Preguntó Nott

\- Dejarme ver, incapacitar a los Carrow y permitir escapar a Snape.

\- ¿A Snape? - Cuestionó Draco.

\- Tengo mis motivos.

\- Y Luego organizamos la defensa del castillo mientras le tendemos a Voldy una trampa - Agregó Luna con entusiasmo - Deberías comer un poco Harry.

\- Si, tienes razón, con un par de barritas energéticas será suficiente. De todas formas estoy bien.

\- Yo iré con Harry, vosotros tendréis que hacer como que no sabéis nada hasta que llegue el momento adecuado.

\- ¿A donde vais? - Preguntó Draco

\- A donde Riddle espera que vaya, la torre de Ravenclaw.

\- Supongo que eso tiene que ver con lo que se supone hay en Hogwarts - Observo Draco.

\- Lo cual Riddle ignora que ya no existe - Continuó Nott - Es brillante.

\- Esperad, ¿de qué estáis hablando?

\- De las anclas de la inmortalidad de Riddle las cuales destruí Hermione. Lo que me lleva a que ahora mismo tu vas a esperar en la sala de los menesteres con Neville - Vio como Harry le pasaba a Hermione una nota - Ahí tienes las indicaciones de cómo entrar.

\- Todo terminará esta noche - Dijo extendiendo el brazo con la palma hacia abajo. Harry la imitó, posando su mano sobre el dorso de la suya; y poco a poco los otros tres hicieron lo mismo. Aquello era una imitación a lo que algunos equipos de Quidditch hacían tras concretar su estrategia de juego.

Se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, dejando a Hermione de camino a la torre, acudiendo luego a la misma. Esperaba que esa parte del plan funcionase. Se pararon antes de subir las escaleras, viendo como las estaban subiendo Minerva McGonagal y Alecto Carrow. Al parecer la motífaga le exigía a McGonagall que le abriese la puerta de la casa Ravenclaw. Internamente se rió de la bruja, Ravenclaw no funcionaba por contraseñas, sino por inteligencia e ingenio. La mortífaga no sabía resolver un simple acertijo.

En cuanto vieron que MCGonagall bajaba, subieron las escaleras. Compartió una sonrisa divertida y retadora con Harry al tiempo que tocaba la aldaba con forma de águila, quería que fuese él quien intentase resolver el acertijo.

\- Si no resuelves el acertijo te tienes que esperar a que el siguiente que venga lo haga.

\- No tenemos tiempo para que eso nos pase - Comentó su amigo encogiéndose de hombros - De todas formas escuchemos el acertijo, no puede ser peor que la esfinge del torneo de los tres magos.

\- ¿Que es algo que sube cada año y nunca baja? - Inquirió la aldaba.

Luna vió como su amigo se quedaba pensativo, ella sonreía, conocía la respuesta pero quería darle a Harry su tiempo para pensar una respuesta, si no era siempre podía acabar respondiendo ella. Sabía bien que Harry era mucho más inteligente de lo que le daban crédito.

\- Supongo que puede ser la Edad - Respondió Harry - Cada año sumás uno al tiempo de vida que tienes y nunca se puede volver hacia atrás.

\- Es correcto - Respondió la Aldaba abriéndoles paso.

Harry se salio de la capa de invisibilidad indicándole que se quedase oculta. Lo vió acercarse a la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw fingiendo curiosidad por la misma. Se quedó quiera mientras veía a Alecto acercarse a Harry y amenazarlo con la varita. Preparó la suya, esperando al momento en que esa necia mortífaga, buscando gloria como todos los mortífagos buscaban siempre tocase su propia marca tenebrosa para convocar al mago oscuro. En cuanto lo hizo le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor y corrió a cubrir a Harry con la capa.

Al poco de caer al suelo, los alumnos bajaron de su dormitorio comenzando a festejar que la Carrow estuviese inconsciente, pero su dicha fue poca, enseguida empezaron a golpear la aldaba y a escucharse los gritos de Amicus Carrow, exigiendo a la puerta abrirse y no parando de vocear hasta que los alumnos subieron espantados de regreso a sus habitaciones y al otro lado de la puerta apareció la profesora McGonagall echándole en cara que estaba despertando a todo el castillo.

\- Pues ábrame la puerta

\- Su hermana ya esta adentro, Flitwich le abrió la puerta.

\- Pues algo le ha tenido que pasar, porque sino me hubiese abierto. Además estoy seguro que ha visto a Potter en el castillo.

\- ¿Que iba a querer Potter de la casa Ravenclaw? ¡El un Gryffindor!

\- ¡Callese y ábrame la puerta!, o lo lamentará. ¿Quiere ganarse un hospedaje en Azkaban, McGonagall?

\- Esta bien.

Desde dentro de la sala común escucharon la aldaba sonar de nuevo; Luna notó un cambio de expresión en Harry, la expresión de cuando iba a saltar por algún motivo, a perder el control. Lo tomó de la mano y apretó, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- No te alteres - Le susurró, no quería que el plan de su amigo se fuese al traste después de haber estado trabajando en el mismo durante meses - Esperemos, que McGonagall esté aquí tan solo sirve como ayuda.

\- Ya entran.

Amycus se puso a zarandear a su hermana tratando de despertarla, dando gritos y no encarandose con Mcgonagall revelando que Voldemort venía hacía el castillo y si no era cierto que tenían a Harry lo iban a pagar muy caro. El Carrow quería inculpar a los alumnos de la casa Ravenclaw y Minerva McGonagall se oponía. Cuando estuvo a punto de atacar a su profesora, ni ella ni Harry pudieron contenerse más, saliendo de la capa de invisibilidad y atacándolo al mismo tiempo, conjurando unas cadenas para atar a los dos hermanos mortífagos.

\- ¡Harry!¡Luna! ¿Qué...?¿Cómo...? - Decir que la profesora McGonagall estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto.

\- Profesora, un gusto verla de nuevo - Escuchó decir a Harry - Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, Luna y yo tenemos algo que hacer en el castillo. Escuche, esos idiotas han conjurado a Riddle al tocar la marca oscura de sus antebrazos, él viene hacia aquí. Vamos a tomar este castillo.

\- Habrá que evacuar a la gente y hablar con el resto de los alumnos, tienen que saber lo que esta pasando - Intervino, aclarando las palabras de su amigo - No habrá tiempo para hacer lo que tengamos que hacer y marcharnos antes de que el llegué; es más dudo que una vez se plante aquí las cosas sean tranquilas.

\- De acuerdo. Luna, conduce a los alumnos de Ravenclaw al gran comedor. Harry, tu vendrás conmigo, no puedo permitir que vayas solo por los pasillos.

\- Sí, profesora.

Los vio partir, sin perder más tiempo subió a las habitaciones, despertando uno a uno a sus compañeros de casa quienes se soeprendieron de verla. Yendo primero a las habitaciones de las chicas y luego pasando por las de los chicos, ordenandoles que se vistiesen y que en cinco, minutos estuviesen todos en la sala común, era mejor eso que ir diciéndolo habitación por habitación. Apartó a los hermanos en un rincón vigilando que seguían sin sentido y que no despertarían ni causarían daño a los estudiantes. Se subió a una de las mesas de la sala para que todos la viesen. Todos aguardaban en silencio.

\- Voldemort viene hacia aquí - Noto como sus palabras alteraron a la gente, ahora mismo daba igual pronunciar o no la palabra tabú, además de otra forma no se enterarían - Mantened la calma por favor - Solicitó, elevando un poco más la voz - La profesora McGonagall me a pedido que os reúna y conduzca al Gran comedor.

\- ¿Porqué viene hacia aquí? - Preguntó un compañero de cuarto año

\- Porque esos idiotas que están jugando a los secuestros lo han llamado - Respondió frescamente señalando a los inmovilizados Carrow.

\- ¿Lo has dejado tu así? - Preguntó admirado un estudiante de primer año.

\- En parte, tuve ayuda. Vamos al gran comedor.

Los condujo por el camino más directo, juntándose a mitad del mismo con los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor que bajaban guiados por Neville y Harry; este último llevaba puesta la bandolera y el anillo. La forma de camuflaje de su carjac con sus flechas y su arco. No veía si tenía o no la espada, pero sabía que podía conjurarla. Compartió una sonrisa con él y se fijo que en la retaguardia iban Ginny y Ron. Al llegar al gran comedor se junto con Harry y Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor, dando una rápida mirada hacia Theo y Draco en la mesa de Slytherin quienes asintieron, captando el mensaje. Antes de que Mcgonagall pudiese hablar, desde el exterior llegó la voz de Riddle, exigiéndoles que le entregasen a Harry antes que transcurriese media hora o atacaría el castillo.

\- ¡Miradlo!¡Está ahí! - Gritó Pansy Parkinson apuntándole con una varita - Capturadlo.

La mayoría de los alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo de la casa Slytherin se levantaron, situándose junto a Pansy y sacando sus varitas. Draco, Theo y unos pocos más también se levantaron, pero enfrentando a sus compañeros de casa. Posicionándose a favor de Harry, al igual que hicieron los estudiantes del resto de casas.

\- ¡Eres un traidor, Malfoy! - Gritó nuevamente Parkinson - ¡Todos vosotros sois traidores!¡El señor tenebroso os hará pagar por esta traición!

\- ¿Traidores? No he sido yo quien ha ido a lamerle el culo a un mestizo con aires de grandeza y pretensión de lo que no es - Respondió Draco con tranquilidad y cierta frialdad - No he sido yo quien ha practicado con los estudiantes más jóvenes las distintas maldiciones que veíamos en clase ni quien trataba a los de nuestra propia casa como esclavos solo por ser más pequeños. La traidora, eres tu, todos vosotros.

Todo el gran comedor había quedado en silencio y contemplaba aquella escena sorprendidos, nadie esperaba que los Slytherin se enfrentasen a alguien de su propia casa ni mucho menos que protegiesen a Harry. El silencio fue interrumpido por Filch, que irrumpió en el gran comedor de sopetón.

\- ¡Alumnos fuera de la cama!¡Hay alumnos fuera de la cama!

\- Eso ya lo sabíamos - Le replicó la profesora Sprout - De hecho son todos ellos, y por orden nuestra.

\- Ya que esta aquí Filch, podría acompañar a ese grupo que esta arrinconado a las mazmorras - Ordeno la profesora McGonagall - Primero les retiraremos sus varitas y los dejaremos sin posivilidad de escape. ¡Ahora!

Se notaba que había sido la profesora McGonagall quien había cogido el mando de la escuela. Después de que estos se marchasen ordenó la evacuación de los alumnos de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto. Eran los más jóvenes y no pensaban ponerlos en peligro. Fueron Draco y Theo y los otros Slytherin quienes se encargaron de evacuar a esos chicos, llevándolos por un pasadizo que les había sugerido Neville, un pasadizo nuevo y especial, que tendrían que dejar completamente sellado. Con ellos también se marcharon los que no deseaban quedarse a combatir. Después de ello, y con la aparición de los miembros que quedaban vivos y libres de la orden del fénix comenzaron a organizar la defensa del castillo. Les quedaban quince minutos.

Se juntó con Harry y Hermione, ellos también tenían que ponerse en marcha. Debían reunirse con Theo y Draco y poner en marcha todo el plan, pero primero tenían que encontrarlos. Mientras tanto Harry les comentaba en que consistía exactamente su plan y le entregaba el dispositivo que había diseñado junto con Leo. Finalmente los encontraron, justo cuando el ataque comenzaba.

\- Bien, Potter; ¿Cual es el plan? - Preguntó Theo mientras abrazaba a Hermione.


	75. Draco VI

Se sentía liberado en cierta forma, como si la losa que arrastraba desde hace un par de años de repente se hubiese convertido en polvo y este hubiese sido difuminado en el aire. Había pensado que sería complicado posicionarse, pero no, había supuesto una auténtica liberación. Por ello en parte se había ofrecido a realizar la evacuación de la escuela, quería ayudar a defenderla pero también pensaba que los más jóvenes debían ser evacuados. No había forma objetiva de poner un filtro, pero siguió las ordenes de la profesora McGonagall. Con la ayuda de Theo los organizaron a todos por curso, haciéndolos caminar de cuatro en cuatro, recordaba haber sonreído ante la visión, parecía que estuviesen en formación como en una de esas películas muggles de militares que había visto en uno de esos aparatos con los que Potter les había decorado la casa que les había prestado.

La evacuación había sido un tanto complicada, demasiada gente y una sola ruta de escape; a eso le había tenido que añadir una discusión con Zacharias Smith quien quería salir de allí cuanto antes aún si suponía empujar a los de tercer año para salir antes que ellos. Obviamente ni Theo ni él le permitieron pasar hasta que los de primero a cuarto fueron evacuados. Después de eso, también vieron marcharse a unos cuantos de quinto, sexto y séptimo, obviamente no querían quedarse a pelear. Lo comprendía, dos años antes probablemente también hubiese puesto su bienestar por delante de cualquier otra cosa.

Una vez finalizada habían buscado a Harry y a Luna, los habían encontrado junto a Hermione. Tan solo fue suficiente la pregunta de Theo para que Harry comenzase a contarles en qué consistía su plan, era sencillo, dispositivos activados mediante magia para crear en un lugar concreto una realista imagen holografica de Harry. No comprendía a donde quería ir a parar con aquello, pero por la expresión de Harry se notaba que eso no era todo, que tendría preparada una buena sorpresa. Lo miró dubitativo e interrogante, ¿acaso eso era una trampa para Riddle? Porque parecía algo muy simple, tal vez demasiado.

Mientras ultimaban los detalles de lo que tenían que hacer escucharon como la batalla había comenzado en el exterior, no hizo falta decir nada para saber que tenían poco tiempo. Cogió el dispositivo que tenía que activar, cada uno tenían una zona distinta de los terrenos donde colocarlo y activarlo. Luna llevaba dos.

\- Entonces lo activamos y esperamos en un lugar seguro - Resumió la información dada por Harry.

\- Exacto, yo tomaré una posición ventajosa mientras tanto. ¿Estáis listos?

\- Lo estoy, desde quinto año - Miró a quien no esperaba que se convirtiese en su amigo, sobretodo después de como se había comportado los años anteriores.

\- Lista - Dijo Hermione.

\- Preparado - Aseguro Theo.

\- Yo también lo estoy - Dijo Luna con una sonrisa soñadora - ¿Deberíamos darnos un sobre nombre? algo que nos identifique como equipo.

\- Luna... Es un poco tarde para eso - Dijo divertido, si eso se le hubiese ocurrido el año anterior, pero ahora... ahora todo dependía del tiempo que tenían.

\- Los Power Rangers - Soltó Harry - Me pido el negro - Dijo transfigurando su ropa en una especie de armadura color negro con casco incluido.

\- ¿No deberías ser el rojo? - Preguntó Hermione - Eres un Gryffindor y también el líder.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - Preguntó Theo desconcertado. Draco tenía que admitir que también lo estaba.

\- No tiene porqué Herminone. Además aquí no hay líderes.

\- Yo quiero ser el azul - Dijo Luna - Así Hermione puede ser el rojo y ellos dos el rosa o el amarillo.

\- O pueden ser el verde y el blanco - Opino Harry

\- Pero... - Comenzó Hermione.

\- Disfrazadnos de una vez y dejaos de perder el tiempo - Dijo Theo - Me cojo el verde. Y ya me explicareis cuando esto termine que es eso de los... como se llamen.

\- Pues yo el blanco - Draco ya pese a estar sorprendido estaba resignado, además Harry parecía un superhéroe de esos cómic que había visto por la calle.

Vio como Luna transformaba las ropas que llevaban Theo y él en unas similares a las de Harry pero en verde y blanco respectivamente. Luego transformó las propias en una azul, mientras que Hermione que tanto había abogado por el Rojo cogía el Rosa. Al menos la armadura esa se sentía como si fuese simple ropa.

\- ¿Que...? - Preguntó ante la mirada de Harry y Luna - Me molaba el zord volador.

Soltaron una carcajada, interrumpida por una explosión en el exterior. De repente se quedaron todos completamente serios. El momento de diversión había pasado, y ahora tocaba ponerse en marcha y completar su misión, la que los cinco habían decidido seguir. En cierto momento lo agradecía, había sido un momento un poco friki y todo el mundo con el que se encontraba terminaba mirándolo, a él y a los tres. Podían reconocerlos, pues el casco de la armadura les dejaba descubierto el rostro. Harry había ido por otra parte.

\- Bueno, que cada cual lance al aire chispas del color de su disfraz - Notó como los demás lo miraron - Harry sabrá interpretarlo, además no creo que nadie se ponga a lanzar chispas ahora.

Salieron a los terrenos, dirigiéndose cada uno de ellos en una dirección al salir a los terrenos. Draco había sido quien había cogido el punto más complicado, más peligroso. Pero sentía que era lo correcto. Corrió hacia el lugar, aturdiendo a todo mortífago y seguidor de Riddle con el que se encontraba. Debía hacerlo justo a su tiempo. Ya había cubierto la mitad de camino hasta su punto de actuación cuando algo lo hizo desviarse, un duelo en concreto bastante salvaje. Si tía, la poco cuerda de Bellatrix Lestrange estaba a punto de matar a su prima. Sin dudarlo se encaró hacía ella, lanzando un maleficio cortante al cuello de su tía haciendo que se desangre en cuestión de segundos. No se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer, aunque era consciente que acababa de segar una vida.

\- Draco - Dijo Nymphadora Tonks al reconocerlo

\- ¿Todo bien, primita? - Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona - Espero que el pequeño Ted esté bien.

\- Gracias, pero...

\- Sigamos peleando, tengo un truquito que colocar. Harry tiene un plan.

\- Vale... pero...

\- Ten cuidado, primita - Le advirtió antes de salir corriendo nuevamente, usando la varita para abrirse paso.

Llegó al linde con el sauce boxeador, y lanzó un inmovilus al árbol; no le apetecía que sus ramas se pusieran a a saludarlo. Le quedaban unos segundos para ponerlo todo en marcha y tenía que funcionar. Empleo la varita para cavar en agujero en el que enterrar el dispositivo, tras colocarlo lo enterró permitiendo que esa especie de antena que tenía sobresaliese. Terminado eso lo transmitió, lanzando chispas blancas al aire, hacia el cielo. Un color que contrastaba bastante bien con la despejada noche que tenían encima de ellos. Tras eso se ocultó, reuniéndose con los demás en donde podían ver el resto de lo que había preparado Harry.


	76. Harry XVIII

La invasión al castillo era ya palpable, mientras atravesaba los pasillos para llegar a su situación posicionada veía como parte de los mortífagos habían penetrado en el mismo; estaba claro que la primera línea defensiva no había resistido demasiado. Lo cual era normal, en cierta manera, ninguno de los que estaban allí habían entrenado para actuar como un ejército, eran niños, como él. Aunque quizá no tan parecidos.

Comenzó a correr por los pasillos, podría haber usado las sombras pero no sabiendo si iba a necesitar de ese truco más adelante prefería no gastar energías. Después de usarlo quedaba bastante cansado y necesitaba estar en todo su potencial. Por el camino se encontró con varios mortífagos, usando la varita para lanzar hechizos aturdidores a su paso, o usaba otros medios a su alcance para sacarlos del camino. Se le enfrentasen o no, no dejaría que ninguna de las personas que defendían el castillo pereciesen siempre que estuviese en su mano evitarlo. Se detuvo al pie de una escalera, viendo como un mortífago apuntaba a la parte de una pared cercana a donde estaban los Fred, George y Percy Weasley. Demasiado lejos de donde estaba para intervenir. Transformó su anillo en su arco y la bandolera en su carcaj, disparando una de sus flechas al corazón del mortífago.

— Eh, tio. Has podido rozarnos — Se quejo George.

— Tengo buena puntería, chicos.

— ¿Harry? — Lo reconoció Percy — ¿De que vas disfrazado?, bueno da igual, gracias. Y te debo una disculpa.

— No te preocupes por eso. Hablaremos luego.

— Si. Mirad — Señaló el pasillo de frente a ellos — Ahí esta el ministro, creo que no le he presentado mi dimisión oficialmente — Dijo antes de comenzar a andar hacia el ministro varita en mano.

— Sera mejor que George y yo vayamos con él. Nunca creí que tendríamos que ser nosotros los serios y responsables — Afirmó Fred — Hasta luego hombre de negro, o lo que quiera que seas.

— Hasta luego chicos. Tened cuidado.

Continuó con su marcha, subiendo escaleras rápidamente, cuanto más tardase en alanzar los tejados del castillo, antes podría detener todo aquello y menos muertes innecesarias habrían. Llegó a una de las torres, cruzándose en ella con la Dama Gris con quien intercambió un breve saludo, le daba la impresión que aquella orgullosa mujer fantasma le tenía cierto aprecio.

Se subió a una de las almenas, colocando los pies y manos en los salientes de la roca antes de impulsarse hacia arriba, hacia el tejado. Sonrió, las sesiones de escalada en el campamento estaban dando sus frutos, aunque allí, claramente y por motivos de seguridad usaban un arnés. Se tomó la escalada despacio pero con constancia, hasta llegar por fin al tejado. Una vez arriba comenzó a moverse por los distintos puntos de apoyo, hasta alcanzar un punto de altura media que daba justo al centro de los terrenos, desde allí podría disparar cuando Voldemort activase la trampa. Sabía que en un enfrentamiento cara a cara lo tenía muy difícil, sobretodo porque no se sentía preparado a nivel de conocimientos mágicos, pero había que terminar con todo eso.

Se estableció en ese punto, en una pose cómoda para poder trabajar como arquero. Había estado puliendo sus técnicas en el campo de tiro con arco y en los juegos de captura de bandera; ahora podía lanzar hasta tres flechas al mismo tiempo. Solo tenía que esperar y por suerte había entrenado su paciencia, y los de la cabaña de Apolo le habían enseñado a tenerla, con el tiempo había logrado aprender a ser paciente. Cuando vio las chispas en el cielo sonrió, era el momento: primero fueron las rosas y verdes al mismo tiempo, cosa que lo desconcertó, pero al ver las azules y poco después las blancas lo comprendió. Estaban haciendo honor a los colores que portaban esa noche. La trampa estaba activada, ahora tan solo le quedaba cumplir con lo que le tocaba, atraer a Voldemort.

Sacó un dispositivo; era el complemento del segundo que le había dado a Luna, el cual tenía que colocar en un punto céntrico que ambos habían estudiado previamente en el campamento. Lo colocó frente a él y pulsó el boton, accionando la imagen holografica de aspecto real; Leo era un genio. Esa imagen mimetizaba todo lo que hacía en cada momento e incluso reflejaba la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se quitó el casco y lo dejó a un lado, era mejor que viesen su rostro. Seguidamente se llevó la varita a la garganta.

— Sonorus — Susurró, había estado practicando aquello para poder proyectar su voz — Riddle, todo esto es entre nosotros dos entre tú y yo. Deja de esconderte tras tus lameculos y ven a enfrentarme maldito cobarde. A menos claro está que me tengas miedo. ¿Quieres terminar con esta pelea?. Yo también. Te estaré aguardando frente a la entrada del castillo, si tienes el valor de hacer las cosas por ti mismo — Detuvo su discurso — Quitus — Guardó su varita y esperó. Había atacado directamente al orgullo de Voldemort, de forma que no le extrañaría que se acercase sin pensar en absoluto en las consecuencias.

Su discurso había logrado dos cosas, había detenido la batalla y provocado que ambos bandos se acercasen al lugar rodeando lo que se suponía seria la zona donde se produciría el duelo. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar los susurros de la gente. Nadie lo miraba, estaban todos centrados en la realista figura holográfica, mejor, no quería que su tapadera fuese descubierta. Riddle no tardó en llegar, se notaba en su rostro un rictus furioso, en cierta forma aquello le causó cierta gracia, tuvo que contener las ganas de soltar una carcajada, más que nada porque le descubrirían. Aguardó a que fuese Riddle quien hiciese el primer movimiento, de otra forma se descubriría.

— Avada Kedabra — Como era predecible, el mago oscuro atacó con el hechizo más definitivo, se notaba que tenía ganas de matarlo; pero lo único que logró fue destruir la imagen holográfica — ¡Potter!, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Maldito tramposo! — Se había producido una explosión que había destruido el dispositivo que había generado Leo, evidenciando que ni él había estado ahí, ni estaba muerto — ¡Potter! — Los mortífagos se reían y los alumnos de Hogwarts y miembros de la orden miraban desconcertados.

Harry no pronunció palabra alguna, se limitó a sujetar su arco y cargar un par de flechas, bastante juntas entre ellas, apuntando a los ojos y disparando rápidamente, eso haría que las flechas atravesasen los ojos hasta el cerebro y sin sus horrocruxes, Riddle moriría al fin. Se ayudó de las sombras para dirigir las flechas con mayor certeza y que estas no fuesen notadas por Tom Riddle, ni nadie de los que allí estaban. Ni los de un sector, ni los del otro. Las flechas alcanzaron a Riddle en el punto deseado, haciendo que se desplomase al instante. Estaba muerto, podía sentirlo; ser hijo de Hades tenía esas ventajas. Todos miraron hacia arriba, tanto unos como otros. Lanzó una potente luz al cielo, con la varita, permitiendo que lo viesen en el tejado con el arco en la mano.

Enseguida los mortífagos comenzaron a huir, y los de la orden y el resto atacaban a cuantos podían para inmovilizarlos y que fuesen juzgados correctamente. El reinado del terror de Riddle, había terminado.


	77. Nymphadora III

Algunos mortífagos habían logrado fugarse, lo que sabía que iba a implicar mucho trabajo para el cuartel de aurores; esperaba que ahora que había caído Voldemort la readmitiesen, pues tenía ganas de atrapar a unos cuantos. Sin embargo, en ese instante no los persiguió, sino que ayudó a su esposo a llegar al gran comedor, donde todos los combatientes se estaban reuniendo. Remus había sido herido, y parecía bastante serio, pero él estaba consciente y con su siempre tranquilizadora sonrisa y eso, en cierta manera, suponía un alivio.

— Draco — Llamó a su primo, todavía vestido de aquella manera tan peculiar, como el Ranger blanco, estaba junto a otro chico vestido como el Ranger verde; pudo identificarlo como Theodore Nott, hijo de mortífagos. Mientras Scrimgeour fue ministro de magia, el departamento de aurores había comenzado a investigar a los hijos de los mortífagos conocidos, así que sabía quién era. Eso, y lo que su madre le había contado — Venid con nosotros — Les dedicó una sonrisa, sabía que tanto su primo como el amigo de este habían participado en la caída de Voldemort — Ha sido un buen plan el que habéis desarrollado.

— Fue idea de Potter — Dijo simplemente Nott.

— Por cierto, ¿y los disfraces?

— Ha sido cosa de Harry y de Luna — Mencionó Draco — Mejor no darle más vueltas de las necesarias; además por ahí vienen — Señalo.

Se fijó en la dirección que su primo le indicaba, por allí venían tres personas; una de ellas era Harry, flanqueado por la hija del editor del quisquilloso y Hermione Granger. Sonrió al verlos bien, echando una nueva mirada a su primo y a Nott.

— Veo que sois un equipo — Comentó mientras acomodaba a su esposo en una de las bancadas del gran comedor y comenzaba a usar los hechizos de sanación en campo de batalla que conocía. Sabía que eventualmente sería revisado por un sanador, pero mientras le llegaba el turno, aguantaría.

— No me esperaba que Harry actuase así — Comentó Remus — Pensé que lo encararía como las veces anteriores, no que lo engañaría para llevarlo a su terreno. La verdad, aunque no me guste del todo ese proceder, ha sido el mejor para evitar mayores daños.

— Harry es todo un héroe — Intervino Luna, los tres habían llegado ya y Hermione se había sentado en brazos de Theodore Nott y... bueno, estaban manifestando su afecto mutuo — Los héroes tienen que actuar así, protegiendo al mayor número posible de gente.

Asintió en dirección a esa chica, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como le pasaba la varita que Voldemort había estaba empuñando. No comentó nada de eso, tal vez se tratase de una especie de botín de guerra, no tenía mayor importancia. Lo importante era que estaban todos bien.

— Harry, Remus y yo hemos tenido un bebé y nos preguntábamos si aceptarías ser su padrino.

— Por supuesto, no podría haber mayor honor para mí.

Neville Longbottom y Susan Bones se acercaron a donde estaban, tomando asiento junto a ellos. Neville al lado de Remus y enfrente de Draco y Susan entre Luna y Harry. Los había observado a ambos durante la batalla, y se había dado cuenta que eran muy hábiles. Neville un digno hijo de la leyenda que eran sus padres en el departamento de aurores y Susan, mostrando un potencial que igualaba e incluso podía llegar a superar el de su difunta tía Amelia Bones. Vio como Susan se apoyaba en el hombro de Harry y como este la abrazaba disimuladamente. Los miró por unos segundos, pareciéndole que eran una pareja.

Pese a los destrozos y los heridos todos se congregaban en el gran comedor para celebrar la victoria; los elfos de las cocinas se encargaban propiamente de preparar los mejores manjares que nunca se habían servido en el castillo y de hacerlos llegar recién hechos a las mesas. Era un gran banquete, bien merecido tras la ardua batalla por la libertad en la que todos habían participado, recuperando el poder seguir su propio destino sin ningún loco que tratase de coartarles la libertad.

Estaban a mitad comida cuando se acercó uno de los Weasley, Ronald el sexto hijo de la familia. Se fijó en su expresión, una expresión de molestia, eso solo significaba problemas y ese chico era demasiado explosivo para su gusto. Era majo cuando hablaban de Quidditch, pero había notado que tenía ciertas ideas que las cosas solo podían ser como él decía, que era de los que para todo solo existía el blanco y el negro.

— ¿Porque están ellos aquí sentados? — Inquirió de malos modos — Vale que hayan peleado con los buenos en esta batalla, pero no dejan de ser Slytherin.

— Y tú no dejas de ser un estúpido — Replicó Draco

— Son unos malditos cobardes, seguro que han actuado más por interés que por hacer el bien — Agregó mirándolos con desprecio, mirando sobre todo a Harry — Y tú, me has decepcionado mucho. Has actuado como un cobarde.

— ¿En qué te basas para afirmar eso, Ronald? — Inquirió Harry en un tono seco; se notaba que se estaba conteniendo.

— No solo te jutas con estos desechos sino que además atacas a quien tu sabes a traición; eso es desleal y más habiéndolo retado a un duelo, no sé cómo es que no te remueve la conciencia.

— Yo no lo he retado a un duelo — Afirmó Harry, algo en lo que ella coincidía, no había sido un duelo precisamente — Simplemente le dije que terminásemos las cosas entre él y yo — Notó como la pausa de Harry le servía para mirar con fiereza a Ronald, pudiendo notar como la temperatura bajaba ligeramente alrededor de todos ellos, ¿estaba haciendo eso Harry? — Por si no te has dado cuenta, Ronald, Riddle lanzó un Avada nada más llegar al claro; ¿qué tiene eso de honorable?. Él es un mago competente que no solo terminó sus estudios sino que ha tenido décadas para hacerse más fuerte, poderoso y hábil. Si, como dices hubiese sido más honorable esperarlo ahí y batirme en duelo rezando porque suene la flauta y cometiese tal error garrafal que me permitiese ganarle.

— Esa actitud es de Slytherins de cobardes, no eres un digno Gryffindor.

— Quizá quien no lo sea seas tú. Verás, una cosa es ser valiente, afrontar los peligros según vengan y otra ser estúpido, ir de cabeza a buscarlos. No soy un cobarde, pero tampoco soy un suicida.

— Eso que has hecho ha sido...

— Si, lo sé. No ha sido lo que la mayoría de la gente quería de mí. El noble héroe que corre alegremente ante la muerte para salvarlos a todos. Lo he enfrentado de la forma que me ha parecido más definitiva y mejor para salvar al mayor número de gente.

— No me parece que haya sido la mejor forma de hacerlo — Dijo con suficiencia, seguía en sus trece.

— Vale, pues cuando surja el próximo señor oscuro, te lo dejamos solito para ti. ¿Te parece?. Consuélate saber que al menos este nuevo salvador sí que ha terminado su formación académica, sí que ha tenido una familia que lo ha querido y arropado según que — Se notaba que Harry estaba alzando la voz además de que la temperatura bajó otro tanto, todos lo miraban ahora — Yo no pedí toda esta mierda. He hecho lo que tenía que hacer y punto, no me vengas a recriminarme mi forma de hacerlo. No eres nadie para ello — Agregó, parecía que quería maldecir a Ronald, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba conteniendo, cada vez con mayor dificultad pero eso estaba haciendo.

—No le hables así a mi hijo — Intervino la señora Weasley — Tiene razón en algunas cosas, hay que ir siempre de cara y los Slytherin no son de fiar.

— Señora Weasley — Intervino al fin, no queriendo que la discusión fuese a mas — Draco me ha salvado evitando que mi tía Belatrix Lestrange me matase. Lo mismo ha hecho Theodore según mi esposo, le ha cubierto las espaldas — Elevó intencionadamente la voz para que todos se enterasen, no iba a permitir que la rabia de la guerra generase un ataque liderado por ese mocoso intransigente — En cuanto a Harry, ha actuado como lo haría un auror cabal y bien formado. Aprovechar las circunstancias y generar la oportunidad para evitar el mayor número de víctimas.

— Pero usar el arco no es magia — Objeto la mujer con una voz algo más baja que antes.

— Claro, porque hubiese sido preferible que usase un Avada — Ironizó Percy Weasley que miraba la escena con disgusto situado entre ambos gemelos.

— ¡Gracias por salvarnos la vida esta noche a todos, Potter! — Comenzó George hablando de forma solemne, como si fuese un cargo importante y pomposo del ministerio.

— Pero aun así has empleado una maldición imperdonable, y como su nombre indica eso no se puede perdonar —Continuó Fred

— Así que lamentándolo mucho tenemos que trasladarte a Azkaban — Agregó Ginny, no sabía cuándo se había acercado — Ya sabes, la ley es la ley.

Muchos en el gran comedor soltaron una carcajada al escuchar aquello, la verdad era una buena parodia, pero en cierta manera tenían razón en lo que habían dicho. Habrían agradecido a Harry por salvarlos, por salvar a todo el mundo; pero igualmente hubiese sido acusado de usar una imperdonable para segar una vida. Incluso cuando al haberla usado hubiese salvado la de centenares.

— Ron, hemos sido amigos durante años y no quiero que por una discusión la amistad se vaya a la mierda — Declaró Harry — Te recuerdo que no siempre una única opinión es la válida — Agregó — Ahora, si me disculpáis; me he quedado sin apetito — Dicho eso se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguido por los que podía decir que eran su equipo, además de Susan y Neville.

— Y ahora se hace el ofendido — Insistió la señora Weasley

— Es que ha sido ofendido — Le replicó el señor Weasley — Y antes de que me repliques o protestes piensa en cómo se han dado las cosas. Ha sido Ron quien ha empezado con la discusión, y no lo excuses.

Nymphadora negó suavemente prefiriendo no agregar nada más a la discusión a menos que su familia fuese ofendida de nuevo, cosa que más les valía no hacer o mostraría que ella también era en parte una Black. Terminó su comida, pensado en los que se acababan de ir; tenía una ligera idea de a donde podrían haber ido todos, pero no era el momento de ir tras ellos. Nada más terminar su comida, estuvo completamente pendiente de su esposo, de que comiese algo, por poco que fuese.

— Vamos a casa. Necesitas descansar.

— Me preocupa Harry.

— Ya hablaremos con él más tarde. Es un buen chico, solo necesita calmarse; y sus amigos están con él.

Lo condujo al exterior del castillo, cruzando los dañados terrenos por causa de la batalla, era un poco triste observar todo aquello. Fuera de los lindes de los terrenos utilizo la aparición para llegar a su casa. Ambos vivían con su madre Andromeda, quien los esperaba nerviosa. Podía notarse eso debajo de su expresión. Supo enseguida que se alegraba de verlos.

— Fue imprudente que os marchaseis; pero bienvenidos, Teddy ya os echaba de menos.

— Acuesto a Remus y te pongo al día. ¿Te parece, Madre?

— Iré a hacer un poco de té.


	78. Hermione VII

Hacía unas semanas de la caída de Voldemort, y las cosas estaban un poco convulsas; algunos mortifagos fugados habían sido atrapados y estaba a disposición de las celdas del ministerio. Conforme eran juzgados nuevos datos de la organización iban saliendo a la luz y facilitando que atrapasen cada vez a mayor cantidad de miembros de esa organización; depurando hasta el propio ministerio de todos los simpatizantes del régimen de Voldemort que había. Ellos se encontraban en puestos importantes del ministerio, desde hacía años, y ese monopolio no podía permitirse.

Desde que derrotaron a Voldemort y desde la discusión con Ronald y su madre, se habían establecido en esa casa; de los siete que habían acudido, tanto Neville como Susan se habían marchado con sus respectivas familias una vez hubieron descansado unas horas. Draco y Theo dormían en una de las habitaciones dobles que había en la casa, mientras que Luna compartía habitación con ella y Harry se había instalado en una de las individuales. La prensa en esos días, era mucho más apetecible que durante el régimen de Voldemort; una prensa mucho más libre y verdaderamente informativa. Abrió el periódico mientras tomaba su desayuno.

 _KINSLEY SHAKELBOLT, NUEVO MINISTRO DE MAGIA_

 _Tras los altercados y los recientes acontecimientos después de la caída de quien-vosotros-sabéis, el ministerio comienza a recuperarse poco a poco, viendo nuevamente la luz tras un largo, oscuro y tumultuoso túnel. Ayer a última hora de la tarde salió escogido el nuevo ministro de magia, la cámara eligió como su nuevo líder a Kingsley Shakelbolt, uno de los mejores aurores con los que el departamento de Ley Mágica a contado en los últimos años, siendo el segundo auror que es escogido de forma consecutiva para el cargo. Kingsley fue seleccionado casi por aclamación popular, varios portavoces de los tribunales lo ven como el fuerte líder que necesitamos para estos tiempos de transición y restablecimiento del orden._

 _Nuestro nuevo ministro de magia no ha hecho declaraciones todavía del rumbo que va a tomar el ministerio bajo su mano, "por el momento tenemos que centrarnos en estudiar las leyes impuestas durante los meses del régimen de voldemort así como aquellas que han sido derogadas por el mismo; tenemos mucho por hacer antes que comiencen por verse los resultados", Como podéis ver, no dice gran cosa, actualmente el ministerio está centrado en los juicios e investigaciones de los mortífagos y colaboradores con el abusivo régimen impuesto por el mago oscuro. En lo que el nuevo ministro se ha implicado personalmente, esperemos que el tiempo muestre si va a ser más resolutivo que sus predecesores._

Pasó la página al terminar de leer ese artículo, viendo quien lo firmaba; se trataba de uno de los aprendices de Rita Skeeter, dado que esta prefería encargarse de informar de los juicios y como se producían; escribiendo las crónicas de los mismos de forma larga y tendida, con todo tipo de detalles. Estaba claro que no podía tergiversar demasiado las cosas, dado que a los juicios asistía tanta gente que podría meterse en problemas por difamación; pero siempre encontraba la manera para dejar su guinda personal en esos artículos. Los leyó todos con atención, los de todos los juicios, para ver cómo iban resolviéndose y cómo demostraban cosas como que la marca no podía tomarse estando hechizado, que se debía mostrar absoluta disposición hacia la misma.

— ¿Alguna noticia interesante? — Inquirió Theo, quien un par de días atrás había sido interrogado por el tribunal, al igual que Draco, simplemente por ser hijos de mortífagos. No tenían pruebas contra ellos, así que en cierta manera estaban un poco haciendo una caza de brujas.

— Han absuelto a Snape, Harry hablo en su favor — Respondió de forma tranquila — Leyendo entre líneas querían encerrarlo y hacerle pagar una multa. Pero Harry ha podido demostrar su participación en desestabilizar el régimen de Riddle — Suspiró — Aun así le han impuesto un arresto domiciliario en Hogwarts prohibiéndole dar clase de defensa y teniendo que estar sus clases supervisadas durante los próximos veinte años — Negó mientras rodaba los ojos —Un abuso, me parece. Creo que le están haciendo pagar el suicidio asistido de Dumbledore, y eso que estaba siguiendo las órdenes del viejo director.

— Es una lástima. Lo a tenido más difícil que Draco y yo. Querían condenarnos, aunque con el veritaserum se demostró que nosotros no teníamos nada que ver con esa organización terrorista.

— No pensé que Kingsley fuese así; a otros Slytherin que se quedaron en la batalla no los ha llamado a juicio — Frunció el ceño — Ni siquiera a los de otras casas que tenían padres mortífagos.

— Al parecer también juzgan como mortífagos a aquellos que han sido denunciados de serlo; y alguien nos denunció a Draco y a mí.

— ¿Quién?

— No nos los dijeron, pero no me cuesta imaginarlo. Cualquiera que tenga algo en contra de nosotros por lo que nuestros padres hiciesen o ser miembros de Slytherin. Es mejor no darle vueltas.

— Bueno, quizá tengas razón en eso. Por cierto... ¿No ha bajado Draco contigo?

— Ha ido con Harry al ministerio; hoy es el juicio contra su madre.

— Va a ser un momento difícil.

—Sí.

Unos días después recibieron unas cartas del ministerio, que les indicaban que debían repetir el año escolar para cursarlo adecuadamente si querían presentarse a los EXTASIS; eso se lo esperaba, le resultaba fastidioso porque ella estaba preparada para rendir esos exámenes, había estado estudiando y aprendiendo todos los hechizos, así que tener que repetir el año no le gustaba demasiado.

— Parece que al fin vamos a tener un año en condiciones — soltó Draco durante el desayuno — Ni piedras filosofales, basiliscos, dementores, cálices...

— No tienes a la suerte — Comentó Harry con una sonrisa — Hay cosas que es mejor que no mentemos.

— Eso es una superstición, Harry — Protesto, sabía que tanto él como Luna ahora veneraban a los antiguos dioses griegos, una tontería, pero había aprendido a ser tolerante con esas creencias — Pero la verdad, yo también tengo ganas de tener un año tranquilo.

— Tenemos tiempo para prepararnos para ese séptimo año — Comentó Theo — Tienen que reconstruir el castillo y bueno, seguimos estando en Marzo.

— Entonces yo tengo que repetir sexto — Dijo Luna soñadoramente — Entonces si todos repiten el curso en el que estaban, habrá el doble de primer años — Los miro interrogante - ¿Creen que les repitan la selección a todos?

— Lo dudo, si lo hiciesen tendrían que re-seleccionar a todo el castillo — Opinó Theo — Por cierto, Hermione. Tengo algo que comentarte, en privado.

Se levantó y se alejó de la mesa del desayuno con Theo, subiendo hasta la biblioteca; de todas formas ya había terminado de desayunar, así que no importaba y era, hablar con Theo o estar viendo como Harry se comía su segundo tazón de cereales. No sabía lo que le había dado a este con la comida sana, sus costumbres parecían cada vez más mediterráneas que londinenses. Era quien solía cocina para todos mientras Kreacher se encargaba del resto de la casa.

— Hace meses que quería decirte esto, pero mientras estábamos en guerra, mientras durase el conflicto no podía. Hubiese sido pintarte una diana aun mayor de la que tenías, incluso me contuve de hacerlo después de la batalla, pensando que no era merecedor de tu afecto ni tus atenciones por causa de la familia de la que provengo.

— Theo...

— Te amo Hermione Granger, y sería un honor para mí si aceptases ser mi esposa — Resolvió, sacando un antiguo anillo que parecía una especie de reliquia familiar y arrodillarse frente a ella.

— Si —Logró articular tras casi medio minuto, aquello había sido completamente inesperado para ella; ni se lo había planteado.

Vio la sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Theodore, mientras este le ponía el anillo y le daba un ligero beso en la mano; antes de ponerse en pie y besarla apasionadamente, con mayor intensidad que las veces anteriores.

— Creo que pediré a Luna que sea mi madrina — Dijo su prometido en cuanto se separaron.

— Yo se lo pediré a Harry.

— Me lo esperaba. Supongo que ahora tendremos que decírselo a todos. Aunque claro, no tenemos fecha y me gustaría que fuese antes de comenzar el curso.

— ¿Qué te parece el solsticio de verano?

— Bien, pero por curiosidad, ¿por qué ese día?

— Harry y Luna dicen que es el día donde la Luz tiene mayor poder — Se encogió de hombros — Sinceramente siendo el día que la luz solar está presente durante mayor número de horas, me parece que lo aprovecharemos mejor.

— Pues el veintiuno de Junio será

— Tenemos mucho por organizar.

— No te preocupes cariño. Pasó a paso.

Unos días después de anunciar su boda y tener a los padrinos, estos anunciaron que se iban de viaje a los estados unidos; no queriendo decir nada más de a dónde iban ni lo que iban a hacer. Eso sí les aseguraron que estarían de vuelta a tiempo para acompañarlos al altar.


	79. Harry XIX

Tanto Luna como él habían estado los últimos meses en el campamento, era un lugar que para ambos, pero sobre todo para él, era un verdadero hogar. Sabían que tenían que acudir al enlace el veintiuno de junio, por lo que habían pedido permiso para viajar unos días antes y, así estar con antelación en Londres. En la invitación que habían recibido, quedaba claro que podían llevar a un invitado. Su acompañante lo esperaba en Londres, se moría de ganas por ver a Susan; Luna en cambio, ella iba a ir con Leo, con quien había comenzado a salir. Harry reconocía que ellos dos hacían buena pareja.

El día veintiuno estaban en Hogwarts, la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall les había autorizado para celebrar allí la boda, Harry sospechaba que era por el deseo que un acontecimiento feliz tuviese lugar en el castillo y así alejar un poco de la memoria de todos el aura de catástrofe que le había quedado con la anterior muerte de Dumbledore y la reciente batalla. El castillo había quedado bien, y todo indicaba que abriría sus puestas con normalidad el próximo septiembre. Mejor así, porque hacer obras con todos estudiantes de promedio, no parecía lo más recomendable.

— Deja de dar vueltas, Hermione. Estas preciosa.

— Estoy nerviosa, Harry. ¿Y si algo sale mal?

— ¿Qué puede salir mal? — Le sonrió con confianza a su amiga, la que consideraba una hermana — Tu tranquila, de aquí a una hora Theo y tu estaréis casados. No te preocupes.

Entre Luna y él se habían encargado de ayudarla a vestirse; por lo que ambos sabían Draco y Neville estaban ayudando a Theo. Ahora que Hermione estaba lista, Luna los había dejado allí para ocupar su lugar como testigo en el altar, colocado al lado del lago. Ellos estaban esperando el momento para que saliese Hermione en la sala de profesores. Ese lugar traía recuerdos algo agridulces a Harry; fue allí donde se enteraron que Ginny había sido llevada a la cámara, también donde relató ante todos lo sucedido en dicha cámara. Suspiró, mirando a los terrenos a través de los cristales; era mejor apartar esos pensamientos de la mente. Tocaron a la puerta, se giró al tiempo que esta se abría.

— Es la hora — Anunció Neville asomándose al interior de la sala de profesores.

Harry le sonrió a Hermione, tendiéndole el brazo para conducirla al altar. Caminando pausadamente a su lado. Le alegraba que su amiga hubiese encontrado a un buen hombre, alguien que la quería y sabía apreciar; ella había sufrido lo suyo y aquello se lo merecía. Cruzando el vestíbulo vio a dos personas que no esperaba ver en el lugar, apartados en un rincón semiocultos entre las sombras; más que dos personas eran dos dioses. Los conocía a ambos, había tratado con ambos. Hades y Deméter. Ambos lo miraban con cierta aprobación y estaban sorpresivamente cogidos de la mano, al menos para lo que la mitología contaba sobre ellos. Les hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo sin detenerse, mirando de reojo a Hermione que parecía que no había visto nada.

Salieron a los terrenos y comenzaron a caminar por una senda marcada con pétalos de flores hacia donde estaba el altar; al mismo tiempo sonaba la clásica marcha nupcial. El clima aquel día era fresco, un poco más de lo que solía ser a esas alturas de junio, así que se podía esperar que seria una ceremonia en la que todos estarían cómodos. Ni siquiera había sido necesario tender una carpa.

La ceremonia fue preciosa, similar a la boda de Bill y Fleur; pero estando de testigo tenía que prestar atención a otras cosas, a partes propias de la ceremonia que como mero asistente no tenía que preocuparse. Por fortuna no solo había estado preparado sino que lo había hecho todo como correspondía, desde el momento de entregar a la novia al momento de firmar como testigo de la misma.

Durante el convite, ocupo su lugar en la mesa principal, en la misma permitían que estuviesen las parejas de los testigos, así que Susan estaba a su lado y Leo al lado de Luna. Nadie se cuestionó la presencia de Leo, tanto Luna como él habían comentado que era americano, así que la gente simplemente había asumido que el chico era un alumno de Ilvermorny; cosa que ninguno de los tres había desmentido, aunque reconocía que hubiese sido divertido ver la cara que pondrían algunos si lo oyesen presentarse como hijo de Hefesto y capitán de la cabaña nueve. Era mejor no entrar en esas cosas aquel día, y creía que Luna había tenido algo que ver en que su novio no revelase tal cosa.

Antes del baile se le acercó Neville, aprovechando que Susan y las otras chicas estaban en uno de sus asuntos, algo relacionado con el ramo de la novia. Se notaba que el chico deseaba hablar de algo.

— Harry, ese chico Leo. ¿Hace mucho que lo conocéis?

— Un par de años, más o menos. ¿Por?

— Es que no me esperaba que Luna tuviese novio. Además es muy inquieto, puede conjurar fuego sin una varita.

— Se empeña en aprender a practicar magia sin varita — Le respondió a su amigo — Aunque en realidad con el fuego tiene un mechero oculto — Tenía que cubrir aquel aspecto como fuese, para no levantar sospechas — ¿Estas celoso?

— No. Hubo un momento que pensé que me gustaba Luna, pero me di cuenta que tan solo es una profunda amistad. Estoy saliendo con Hannah.

— Me alegro por tí.

Cuando terminaron las chicas, habiendo ganado el ramo una de las hermanas Patil, no sabía exactamente cual, Susan se le acercó. Era el momento del baile; los novios debían abrirlo, y los testigos con sus respectivas parejas les seguían pasado medio minuto. Luego el resto de parejas que sintiesen la disposición de bailar. Era otro de los protocolos que había tenido que aprender, pero que se disponía a seguir al pie de la letra; pues no dejaban de ser costumbres que era importante mantener y enseñar a las nuevas generaciones. Buenas costumbres a fin de cuentas.

— No pensé que estaríamos en este lugar antes de septiembre.

— Yo reconozco que sí; lo supe desde que me pidieron que fuese padrino, pero prometí no decir nada.

— Lo has hecho muy bien.

— Gracias

— Harry, hay algo que quisiera proponerte.

— ¿De qué se trata, Susan?

— Hasta el momento habíamos salido en pocas ocasiones y más como un comportamiento de amigos que de pareja; me gustaría mostrar nuestra relación públicamente.

— Quieres que todo Hogwarts sepa que somos pareja — Sintetizó — Vale, me gusta la idea.

Cuando la celebración terminó y todos se despidieron, Harry se encargó de acompañar a su novia a casa de esta antes de regresar a Gridmauld Place. Donde ahora vivía solo, aunque esos días había acogido a Leo en su casa quien "accidentalmente" había prendido fuego al retrato de la señora Black. Luna había regresado con su padre, encontrándose ambos felices de poder estar juntos de nuevo. Draco había recuperado la mansión de su familia, pues al ser el único miembro no vinculado a Voldemort no habían podido quitarle la casa, tan solo reclamar como multa parte de la fortuna. Algo similar había pasado con Theo.

El vuelo de Leo salía una semana después así que al menos durante ese tiempo tendría compañía; luego compraría los materiales para su séptimo año y se quedaría allí hasta que ultimase ciertos asuntos. Sabía que añoraría el campamento, pero también al ser mayor de edad tenía que tomar su asiento en los tribunales y todo ese royo de la política. Pero cuando terminase con eso iría al campamento, calculaba que para mediados de julio.

Unos días después de su llegada al campamento, nuevamente, había recibido una carta de Ron, que había dudado si abrir o no. Al chico no lo consideraba ya su amigo, o al menos no al nivel que había hecho en los primeros años de Hogwarts. No le parecía mala persona, pero tenía ideas muy radicales y también poca disposición a pensar que también puede equivocarse. Finalmente la abrió, sabía que si no lo hacía se iba a quedar con la duda sobre su contenido.

 _Harry,_

 _¿Qué tal estás, tío? Hace tiempo que quiero escribirte, aunque mi madre me ha prohibido cualquier contracto contigo por "tu mala educación"; he estado hablando con Percy, si con Percy. No sé cómo equilibrar mi forma de pensar con la de los demás y creo que la mejor forma de empezar a hacerlo es pedir disculpas, nuevamente. Ya sé que he metido mucho la pata y que me has dado más de una oportunidad, tan solo te pido que me disculpes y me des la última al menos. Tras hablar con mi hermano me he dado cuenta que seguía actuando como un niño pequeño en lugar como el adulto que se supone que soy. Voy a estar el verano viajando por Europa, ahora que todo está más o menos tranquilo y tengo unos meses para tomarlos para mí mismo; creo que necesito desconectar y alejarme un poco de todos para pensar y esas cosas. Bueno, tomes la decisión que tomes nos vemos en el expreso en septiembre._

 _Ron Weasley._

Plegó la carta y la guardó sin saber realmente que pensar. La relación que ese chico ya pendía de un hilo, y con su nuevo exabrupto ya había decidido cortar lazos completamente con él. No le parecía que ese chico valorase la amistad realmente, aunque después de esa carta, si realmente había un cambió en el consideraría darle una nueva oportunidad. De todas maneras tenía todo el verano por delante para pensar en ello y sopesar su actuar. Por ahora, debía bajar al inframundo y hacer una visita a Thanatos, a quien devolvería las reliquias con las que un día obsequio a tres hermanos poderosos y, en cierta manera, arrogantes. Era una suerte haberlas encontrado las tres: Una por "herencia familiar", la otra siendo donada en el interior de una Snich por el chiflado de Dumbledore, y la última, recuperada por Luna después de vencer a Riddle. Era justo que le fuesen devueltas.

(***)

El primero de septiembre llegó, él había llegado un par de días antes y estaba completamente listo para subir al tren desde bien temprano. Se había asegurado de llevar todas sus pertenencias en su baúl, incluidas sus armas. Acomodó su equipaje en el portaequipajes y sacó un libro escrito en griego para estar entretenido mientras, llegaban los demás. La primera en llegar fue Luna, con quien no tenía mucho que contarse, dadas las circunstancias. Poco después llegaron Susan, Neville, Draco, Theo y Hermione. Esta última había decidió emplear tanto su apellido de soltera como el de su esposo.

— Bueno que planeamos para este curso. No podemos permitir que surjan más monstruos como Riddle ni que se siga discriminando a toda una casa por la acción de unos pocos — Fue Hermione quien sacó ese tema.

— Hay monstruos que los crea la sociedad y monstruos que nacen siéndolo — Opinó Luna — No hay forma de saber qué tipo de monstruo era Riddle; pero creo que eso es inevitable, siempre, en algún momento, surgirá un nuevo monstruo.

— La mejor forma de prevenir algo como lo que ha pasado es unir todas las casas. Dejar que la competición sea solo eso, una competición y que las casas sean uno solo.

— Cordialidad y cooperación entre las casas, eso me gusta Harry — Dijo Neville — Nos equivocamos al tildar a unos de malos y discriminantes cuando precisamente nosotros estábamos haciendo lo mismo.

— Será complicado de conseguir. Hay muchos prejuicios y resentimientos — Comentó Susan — Demasiados años tratándose de esa manera unos a otros.

— Podemos comenzar por predicar con el ejemplo. Seguimos siendo todos nosotros prefectos — Comenzó Draco a contar su idea — Bueno, Harry y Luna no; pero tienen el respeto de sus casas. Si nos mostramos públicamente como amigos y al mismo tiempo en nuestras salas comunes pregonamos por la unidad de las casas. Podríamos lograr una diferencia, al menos en los primeros años, que son los más fáciles de influenciar.

— No permitir que haya cabida a resentimientos — Manifestó Theo — Ni por un lado, ni por el otro.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade se apretaron todos en el mismo carruaje, mientras seguían planificando como hacerse ver ante todo el colegio, de forma que se diesen cuenta que ahora lo importante era la unidad entre las distintas casas. Había sido Neville quien había propuesto como actuar. Presentando un grupo de cuatro líderes cohesionados, como lo estuvieron los fundadores en su época; solo así podrían mostrar una verdadera unidad. Además aprovecharon para seguir planeando los distintos castigos para las supuestas faltas contra esa cohesión que pudiesen encontrar.

Al llegar al castillo se separaron, yendo cada uno a su mesa. Siendo la primera noche no podían sentarse todos juntos, pero el resto de comidas durante el curso se veía lo que harían. Habían acordado sentarse todos juntos a comer, alternando las mesas en las que lo hacían. La ceremonia de selección era algo muy importante como ser tomado a la tolera o no ser respetado. Una vez sentado se volvió hacia el sombrero seleccionador, mirándolo expectante mientras los de primer año entraban en el comedor acompañados por Flitwich.

 **FIN**


End file.
